The Inheritance Cycle Revised
by PhoenixFire DragonLight
Summary: This is a new look at the original Inheritance Cycle! Please read the A/N in the first Chapter! Femslash FemaleEragon/Arya. Please Review but no Flames.Will be rated M for Violence, Language, and Mature Content! Again this story is Femslash!
1. Intro AN

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

A/N: This is simply a couple of test chapters to see if anyone is interested in the story or if anyone wants to take up to challenge of writing it. Bits and pieces of it have been floating around in my head for a while now and I finally gave in and tried to get it out.

Please be aware this is **FEMSLASH** containing scenes between a **FEMALE Eragon (Eryana) and Arya**. This came out of my desire for more Female Heroes and of course my everyday life since it is FEMSLASH.

If you don't like it, don't read. If it offends you, don't read. If it's illegal were you live, Don't Read.

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. This story is currently un-betaed and its continuance will depend on interest. NO FLAMES! If you don't like the story please just click on the big red 'X' in the top right corner.

**The Inheritance Cycle Revised**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

A/N: This is simply a couple of test chapters to see if anyone is interested in the story or if anyone wants to take up to challenge of writing it. Please be aware this is FEMSLASH containing scenes between a FEMALE Eragon (Eryana) and Arya. This came out of my desire for more Female Heroes and of course my everyday life since it is FEMSLASH. If you don't like it, don't read. If it offends you, don't read. If it's illegal were you live, Don't Read. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. This story is currently un-betaed and its continuance will depend on interest. NO FLAMES! If you don't like the story please just click on the big red 'X' in the top right corner.

_**The Inheritance Cycle Revised**_

**Chapter 1**

Eryana was so deep in meditation that she failed to notice the presence of another's mind or the scent of pine cones filling the air. It wasn't until the felt a hand land on her shoulder that she was startled out of her trance. Within a second she had a knife to the person's throat. She heard a sharp intake of breath and it was only then that she recognized the other person. Pulling the knife away she dropped to one knee and bowed her head.

"Forgive me, Drottningu. You startled me." Eryana's voice was weak almost unsure. She wasn't prepared to find herself face to face with the object of her previous thoughts. She had slipped out of the party when she could no longer deal with seeing man after man try and ask Arya for a dance. When she could no longer deal with man after man trying to win her affections. It never matter that the Elvin princess paid them no head, nor ever accepted the offer, it was the simple fact that they were able to approach her in a way that the rider wasn't. Once Saphira left for the afternoon she used that as her excuse to leave as well. After quickly changing into her rider's pants and tunic she belted Brisinger to her waist, grabbed to bag that was hidden in her room, and ran for a small clearing a mile from the Varden's camp. She need time to sort things out and try to regain her control.

Arya frowned slightly, "You never need to bow before me Eryana. Regardless of my status you are my friend." She reached for the taller woman's hand and pulled her to her feet. Smiling slightly she said, "I'm glad that know that you reflexes are quick even if you allowed yourself to be caught off guard." It was half way between a tease and a reprimand. The soft voice and the smile offered to her made the young rider blush.

Arya was the only person that could ever manage to sneak up on the trained rider, and the simple fact was because neither Rider nor dragon considered her a threat. When they registered her presence they knew she would never hurt them so they continued on with their task. Looking at her elvin friend the rider had to stop herself from sucking in a gasp. The dark haired elf was truly a sight to behold. She too had changed from the more formal clothes that she had been forced to done for the party, and had replaced them with the clothes that she normally wore. Black leather pants molded to her thin frame and a dark green tunic hugged her curves, dipping just low enough to tease Eryana with a hint of cleavage. She forced herself to look away, least to give her attraction away.

Seeking out with her mind she located the great dragon's presence. _Saphira? Where are you?_ She asked. The two never fully disconnected their link but when Saphira was hunting they kept it at a minimum so Eryana wouldn't have to suffer while her partner ate her kill. _I think I might need you to run interference._

She heard a dragon like chuckle come through their link. _You do not need my help little one. What you need is to stop being such a coward and admit to Emerald Eyes how much you truly care._

_I can't Saphira. I can't risk losing the only friend that I have by telling her that she means so much more to me. She would hate me for sure. _It was the same weak argument she always gave._ She doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend._

This time the Dragon gave sigh. This was the only thing that truly frightened the partner- of- mind-and-soul. _I know you fear her reaction, little one, but you really have no need too._ When Eryana started to argue she was cut off. _Trust me little one. Arya cares for you just as much as you care for her. She will not reject you. I would never lead you wrong about something like this. You…WE can no longer have this distraction. We have too much to do to have you constantly on guard around her. Please take my advice and just tell her. Get it out in the open so that we can then move on and deal with it._

_You are right, as always._ Eryana admitted after a long pause. _Go, enjoy your hunt. I will call if I have need of you. If not I will meet you tomorrow morning in the court yard. Hunt well my great dragon. _

_Good luck, little one. I love you._ Was Saphira's response before she lowered the level of their connection enough to know what was happening but not enough so Eryana had to feel the kill or the following feast.

"Is Saphira going to be joining us?" Arya asked lightly. Surprised when Eryana jumped, startled. She had watched the young woman from the moment she had awoken in the dwarven city. She had watched as she matured and changed from a shy unsure young woman to a powerful confident Dragon Rider. She had watched as she fought for the respect and acceptance of not only the humans of the Varden but the Dwarves and the Elves as well. She watched as she trained in Du Weldenvarden, pouring her whole concentration and passion into learning all that she could and becoming the Rider she wanted to be. She watched as she was talked about and jeered at by the Humans who could not understand a female in what they saw as a man's role, as she was lusted after by the men, as the elves made her earn the respect instead of just blindly handing it out. She watched as she suffered one lose after another, each crushing blow shaping her into the woman who was standing before her today. And somewhere along the way she had allowed not only a friendship to form, but she had fallen hopelessly in love with her.

Eryana smiled softly as she took in her friend. The elf, tall as she was for a female, was at least 3 or 4 inches shorter that Eryana's towering 6 foot frame. He long ebony hair was pulled back in a loose braid and her Bright emerald eyes were glowing was an inner light, swirling with so many emotions. "Nay, she is hunting. She has not eaten since the battle ended." The Battle of Feinster had been almost a month ago. First they were too deeply in grief and then they were too busy travelling to Gil'ead to pay their final respect to their fallen masters.

Arya studied her for several long moments. The rider had been withdrawn since the battle. Quiet and thoughtful. She rarely smiled or laughed. While Arya knew that both Eryana and Saphira were mourning the loss of Oromis and Glaedr, this was something more. Something deeper. "What troubles you, Eryana? You are not yourself lately."

"There is much on my mind, even more so since the battle." The Rider admitted.

"Will you not share your troubles with me?" Arya asked quietly. "Allow me to help unburden your thoughts."

There was a long pause as Eryana studied the beautiful Elf. Her heart so full of the love she longed to express. "I am…afraid that after you hear what I have to say your will wish that you had not made that offer." She finally admitted her voice merely a whisper.

Arya placed a comforting hand on Eryana's face. "I would never wish such a thing." She vowed in the Ancient language. "Not matter what happens we are and shall remain friends." She was hurting just watching the torment dance in the deep blue eyes above her.

That vow. Those simple words did much to ease Eryana's troubled mind when whispered in a language that allowed nothing by truth. Taking a breath she finally spoke. "If I am going to explain my troubles then I should start from the beginning. It will take a while. Please sit with me."

Arya didn't answer in words. Instead she took the younger woman hand and led her towards the lake. Pulling her down so they sat facing each other but lower legs touching. When the silence began to stretch longer and longer she didn't prod and try and force the rider to speak, she simply sat and offered her silent comfort and waited.

Finally, Eryana began her tale. "I think I need to start by offering you an apology and beg your understanding when I tell you that I am sorry that I have misled you." She didn't pause to allow the elf to speak she simply kept talking. "I never wanted to lie to you but I was, and still am, afraid of how you would feel if you know the truth about my past. I wasn't completely honest about my original version of how I discovered Saphira's egg. There were only three people, besides Saphira and I that knew what really happened, but now they are all gone."

Arya knew she was referring to Brom, Oromis, and Glaedr. She wasn't sure how exactly Eryana had deceived her but she knew she spoke truly when she said that she was afraid of her reaction to the truth. She could still see that fear gripping her. It didn't matter to her, it never would. She had long since given up any denial about how she actually felt about the younger woman. So she simple reached out and linked a hand in hers, squeezing lightly. She saw the smile grace Eryana's face, before be replaced again with a frown.

"I was in the spine hunting for food like I said, but it wasn't to feed my family with. It was because I was in hiding." She continued, never making eye contact, instead staring off at the lake. "I grew up never knowing what it was like to be loved or accepted by my family. My mother abandoned me, my father chose to hide, my aunt might have loved me, but she died when I merely 5. My uncle raised me out a sense of responsibility to his sister, and my cousin saw me simply a bother. It didn't help that I was never what you would consider a normal girl."

She smiled softly at Arya's soft laugh. "Instead of being content staying at home cooking, cleaning, and sewing, I was always dreaming of more. Of action and adventure. My uncle and cousin simply didn't know how to deal with me, so it turned into a sort of benign neglect. The day before I went into the Spine Roran had left to seek his fortune elsewhere and Uncle had sent me into town to by a few things we didn't grow ourselves. When I came home I found that he had been cleaning out the barn and found one of my journals that I had hidden there. It put him in a towering rage. That was the one and only time that he laid a hand on me in anger, but it was something that I will never forget."

She had to pause and take a few deep breaths to center herself. She was terrified of admitting her secrets. "It spoke of my hopes and my dreams. Of traveling to far off places and fighting in great wars and if that wasn't enough to put him in a mood it also spoke of my dreams for a family some day, but instead of being a princess and marrying some rich and handsome prince, I was married to a beautiful princess." She heard Arya's sharp intake of breath but since the hand holding hers didn't pull away she continued with her story. "You have to understand that to humans, love between two people of the same sex simply isn't done, or at least not in villages as small as Carvahall, and never is it accepted to the point it is amongst the Elves of even the Dwarves and especially not the point that the Dragon Riders accepted it." She added the last sentence so quietly that Arya almost missed it.

"His world couldn't make sense of it. He couldn't understand that I longed for the love, the touch, the comfort of a woman instead of a man. So he struck out. I'm not sure what he intended to do. If he was simply taking out his anger on me, or if he thought he could beat it out of me. I don't know, but I will never forget the look in his eyes as he struck the first punch, one of absolute loathing." A gentle hand reached out to wipe away the tears flowing down her face, but she was so lost in her own thoughts that she barely felt it.

Arya wanted nothing more than to pull her close and hold her tight. To take all her fears away. She was almost certain where this was going but the lingering doubt held her back from any further action. She needed to hear the rest before she could allow that one lone wall left to fall.

Eryana continued, "When he finally left I managed to drag myself up and gather my things. I took off into the spine. There was a little grove about 30 feet from a stream that over looked the town and farm. Far enough away that no one would venture, but close enough that I could watch for anyone coming. I spent a week there recovering and then another trying to figure out what I was going to do. The only one in town that ever showed any interest in me was Brom and I had almost convinced myself to go to him for help when Saphira's egg arrived. It hatched that night and after that I spent my time raising her. It wasn't until I saw the smoke at the farm and I ventured back home, but by then it was too late. Everything else went as I told. I travelled with Brom until he died and then with Murtagh."

They were silent for a long time, both lost in thought before Arya eventually managed to ask, "Why were you so afraid to tell me this once you knew that the riders and the Elves were accepting of your way of life?"

Eryana closed her eyes in fear and took a deep breath. Trying to gather her resolve to go through with this. To finally admit the truth so that one way or the other her and Saphira could move on and concentrate on what needed to be done. Either alone or with Arya by her side. Opening them she looked into the green across from her and said, "Because then I would have to tell you how much you really mean to me."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 2**

Arya simply gasped in surprise, but Eryana forced herself to continue. "Ever since I first started scrying you in my sleep I have been drawn to you. Even when it was nothing more than your presence in my mind I could feel some sort of connection with you. When I rescued you I thought I would die from all that you suffered and I didn't even know anything other than you were beautiful and obviously one of the strongest people I have ever met. Now don't get me wrong I think you are absolutely gorgeous. I have always been and will always been attracted to you. Your eyes draw me in until I feel like I will drown in them. Your hair begs for me to bury my fingers in it and your body…" she trailed off embarrassed but Arya simply gave her a little grin, tears in her eyes.

Eryana hesitantly reached out to cup her face, "You are absolutely stunning." She whispered in the ancient language, "But that is not why I fell in love with you." Arya let her tears slip down her face and Eryana swiped them away. "I fell in love with your strength, your courage, your intelligence, and your passion. I fell in love with your dedication, your joy, your sorrow, your laughter and your tears. I fell in love with your anger, loyalty and your gentle nature. I don't know when, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with you." It felt so good to finally say it. To let the Ancient language carry the words from her lips to Arya's ears. "I love you Arya Drottningu so much, so completely, and so deeply that to just be able to say the words as I look into your beautiful eyes fills me with joy. I know you might not feel the same way, and if that's the case I will accept it, but I just had to tell you. I had to tell you that I love you and I want…"

Eryana's words were cut off by Arya's lips capturing hers. The kiss was gentle and slow, but full of all the love and passion that existed between them. Arya sifted herself so that she was in Eryana's lap and she darted her tongue out and ran it along the rider's lips. When she gasped Arya slipped her tongue in the other woman's mouth and explored the new yet strangely familiar territory. When the need for air simply became too much for either to stand they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. Arya reached up and gently stroked the soft cheek before her. "I love you Eryana Shadeslayer." She whispered in the ancient language. "I love you and want nothing more than to be able to spend whatever time we have left in this world, be it one day or a thousand years loving you."

She kissed her again, this time almost chastely, "You are so beautiful, so loving, so strong, passionate, and so so much more. You are everything I have ever dreamed of in a partner…in a mate…and everything I never thought I would find." She wiped Eryana's tears away as she continued, "I have always been attracted to women more so the men, but I have never found anyone who I was willing to risk everything for, until now. I hid from who I truly was with Faolin, trying to please my mother and at least gain some acceptance from her, but I no longer care about any of that all I care about is being with you."

Eryana smiled at her, but had to ask, "Why were you so afraid of your mother, surely she accepts it like every other elf?"

Arya shook her head, "If I was anyone but the Princess she wouldn't mind but she believes that it's my duty to carry on our bloodline therefore I have to be mated to a male."

"But surely she knows that even if you were to mate a female, magic could give you an heir." Eryana pointed out. "How does she think all the Dragon Riders were able to produce children between the same sex couples?"

She could see the surprise on her beloved elf's face but before she could answer another's consciousness brushed against their own. Both of them recognized it as Blodhgram so they allowed him entrance. Eryana was the one to speak, _What can we do for you Master elf?_

_Shurtugal_ Blodhgram replied _Lady Nasuada request your presence at the command tent._

_Tell Lady Nasuada I will come when I am finished here._

There was silence for a moment before the elf cautiously ventured, _I believe, Shurtugal that Lady Nasuada is sending for you as her vassal._ If was as close to a question as he would allow himself and Eryana watched Arya stifle a laugh.

_I understand, Master Elf, but please inform Lady Nasuada that I am otherwise occupied and I will come see her once I am done. _

_As you wish Shurtugal_. Was the only response she got before the elf retreated from their minds.

Arya laughed softly but said, "It is not wise to deny an order from your liege lord, my beloved."

Eryana beamed at the term of endearment and leaned in for another kiss. When she pulled back she cupped Arya's face. "What I am doing now and anything that I do with you will always be my top priority." When she saw Arya begin to frown she added, "I will not let it distract me from my duties, Arya, but I will not let my duties consume me. Things are about to get extremely complicated and Nasuada will learn quickly that I can no longer serve as her vassal. With my master's deaths Saphira and I are now the Head of the order and Lady of Vroengard. We can serve no other."

Arya smiled in understanding and leaned into Eryana's warmth. The two stayed like that for a long while, content in the knowledge that they both loved and were loved in return. After an hour of so Eryana broke the silence. "There is something else I need to discuss with you before we head back, my Princess, but before I do there is a question that I desperately need to ask."

"And what is that my beloved Rider." Arya asked refusing to move.

Eryana reached up and gently brushed Arya black hair off of her face. "I know this is all sudden, and if it is too fast I want you to tell me, but I want to ask you if you will consent to staying with me as my friend, my confidant, my partner, my lover and my mate. There is so much I wish we had time for right now, so much I wish to explore with you, to give you, but I know we need to head back soon. And while absolutely beautiful this is not the place I wish to make love to you for the first time. But I want to commit myself to you from this day, till the end of time."

Arya was crying again as she finally pulled back and turned so that she was straddling her partner. She leaned and captured Eryana's lips in a passionate kiss and wouldn't let up until they were both heaving for breath. "You are right when you say this is neither the place nor the time for us to make love, but believe me when I tell you that neither of us is going to have to wait long. I want you so much I can barely stand it. However, until till then I will gladly bind my life to yours, for as long as you will give me, be it a month, a year, 50 years, or my preference eternity." She pulled back as Eryana leaned in to capture her lips in another kiss, and laughed at the pout she received, "First though I need to seek permission from your magnificent dragon. I would never do something this important without her consent."

Before either of this could answer Saphira spoke up in their minds_ There is no need for you to seek what is already yours Emerald Eyes. You have my permission, my blessing, and my love. Both of you do._

Eryana laughed at Arya's surprised look. In her mind so they both can hear she said _I'm afraid you will have to get use to Saphira ALWAYS knowing what is going on, my love, if you wish to mate with me. She and I do not separate our minds from each other unless it is in the most dire of circumstance._

_Fear not little ones. I promise I will give you all the privacy you need, but I will not be separated completely from my rider._ Saphira added.

_I would never ask such a thing of you Saphira._ Arya finally found her voice. _Or you Eryana. I might not be able to understand the bond that you two share, but I would never dream of ending it. It is my hope that you and I, my beloved Rider, will share our own bond, both of the heart and mind, once we complete the mating rites._

_Yes, let's do get on with this mating rites business, little ones. _Saphira said _We have more news to share with Arya and an angry Liege Lord to break ties with this night._

_And what news is this? _Arya asked. Choosing to ignore the comment about Nasuada. In truth she had never liked the idea of Eryana being bound to the Leader of the Varden. No matter the cause Eryana and Saphira should never have to answer to anyone but themselves and their order, and now they are leading the order.

_All will be reviled in good time, my love. But we will both always be answerable to you. You own my heart and soul, Arya and through me Saphira. You are a part of us now. _Smiling slightly she said, _now tell me what I need to do in order to bind myself to you as your mate. I wish to give you my entirety for an eternity. _

Arya beamed a smiled that could light up the whole forest. _It is as simple as pledging ourselves to each other in the ancient language. You say what you want to pledge and the magic of the ancient language will bind you too it. Would you like for me to go first. _

Eryana kissed her gently and nodded. Arya locked her green eyes on her beloved's blue ones and spoke quietly yet confidently in the Ancient language, _I, Arya Drottningu, Princess of the Elves, Ambassador to the Varden pledge my heart, body, mind, and soul to Eryana Shadeslayer, Rider of Dragon Saphira, Leader of the Order of Dragon Riders, and Lady of Vroengard. I will love you with all that I am and all that I possess until the day that the world ends. I give you my everything as my friend, my confidant, my partner, my lover, and my eternal soul mate._

There were tears in Eryana's eyes and she began to speak. _I, Eryana Shadeslayer, Rider of Dragon Saphira, Leader of the Order of Dragon Riders, and Lady of Vroengard pledge my heart, body, mind, and soul to Arya Drottningu, Princess of the Elves and Ambassador to the Varden. I will love you with all that I am and all that I possess until the day that the world ends. I give you my everything as my friend, my confidant, my partner, my lover, and my eternal soul mate._

As she finished the pledge she leaned forward and captured her lover's lips in a fiery kiss. She could fill the magic travelling through them, binding them together forever. Never had they felt so strongly, so completely about someone else. The love they had for each other was consuming them and wrapping around them. They both felt it finally merge and center on their chest just between their hearts and their collarbone. Breaking the kiss and looking down they saw the Ancient symbol for Eternity wrapped around the symbol for mates. They smiled at each other as they leaned in for another kiss.

The kiss continued and started to become heated and their love and desire consumed them. Arya started to run her hands up Eryana's shirt as Eryana's reached down and palmed Arya's behind, but before it could get any more intense Saphira interrupted them. _I know that you both wish to be doing something else, and I am truly happy for you both, but we do have some other rather pressing business to attend to before returning to the Varden._

Eryana groaned in annoyance, but Arya spoke, _Of course. Forgive us oh mighty dragon. What is it that you wish to discuss with us?_

Eryana pulled her close, "No it can wait. I need you. I need to be with you, to be able to hold you in my arms."

Arya smiled, "I know, my love. Believe me when I say I know. But Saphira is right. We have things to attend. We both knew that we couldn't completely put our pleasure before business, as much as we wish it was different." She pulled back and looked in her mate's eyes. "I love you Eryana. I love you so, so very much and I promise that once we are settled in our rooms tonight, we will finish this and consummate this relationship the way we both desperately wish for, but first we need to finish our business."

Eryana pulled back, knowing that her mate was correct. Leaning down she placed a chaste kiss on Arya's matting mark and then pulled back, "I love you, my princess. Never forget how much I love you."

"I know my beautiful rider. I know." Was the elf's only response.

Eryana finally pulled away completely and turned towards her pack. Picking it up she turned and knelt in front her mate. "When we were in Gil'ead for the funeral of Master Oromis and Master Glaedr your mother pulled Saphira and I aside. As is custom when I lead Rider dies, only their successor may go through their belongings." She stared up into beautiful green eyes to see compassion and understanding. "Oromis had many things with him, and the elves simply piled everything they could find from his death into his tent. One of these things was a very special and extremely surprising find."

Arya could feel Saphira's excitement through her link with Eryana. She could fill Eryana's own excitement and slight fear. Reaching out she cupped her beloved riders chin and poured all her support and love through their bond. A bond she knew that neither of them would willing close completely. Eryana finally spoke again. "You carry many names and many titles my love. Things that you do and things that you have done. One of those titles was of Egg bearer. I know the heartache that you associate with that title just as I know the joy. I never wish to cause you anything but happiness and joy, but I must ask you to take up the title of Egg Bearer once again. I ask you not only as your mate and lover, but as the Leader of the Riders. Will you Arya, Princess and Ambassador, once again accept the task of protecting the hope of all of Alagaesia?"

Arya gasped as the Leader of the Dragon Riders presented her with an Emerald Green Dragon's Egg.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 3**

"Ho…How did you get that?" She asked in awe as she finally sank to her knees across from her lover. "Why did you not tell me?" She sounded a bit upset at that one.

"He had it the pack on his saddle. I'm not sure where he got it from and until Glaedr's Eldunari wakes up I'm afraid we won't know how they got it." She answered softly, "I'm sorry about not telling you sooner, Arya. We simply were too overwhelmed with everything and it took us a while to decide what to do with the Egg. We are afraid to let people touch it, because we don't want it hatching to a human rider until the war is over. We we won't have time to train a human, but it wouldn't be fair only to allow the Elves to touch it. So we decided to give it to you and ask you to bare it for us until this war ends."

"Everyone will be up in arms about this, Eryana." She said, still slightly shocked. "they will demand that we allow people to touch. They will want it hatched so that we have two riders."

"I know." The rider agreed, "But it's not their call. As the head of the Order it is mine and Saphira's and we simply don't have time to train a new rider that is not already knowledgeable in magic and swordplay."

Arya nodded, still caressing the egg. She stared at it in Fascination and then said, I_ will guard this egg with my life. I swear it to you Lady Eryana and Saphira Brightscales._

_Never with your life, Little Princess._Saphira said. _You are too important to us both to lose you. Guard it well but never with your life._

_My thoughts exactly_. Eryana said weekly at the thought of loosing Arya. She reached out and crushed her mate too her holding her tight, "Never with your life" She whispered.

They continued to hold each other. The egg safely between them until Saphira spoke again. _Come little ones I am on my way back. I will meet you outside the Varden's camp. We must speak with Nasuada and inform her of the change in plans. _

The two shared one more kiss, knowing they would have to show restraint until they were safely in their quarters tonight. Arya placed the egg back in the bag and placed several wards around in, before slinging the bag on her back. The sun was setting as the two headed to meet Saphira.

Neither spoke as they made their way towards the city of Feinster, but neither broke the connection between their minds. Arya could even feel some of the link that Eryana had with Saphira. It wasn't as strong as the Rider's link to her dragon, but the Elf knew that she was being and would always be included in their discussions. She also knew that none of them would ever break the link willingly. She had never dreamed of filling so comfortable while basically having someone else living in her mind, but she found that even after only a few hours, she felt whole in a way she never had before. She could feel her mate's mental smile as they reached Saphira's location but Eryana didn't respond. She watched as the tall rider went to greet her dragon.

Eryana placed her fore head on Saphira's snout. _Did you get enough to eat, Saphira? _She questioned softly.

_Yes, little one. _Saphira knew her rider would always worry about her health even when it wasn't necessary. _I am happy that you finally have what you have long desired. You and Arya are destined to be together and your love will last till the end of time._

_I love you, my dragon._ Was Eryana's only reply.

Saphira turned her head to face her Rider's new mate. _Are you not going to come and greet me Emerald Eyes. _

Arya smiled and walked forward. She was a little torn. Formality dictated that she speak to Saphira in actual words. It was a sign of disrespect to speak to Dragon in their mind. That was a privilege reserved for their bonded rider.

_And when have you ever stood on formality, little one? _Saphira asked amused. _You who took the Yawe knowing the trouble it would cause, you who chose to not only Mate with my Rider, but bind yourself to her for all eternity, even knowing how much it would upset your mother. _Saphira reached out to touch her snout to Arya's forehead in the traditional Rider's greeting. Arya could feel her mate directly behind her, but her attention was solely on the majestic Dragon in front of her_. You might not be bound to me as Eryana is, little one, but you are bound to me and as such you never have to stand on formality with me. _

Unable to respond due to the emotions choking her, Arya simply leaned forward and placed an understanding kiss on the dragon's snout.

Saphira snorted in amusement but said _we have company, little ones. It looks like Nasuada choose to seek us out and has brought a great many people with her. Eryana, is it time?_

_Aye, it is time, Saphira. _Eryana Answered. _It is time we take up our rightful place as the Leader of the Order. _

_She will not take this well, my beloved. _Arya said, apprehension coloring her tone. _She will not take it well losing her Vassal._

_I know, my princess. But it must be done. As the leader of the Order we can bow before no one. _Eryana spared her mate a small look and asked, _do we tell them about us?_

Arya was thoughtful for a moment and then said, _I think it is best if we keep it to our self for the time being. Most of the Elves will be excepting of it, but some and my mother will be furious. The humans will not understand it and I am afraid that it will cause you more problems. I do not want that. _

Eryana was about to comment as to how she did not care what other's thought of her, be them Humans, Elves or Dwarves, but she was stopped from doing so by Nasuada voice yelling across the distance separating them.

"Eryana, why did you not come when I summoned you?" The clearly angry Varden leader demanded. The dark skinned woman ignored as warning growl from Saphira and she came to a stop in front of the Rider. "As your liege lord when I call you will come immediately not when you decide it is convenient."

Eryana did not speak as she waited to see if the young leader would continue. She had regretted that it was necessary to bind herself to the other woman, but still she knew at the time it was the only choice that they had. Nasuada always saw both Rider and Dragon as nothing more than tools to be used at her whim to fight this war, and a way to gain power as the Leader of the Varden. Eryana knew that she was still the best candidate for the job, but she was saddened that she could not truly trust the woman to do the right thing. This break was likely to cause many problems for them both, but it was something that had to be done.

When Nasuada appeared to be waiting for her answer she inclined her head in greeting. It was a sign of respect and nothing more. She saw Nasuada's brow frown at the fact that she was not kneeling before her. "My apologies. I was otherwise occupied with a matter of great importance."

"And what is it that you believe to be more important than answering your Lord." The leader demanded again.

Eryana watched in interest as the other leaders present looked at Nasuada as if she had grown two heads. It was clear that they were under the impression that Liege Lord or not she was a fool for speaking to the Rider in such a tone. Sending waves of love through their link to calm an angry mate Eryana answered, "I am afraid that is between myself, My Dragon, and Arya Drottningu, and one that I am not ready, nor willing to reveal at this time."

Nasuada was beside herself with anger, unbelieving that the person who was supposed to be under her control was denying her. "I demand that you kneel before me and explain yourself to me at once." She growled her voice low. Her growl was match by a much deeper and threatening one from Saphira. "I am your Lord and I will be answered."

Eryana's interest turned to amusement and the other leaders took several steps away from the Dark skinned woman. Separating themselves from her madness. "My Lady as I have stated my business is my own. There are things that concern the Dragon Riders that you are not now, nor ever shall be privy too." Eryana's voice was nothing except polite but her tone was one of command. "There are duties that Saphira and I have that you will never be made privy to, since you are not a Rider. They are for our knowledge only." She was aware that the existence of the egg was strictly not one of these things, but it was easier to make her point this way. Eryana could feel the presence of her Elvin guard arriving behind as she addressed the next point. "As for kneeling before you; since you are no longer my Liege than I see no need to bow. There are only two people that will ever have that pleasure again. One is my Dragon and the other is my Mate."

She could see the surprise on everyone's faces. Whether it was from her announcement that she was no longer serving Nasuada or that fact that she was mated she was not sure. "I ceased to be your Vassal the moment that our Masters died. Saphira and I are now the Leaders of the Order of Dragon Riders and as such we are answerable to no one but ourselves. We will fight alongside the Varden, just as we will the Elves, the Surdans, the Dwarves, and the Urgals, but we will no longer bow before anyone." She paused and looked around the people gathered. Arya's gaze was proud, while the others were a mixture between respect and fear.

_They do not like the knowledge that they have lost control over you, little one. _Saphira said.

_Aye. They fear us Saphira. They fear us and they fear what we could become. _Eryana said. _After all, the one responsible for this whole war is a Rider who has gone rouge. Who stopped believing that it was his duty to protect and began to believe that instead he was meant to rule._

_There is a difference, my beloved rider._ Arya's voice joined the conversation. _They might fear what you could become, but they fear you more for what you will become._

_And what is that, Emerald Eyes. _Saphira asked for both of them.

_I symbol of hope. A role model for all to desire to become. _Her voice was full of love and pride. _They fear you because you are challenging everything they have come to believe. You are a human who is an elf. You are a female in the position of power whose very essence calls for respect. You are an elf who was once a human and you are mated to an elf. You are friends to dwarves and you understand and respect Urgals. You, my love, are what they could never hope to be._

Neither really knew how to comment to that so they sent a wave of love along the bond to Arya. It didn't really matter that at that moment they had nothing to say, because Nasuada finally regained the power of speech. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she hissed the words. "And just who in the hell is this…this…this PERSON that is your mate."

To say Eryana was shocked was an understatement. She was completely thrown that the Leader of the Varden had chosen to respond to her comment that she was matted instead of the one about no longer being subservient to anyone. And apparently so was everyone else. "THAT'S the question you ask first?" Orik said in disbelief as everyone else began talking at once. "What do you mean you serve no one?" And "You can't be the leader of an order that only has one member." Where also questions that were flying around. Choosing to ignore them and let them ware themselves out she turned to gaze at the Varden leader. She could almost see the steam rolling off of her and the hatred in her eyes shocked her to the core. She couldn't understand why the woman was so fixated on the fact that she was mated.

_She believes herself to be in love with you, my rider. _Arya answered to question in a mental whisper.

Eryana moaned, _you have GOT to be kidding me. The woman uses me as a tool since the moment we met and she thinks that's love. She has absolutely no clue what the word even means. _She paused and then added reluctantly. _I know you don't want to hear this, my love. But you will need to be on your guard if she ever finds out that you are my eternal mate. Jealousy is a very powerful emotion. It could cause her to become unpredictable._

Arya laughed. _If you were anyone else I would find that comment very insulting, but since I know how much you respect my ability to take care of myself I'll tell you that I find it unbelievably attractive. _She laughed again at the sense of relief she felt from her partner.

_Nasuada will calm down eventually. _Saphira said. _But until then we still have things to deal with and their fighting amongst themselves is getting us nowhere. I am tired, you two deserve your time alone and we still have to tell them about the egg. Eryana you need to put a stop to this._

_You are right, yet again, my beloved dragon. _Eryana conceded.

She turned to survey to group in front of her. Nasuada was staring at Eryana with loathing in her gaze, while her generals and King Orrin's were fighting amongst themselves. Orik was standing aside looking amused, while the Elves simply stared on in disinterest. She knew they had guessed by now that her mate was Arya. Neither of them had bothered to completely hide their marks. She would deal with them later. The first thing she need was to put an end to this bickering. Letting magic leak into her voice she commanded. "THAT IS ENOUGH."


	5. AN 2

A/N: Don't worry this isn't to tell you that I'm stopping the story. As long as I have some interest I will try and continue. I already have the next chapter done and it should be up after I have time to check it over. I also have the next few chapter mapped out so hopefully they wont take long. There are just a few points I want to make before we move on.

The first is that I want to reiterate that this is a **AU** story. I have changed the facts of The Original Inheritance Cycle to fit into my story. Some things are the same. Others will be different. So be warned, and if this is something that you do not think you will like, then you are welcomed to move on. I simply want to make sure that everyone understands that.

Now that being said, If I make a glaringly obvious mistake in the story, please feel free to point it out and I will try and fix it. I will be honest and say that I really don't have a great grasp on the different languages and such, but I do try. So if see something along those lines, please me know.

The next thing is about the story itself. It seems like I say this everytime I publish a new story, but I'm going to point it out again. I don't like angst and I'm not real big on Drama either. Writting FanFiction is my form of escape after I come home each day from a job that contians nothing but Drama and Angst. So be aware that my stories will be heavy on the Romance and the Fluff. Hey a girl can dream can't she. It will also contain some action and suspense, but not angst between our two leading ladies.

The last thing I want to do is remind everyone that this a **FEMSLASH** story. It contains scenes of a romantic and sexual nature between two women. That's my first warning. My second is that I have never written scenes like this before. All my experience with writing sexual scenes have been for my m/f stories, so please be patient with me. I'm sure each scene will be different in terms of style and content while I play around with what I am most comfortable with and what works the best for me.

That's it for the A/N. Thanks for taking the time to read the story and look for the next chapter tonight or tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 4**

The group fell into silence for a brief second before Nasuada snapped back. "How dare you try and command me, when you have shown yourself to be nothing but a coward and a common whore."

The roar from Saphira was enough to knock all but Eryana and Arya to their knees. _You will show the respect that my rider deserves or I will show you what it means to face an angry dragon nightstalker. _Saphira cast her thoughts for all to hear. _Eryana's life as the Leader of the Order of Dragon Riders and that with her mate is not up for you to question. Be silent and listen or I will silence you myself._

Nasuada cowered before the pissed of dragon. Arya stepped forward her stance threatening. "If you ever show such disrespect to Eryana again, I will personally make you pay Nasuada." Her warning was low and only the cowering leader heard it. When the younger woman did not respond Arya stepped closed, "Do we have an understanding?" It was a demand and Nasuada could do nothing but nod.

As Arya moved back to her side, Eryana noticed that they were starting to draw the attention of their men. She might have issues with the others at the moment but that did not mean that she wanted the soldiers to see them arguing. She quietly spoke several long phrases in the Ancient Language and warded the area against those who were trying to observe and spy. She then turned her attention back to the group of people who were finally starting to rise again. Taking a deep breath she spoke. Her voice, though quiet, could be heard quite clearly by all of them and the power it carried was astonishing. "Let's cut to the chase shall we. I am quite aware to I have never been anything more than a tool to any of you. Every single group has their own reasons for wanting me on their side and most of you simply want to control me and the power my position wields. Some are more honest about their desires than others." She gave a small smile in the direction of Orik. It was something of a private joke between them. The Dwarf king had always been up front about his relationship with the Rider and because of that he was only one to become a friend in the group.

When the humans of the group started to argue she spoke over them. "It stops now. You will deal with me as an equal or not at all." She could see the fear the simple statement caused. "You might not like the fact that I am a woman" She inclined her head to the Humans, "Or the fact that I am a Dragon Rider", this one to the Dwarves, "Or the fact that I am neither fully human or elf" this one to her own guards, "But the fact remains that is what I am. I am a woman who is capable of beating any single one of you in combat, or magic."

She could see them start to protest. She knew what they would say. "It is not Hubris or arrogance. It is a fact. It is the truth and I will prove it to any who wish me too. Though I really hope that I don't have to spend the next several weeks beating our own people to prove to you all how strong I have become." When they again started to argue she cut them off. "Is my training complete? No, but my training will never be complete. There will always be something else for me to learn. Can I beat the traitorous King? Not yet, but in time I will find a way. Murtagh however, will no longer be a problem. The next time we meet he will either join us or die."

This time one of Orrin's generals managed to get a few words in. "You expect us to believe that you can beat him when he easily killed your so call teachers."

Saphira let out a warning growl that sent the man to his knees in fear. _The Red Dragon and his Rider would not have won if it wasn't for the interference of the vile king._

"But you are a woman." Another general spat. "There is no way you can be stronger than any of us."

Before he could finish speaking. Before he could even blink, he found himself grasped around the neck and lifted off his feet. A pair of angry blue eyes drilled into his, "I am getting tired of hearing how I cannot do things because of my sex."

Eryana dropped him to his knees and growled down at him. "It is time you get over the fact that I am a woman. That is not going to change no matter how much you wish it to. No matter how much you curse it or rail against it I AM A WOMAN. I was born a woman, I was raised a woman, I will live as a woman, and I will die as a woman. It is time that you learn to deal with the fact that your Dragon Rider IS A WOMAN."

Stepping away from the crumpled man she stood next to her dragon and smiled slightly when Arya came to stand next to her. She longed to reach out for her comfort, but this had to end before she could. "What other arguments do you have? How many times will I have to prove myself before you accept things as they are? How much time will we waste fighting amongst ourselves when we have larger enemies to battle? The soldiers beneath you cannot fight without leadership and what kind of example do you show them? How can we expect them to follow us when we cannot seem to work together? You call me the spear point of the rebellion. The Dragon Rider that will instill hope into our allies and fears into our enemies and yet how do you expect them to rally behind the point, when you do everything in your power to mock me?"

No one had an answer for her. No one knew what to say. She felt a small hand come to rest at the small of her back and she glanced over her shoulder at her mate. _I do not know how much longer I can keep this up. They want to use me a Rider but they cannot even accept me as one._

_Only you can make them understand, Eryana. _Arya said. _Only you can make them come together as you need them to be. Speak to them. Convince them as only you can._

The simple truth, the absolute belief in her mate's words did much to calm her mind. Her Dragon's words did much to fortify her strength. _Little one, Emerald Eyes is right. You are the only one who can make them understand. You are the one who must make them accept you. Remember, my rider, I choose you. Over many of these people here who touched my egg. I choose you._

Eryana sighed slightly as she looked back around at those gathered. Her elvin guard had come to stand on the other side of Saphira and behind herself and their Princess. She knew that they might not all like who she was, but they would all fallow her. They would fight for her, and die to protect her and Saphira. They might not all agree with Saphira's choice but they did respect it. _And they respect you my love. They have grown to respect you and who you are._

As she looked over the rest she briefly wondered where the Urgals were, but she knew that they really could care less. They would fallow the strongest leader and they really wanted nothing more than to fight. Orik stood slightly to the side with a frustrated expression on his face. It was no secret that dwarves had no real respect for Dragons or those who were riders. There was too much bad blood between them in the past. They did respect strength and power, and Eryana suspected that in time they would come to accept hers. As it was they would fight alongside her, no matter how reluctantly. It was the humans who were her biggest problem. No matter how much she tried they could not seem to get past the fact that she was a woman.

Actually she knew that what she said before wasn't the whole truth. The soldiers would follow her, and many of them did respect her and who she was. A simple farm girl who had a chance to become so much more. Who had the chance to rise above her lot in life and become a thing of legend. She had learned over time that even though most men saw females as week, many were able to look past that at some point in their life. After all they followed Nasuada as their leader. They had accepted Nasuada as their leader yet they could not seem to accept her. Why was that? What was it that separated the two of them?

After a moments deliberation she finally understood. "What bothers you more?" She asked quietly, but they question could be heard by all, "The fact that I am woman or the fact that to you I am, in your eyes, nothing but a peasant?"

She felt the shock from Arya at her statement through their link, followed by the same understand that had hit her not a moment before. It wasn't so much the fact that the Rider was a woman, it was that she was one of what they saw as common birth. A bastard child with no family and no name. They couldn't respect her because they didn't believe she deserved it.

"A silly little farm girl like you doesn't deserve the power and fame of a dragon rider." One man finally hissed. "It should have been one of us. It should have been someone of noble birth."

"So you fight against me at every turn, because to you I am a simple peasant?" It was much more a statement than a question. "It's interesting that you have all hated me for reasons that are completely false."

They all looked at her in confusion before Nasuada finally spoke for the first time since her initial outburst. "You cannot tell them Eryana. I forbid it."

Both Dragon and Elf growled at the young Leader but Eryana ignored them, "I thought we had already discussed the fact that you no longer command me, Lady Nasuada. Or the fact that details of my personal life belong to me, my dragon and my mate and no one else. That they are mine to disclose as I please. You would do well to accept that fact Lady Nasuada and learn to work with me instead of trying to control me. You should understand better than anyone what it is like to be a woman fighting for respect in the company of Men. After all you were not born of noble birth instead you earned it. Why do you seem so intent on denying me of the same right?" She could see the shame fill Nasuada's eyes as the realization of truth struck her.

"I am curious, Lady Eryana." King Orrin finally spoke, "What did you mean when you said that our reasons were completely false?"

_Saphira? _It was a simple question but the Dragon understood.

_I believe that it is time that they know who you really are little one. It is time that the truth will out._

_Arya?_ Eryana asked her mate.

_I love you, my rider and your dragon is right. It is time that they know who you truly are. You have nothing to be ashamed of. _

With the support of those she loved most she turned to the Surdan King. "It is simple, Sire. I might have been raised in Carvahall, but I am not the simple village peasant that you take me for. While my mother was Selena of Carvahall my father was Brom. The same Brom that help found the Varden. The very some who was a Dragon Rider before me, the Same Brom that was descended from Vrael, the last leader of the Dragon Riders." There was shocked silence all around. Most did not know that Brom was a Dragon Rider and only Arya and Saphira knew that he was in truth descended from Vrael and not actually from Kuasta. "So you see. You despise me for something I am not. You choose to fight me at every turn and deny me the respect that I have earned because you think I am something I am not. If the only thing you people respect is blood then there you have it. I am of noble birth, and my blood is a lot more noble than most of yours."

"We show you hatred and distrust and yet you tell us a secret that could be dangerous to you. Why?" Orrin asked.

"And how can it be dangerous to me?" Eryana asked, "it's not as if you can disrespect me any more than you already do. It's not like the Empire can hurt me with this knowledge. It's not like I have anything to be ashamed of. I have no reason to fear the truth."

When no one made a move to speak, to shed some light on their thoughts, to give any indication that they heard or understood, Eryana sighed. "I think we have hit our limit for the day and to be honest I have other places to be and much more important things to take care of."

"I suppose you are referring to being with your…Mate" Nasuada still spit the word. "You shouldn't let your personal life interfere with your responsibilities."

"I do believe you are being just a tad bit hypocritical Nasuada." Arya threw out.

Eryana smothered a laugh at Nasuada's frown, "What I choose to do in my spare time, what little of it there may be, is my own business. Now Saphira and I have been going none stop for months now and I am in desperate need of a break. Therefore, we are taking the next three days to try and regain our strength before we march on Belatona. I do not wish to be disturbed unless it is of the utmost importance. At sunset on the fourth day we will reconvene the war council where Saphira and I will share what news we have with you. Until, then I bid you good day."

Without another word Saphira launched herself in the sky and Arya and Eryana made their way towards the City with their guard following them.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 5**

They had just reached to city walls when Blodhgram finally spoke up. Clearing his throat softly he waited until the Dragon Rider and the Princess turned around. "If you would be so willing as to excuse us Princess. I would like to speak Lady Eryana for a few moments. There are some things that we need to clear up."

Arya's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward, but before she could say whatever was on her mind Eryana placed a hand on her arm stopping her. When Arya turned to her mate Eryana smiled at her. _Arya, please let me do this my way, my love._

_I won't have them hounding you for our relationship, my rider. _Arya's voice was determined. _If they have something to say, let them say it to my face. I will dispel any problems they might have._

_Their problem is not with you, beloved. It is with me. _Eryana stated softly. _Please my Princess. This is something that I need to do myself. I'm asking you to please just return to our quarters and wait for me._

_The words 'our quarters' have never sounded so nice before. _Was Arya's initial reply. After a moment she sighed. _Very well I will be waiting for you, but I will not be leaving your mind. Please don't ask me to break that contact._

Conscious of their guest Eryana simply smiled. _That will never happen my mate. Go, I will see you shortly. I'll bring us something to eat when I come._

Arya nodded and turned back to Blodhgram. "Very well. I will take my leave." After exchanging the traditional Elvin farewells she turned and ran back into the City.

_I will be in the Dragon Hold, Eryana. I know you want some time with your mate, but I would be upset if I didn't see either of you for three days._ Saphira said in parting.

_Good night Saphira. _Eryana said, _Arya and I will come visit you tomorrow afternoon early. _

Turning back to her guard Eryana touched her fingers to her lips than said, "What is you wish me to know Blodhgram- vodhr?"

Blodhgram paused for a moment and then admitted, "I am unsure of where to begin."

"Then allow me to try and help you find your words, Master Elf." Eryana's tone never stopped being one of respect. There was no malice behind her next question, only true curiosity. "What is it that troubles you more, Blodhgram-Vodhr? That I am a Rider mated to your Princess? That I am a part Human mated to her? Or that I am a woman mated to her?"

She could see the shock on her guards faces at her question. While the Dragon riders had adopted some of the Elves culture there human members affected them as well. They were a lot more honest with their opinion than the elves were probably used to. "You miss understand, Eryana-Elda. We are not displeased at your mating to our Princess. In fact we rejoice in it." The other elves nodded in agreement.

It took a long moment for Eryana to recover from her shock. Once she did she inclined her head, "My deepest apologies, Blodhgram-Vodhr. I believe I have let my lingering frustration speak. I meant no disrespect, to any of you."

Blodhgram smiled, "none was taken, Eryana-Elda. I know it must get tiresome always fighting for respect. Let me speak plainly so that we might get you on your way to your mate."

"Please, mater Elf." Eryana said, "What is it you wish to say."

Blodhgram took a breath and began to speak in the ancient language, "It is no secret that none of us were happy that you were chosen rider at first. We thought you were weak, naive, impressionable, and we feared you would become like the King. We were wrong. You have shown yourself to have wisdom beyond your years, courage, and strength of character. So we offer you are apologies, Eryana-Elda and can only beg for your understanding."

Eryana smiled and continued in the ancient language, "There is nothing to forgive, master elf. You were all entitled to your opinions of me and some of them were not wrong. When I came to you I was young and impressionable, it was only over time that I learned to have confidence in who and what I am."

"Well spoken, Shadeslayer." Blodhgram said, "As to the matter of your mating with Princess Arya. While we rejoice in it I feel I must warn you that not all Elves will do so and the Queen is among them. Please guard yourselves closely and allow us to guard you when you cannot."

Inclining her head Eryana spoke, "I thank you for your support and your words of warning. All I ask is that you all please allow us to tell the Queen in our own time, and when we are ready."

"Of course, Eryana-Elda." Blodhgram said as they all bowed their heads.

"Thank you, my friends." Eryana returned the bow, "Now if you excuse me I have a mate waiting for me. I would like you all to join me in the war council as my generals if you would be willing."

"You honor us, Lady Eryana." All of the elves said in unison.

"We shall see, my friends." Eryana laughed lightly. "I think it will depend on how well they all recover from the events this afternoon. If you should need us before then please do not hesitate to contact us. If not then I shall see you on the fourth day." She quickly exchanged the traditional farewell and left.

At a fast jog she made her way to the kitchens to gather some supplies for Arya and herself for the next few days. Short of leaving to visit with Saphira she knew that neither of them would want to leave their rooms. They needed this time together for many different reasons and she knew they were both determined to have it. She could feel Saphira sleeping through there bond while she could feel Arya's happiness, contentment, and slight…fear. She raised a mental brow at that but decided to wait until she got home to address it. As she moved she paid closer attention to the attitudes of most of the people around her. While some were fearful, most bowed to her in respect and called out greetings. The men still stared lustfully at her, but she knew that would never change. The women shot hateful glares at the men, but since it was obvious by now to everyone that the rider would never fall for any of their attempts most of the women directed their anger towards the men, not the rider.

Their actions and attitudes enforced her belief that the problem with the Leaders wasn't her sex, but instead was her believed common birth. This revelation helped her in many ways because there were steps she could take to fix the problem. The main one was just by announcing her true birth. She did wonder though that if Nasuada knew all along what the problem was, why did she order Eryana to keep the solution a secret. Did she hope to have a greater control over the rider if it seemed that no one would follow her on her own? What was her need to keep the rider under her thumb? Surely she couldn't fear that Eryana would try and take her status as the Leader of the Varden; there were much more important things for her and Saphira to focus on.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hail of "Eryana, Hail Shadeslayer." In her cousin's booming voice. Groaning mentally she turned to face him as he approached. "Cousin Eryana, how are you this evening?" As he approached her he stepped up to pull her into a tight hug. Eryana simply took a step back from him. She had never liked being touch by others, and that had not changed, with the exception of Saphira and Arya. They were the only two whose touch she could not only stand but was welcomed.

"Good Evening, Stronghammer." Eryana said pleasantly. "What can I do for you this night?" She quickly erected barrier around them to keep people from hearing their conversation. This confrontation had been coming for a while, ever since the village of Carvahall had joined the Varden. It was put aside when Eryana had helped Roran rescue Katrina. Not out a since of guilt as Roran demanded, but instead out of a sense of responsibility to stop her suffering if she could. Since their return Eryana had tried to avoid anyone from her old village if she could.

She could feel both her link with Saphira and Arya intensify as they sensed her unease, but neither made a move to speak. "Come join us cousin the whole town in gathered and they wish to know how you are."

Again she had to groan mentally while stopping herself from rolling her eyes. Now that she was a Rider the village took an interest in her. "Nay, Cousin I have other plans this evening, but give my best to everyone." She turned to leave but was stopped when Roran reached out to grab her. He never made contact as she quickly spun out of his way and around to face him. "I would not advise doing so Roran. I do not take well to being touched, as you should remember."

"And what can be more important than spending a meal with the people who raised you." Roran demanded, "The people who suffered because of you and your retched curiosity. You owe us."

"I owe you nothing cousin." Eryana said calmly. "You and the rest of the village avoided me like I was a disease growing up. None of you wanted anything to do with me." She paused debating her next step, maybe it was time for the truth to will out. She doubted that Roran would spread it to anyone because it involved his father. "I wasn't in the Spine out of curiosity cousin; I was there out of fear. Fear of your father."

"Father never laid a hand on you. He did nothing but raise you and care for you." Roran argued.

"He ignored me." Eryana spat back, "As did you. My whole life you ignored me because neither of you could deal with your embarrassment at having a female in the family who acted as I did. And now that I am a Rider you want to be family with me." She took a second to feel out both her Mate and her Dragon's opinions in her link. She could feel their agreement at what she was about to do, and that made it easier. "I am going to tell you something that I promised I never would. I did not want you to know the truth of what happened before I found Saphira's egg, but since you are so determined to blame me for everything, I at least want you blaming me for the right things."

At his confused expression she pressed on, "The day after you left Carvahall Uncle sent me to town to buy a few things that we needed. When I returned I found him in a towering rage, Roran. He had been cleaning out the barn and found one of my journals. One in which I admit to preferring the company of Women to Men."

She paused waiting for Roran to understand her meaning. She wasn't sure what she expected, maybe fear, disgust, hatred, but instead all she got was comprehension and understanding. "He beat me Roran. He took all his anger and hatred out on me and beat me. Once he left I pulled myself up and gathered my things. I left and went to hide in the Spine. Unsure of what I was going to do. I spent two weeks up there in that small clearing back from the falls, before Saphira's egg came. Then once she hatched I spent the next few months hiding up there raising her. It wasn't until I spotted the fires in the town and at the farm that I even knew anything was wrong. That was the first time that I ventured back home since the day that you left and by then it was too late. I'm not sure how they knew anything Roran, but it wasn't from me. No one in town knew anything about Saphira until we were long gone with Brom."

She paused then added, "And since I'm disclosing things I will tell you one more and then answer your original question. Brom was my father. He was a rider before the fall and when his dragon Saphira was killed he turned to fighting the King. He founded the Varden and he was descended from the last leader of the Order of the Dragon Riders."

When he was too shocked to move or respond she turned to leave, but not before adding, "And to answer your question about what is more important than having dinner with the people of Carvahall. Spending time with my Life Mate. Good night, Roran. May the stars watch over you."

With that she left her cousin standing there and finished her trek to the kitchens. _Little one. _Came Saphira's concerned call at the same time Arya said, _My love._

_I'm fine. _Eryana replied to them both. At their disbelieving thoughts she added, _Really I'm fine. I've known for months that this was going to happen eventually. At least it could all happen on the same day. Saphira I'm fine. Go back to your rest. Arya, my love, I'm fine. I'm at the kitchens now. I'll be with you shortly, my princess._

Laughing at their protective nature she asked the head cook for enough fruits, breads, and cheeses to last for three days. Once she had them safely wrapped up she turned and made her way to their quarters. Their rooms were, in the past, set aside for Dragon Riders when they came to visit. They were in the top most level of the keep directly beneath the dragon hold. Entering the outer room she quickly locked the door and made her way to what was her bed chamber. Placing the food on her private table she unbuckled Brisingr and laid it next to her bed. Taking a moment to remove her boots and her outer tunic she looked around. She was pleased to find that all of Arya's things had been moved to her room from the Elf's smaller bed chamber. On a pedestal in the corner was a pillow and in that pillow rested the green dragon egg. Eryana could feel the wards and magic protecting the precious item. Finally discarding her tunic, leaving herself only in her undershirt and leather pants, she called out. "Arya?"

"In her, my Rider." Came Arya's melodic reply from the bathing chambers.

Following the voice of her beloved elf she stepped into the other room only to stop dead in her tracks. She could only stare in wonder at the sight of her gorgeous lover. Arya was sitting on the edge of the deep tub completely naked. The steam from the hot water wafting up around her body gave her skin a slightly pink tone. She was a goddess sitting there, her long black hair falling down her back in waves, her Emerald eyes swirling with love and desire. Her full lips turned up into a soft smile. Eryana's eyes skimmed down her form. Her strong arms, her swollen and puckered nipples, sitting on firm, round breast. Down a flat, muscled stomach, to stop briefly on the neatly trimmed patch of hair at her mound. She sucked in a breath at the moisture that was already collecting there. She forced her eyes down long, toned legs, only to jerk them back up to her beloveds when Arya spoke, "come to me, my love. My mate." And held out a hand, inviting her taller mate to join her.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: This chapter contains scenes of a romantic and sexual nature between two women. If this is not your cup of tea then I suggest you skip it and go to the next chapter. You will not miss any major plot points if you do. BE Warned!**

**Chapter 6**

Eryana made her way over to her mate on unsteady legs. When she reached her she reached out and cupped a soft cheek in her hand. "you are so very beautiful, my love." She whispered as she bent down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. As their lips continued to move together Arya began to strip her mate of her own cloths. Soon enough she pulled back to look at her lover's naked form.

Taking in bare body in front of her, she let her eyes slowly trail down Eryana's body. Taking in every minute detail. When her eyes finally met back with her mates she gave a gentle small. "You are truly a vision of beauty my beloved rider." She leaned in a placed and gently kiss on her rider's matting mark, before leaning back and offering the younger woman her hand. "Come and bathe we me my love." She said as she slid in to the hot water. Eryana followed her in and settled herself in behind her lover's body, before pulling Arya close.

They bathed each other slowly with soft touches and gentle kisses. No words spoken between them, as they simply enjoyed the connection that they shared. When the water cooled to the point that they could no longer enjoy it Eryana pulled the plug and allowed it to drain. Standing she pulled her mate with her and helped her out of the tub. Saying a few words in the Ancient Language she allowed her magic to dry them both, before she picked Arya up in her strong arms.

Arya allowed herself to be carried into their sleeping chambers and laid in the center of their large bed. She watched as Eryana crawled up on the bed and over her body. Reaching out she helped pull her larger lover down to her. Both hissing as the sensation of flesh on flesh joined for the first time.

"My Princess," Eryana whispered as she brought her head down and slowly kissed the woman beneath her. She released her lips by a mere inch and looked into the luminous green eyes. "I love you," she added and kissed her once more lengthening the kiss. She released her again. "Let me show you how much." The next kiss lasted long heartbeats until Arya needed a breath.

She panted out softly as Eryana found the new yet strangely familiar territory of Arya's neck. She nibbled and kissed a path up to her jawline. "Eryana..." Arya whispered as the blue eyes locked with hers. "You know this is new to me"

Eryana looked at her in surprise, "But you were mated to Faolin."

Even if Arya had been mated to Faolin she could not bring herself to be intimate with him, and Faolin understood that. While it was common for elves to indulge their more basic urges on a whim, Arya could not bring herself to be like that. She had dreamed of finding someone that she loved. Someone to mate with for eternity and she wanted that person to be her only Lover.

"I didn't love him." Was the only response that Arya had, but Eryana understood her meaning and kissed her again.

Eryana sighed a little as she looked down at her. "This is all new to me too, Arya. But I promise you, my princess that I will never hurt you." she said softly as Arya slid her fingers into the long dark hair. "The riders had writings on many subject and since we both lack in actual experience we will have to rely on their teachings and our own imagination to guide us, my beloved."

She lowered herself a little closer noting that Arya arched up a little at the movement and that her mate was burning with desire. "You are the only lover I will ever need," she whispered in one ear as she nibbled on the lobe of it.

Arya let out a slight gasp at the tender touch of Eryana's teeth. "Show me how much you love me, my Rider. Show me how much you desire me."

Eryana leaned down sliding her hands beneath Arya's bare back letting them rest on the bed as she slid their two bodies completely together. She moved them up far enough to cup the back of Arya's head and tangled her fingers in the dark hair as she gently pushed a strong thigh between Arya's legs, smiling deep as she was allowed the room.

With a gentle shift upwards she stroked her thigh against Arya's center and the smaller woman gasped with the sensation that tore through her whole body. She repeated the stroke to have her mate tremble beneath her as she lightly forced Arya's head back arching her smooth neck to be taut making her breasts press upward into her as she licked and kissed the firm muscles down to the spot between her breast and her collarbone, where their mating mark resided.

Arya grasped Eryana's strong arms as the pace increased. "Eryana..." she whispered out in a husky breath as she arched back harder wanting more of Eryana's strength against her.

Eryana kissed and nibbled her way down slowly not missing an inch of sweet soft skin until she could bury her face between two beautiful breasts. Eryana was breathing hard herself as she slowed down, her thigh moving smoothly against Arya as juices flowed to create an easy pace.

Callused hands slid from Arya's hair and moved from beneath her to reverently cup the pale globes waiting for attention. Gently her thumbs reached out and rubbed the hard nipples and Arya cried out softly arching up hard. "Eryana," came a strangled response. The grip on her arms tightened as Eryana stimulated Arya until she was ready to scream.

Letting go Eryana raised herself up enough to continue pumping with long smooth strokes as she lowered herself enough to capture a nipple between her lips. It was enough to push her over the edge as Arya cried out to the heavens as she came. Her whole body tightened as Eryana didn't let go with her mouth and she dug her thigh in harder and faster as Arya moved with her, breathing harder as her mind seemed to soar into the stars.

Arya came down from the most blissful and heavenly place she could ever have imagined as Eryana slowed down. Both of them covered in sweat. Eryana kissed her way up to take her mouth. Arya wrapped her arms about her neck and held her close. Slowly they backed off with small kisses until they looked each other in the eye.

"Eryana... that was.. ," Arya stopped when she couldn't describe it in words, only to run her fingers lovingly over the smooth, tan cheek above her.

The dark headed rider smiled. "I know you don't think that is all?" Arya's eyes went a little wide with startled curiosity. Eryana chuckled wickedly as she kissed her way down her mate's body. "We have so much more to experience together, my beloved," she warned her between kisses.

Arya lifted her head enough to see Eryana pay attention to each breast making Arya moan, but gradually move down her body. She swallowed as Eryana's hands stroked her hips and felt her hot breath and tongue licking their combined juices off her stomach and she laid her head back down knowing that what she felt before was going to be nothing compared to whatever her lover had planned.

Eryana marveled as Arya's abdomen tensed with each lick of the salty moisture. She moved further sliding her body between Arya's thighs forcing them to separate to fit her shoulders between until she was nestled firmly between them. Glancing up she saw her love reach each hand into the sheets and make a fist around them and hold on tight.

Smelling the scent of passion Eryana leaned down to take her first tentative lick between moist folds, Arya's whole body clenched at the feeling and the elf's strong thighs gripped her shoulders tight wanting to bring them together. Eryana looked up to see Arya wasn't even watching, her whole body focused on what she was doing. She smiled as she puckered her lips and blew over the bundle of nerves and Arya gasped in surprise and half lifted herself up to see. Eryana inhaled and took the nub between her teeth and Arya lost any strength to keep herself up with that as she let herself back down with a small thud onto their bed.

It only lasted a few moments then the lips were gone and Arya groaned deeply with the loss. Gently Eryana took her legs and put them up over her shoulders so Arya was more comfortable as she cradled firm, round buttocks in her hands when she saw Arya shiver with anticipation. "Arya?" Arya took in a deep breath and shivered again. "beloved?"

"Oh… Eryana…" Arya got out. "Please…"

Eryana heard the sweet sound of desire in Arya's voice. She was ready for this as much as Eryana was. Eryana slid one hand up just enough to allow her thumb to stroke Arya's clit and the smaller woman's hips arched up as she heard the strangled plea again.

"Eryana…"

With that Eryana lowered her head and caressed her moist folds with soft lips barely touching. Arya thrust up wanting her mouth fully on her. Eryana backed off far enough until Arya settled back and she repeated her tease a few times more until Arya realized that it was Eryana's way or no way. She gave in with a whimper.

Eryana smiled as she focused on bringing Arya such great pleasure the night would never be forgotten. Eryana slid a few fingers deep inside her lover connecting them in a way they had never been before. Arya's grip in the sheets tightened but the rest of her lost control as her mate combined their eternal love with her scream of passion igniting the air about them.

Eryana kissed Arya's sensitive flesh and moved back up curling her body possessively about her mate's. Arya turned into her and let the tremors that coursed through her slowly subside.

"Are you well, my love?" Eryana whispered to her as her lover caught her breath.

Arya had tears in her eyes as she rested her hands on Eryana's abdomen. "Aye," she replied back softly. "Eryana. I never dreamed that it would be so powerful.

Eryana smiled at her. "It is only such because of the deep love and connection that we share."

Arya nodded, understanding. "What of you?" she asked feeling the need shiver through her mate's body.

"I'm alright, Arya," Eryana told her.

Arya looked at her disbelieving as she tentatively stroked the outer curve of Eryana's breast. "It would be cruel of me not to please my lover," came the loving but nervous reply. "Though I'm unsure of exactly what to do."

Eryana smiled fondly at her. "Just touch me, Arya. All you have to do is touch me. Any way you choose."

Arya glanced up at her again. "Oh I believe I can handel that, my beloved ride."

Eryana's chuckle turned into a gasp as delicate fingers found their way down between them to a very sensitive spot. "Arya," she said hungrily as she swallowed deeply groaning as the curious fingers found more sensitive flesh. "Please, my love I need to feel your touch."

Arya nodded as she felt Eryana tremble beneath her gentle but wandering touch. "And I need to touch you, my love" With any strength she had left she got Eryana onto her back and she straddled her larger partner as Eryana's hands rested on her hips. Leaning over she kissed one nipple then the other then rested on her as she kissed her lips and Eryana hummed with delight. "I have much to repay you for, my rider." she said as she kissed her again. "Many pleasures that I wish to return to you."

Eryana let out a whimper as Arya began to kiss her way down the rider's throat to her breast. "Please, my princess." All she could do was beg.

Arya worked her way down her mate's neck, licking the salty flesh, she moaned when strong hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer. Pressing downward, she painted her lover's tight stomach with her juices and heard Eryana gasp. Nipping the skin before her, she sucked until Eryana was whimpering and pushing her hips against her. Moving her lips to Eryana's ear, she whispered to her in the ancient language. "I love you Eryana." Tears filled her eyes to trail down her cheeks and drip onto her lover's body; she lifted her head and looked into tear filled blue eyes. "I love you Eryana Shadeslayer, with all my heart."

They kissed slowly, determined to show what was in their hearts and souls. Arya loved every inch of flesh with her lips and tongue; she paused before teasing hardened nipples with the tip of her tongue. Cupping her lover's breasts, she ran her tongue in the valley between and grinned when Eryana whimpered and pulled her head closer. "You are so beautiful, so soft, I am blessed." She moved further down Eryana's body leaving kisses in her wake. When she stopped at Eryana's mound, she inhaled her arousal and moaned deeply.

Eryana sat up in the bed and pulled Arya to her, she kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with her tongue and then sucking on the warm wet muscle until they broke for air. Her arousal flowed from between her swollen nether lips to soak into the sheets; she gasped when smaller fingers brushed through her curls and explored her wetness. Falling back on the bed, she opened her thighs wider and cried out when she felt lips touch her womanhood for the first time. Spreading swollen lips with her fingers, Arya licked her lover slowly of intoxicating juices and moaned when Eryana thrust against her. Taking her time to explore the silky wet flesh, she stopped and circled the pulsing center with the tip of her tongue. Pushing forward, she felt tight muscles flutter and juices flow forth to cover her chin. A deep moan came from both woman and then whimpers from Eryana when Arya licked and sucked on her engorged clit. She felt her body tensing and a fire roar through her veins and set her on fire, she thrust her hips against her lover's mouth and cried out with her first orgasm. No sooner had the tremors tamed than she felt Arya slip a finger part way inside her still twitching center."Arya…Please my love…don't stop!" She sat up and tried to force Arya to go deeper. Grabbing onto her lover's shoulder's, she dug her fingers into her flesh and sobbed out her declaration. "I love you Arya…please." Arya ran her tongue across her lover's center and then flicked the tip across the area between her center and clit. Slipping her finger in and out with a slow pace, she brought Eryana back up to the pinnacle before using the flat of her tongue on her clit. When she felt her going over the edge, she pushed her finger all the way in. Eryana screamed her release as a soul searing orgasm over took her and tossed her into space. Her juices shot out and covered her lover's lips and chin to drip into the sheets. Arya thrust her hips into the bed and cried out with her own climax, with each spasm her juices flowed from her and soaked the sheets and the insides of her thighs.

Breathless and exhausted, she crawled up her lover's body and collapsed on top of her heaving body and held onto her lover as they drifted off to sleep. Each time they awoke, they made slow fulfilling love until the evening came and went and the sun touched their bodies in the early morning.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 7 **

Eryana was woken the next morning by the feeling of a gentle hand pushing her hair out of her face. Opening her eyes she came face to face with her smiling partner. Reaching out she wrapped her hand behind Arya's head and pulled her down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss was long and simmering with desire. Arya allowed her rider to pull her down from where she had been sitting on the edge of the bed to lay next to her. Breaking the kiss Eryana snuggled up to her smaller partner's body. _You know I really prefer to wake up with you still actually in my arms._ Came her way of greeting.

Arya laughed lightly. It was a sound that Eryana would never grow tired of. _I'm sorry, my beloved. I woke only a short time ago to the protesting of my famished stomach._

Eryana pulled back and kiss her lightly, "Far be it for me to deny my princess her meal." Rolling over she stood up and stretched. Smirking slightly as Arya stared at her unabashed. She reached over and pulled on the sleep shirt that Arya must have left out. Before reaching down and helping her mate up and into her arms. "Last night was simply amazing, my princess. You felt amazing." She whispered huskily into the elf's ear.

Arya buried her face into her rider's neck. "You were the amazing one last night. I think I might need to read some of these Rider's scrolls if they are going to teach me such things." It was a mumble but Eryana heard her clearly.

"You would be surprised the kinds of things that the riders felt it necessary to put onto scroll." She pulled back and gave a slightly embarrassed grin, "The first few times I read them I will admit I was as red as Thorns scales. Some of it was very detailed."

Arya looked at the blushed covering her lover's cheeks, "oh yes." She laughed "I will definitely have to read them." When Eryana's stomach rumbled this time she laughed and took her hand and led her to the table where the food had been set out. She passed a soft hand over the Green Dragon's egg in the corner as they passed, as if to reassure herself it was really still there.

They passed the meal in mostly comfortable silence. They were simply happy to be able to spend the time together. Without demands on every minute of their time. About half way through their leisurely breakfast they both felt Saphira waking up through their bond.

_Good morning, Saphira. _Eryana greeted her dragon.

_Good morning, Little ones. _Saphira answered her voice full of mischief. _Did you two have a pleasurable night last night? _The question would have been innocent enough if wasn't for the tone in which it was asked.

Eryana groaned but Arya laughed, _Now, Saphira you know that we did. After all you are in both of our heads._

_I'm glad to see that you can so easily accept that fact, Emerald Eyes. _This time her tone was honest _Not many people who are not riders could so easily accept a dragon knowing every little intimate detail about their life. _

Arya reached across the table and intertwined her fingers with Eryana's. _I am in love with your Rider Saphira. I am in love with everything about her. That includes her bond with you._

Eryana smiled brightly at her mate, but it was Saphira that spoke. _And we both love you Little princess. But what do you say to coming flying with me this morning. It is nice and cool and the fall colors are spectacular. _

Arya nodded her head so Eryana answered, _We would love to Saphira. Can you give us an hour to ready ourselves for the day and to dress? Where shall we meet you?_

_Take your time Little ones. There is no need to hurry. _Saphira reply was gentle. _I am going to the lake to drink and then I will await your arrival at the training grounds. _

They both rose an eyebrow at that but neither commented as the felt the dragon pull back slightly from the connection and head on her way. "I do believe that my beloved dragon is up to something this morning."

Arya looked over her shoulder as she cleaned the dishes. "I think that she is of the opinion that we should give the soldier a show. None of them have truly gotten a chance to watch you fight Eryana. It would be good for you to show them what you can do." She leaned back into her riders embrace when long arms encircled her from behind.

"Not how I imagined spending my days off with you." Eryana admitted, "But will you consent to spar with me, my princess."

"Aye, my love." Arya said turning around and pulling Eryana in for a deep kiss, "Let's give them all a show."

They lost themselves in to the embrace for several very long minutes. Neither of them were aware that everything time they expressed their love for each other, in any way, their love surrounded them. A wave of magic made of the purest love enveloped them and everything around them, including the emerald egg.

After a long time they finally broke they connection and started about their day. Anyone who was watching would have thought they had been helping each other dress for years. They took their time sliding their black leather pants on and then pulling their undershirts on. Eryana faced her mate and laced up her deep Emerald green tunic. It wasn't the one she wore into battle but it was sturdy enough for them to fight in, yet light enough to be comfortable for the day. She then slid the bracers on her arms and did up their laces as well. Turning her around she pulled her hair back and braided it into a tight braid then tied a leather strip around the end.

Arya then took her turn helping her lover into a similar deep blue tunic. Smoothing her hands down the front she raised up and placed a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. Without saying a word she fastened her lover's bracers on her arms, before braiding her hair and then reaching for Brisingr. She held the riders sword reverently as she fastened it to her mates waste. Stepping back she allowed Eryana to fasten her sword around her waist before she turned to collect the Egg.

As she lifted the egg from the pedestal she thought she felt a slight tremor go through it into her, but passed it off as her imagination. She quickly placed it in its bag and then slung the bag over her shoulder. The two shared one more kiss before leaving their room and making their way to the training grounds.

Eryana hadn't planned on leaving the castles keep until their three days of rest were up, but with the beautiful day about them and Arya so close they might as well have been touching, she decided it was the perfect thing to do. As they walked to the training grounds, people bowed to them, called out to them in greeting. Both Rider and Elf inclined their head in a return greeting and ignored anyone leering at them. Spotting Saphira was not difficult and both women made their way to her. Both were aware of the crowed that was gathering, but chose to ignore it.

_Good morning Saphira. _Eryana greeted her. _Do you mind if Arya and I take some time to spar._ Her voice was laced with amusement.

_Of course not, Little one. _Saphira replied _I think that would be a wonderful idea. _She then turned to greet her Rider's mate. _Good morning Emerald Eyes._

_Good morning Saphira. _Arya greeted in turn. _Would you mind keeping an eye on the egg while we are occupied? _

_Of course not, Little one._ She allowed Arya to place the bag safely between her front legs. _I will wait here little ones. Fight well._

Eryana snorted slightly as she led her mate about couple hundred feet away from her dragon. Neither spoke as they pulled out their swords and protected the edges with magic. They each took up a fighting stance, both waiting for the other to begin. They completely ignored all the noise and cheering of the gathered crowds as they slowly circled one another. Arya was the first to strike and then the fight was on.

For over an hour the two fighters, Rider and Princess, Lovers and mates, were caught in a never ending sting of block, jab, strike, block, lunge, parry, block, strike. At times they were moving so fast that the watching crowd could only see a blur. After the first fifteen minutes anyone who was not on duty made their way down the grounds to watch the ensuing fight, even the leaders who had been present at the castle walls the day before were there watching the two locked in a mock battle.

While Arya was an expert swordsman, Eryana was better. But the Rider was not going all out. She was holding back, not in fear that her mate might get hurt, but instead in a desire for the battle to last longer. After an hour long battle they were both getting winded and Eryana decided it was time for it to end. With a burst of speed so fast she had Arya disarmed and kneeling on the ground with the tip of Brisingr to her throat. They held for a long moment but panting for breath before Eryana pulled back and in sheathed her sword. She then offered a hand to her mate and pulled her up.

Bowing to the Princess she presented her with her sword, "You truly are a magnificent swordsman, Arya Drottningu. It was a pleasure to cross swords with you." She gave her mate a small wink and added mentally. _It was a great match, my love. Are you well?_

_Just winded, my rider. You were holding back until the end, weren't you?_ Arya asked and added verbally, "And you Eryana-Elda. You show us all that you deserve the title of Rider and Shadeslayer when you battle like that."

_I had to make the battle last longer, did I not?_ Eryana joked and then asked, _And why is it that you can get away with calling me Shadeslayer, yet If I try to call you that you get upset. Personally I think Eryana and Arya Shadeslayer has a great ring to it. Don't you, my love._

Arya laughed at her lover's comments as the crowds starting cheering, 'Shadeslayers, Shadeslayers…', "Apparently they agree with you, my Rider." She said. "Now bow to the crowed so that we can go and enjoy a ride on Saphira."

_Yes bow to the crowed, Eryana._ Saphira said, _I am ready to feel the wind beneath me._

Eryana grumbled but both she and Arya bowed before the gathered crowd. She scanned the gathering and saw many faces that she knew. Her Elvin guards were closest to them and they gave both women a small bow in return. All of Carvahall were to the side watching the display, most shocked out of their minds that this was the same girl that they knew growing up.

It was true that she had been changed at the blood oath celebration, but she still had many of the same features to them. Roran offered a small smile to his cousin but nothing else. As she moved on she saw Angela the witch with the ware-cat close by. She also noticed the leaders up on a hill watching together as a group, but she paid them no heed. She still had several days before she would have to deal with them again. The crowd was starting to close in on them and not wanting to deal with that, she and Arya quickly made their way to Saphira. Eryana mounted her Dragon in one quick jump, and then offered her hand to her mate, who quickly accepted. Once they were both situated Saphira leapt into the air.

They flew together for a few hours, before Saphira returned to the dragon hold. It was early afternoon and they had made their way back to their quarters. Arya placed the egg back on the pedestal and then went to help her lover out of her clothes. They slowly undressed each other before sinking down into a hot bath to wash the sweat and grim off their bodies from their sparing session that morning. Once they were done they dressed in the sleep shirts, both completely content not to leave the room again that day. They ate a leisurely lunch out on their balcony and then curled up together on the sofa. They could see the shore of the ocean from their Room and they simply watched the waves crash against the shore.

"Do you ever think of what the future might be like?" Arya's question caught Eryana out of the blue.

"In what regards?" She asked looking for some clarification. As far as she was aware that question could cover a whole range of topics.

"What will we be doing once the war is over?" Arya clarified. "we will be able to live in peace or will we have to focus on rebuilding the riders?"

Eryana frowned slightly at the question, "I'm not going to lie to you Arya. Saphira and I are responsible for rebuilding the Riders. And it is something that we must do, but I hope that after a few hundred years that you and I will be able to retire to either Vroengard or to the elves and just concentrate on us. Living and just being us. Maybe having a family of our own, raising children of our own."

"Ohh Yes…That does raise a question doesn't it." Arya turned in her lover's embrace. "Would you explain to me how two women are able to produce offspring? And for that matter how are two men?"

Eryana groaned at the question. She should have known this was coming. "I don't guess you will settle for me saying that it is Magic will you." And Arya's look she sighed, "How about I tell you that I have scroll on the subject in with my things that you can read at you leisure."

"And why do you have a scroll on such a topic when you are here fighting a war?" an amused Arya asked her partner. "Were you hoping to find some woman who was willing to carry your child perhaps?"

Eryana groaned again. "Arya, my love." She leaned forward. "Shut up and kiss me." And before the elf could respond she captured her lips in an intense kiss.

The next two days followed in the same routine. They made love as often as they desired, they spared each morning at the training grounds, and they flew with Saphira. It wasn't until the early morning hours of the day of the war council that things changed. They were both pulled from their waking sleep by a loud squeak.


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 8**

Both Arya and Eryana jerked awake at the first sound. Jumping out the bed with their knives at the ready. It took a moment for them to locate the source of the noise and they were both surprise to find the emerald green dragons egg, shaking on its stand. Arya immediately started towards it.

"Wait!" Eryana commanded at the same time she called _Saphira! _She could immediately feel her dragon's presence intensify in her mind.

The tone of command in her lover's voices surprised her and Arya turned to regard her.

Eryana took a step towards her and sheathed her blade. "The egg is hatching, and the only person it could be for is you, Arya." She paused taking a deep breath. "The hatching of a dragon is something that is very private and very intimate."

When she stopped, unsure of how to continue Saphira picked up the explanation. _It is something that is normally only witnessed between the Egg and its future rider. Eryana and I should not be present for it._

"What do you mean?" Arya demanded. Her attention momentarily off the egg and onto her mate.

"She means that we should leave you in privacy while the egg hatches." She took a deep breath. She had promised her never to close the bond but she had never expected this. "She means that we should close our link to you."

"NO!" Arya demanded in both her mind and in words. "You promised me that you would never close the link. I don't care what tradition states. I want you here Eryana. I need you both with me."

Eryana thought quickly. Her thoughts moving so fast that Arya couldn't latch onto any of them. She knew her lover was torn. She knew that she didn't want to close the link, but that tradition demanded that she did.

_Maybe it is time to start a new tradition_. Saphira said to her rider. _These are not the times of the Old Order. Things are different and we are rebuilding the Order from scratch. Maybe it is time that we change some things. _

"Alright." Eryana nodded. Moving back towards the bed she said to her mate. "Get the egg and bring it over here."

Arya hastened to obey as Eryana settled herself sitting on the bed, with the pillows piled behind her. Arya returned with the egg in her hands. When Eryana patted the space between her legs she gladly settled herself in her Riders protective embrace. Eryana wrapped herself around her lover, trying to give her comfort for the pain she knew would come when Arya touched the hatchling. They all instinctively opened their link to the highest level where they had nothing shielded from one another, and waited to see what would happen next.

It seemed like an eternity passed before the shell slowly began to crack and give way. They watched in amazed silence as the pieces began to giveaway and a green hatchling began to emerge. The tiny dragon cautiously licked the remaining membrane from his scales before looking at his surroundings. He tilted his and carefully studied the people in front of him. He scented the hair cautiously before moving closer and sticking his head out towards Arya.

_Reach out and touch him little one. _Saphira said and the same time Eryana whispered, _Reach out, my princess. Reach out and claim your destiny. _

Arya felt her mates arms tighten around her and she reached out her left hand and touched her dragon on the head. She had been expecting the pain. She knew that was why Eryana was holding her, but she wasn't prepared for just how much pain there was. And none of them were prepared for what happened next.

When Arya made contact the pain did not just engulf her and her dragon but it surged through Eryana and Saphira as well. All four of them screamed or roared in one voice as a shock wave of magic erupted from them and outwards to travel hundreds of leagues and be felt all the way in Gil'ead by the elves and by the King who sat on his thrown in Uru'baen.

Eryana was not sure how long they were all out, but she knew that she was the first one to come back to her senses. She returned with a jerk to feel Blodhgram's presence desperately asking for admittance. She could feel the fear and urgency in his request. She quickly shield off the others so that he would not sense him and allowed him to enter.

_Oh thank the wolf. I've been trying to reach you for an hour._ Came his unusual response. Any other time Eryana would have laughed at his reference to wolves. But now was not the time.

_What is the trouble Blodhgram-Vodhr? _She asked with as much patience as she could muster. She was worried sick about her mate and the dragons. She could feel all four of their minds in hers and she knew that she should not have access to the hatchling until he was much older. The fact that she did worried her.

_Everyone is in a panic, Eryana-Elda. We were hit over an hour ago by some powerful burst of magic, but no one can find the source. _The wolf like elf explained quickly. _Lady Nasuada is demanding your presence for battle and Queen Islanzadi has contacted us from Gil'ead to say they felt it all the way there._

The elf was almost frantic. _Blodhgram-Vodhr, please calm yourself. I know both the source and the cause of the magical surge. _She took a deep breath and she felt Saphira stir in her mind. _I need you to do me a favor, my friend. Tell Nasuada to stand down her preparations for battle, we are not under attack. She should post extra guards to be on the lookout for scouts from the Empire. The King will send someone to discover the source of the Surge, but he will not attack until he knows what it is. Tell Nasuada to convene the War Council in 3 hours time and we will explain everything then._

_And the Queen? _A weary elf asked.

_You may inform the Queen that I will contact her when the Council is convened and she will be filled in on events then. _When she felt his nervousness she added _When she gives a hard time Blodhgram, please inform her that you are simply acting as an ambassador to the Leader of the Order of Dragon Riders and that you know nothing else. _

_Yes, my Lady, _was his reply as he withdrew from her mind.

_Saphira? _Eryana asked quickly. _Are you alright?_

_I am little one. What exactly happened? We should not have felt the link being formed, nor should we feel the presence of the hatchling._ Saphira asked.

Eryana ignored the questions for the moment and focused her attention on her mate in her arms. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on Arya's lips. Encouraged when she felt her stir, she kissed her again and then leaned and whispered, both in her mind and in words. "Come on, my princess. You need to wake up now. Please my love you are scaring me."

_What happened _Arya asked in her mind and then Jerking up she said, "The dragon?"

Eryana pulled her close and kissed her deeply. The events of the past hour terrified her. She felt her mate melt into the kiss, neither of them willing to break it until they felt the dragon hatchling stir. They watched as the green dragon finally woke and began to explore the bed. Neither moved or spoke until he began to cry of hunger.

They cook who gave them their food a few days ago, included a large serving of dried meat, not believing that anyone would only want to live on fruits and bread. Eryana had intended to return in before the meeting this afternoon, but instead she stood up and went to the table. Collecting a large portion she walked back to the bed and handed it to her mate. It was only when Arya reached out to take the meat that she realized the Gedwëy Ignasia on her palm was different. Instead of the usual shining tear drop shape she usually saw, now she had a symbol of a dragon circled around it, it's tale connecting with its head.

_Saphira?_ She said hoarsely.

_I see it little one._ Came Saphira's shocked reply.

Arya caught her lover's sharp intake of breath and the conversation with Saphira. Not understanding what it was about she asked, "Eryana? My love, what happened? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering her questions she said, "Arya, hold out your left hand."

Holding out her hand to show her rider it was her turn to gasp in shock. She had the same strange mark on her palm. "What does this mean? That is not a normal Gedwëy Ignasia. And why has your changed. I have never seen this symbol before."

Arya had finished feeding her dragon and he had promptly curled himself into a ball and fell asleep. She set him on one of their pillows and turned all her attention to her lover. She could feel the confusion and the uncertainty through the bond. She almost missed it when Eryana whispered quietly. "I have." But she didn't miss it when her beloved rider's knees buckled. Acting quickly she jumped up and caught her before she could fall. Guiding her to the bed she gently lowered her and then kneeled in front of her. _What is wrong? Beloved what does this all mean?_

When Eryana continued to stare at her palm, not answering the questions Saphira growled, _Snap out of Little one, and start talking or I will rip this place apart to get to you._

_Talk to me, my love. _Arya whispered cupping Eryana's face._ What is wrong?_

Eryana looked up into Emerald green eyes seeing nothing but love and worry. Reaching out she grasped Arya's left hand with her right. Lacing their fingers together so that their palms were touching. Tugging slightly she pulled her mate back onto the bed and into her arms. Laying them down so they were on the pillow next to the now sleeping dragon she spoke in their minds.

_Saphira do you remember the lesson Master Oromis gave about Dragon Masters?_ She asked her Dragon hoping she would understand. She could feel the shock and the joyful understanding when she did. Turning her attention to her mate she explained. _You will be getting some of your lessons out of order it seems, but I think under the circumstances it is necessary. The symbols that now grace our palms are extremely rare and are reserved for the most powerful of riders. It is so rare in fact that we are only the third couple to ever have one._

Arya was completely confused. _What are you talking about, my rider?_

Eryana sighed; _I am talking about the Dragon masters. A Dragon masters are a couple, and by couple I mean a mated couple, of riders that are so powerful that they have never known to be beaten. _

_But what makes us Dragon Masters? _Arya asked. _Other than our Gedwëy Ignasia?_

Saphira decided to help her still shocked rider explain. _Your bond does. The bond that we all share does little one. It is unusual for two people who are not riders to be intertwined as you two are mentally. To have the complete and utter trust that you two have for each other to allow one another to connect on all levels, emotionally, mentally, physically. A connection to the very soul. A connection that you willing share with each other and with me._

_By all right Saphira and I shouldn't have been here when your dragon hatched. _Eryana continued._ But our love for each other keep us here and kept us connected. When you touched your dragon he not only connected with you, but with Saphira and with me. And we…we connected with him. The four of us now share a Dragon Rider's bond with each other. _

_And how does that make us more powerful than normal? _Arya asked. _How does that change us from normal Dragon Riders?_

_Some of this will make more sense when Saphira and I have time to explain to you the history of the Dragon Riders and the bonds they form, but I think you understand enough about it to continue. _Eryana organized her thoughts. _You know that dragons and riders share everything. They are able to alter each other in a way. The Dragon becomes more tame, rational, while the rider gains strength, magical power, speed and intellect. You saw the changes that took palce in me from just my bond with Saphira. Now imagine that twice over. Twice the strength, twice the magical power, twice the speed, twice the intellect. That, my love, make us Dragon Masters. Two Dragons, Two Riders, Two sets of Mates connected together in a connection that can only be broken through death._

There was shocked silence as Arya tried to process what she was being told. They all felt it when understanding hit her, just what her lover was talking about. But one point still confused her. _What do you mean, to sets of Mates?_

_She means little one, _Saphira replied, _That just as you and Eryana are destined to love each other through eternity, your dragon and I are now destined to be mated through eternity._

_And are you ok with this? _Arya asked. _The fact that you had no choice in your mate?_

_Dragons do not take mates for the same reason as people do, little one._ Saphira said, _But yes, I am ok with this. My Rider loves you deeply, therefore I love you. You love my Rider Deeply, Therefore you love me. Through that love Your Dragon and I will love. _

_Well, _Arya replied after another long moment of shocked pause, _Sounds like a good deal to me. _

Eryana chuckled softly and sat up. She smiled when her lover protested. _We cannot sleep yet my love. Our little bonding there sent off a magical power surge so powerful your mother felt it in Gil'ead._

_That can't be good. _Arya remarked as she sat up too.

_Indeed._ Eryana said with a laugh. _It sent all of the Varden into a panic, and forced me to call the War Council together early. So come on, my love we have to go and explain things to the others._

"Do we have too?" Arya groaned as she allowed herself to be pulled up. "Can't it wait till tonight?"

"I'm sorry, my love." Eryana pulled her into her arms for a comforting embrace. "I wish that we didn't have to face this right now, and that we could just spend time concentrating on ourselves and our dragons. But we can't" She leaned back and tipped Arya's face up, "I love you, Arya, and once this war is over I will give you absolutely anything your heart desires, but right now we have to do this. We have to fight."

Arya's response was to kiss her lover deeply, before pulling back and reading herself. She knew her lover was right and that no amount of whining would change it.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 9**

Arya helped as her lover dressed herself in her best black leather pants and her best deep blue tunic. She attached her bracers to her arms, before braiding her hair and tying it off. She sheathed her long hunting knives in her boots and belted the belted the Belt of Beloth the Wise around her waist before attaching Brisingr to it. She allowed Eryana to help her dress in a similar fashion before taking the gloves that her lover offered her.

"It's a good idea to keep your Gedwëy Ignasia covered until we are ready for them to be seen." Eryana explained, "The gloves also help hide the glow that will accompany the use of your magic from now on."

Arya nodded her head in understanding and pulled the leather gloves on. "What should we do about him?" She said nodding at her sleeping dragon. She could not wait till her was old enough to choose his own name, but knew that would be a few days yet.

"Carry him with you." Eryana commanded, "We will place an invisibility charm around him until we are ready for him to be seen." When she realized just how commanding she sounded she turned to her lover with regret. "I'm sorry Arya. I have no right to be giving you orders like that."

Arya stepped up to her rider and placed her hands gently on her chest. "You will always be my mate, my lover, and my partner, but we both have to get use to the fact that you are also now the leader of my order."

Eryana shook her head, "Once you complete your initial training you and your dragon will join Saphira and I as leaders of the order." When she saw the elf start to protest she said, "It is your right as Dragon Master and my Mate. I can think of nothing I would like better than to have you lead by my side."

Arya nodded her head in understanding, "But until that time you are my leader and my teacher and we will have to deal with it."

_It is probably a good thing that master Glaedr is still not awake,_ Saphira said, _he would not know what to do with us now._

They all laughed lightly as Eryana said, _We will meet you in the court yard Saphira. _Turning to Arya she said, "Come my love. Let's get this over and done with so that we can come back here and enjoy the rest of the day."

Arya followed her mate out the door, with her dragon safely in her arms. They were headed for the largest court yard in the city. It had been retrofitted to serve as their meeting room since it was the only place inside the city walls that Saphira could fit. The Rider and the Elves had cast all the wards that went around the place to make it safe for them to hold their meetings. It guaranteed that anything that was said would remain strictly between those present. They could both hear the arguing and bickering that were going on in the court yard as they reached the doors. Arya expected Eryana to precede her through the doors as was her right but instead her lover stopped and turned to her.

She could see Eryana wanting to reach out and touch her in some fashion as her hand twitched at her sides, but she held them in check. Instead she spoke softly. "You know that this will mean that we much reveal ourselves as mates? There is no other way to explain things too them so that they will understand."

Arya nodded, "it must be done. And to be honest with you I would rather not have to curve myself every time that I want to touch you."

Eryana laughed gently. "Your mother will be there through the scrying mirror. May I suggest that we deal with her first? I believe she will know what the marks mean, and we can always answer any other questions at a later time. I have a feeling that we will be in with the others for most of the morning."

Arya sighed, "Not how I wished to inform her of the details, but again it must be done." She regarded her lover for a moment and then said, "Do not let her intimidate you Eryana. She will try but you are equal to her in status and she must come to understand that."

Eryana smiled, "I know, but I hope to have cleared that up with the message I had Blodhgram deliver to her. Now shall we go?"

Arya simply nodded as the two made their way to join the others. She knew that they made an impressive pair but she never really realized just how striking they were, until silence fell the moment they stepped outside. They both walked towards the gathered crowd as Saphira landed her massive body behind them. They had just reached the tables when Nasuada finally found her voice.

"Well it's about time you decided to grace us with your presence." She spat. It seemed that four days had done nothing to cool her anger. "I do not like to be kept waiting."

Saphira gave a low warning growl, but Eryana just raised an eyebrow at her, "And yet wait you shall. As I have already explained to you Lady Nasuada. My business is my own. It is between myself, my dragon, and my mate. And only WE shall share it when WE see fit."

She ignored the Varden Leader's outrage as she made her way towards the Scrying mirror. In it she could see the Queen waiting none to patiently. They placed themselves between the council and the mirror so all that the people gathered could see were their backs. Inclining her head she exchanged the appropriate greetings with the Queen and then waited patiently for Arya to do so. She was relieved when the queen addressed them. It would seem that her subtle warning was taken to heart.

"Blodhgram-vodhr hinted that you knew the cause of the disturbance this morning, Master Rider. Would you be so kind as to explain it to me?" The queen asked. Her voice was cool, but not angry or hateful. It was a good start.

"It would be my honor my queen," Eryana said, "But first I wish to offer my apologies." She could see the queen raise an eyebrow. It was the only sign of emotion she had ever seen. "Please understand that this is not how we wished to inform you of matters. We had hoped to be able to at least talk to you in private, if not in person, but it seems that we have no other choice now."

"Very well." The Queen said, "What do you have to say?"

Reaching down to remove the glove from her right hand Eryana said, "As the queen of the elves I know that you are more fully versed in Rider history than other elves. I also know that due to the circumstance around the fall you have been given more intimate details than you normally would, or should have been." It was not a rebuke but a simply state fact. Holding up her hand with the palm facing the mirror she asked, "My queen I must ask you if you have ever seen this mark before?"

This would be one of the only times that either Eryana or Arya saw so much emotion from the Elf Queen. She dropped into the chair behind her. All the color drained from her face and her jaw slack. They waited patiently for her to gather her wits about her again. And when she did they heard her call for the room to be cleared and sealed. They waited for her orders to be carried out. Once it had been she addressed the women before her. "When did this happen and who is the second?" Her voice was still weak with shock.

"Then I take it, my Queen, that you know what this means." Eryana asked. "What it fully means."

The queen nodded, "I know enough to know you are now a Dragon Master along with your Mate. So again I ask you who is the second?" Her voice was gaining in strength.

_Show her my love. _Eryana told her mate. _She will understand and I believe she will be more accepting now._

Arya complied by pulling off her left glove. "I am the second mother." She held out her had to show her mother her mark. "I am the second master."

"And…" The queen's voice trailed off, but she managed to keep control on her emotions. "And…this is permanent?" She asked.

They knew she wasn't asking about Arya's status as rider, but that of their mating. They each reached up and pulled back their tunics to reveal the mating marks so that they was no longer partially hidden. "Since a few days before the bonding." Arya said.

The Queen nodded, "This is not what I wanted." There really was no hate or anger in her words, just resigned acceptance.

"I know my queen." Eryana inclined her head, "But I believe that I can put ALL your fears to rest."

The queen studied the young rider before her for a long moment before nodded, "Perhaps. We will talk later?" It was a question not an order.

"Of course, mother." Arya said. "We will contact you tonight after dinner. Do you wish to stay for the meeting?"

The queen shook her head, "I have much to think about. I can get the details from you later. But before I go can I see him?" Knowing that she was asking about the hatchling, Arya temporarily dropped the ward around him, showing him to her mother, before casting it again. "This is truly a great day." Was all the queen said before cancelling her scrying spell, without any other farewells.

_One hurdle down, Little ones. _Saphira said, _One to go. How should we try and jump this one._

_It will be a battle of power. A battle of wills. _Arya said. _Especially with Nasuada. She still seems to be angry. _

_Then we will play it as such._ Eryana said. _If power is all they want to understand then Power they will be shown._

Every living thing can feel magic in some way. Some more strongly than others, but everyone can feel it. Eryana had learned to keep her magical signature on a tight leash. She kept the majority of it masked at all times, because she didn't want people to know exactly how powerful she had become. Or in the case of Arya and the elves she didn't want them overwhelmed when trying to filter it out. Turning around and approaching the table she shot an apologetic look to her guards, she knew that she would have to drop that mask and probably soon. As they approached their seats one of the Generals demanded, "Just what in the Hell is going on here."

"I apologize for the wait, General." Eryana said, "But we had matters to discuss with the Queen."

She held out a seat for Arya, not even considering how it might look, but the smile she got from her mate made it all worth it. _Thank you, My love._

"And why, may I ask, has the queen chosen not to remain for the rest of the meeting, Lady Eryana." He tone was much more polite and Eryana suspected that his initial outburst was simply from frustration and nothing else.

She quickly swept the table taking in all their postures and faces. With the exception of Nasuada they all seemed much more at ease around her. Much more respectful. _I think my beloved That they took your words a few days ago to heart. Nasuada I believe is more upset about her hurt pride than anything else._ Arya offered gently.

_This will make things much easier for us._ Eryana agreed before turning to the waiting general. "The queen understands what happened and therefore saw no need to stay for everything else. She had matters to attend but Lady Arya has agreed to relay anything else of importance to her this evening."

"Lady Eryana" King Orrin called, "Will you please explain to us what caused the magical power surge this morning. It is unlike anything that I ever felt. We can determine that it was centered here in the city, but not what caused it."

"Certainly, sire." Eryana agree, "But first I must ask you all to give me your oath in the ancient language that you will never reveal what we are about to discuss with anyone outside this room, without my express permission."

"And why should we do this?" Orik asked.

"Because," Eryana explained, "What we are about to discuss could lead to our destruction if anyone found about it before we are ready. Not to mention that some of the details are very personal to me and the other's involved. If you do not wish to take the oath then you are free to leave, but if you want answers this is your only option."

Reluctantly they allowed the elves to guide them in the words necessary for the oath. Once they had all given their words, binding themselves to them they turned to Eryana expectantly. Reaching for her glass she took a sip of water, before speaking. "You must understand that what I am going to explain is very complicated. It will be even more so for you because there are simply something things that I cannot and will not be able to tell you." At their protest she raised her hand. "Please, things will go much smoother without all the necessary fighting. I will say that I either cannot tell you because they are secrets only for Dragon Riders, or I will not tell you because they have no real bearing on our discussion." When they all sat back in their chairs she took a moment to organize her thoughts.

She could feel Saphira's calm acceptance through their link. Willing to help her if necessary but quite happy to sit back and allow her to explain everything. The mighty dragon really did not like talking to humans unless it was absolutely necessary and her Rider knew that. She could feel Arya's love and devotion through their mind offering her unconditional support. She could even feel the new part of the link that belonged to the dragon hatchling. It wasn't as developed yet, but she could tell that he was awake and quite curious about his surroundings. However he was content to sit in his riders lap and observe others from there. Glancing over at the dragon in her mates lap she studied him closely. To her it looked like he had already grown several inches in the time that he slept, and she briefly wondered in accelerated growth would be a byproduct of the Dragon Master bond, but then she put that aside to deal with later.

Turning her attention back to the table at large she said, "I need to start by explaining a little about the structure of the dragon rider's order and the bonds they form."


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 10**

"The Order of the Dragon Riders was structured much like any other society." Eryana launched into a very basic view of the details. The rest she would never explain. "Like every other society it had it's different groups. Each Dragon Rider was taught the art of war, but they all excelled in their own area. There were the historians, the teachers, the diplomats, the mages, and even those who were first and foremost warriors. Now I think we can all agree that is a commonly known, to some extent, by everyone at this table." When they all nodded in agreement she moved on. "Now what I am about to tell you is not common knowledge, and understand that I do so because circumstances leave me no choice. There were another set of riders. A group so small and secret that it is possible that the King had not been told of them before he went rouge, but unfortunately we have no way of knowing and that is where the danger lies. They were called the Dragon Masters."

"Now a normal bond between a Dragon and Rider, consist of just the two of them." She went on the explain. "They learn from each other, benefit from each other, and even gain certain traits from each other. Such as increased speed, strength, that kind of thing. Now Dragon Masters are made when two sets of riders and dragons bond themselves together so that all four of them form one dragon-rider bond. The results are double the increase in skills and make them understandably much more powerful. Unfortunately the circumstances surrounding this event are so rare that there are only three known sets of Dragon Maters in history."

As she paused to give them all time to understand what she was telling them she surveyed the reactions of those around her. _It is a mix, my love. _Arya said in their minds. _They are torn between awe at the knowledge of what all that power could mean, and fear of it. _

_Humans will always fear what they cannot control. _Saphira said _And they will never be able to control a Dragon Rider. _

_The humans might fear it, but they respect it as well. _Eryana said, _and as we have learned fear and respect causes them to act irrationally. _She paused and looked around again, _Though it would seem that our elvin friends are alive with excitement and understanding. I believe they already know what we are going to tell them, based on the way they are looking at us._

_Oh Great. _Arya voice was full of amusement _Just what we need is another dragon around for them to heap praises on._

_Watch yourself, little princess. _Saphira said and Eryana snorted in amusement.

About that time Nasuada spoke up, "Lady Eryana." She had to force the honorific out. "What is the set of circumstances that you were referring to?"

Eryana forced herself not to sigh. She knew she would have to explain, but she just hoped this didn't blow up in their faces. She felt a wave of love coming from her mate. This caused a smile to grace her lips before she answered Nasuada, "To answer that question, Lady Nasuada, we must move from the history of riders to the history of the elves." She gave a small nod to her guard. "The riders adopted many different customs from both the elves and the humans among them. One that they took from the elves was the custom of taking mates. Since they live so long, Elves do not marry, instead that use the Ancient Language to bind themselves to their chosen mates for as long as they desire. So only desire a day, a week, or a year. Some 50 years, 100, maybe as many as 300, but it is very rare for elves to take mates for long periods of time. Now those rare periods do happen, but they are almost just as rare as Dragon Masters are."

She felt another wave of love through her bond, this time from three different points. That truly made her smile. She looked briefly at her guard but they simply nodded once sharply in understanding. Showing her that they were not angry at her choice to discuss Elfish customs. Pushing on she said, "When it does happen the mates bind themselves together in every possible way. They are bound together for eternity, not just physically, mentally and emotionally, but to their very soul. The vows that they take in the ancient language bind them together so closely that they can never be separated. When these two forces meet, Lady Nasuada, you have Dragon Masters."

After a moment King Orrin asked, "What exactly are you saying, Lady Eryana?"

"I'm saying that when a set of Eternal mates, both of whom become Riders, then the bond that forms between the four beings makes them Dragon Masters." Eryana said.

"But what does any of this have to do with the surge of magic this morning, Argetlam?" Orik asked, "As fascinating as this all might be you said you could tell us what happened this morning."

Saphira growled a warning at Orik and the small dwarf flinched. Eryana clamped down on the smile that wanted to appear at the dwarf's distress but instead she answered her question. "Were you not listening to everything I've been saying, master dwarf? I have told you what happen." _Eryana, _Arya warned. Sensing your mate's frustration. "Very well, let me put it in simpler terms then. The power surge that you felt this morning is what happens when Dragon Masters are bonded."

"But…but…that…rider…" Orik stuttered unable to form a complete thought. However, lucky for him one general did not have the same problem.

"But that would mean that a second egg hatched." He said, "Why did we not know that we had a second egg." He demanded looking around the table.

"Because," Eryana said, "I chose not to tell you." It was a simple explanation but one that set everyone into an uproar. Everyone but the two riders and the elves jumped to their feet and began yelling.

She let it go on a several long minutes before she became tired of it. It was getting them nowhere. Standing quickly she thrust out her hand. It flared with light and with two quick commanding words she ordered them to be quiet and sit. Once all eyes were on her she said, Her voice no longer polite but instead laced with power. "I have told you before and I do hope that this is the last time I have to repeat myself. I am the Leader of the Riders and therefore all business of the Riders is Mine to divulge when I see fit, not as you think I should. If I chose not to tell you something then I have a good reason for doing so and you will accept it or keep your opinion to yourself. I do not want to hear them again." She glared at all of them. "Now if you can sit there and behave like the leaders you are suppose to be I will release you and I will answer all of you questions that I can. If you wish to continue to yell and scream then I will take my leave of you. Your choice, but choose now."

_Was I ever this ridiculous? _She asked in her mind, to no one in particular.

_You did not yell and scream as they do, little one. _Saphira said, _But there were times that you were just as impatient and even as arrogant. There were times that you were told the same thing that you just told them. But you matured and became what I always knew you would be. _

It was a struggle not to let her shoulders slump in defeat. _Sometime I wonder if that is true. I am merely 19 years of age and yet I am supposed to take up the mantel that was left by much older and wiser Riders. _

_Eryana, My beloved Rider, Listen to me now. _Arya commanded. _From the moment your consciousness first brushed mine I knew you were something special. From the moment I first saw you, first observed you I could see all that you would become. I could see the strength, the wisdom, the passion just under the surface begging to get out. I knew you would one day become the great Rider and Leader that you now are._ She paused and then added with a hint of humor _It just took the extreme patience of your masters to get you there and the love of a great woman to keep you there. _

That Caused Eryana to laugh deeply through the bond. _Aye, the love of a great woman can do many things._

Before they could continue their mental conversation she saw the leaders nod in agreement to her request. Releasing them for her hold she retook her seat. As she did Nasuada spoke up, "So why did you choose not to divulge the information to us? And Who is the second rider?"

Sighing mentally she answered the first question. "None of you can ever understand what it takes to train a Rider, especially if that Rider is human. Most humans have to start from scratch. They have no knowledge of magic, of the Ancient Language, of the history of Riders, or even true swordplay. Some even have no knowledge of even reading and writing skills. It would have been too big of a risk and taken too much time to train them. And it wouldn't have been fair to all those fighting for our freedom if we went straight to the Elves, therefore we choose to wait until the war ended to allow the egg to hatch."

"But you didn't. It hatched this morning." Orrin argued.

"Aye. It did, but it hatched to the one we entrusted to keep it safe. It hatched to the Egg Bearer." Eryana explained. "Once the Dragon chose we had no control."

"And who is this person?" Nasuada asked again. "I think it's time that you reveal them to us."

Everyone looked at Eryana waiting for her to answer the question. _Now I know I wasn't this stupid before you hatched for me Saphira. I mean really how many clues have we given them and they still can't figure out that's it's you, Arya._

She felt the humor through her bond from all of them. _I think it is time to put them out of their Misery, my love._

Before anyone could answer a small echo of _love_ came across the link, startling them all. It had to be the hatchling, but how they weren't sure. It should still be a several more days until he was able to speak.

Deciding to leave the investigation into this matter for later, Eryana answered Nasuada at the same time Arya dropped the ward to reveal the dragon. "Arya Shadeslayer, my eternal mate."

There was shocked silence all around the table. She could see the different thoughts in the different races. Deciding to head off the one main problem before hand she spoke again. This time allowing herself to reach over for her mates hand. She was relieved when Arya took it immediately, twining their fingers together. Letting the mask on her powers finally drop she allow it free reign, and was please when she saw all but her mate and their dragons flinch away from her. "Understand this now. I will not have ANYONE making in disparaging or hateful remarks about myself, my mate, or our relationship. Trust me when I say you will not like the consequences if I do. Make sure you men understand that this goes for them as well. You might not like it, you might not agree with it, you might not understand it, but you will accept it and you will be respectful of it. Do we have an understanding?"

_I love it when you get protective._ Arya commented softly but otherwise did not comment on her mate's display.

Eryana waited until everyone had nodded in understanding before she quickly put a mask back on her power. She saw her elvin guard sigh in relief and sent them a quick mental apology.

"So what happens now that the dragon has hatched?" Orrin asked. "does he have a name yet? I hate to keep calling him dragon."

That little bit of humor broke the tense atmosphere causing them all the laugh. "Nay." Arya said once she regained her composures. "He will choose his name once he is old enough."

"Speaking of being old enough." Orik asked. "How long until he is ready for battle?"

"Always the practical one, Master Dwarf." Arya said. "We honestly aren't sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" a general asked. "Surely you know how long it will take him to mature?"

"Aye, if he were a normal dragon." Eryana said. "But he's not. He's part of a Dragon Master's bond. That changes things."

"How so, Lady Eryana?" Orrin asked.

"I suspect that he will grow at a faster rate than a normal bonded Dragon. He has the influence of two riders and another dragon to pull upon. But I do not know how much faster."

"So that brings up the question as to what we do now." Orik asked.

"Well normally. We would return to Du Weldenvarden to being training." Arya said, but before she could continue Nasuada broke in.

"You can't leave now." She demanded "The Varden would be unprotected."

"Lady Nasuada, What have you been told about demanding things of the rider, or riders in this case?" Eryana and Arya were surprised to hear one of the Varden Generals speak.

"As, my mate was saying." Eryana continued. She sensed her mate's amusement at the use of the term and her excitement of it as well. "That is normally what would happen, but obviously we cannot. However, the fact still remains that both she and her dragon must be trained, and some training may only be done in the Du Weldenvarden. We also must take into account that this new bond with have an effect on Saphira and I and neither of us are quite sure what. There are writings and journals in the my masters library that will help us with that."

"So what do you suggest, Lady Eryana?" The same general who spoke againt Nasuada asked. "It is obvious that we need you here, but you also need to return to the elves for answers."

Eryana was quit for a time. All those of the council were patient in waiting for her answer. _Were the elves planning on staying in Gil'ead for the winter or marching on Dras-Leona before the season's change?_ She asked her mate.

_I do not believe that they had decided either way. _Arya said._ I think that they were waiting to hear what the Varden's plans were for Belatona._

_Saphira?_ Eryana asked _How long do you think Thorn and Murtagh will be out of commission?_

_I'm not sure, little one. _Saphira admitted. _If Master Glaedr were awake he might know more, but I would not expect for him to come out of mourning any time soon. Considering what we know about Galbatorix use of Eldunari and of dark magic I would have to guess not long enough. _

_Do you think that they might be at Belatona? _She asked uncertainly.

_It is possible, little one. _Saphira said.

As she sat in discussion with her mate and rider neither realized that they had both reached out to stroke the dragon Hatchling, or that he had moved so that he was curled up into both their laps. Neither noticed either that he had grown another inch of so since they had been in council.


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 11**

The other's gathered were either in quiet discussion amongst themselves or deep in thought as they watched the two dragon riders sit in silence. Their only movement was to pet the dragon on their laps. None were quite sure what to make of the changes that had taken place over the last few days, but it was obvious that they were no longer in control of the Rider and they would either have to work with them, or risk them leaving and joining the elves. So they allowed them all the time that they needed to form their next thoughts.

_What are your thoughts on this, my love? _Arya asked. _What are you trying to do?_ She could sense the swirl of thoughts from her mate, but could not grasp on to any of them. They were too fast and fleeting.

_I'm trying to figure out how to appease both sides. _Eryana admitted. W_e must return home. If nothing else you will have to have a Rider's Blade, any normal blade would break under your strength. There is also the fact that there are many journals and writings in Master Oromis' Library and the Library of the Riders, that would explain to us about the new bond we share, and possibly how it will change us. However, we cannot leave the Varden because we are not sure when Murtagh and Torn will strike again._

_Can you beat Murtagh if you were to face him again? _Arya asked. Her voice was quiet and slightly fearful. _Even if Galbatorix was to take control again. _

Eryana remained quiet as she thought of the answer to her mates question for a while, before answering. _Aye, I believe we can. If the retched King was the join the battle it might be a stretch, but there is only so much aide he can give from that distance. The only reason he was able to defeat Oromis and Glaedr were because Oromis had an attack at the wrong time. _

Arya spent a few minutes reading her mate's thought and plans before finally giving in. Her sense of duty momentarily out weighing her sense of fear for her mate. _So be it then._ Was the only consent she could give.

_Saphira? _Eryana asked her dragon.

_Aye, So be it._ Saphira agreed.

_Aye_ Came the small echo of the hatchling.

That time there was no denying it. _You are growing quickly my dragon._ Arya commented, but all that came across the link was confusion.

Turning towards the council Eryana finally spoke. "If you will, my lords." She got their attention. "My Lady" She added to Nasuada. "We need a map."

One of the Generals quickly stood and spread the requested map out on the table. Standing herself she studied it for a moment before speaking. "I know the plan was to march in a month's time on Belatona, but how soon can the men be ready to move? And how many can you have?" She was speaking to the General as he seemed to be the one accepting her the most out of the Varden at the moment.

He thought about it for a moment and then said. "Leaving enough here to hold the city, my Lady, we can probably have 5700 ready to move in a few days time. Most of the preparations are made; we were simply trying to allow the men time to recover and the families time to ready for the move."

Eryana nodded in understanding. "Let's leave the families out of it for the moment, they can continue to prepare and follow us later. How long do you believe it will take to move just the troops to the city?"

By now Orik and King Orrin had gathered around the Map. She felt the dragon start to get curious and wonder over to Saphira, but she didn't pay any attention until her mate stepped to her side. She looked up and gave her a small smile and then a nod to her guard who had joined them. "We could make it in three days. It is not a great distance."

Eryana nodded, "And I believe we could take the city in under two. They are not warriors and will not be prepared for battle or a siege." When everyone nodded in agreement she spoke again. "This is what I suggest. Prepare the men to move as soon as possible. We will travel to Belatona and take the city immediately. In the mean time Lady Arya and I will talk to Queen Islanzadi about preparing to march on Dars-Leona. It would take them at least two weeks to cover that distance and be ready for a siege and unlike Belatona. Dars-Leona is prepared for war."

"If they wait and leave when we announce that we have secured the city that gives us a week and a half to resupply, gather recruits and march for Dars-Leona." She continued. "We will meet up with the elves there and take the city. It is large enough to house us all for the winter. We could winter there and in the spring, march for Uru'baen."

"But what's to guarantee that the Red Rider or even the King himself won't show up if we march on Dars-Leona. It's his biggest supporter." Nasuada finally asked

"Aye, That it is." Arya agreed, "But the king won't show himself until we are at his door. He does not care how many men he loses as long as he is not directly threatened. As it stands now he will be weary of attacking because he will not know the source of the power surge this afternoon. That will make him hold back until he can determine what it was. We cannot hide the fact that I am not a rider, but we can hope to hide that Eryana and I are now Dragon Masters for as long as possible."

"As for Thorn and Murtagh." Eryana said. "They will show up either are Belatona or Dars-Leona and when they do they will either join us or die."

"Why not try and capture them and turn them to our side?" Nasuada argued. "Why kill them when they could be helpful to us."

Eryana looked at her former Liege Lord closely. There was something about the tone of the question that caught her attention. Something deeper behind it. She studied the woman closely and saw many different emotions; anger, sadness, concern, determination, weariness, fear, and…love. It was those last two emotions that finally clued her into the main problem Nasuada had with her. _She hates me because I am not my brother and she thinks she loves me because I am the last link that she has left of him._

_What are you talking about? _Arya asked.

_Yes, little one. What do you mean?_ Saphira asked in agreement.

_Nasuada is in love with Murtagh or she was before he was forced to join the King. That is why she was holding on so tightly to what control she had over me, and why she thought she was in love with me. I was a replacement for Murtagh. I was the one that she could control._ Eryana tried to explain.

_Even if that is so, my love._ Arya said gently, _It does not change the fact that Murtagh is now with the King. It does not change the fact that you still might have to kill him. _

_I know, my princess. _Eryana said, _but it does make me like the idea even less. _

"I'm sorry, Lady Nasuada," Eryana her voice quiet but honest, "But the only ones who can free Murtagh and Thorn are themselves. They know how to do it and only they can. But they are not innocent in this either. Even if they didn't choose to join the King the fact is they have taken pleasure in the power he gives them and joy in their services to him. He is not the same person either of us knew before."

Turning back to the others she said in a lauder voice, "If they show then we will fight them and we will take care of their threat once and for all."

"So after we take Dras-Leona then what?" Orik asked.

"As I said before. We can winter there." Eryana said. "The King will not attack during the winter for the same reason we will not and cannot attack him during that time. With Murtagh and Thorn out of the way and the elves around, Lady Arya and I will be able to return the Du Weldenvarden and take care of our training there and still return to the Varden long be for Winter ends."

"And will, Lady Arya be fighting at Belatona and Dras-Leona?" A general asked.

"Lady Arya, my of course fight if she so desires." Eryana said, "But her Dragon will not be able to fight it that is what you mean."

When they all nodded in understanding Eryana asked, "Are we in agreement? Do we march for the city of Belatona in Three days time?"

All the leaders exchanged looks and glances before turning back to The Riders.

"Aye, we march." Orik was the first to agree.

"Aye." King Orrin agreed next.

The Urgals would march when they did so the only remaining voice to be heard was that of the Varden. All eyes were on Lady Nasuada and she sat in silence. After several tense moments she sat up straight in her chair and spoke. Her voice was once again full of strength and command. "Aye, Lady Eryana. We march."

Cheers went up from all present at the agreement. Once they were quiet again the Varden General asked, "Before we leave and begin our plans I must ask. Do you plan to keep your new status quiet? We need to know what we are allowed to tell our people."

"They are, under no circumstances, to know about us being Dragon Masters." Eryana said immediately. "We cannot risk the King learning of it. If he knows what it means it could lead to him attacking us before we are ready."

There was a mummer of agreement at that, but the same general asked, "What about your status as mates and Lady Arya's as Dragon rider?"

_Arya?_ Eryana asked. _Do you want people to know?_

_I don't want to hide it, My love._ Arya said, _But I think that we must for the time being. If he was to find out than he might try and use it against it. We should wait and announce it when we are ready to announce our status as Dragon Masters._

_As you wish, my princess._ Eryana said in agreement.

Arya turned back to the crowed. "You are welcome to tell anyone who asked that there is a new dragon Rider. We could not hide if even if we really wanted to. In fact I think we might just go visit the Training grounds once we leave here and help you spread the good news, but our status as mates will remain a secret until the time comes for us to tell everyone we are Dragon Masters. They will be announced together. Not before."

"Very well." Nasuada said, "We are all in agreement to spread the word that there is a second rider in our mist, but to keep quiet about the mating and their bond as Dragon Masters." When everyone nodded again she said, "I think we can all call it quits for the day and maybe get some lunch. Eryana, Arya. If you would, after you have spoken to the Queen about marching with us, I would appreciate word of her agreement or otherwise so that we can plan accordingly."

They both nodded, but Eryana spoke. "Of course. I'll send message to you when we get her answer."

Nasuada paused again then said, "I would appreciate if you both would join me for Dinner tomorrow evening. There are some things that I wish to discuss with you."

"We will be there, Nasuada."Arya said in agreement.

"Very well" the young leader of the Varden said, "I call the war council to a close. We shall meet again in two days time, and march on the third. I hope that you all have an enjoyable day."

With that she swept from the room. The others were not far behind her, leaving only Eryana, her mate, the dragons and the elves. The elves immediately gathered around the new dragon. Not touching him but exclaiming over him profusely. Arya however, immediately fell into her beloved Riders arms.

Eryana pulled her lover close and placed a kiss on the crown on her head. _What troubles you my love?_

_Nothing, my beloved rider. _Arya sighed in contentment. _That was just an extremely tiring morning. _

Eryana laughed softly at her mate._ Aye, it was. And yet you still want to punish us farther by going to the training field and what? Showing off your new dragon? Sparring? Giving pointers to the soldiers? What is it you wish my love?_

_Honestly? _Arya asked

_Always. _Eryana responded.

_I wish that this war was over. _Arya's voice was wistful _I wish that the riders were rebuilt and that we were home, where ever we choose that to be, and that we were concentrating on us, on our relationship, and perhaps a couple of part elf, part human children running around. _

_Oh that does sound like an amazing life, my princess._ Eryana leaned down and kissed her mate gently. _One that we will have some day, but for now. For now I think we must settle for a trip to the training grounds and then one to our quarters, where perhaps a nice hot bath and a nice warm bed await us. _

Arya smiled softly up at her mated, but pulled away reluctantly. She gave her one more wistful look and then the mask of the Elf Princess was back in place. Emotions controlled and cool demeanor. Turning towards the guards she s greeted them, before asking. "Eryana and I were going to go to the training grounds. Would you care to join us and perhaps indulge us in a few sparring rounds?"

"Aye, Shurtugal." Blodhgram said in agreement. "It would be our honor to spar with two Dragon Riders. Perhaps I might even learn a few new tricks from one of you."

Eryana laughed lightly as she stepped up to her mate's side. "Then come my friends, and let us see what we can teach each other." She walked over the Saphira and mounted with ease. "We shall meet you there, Yes?"

"Aye, Shurtugal." Blodhgram said in agreement before all the elves turned to head out of the city.

Reaching down she took the green dragon from her mate and place him in her lap. Then she leaned down and offered a hand. Arya smiled softly and she took and allowed herself to be pulled up onto the great dragon. Wrapping her arms around her mate she said _I will miss flying with you like this once, my dragon is large enough to fly by himself._ She felt a sense of excitement from the small dragon and the thought of flying.

Eryana squeezed her lover's hand. _I bet we will have a chance at some point in the future. _As Saphira launched herself into the air she added. _He is progressing much faster than Saphira did. The bond must be affecting him greatly. I suspect that he might be ready to choose he name very soon. _

_I will start thinking of some then._ Arya said in agreement as they continued their journey.


	14. AN 3

A/N: Alright everyone here is the deal. I currently have 24 chapters written in the story. Every time I finish a new chapter I post a new chapter. I have intentionally keep the number of chapters that I have posted behind the number I have written so that if I hit a writer's block I wont have to keep you waiting so long.

Now that being said. This was supposed to just be a easy story to satisfy my Fluff and Smut filled mind. I didn't mean for it to be this long or anything, but it kind of just kept growing. I suck at writing action but I am getting to the point in the story where I need to write some battle scenes.

So here is what I would like to offer. If anyone is interested in writing the battle scenes I would be glad to let them do it and then give them full credit to them in the story. Just send me a PM and let me know you are interested.

That's all for now. Thanks for reading and look for a new chapter by Friday night.

THANKS!


	15. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Contains scenes of a sexual nature between two women. You have been warned. You can skip that part when you get to it, if you so desire. **

**Chapter 12**

The trip to the training grounds had been unmercifully long. It took them nearly four hours to get away from the crowds who were all trying to welcome the new rider. After a quick bath and an even quicker dinner they sat down in front of the mirror and scryed the Queen like they had promised. That had been nearly two hours ago and they were no closer to the real reason behind the conversation. The first hour had been all about the plans for the war and who was marching on what city. The Queen had insisted on doubling the number of Elvin warriors assigned to protect the riders, since there were now two of them. They tried arguing with her that the 12 that they already had would be more than enough, but found that it really didn't matter since she had dispersed them first thing that morning once she found out about Arya's new status.

The second hour moved to discussing anything and everything that was not related to their mating. Eryana had simply sat back and watched as her mate and her mother-in-law played a game of 'who will bring it up first'. So far no one was winning or losing. Arya was leaning against her chest and it seemed that her mate was determined that if her mother wanted to discuss the mating she would have to be the first to bring it up.

"Where is your dragon, my daughter?" The queen asked. "I am surprised that he is not with you."

_Finally _Eryana thought only to have it echoed by her lover.

"He is with Saphira in the dragon hold." Arya said. "It seems he is growing faster than normal and is on the verge of learning to speak. Saphira requested that he stay with her so that she could help him learn, and I saw no reason to deny her."

The Queen nodded her head in understanding, "Of course that also allows you to have some time along with your new mate does it not." The queen commented. "It must be hard to be newly mated when we are at war. Difficult I imagine, finding time alone with each other."

_And that is my mother's way of telling us we should have waited until the war was over._ Arya commented to Eryana before answering her mother. "It is difficult, yes, but I will not allow the war to control my life. Being mated to Eryana gives me great joy, mother and it gives me a greater reason to live through this war." She felt her rider embrace tighten around her.

"We are at war, my daughter." Islanzadi said in disapproval. "War is not supposed to be joyful."

"Mother please, let us speak honestly shall we." Arya said finally reaching her limit. "What do you disapprove of? Is it really the timing of the relationship or is it that Eryana is a woman?"

"It is the fact that she cannot give you children." Islanzadi said honestly. "It is the fact that while you are with her you cannot produce an heir to the throne."

_Eryana, my love, would you please explain things to her so that we can go about our night. Alone!_ Arya said in aggravation.

_As you wish, my princess._ Eryana said and kissed her head before turning to the mirror and the Queen.

"My Queen." Eryana said softly. "I believe I promised to address all the concerns that you might have about my relationship with you daughter. May I ask you a question, my Queen?" When Islanzadi nodded Eryana continued. "How many riders did you know before the fall?"

"All of them." It was easy to tell that the queen was surprised by the question.

"And how many of those Riders were mated?" Eryana asked. "More specifically, how many were mated to a rider of the same sex?"

This time the queen had to think. "I would say at least a third of those mated, were mated to someone of the same sex. Why is this important, Eryana-elda?"

Ignoring both the question and the honorific she asked, "And how many of those mated pairs had children?"

She really didn't need an answer. She was simply trying to lead the Queen to her own conclusion, and when the queen's jaw dropped in surprised she knew she had succeeded.

Arya was laughing in their minds, _That is twice in one day, my beloved rider. No one but you has ever made my mother show emotions._

"I see that you understand my point, My Queen." Eryana said, "Just because I am a woman does not mean I am unable to give Arya a child, or children, if that is what SHE desires. Surely you know that magic can be used for all kinds of things."

"And what of the fact that you are not fully an elf, but are in fact part human." The queen asked, "Any children that you have will be part human as well."

That question surprised both women greatly. Before she could stop herself Eryana asked, "What is it with nobility and their obsession with blood status?" She hadn't meant to let it slip out but it had and she could see the queen frown at the comment, while her mate just laughed in her head. When the queen didn't answer she continued. "If blood matters so much to, my queen than maybe you should know that there is very little, if any, human blood left in me. Even before the Bold Oath Celebration I wasn't fully human. My father was Brom and his father was Vrael. So before the Dragons changed me I was already half-elvin, and they wiped most, if not all of my human blood in me."

Arya didn't wait for her mother to respond to this newest piece of information. "Mother this is ridiculous. Whether you like it or not, I am mated to Eryana. There is no changing that. We took the vows, we made that decision and once we were done the results were an eternal bond. Nothing you say or do can change that. So if you would excuse me. I want to spend some time with my mate, before we march into our next battle. We can fight about whether the children will be given Human and Elvin names when the time comes. Good night, mother." With that she ended the connection.

Eryana laughed at her mate's parting words to her mother. Though she was surprised that she would even say such a thing to her queen, knowing how closely elves guard etiquette and politeness. When she started to question her mate she was stopped by warm lips claiming her own. She moaned into her mate's mouth as they slid their tongues against each other, deepening the kiss. Arya pulled back just enough to whisper into her lover's ear. "Make love to me, my rider. Please, show me how much you love me. How much you desire me."

Eryana responded by standing them both up and slowly stripping them of their sleep shirts that they had donned after their bath. Picking her mate up she carried her to their bed and gently laid her down. Arya reached out a hand beckoning her lover to her. _Make love to me, my rider. I need you to touch me._ The younger woman crawled on top of her lover and covered the smaller body with her own.

She kissed and nibbled her way down Arya's throat, stopping at her pulse point, gently sucking it. Then she headed up the other side planting soft kisses behind the delicate pink ear. Her fingers stayed busy massaging and squeezing the breast that felt like they were made for her hands only. All the while, short, blunt nails worked up and down her strong back trying to force more her mouth followed her hands and alternated between the most beautiful breasts she had ever seen. When she rested her lower body onto the smaller one below her, the shorter woman automatically opened her legs to accommodate the longer frame.

Their mounds touched and caused each woman to moan. Eryana moved up to capture kiss swollen lips with her own. Arya wrapped her legs tightly around Eryana's waist and started rocking her hips with a pressed her hips in tighter for more contact. Before they knew it, they had fallen into the same rhythm. Arya reached down and pulled Eryana's hips tighter to her, never losing contact. They could feel their swollen nubs rubbing against each other and it heightened their need for release. The room was filled with moans of pleasure. Their movements became faster and more erratic. The pleasure of it all was so great Arya thought she would pass out. Eryana reached down and grabbed Arya's soft rear end with both hands forcing them even tighter together, if that was possible. She thrust down into Arya and breathed out "Princess, I can't wait any longer, I'm going to come." Arya couldn't form a sentence; all she could say was think _Me too_. One pressed down and the other pushed up, that was all it took. They fell over the edge screaming each other's name, wave after wave of ecstasy claiming them until they came down safely in each other's arms. They held onto each other until the tremors stopped, and their breathing evened out. Eryana peppered the ebony head with kisses, and then moved down to nuzzle Arya's neck._I love you, my Rider_. Arya whispered into their minds, unable to find the strength to form words yet. _And I you, my Princess. I will love you until the sun burns out and the stars fall from the sky_. Eryana answered still burying her face into the sweet-smelling neck before her. You truly have a way with words my beloved. Arya said with devotion in her kissed Arya with a passion fueled by love. Arya felt her desire for the woman above rising again. Eryana moved her hands down Arya's body, claiming every inch as her own. Long fingers dipped into wet curls and stroked swollen nether lips. Arya groaned from deep in her chest. She broke away from Eryana's lips and stared deeply into her lover's eyes. Eryana never stopped her movements as she slid her index finger along Arya's opening teasing the entrance. It took all the strength the elvin princess had to maintain eye contact and not let them close. _I want to be inside you Arya, please...may I? _Eryana's voice was softy, almost pleading.

_You never have to ask for my permission, my love. My body belongs to you just as much as my heart, my mind and my soul. _Arya told her. It filled her heart with joy that her beloved rider would take nothing for granted, even if they were mated, but she wanted Eryana to understand that all of her was the Riders.

With great tenderness Eryana slid one then two fingers into Arya's opening. This time her eyes did close; the pleasure too great to keep them open. A strong wrist moved the long fingers in and out. Arya grabbed the well-muscled shoulders and held on, riding the motion, feeling Eryana moving in and out of her. Behind the closed eyes Arya saw a kaleidoscope of colors as she experienced pure felt long thighs straddle her own and drenched curls rubbing her thigh. Arya's legs opened wider, allowing Eryana full access to her. Never had she imagined being this open to anyone.

Her slightly smaller hand snaked down between her thigh and Eryana's need. She reached her goal and entered her lover's center with two fingers and felt the taller woman sigh into her neck. As Eryana gently thrust in and out of Arya she added her thumb, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves."Oh my rider... so good... sooo... good." The elf repeated. It always surprised her that she would be this vocal while being intimate with someone, but Eryana set every never in her body on fire.

Eryana moved her lips to Arya's ear never slowing her strokes. "You like this Arya?"All the rider got in response to her question was a moan of absolute ecstasy. The tall woman whispered into a small ear, "Come for me Princess."That's all it took, the dark haired elf tensed and then her world exploded, as her partner followed moments later. They collapsed together in a tangled heap of limbs and flesh. Each panting for breath, sweaty, exhausted, but not yet satisfied. They lay together for long minutes, gently caressing each other and whispering words of love and devotion. When she had finally gathered her breath and her strength Arya turned them so that her mate was on her back and she was straddling Eryana's body.

Arya let her breasts drag over the tall woman's abdomen, breasts, and finally she settled with her breast resting against Eryana's lips. Eryana immediately opened her mount and devoured the flesh before her. She moaned at the taste of her lover's sensitive flesh on her lips and tongue. She suckled with renewed passion as she heard Arya moan above her. Her hands slid up the backs of Arya's thighs and stopped to cup her perfect ass.

Feeling herself begin to lose control, Arya backed up then moved down so that she could kiss the lips that had been so lovingly wrapped around her nipple. Lips met, tongues dueled and passions burned hotter as the two women lost themselves in a kiss that reached beyond time. Finally, Arya broke away from the kiss and looked deeply into Eryana's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, Arya." Blue eyes promised forever.

With a sexy half grin, Arya moved down the long body. She tasted every inch, licked each scar, kissed every freckle along the way until she reached the apex of Eryana's long legs. "Open your legs for me love," she requested.

That phrase, those words from her lover's lips caused a red hot rush of arousal to shot through her every nerve endings. Eryana immediately spread her legs and bent her knees to give her lover full access. The Rider's head slammed back against her pillow as she felt Arya's mouth close over her sex. Her hand automatically went to the back of the elf's head and held it in place where she needed it.

Arya ran her tongue, first the tip then the flat of it over and around Eryana's distended clit. She knew what excited her rider the most and what areas were most sensitive so she wasted no time in focusing on those areas in earnest. She licked and stroked and sucked until Eryana was writhing and moaning her name. When Arya felt that Eryana was about to peak, she thrust two fingers into her warm slick center and began a rhythm that sent her mate over the edge.

Arya lapped up the juice that flowed from her lover, savoring every drop. The elf moaned deep in her throat at the musky sweet taste on her tongue as she moved up to lie over Eryana's body, savoring the sensations of Eryana's aftershocks. Eryana wrapped her arms tightly around Arya as they held each other tightly. _I love you, my beautiful princess, _She whispered through their link. _You are my reason for fighting and my reason for wining this war. You are my every reason for living. _

Arya just snuggled deeper into her beloved rider's arms. Unable to respond in words she sent a wave of love and eternal devotion through her link with her mate. Feeling it returned completely the two lay in each other's arms as they drifted off into their waking dreams.


	16. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 13**

Eryana woke the next morning in her favorite position, with her naked mated wrapped up in to her arms. She much preferred this to waking up in a cold and lonely bed. Looking down at her mate she didn't think that she would ever get use to seeing such a beautiful site. Arya's hair was tasseled from sleep. She was laying on her side half on the bed and half on her rider. One leg draped all the way over Eryana's causing the sleep shirt to ride up and reveal long expanse of creaming skin. Eryana couldn't resist the desire to reach down and lightly run her fingers over her mate's leg.

"mmmm…Ery…ana..."Arya mumbled in her sleep as she pushed herself closer to her lover. Eryana suppressed a chuckle at her lover's actions and forced her hand to stop moving, coming to rest high on Arya's thigh.

She just lay there enjoying the connection until she felt Saphira and the hatchling begin to stir. _Good morning Saphira. _She spoke softly. Still trying not to wake her mate. _How are you and our newest family member doing this morning?_

Eryana expected the answer to come from her dragon and was shocked when the hatchling answered. _Good morning Eryana. Will you wake my little one up? I wish to be named and Saphira says Arya has to be with us before I can._

Eryana chuckled, _Well good morning to you too. I see you can talk, and Saphira has already taught you her favorite nick name for us._

_He has grown too, Little one._ Saphira said speaking for the first time. _He is as big as a large dog this morning. If this keeps up he will big enough to ride in a few days time. _

_Aye, maybe he will_ Eryana agreed. _But he will not be trained yet._

_We will remedy that as soon as we capture Dras-Leona._ Saphira said, _Now wake Emerald Eyes so that we can give this dragon a name. _

Taking her dragons advice she bent her head down and gently captured her lover's lips, as she tried to kiss her awake. She smiled into the kiss as she felt her mate respond. She allowed it to go on for several long minutes then she broke the kiss to look into her beloved's face. Her smile grew even larger when Arya groaned in protest. _Come on, my princess. There is someone that wishes to say good morning._

When all she got was a mumbled response the hatchling called out, _Arya!_ That caused the elf to jerk awake and look around in confusion. She was trying to place the voice that had called out her name when she heard, _Good now that you are awake, drag your mate out of bed and come up to the dragon hold and give me a name. I'm tired of being referred to as dragon. _

Arya turned a confused gaze onto her laughing mate. "Was that my hatchling that just scared me out of a very good dream about you?"

That caused Eryana to laugh even harder. "Aye." She said finally gaining breath "That was your dragon, my beloved. Apparently he can now talk and is in desperate need of a name. Shall we get dressed and go remedy the situation?"

Arya's response was to jump up and quickly being to dress, followed closely by her still chuckling mate. She was just getting ready to sprint for the set of stairs in the corner of their room that connected to the dragon hold when she found her arm captured by her mate's hold. She didn't have time to protest as she was spun around and crushed to Eryana's stronger body. Her arms automatically went around her rider's neck as one of her rider's hands gripped her waist and the other tangled in her hair, pulling her close and capturing her lips in a desperate kiss.

When they finally pulled back they rested their heads against each other. Content to stay there gazing into each other's memorizing eyes. _I love you, my princess._ Eryana whispered in her mind.

Arya reached up and gently stroked her lover's face._ And I love you, my rider. _Her voice was just as soft.

Neither bothered to break the peace of the moment until the little hatchling called out, _Little Ones!,_ in exasperation. Chuckling at the hatchling excitement the two broke apart. Clasping hands they slowly made their way up the stairs and to the hold.

The first thing that they noticed when they reached the hold was that Saphira was correct. The hatchling had grown this morning. He was in fact the size of an extremely large dog. Giving Arya a moment to greet her dragon Eryana examined Saphira closely. _Have you noticed my great dragon?_ Eryana said as she went to greet her. _You have grown as well this morning. You are at least several feel taller than you were yesterday. It seems that the bond is affecting you as well. _

_Hmmm_ Saphira said in contemplation. _It does not seem that you or Arya have grown any taller, so maybe the bond will begin to affect you in a different way. We should test your speed, strength and magical strength to see if they have changed. _

Before Eryana could respond she heard Arya beckoning her over. Making her way over to her mate she greeted the littler dragon. It felt strange to be able to greet another dragon the way she did Saphira, but it was a privilege that came with her new status. Stepping back so she was behind her mate she wrapped her in a loving embrace. _Are you ready to find your name, little one?_

The dragons eagerness showed through the link so Arya thought for a moment before asking, "Are you Fundor?" And the hunt was on. They went through at least a dozen names, each carefully considered and then rejected by the small green dragon until Arya asked, "What about Eridor?"

After a long moment of thought the dragon agreed, _Yes. Yes I am Eridor._

Arya and Eryana smiled. _Very well then Eridor. What do you say to flying this morning? _Eryana asked _Even though there are some things that we cannot teach you until we are home in the woods of Du Weldenvarden. That does not mean Saphira cannot begin to teach you basic flying techniques or that we cannot begin to cover the history of the Riders. _

_Can we go to the small lake and have our lessons._ Arya asked, _It is such a beautiful day and I would like to enjoy that location again before we leave. _

_Aye, my love._ Eryana agreed _We can. But before we do there is something Saphira and I need you and Eridor to understand. Our bond as Dragon Riders and our bond as mates, Arya, make things very different for us. While we are your teachers we cannot and will not stand on protocol. But please remember that everything that we tell you or everything we ask you to do has a reason and that we are only trying to teach you to the best of our abilities. _

_I do not think that this is a lesson we will have to teach you_ Saphira continued for her rider _but it is very important that the link between rider and dragon is never closed. You can control the level of the connection as necessary, but you should never close it. It is important to always know what you bond-mate is doing. Or in this case what your bond-mates are doing. _

_We understand, _Arya and Eridor said in unison and the Arya turned to her mate. _And I understand what you are trying to tell me, my love. I know that you are only looking out for us._

_Eryana._ Saphira said _Eridor and I will fly now. Perhaps you can give us a couple of hours before you meet us at the lake. I need to hunt and believe Eridor needs the experience. _

_That's find Saphira. _Eryana said, _We will have our breakfast and perhaps take a walk around the markets. There are some things that I think we both need before we leave in a few days._

_Very well little ones. _Saphira said _We will be off. Eryana bring Glaedr's Eldunari when you come. I do not think he will wake but it might do him good to be surrounded by so much love and support. Come on little dragon. Let's feel the wind beneath us._

The two riders stood with Arya leaning against Eryana's taller frame as they watched their dragons take to the air and out of sight. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. Once they were gone and they felt the link lesson in preparation for their kill Arya turned in her rider's arms and kissed her gently. "Come on my love. Let's go and find ourselves some food. Then I believe you promised me a few hours of shopping." Taking her hand Eryana lead her back down the stairs to their rooms.

They ate a light breakfast and then dressed for a day of shopping and spending time by the pond. They could not go anywhere without their swords, but they choose to only ware their leather pants and a simple tunic. Pulling their hair back into a lose braid they fastened their belts onto the waist and grabbed their money bag. Before they left Eryana went to the trunk containing her belongings and undid the wards around it. Taking out Glaedr's Eldunari she could still tell that the great dragon was in a deep hibernation. Still mourning the loss of his rider. Placing the Eldunari in the bag the previously help the egg, she slung it over her shoulder and the two made their way to the market.

They spent several hours walking about and looking at the wares. The majority of what they purchased was items of necessity. They both bought some new tunics and new boots. Arya bought a sharpening stone for her daggers, while Eryana bought a new knife. They each were able to slip away long enough to buy a small trinket for their mate without the other knowing. While they were making their way towards one of the foods stand Arya felt a wave of longing from her mate. Turning to look at her she saw the rider studying a young couple that was walking along, holding hands and very much enjoying being in love.

She knew that her mate longed for them to be able to show their love for one another in open because it was something that she desired as well. Resisting the natural urge she felt to take her lover's hand and offer comfort she instead settled for reaching out with her mind. _One of these days, beloved. One of these days we will be able to walk through the markets and show the world how much we care. One of the days we will simply be able to live without looking over our shoulders or fighting for our lives. This war will end one day and then we will be free. _

_Aye. _Eryana said in agreement. _One of these days we will be free and until that time I will just have to restrain my desire to touch you, to hold you, and to simply vast in your presence until we are alone. _She turned to face her mate as they waited for the stand owner to get to them. _Until that time, just know that I do love you and that not a moment goes by that I do not desire to hold you in my arms. _

_What a way with words you have, my beloved Rider. _Arya's voice was full of love.

They were interrupted by the arrival of an older gentleman. "Good morning, Shadeslayers." His tone was polite, if not a little tired. "What can I get you today?"

They ended up purchases a couple loafs of bread, some cheese, honey, and fruit. It would make a nice lunch for them by the lake while they delved into their history lessons. Bidding him good day they took their purchases and made their way out of the city and to the lake that was hidden in the grove at the base of the spine. They travelled slowly neither in a hurry, both simply content to enjoy the peace while they could.

There was a flurry of activity around the city and the camp as the troops readied themselves to march, but no one bothered them other than to call out a greeting or incline their heads. A few children darted in their path kicking a ball only to stop and stare as the two riders past. When they finally arrived at the clearing they found both dragons happily lying in the sun.

_Nice of you to finally join us, little ones. _Saphira greeted them without opening her eyes. _I thought I was going to have to come drag you here myself. _

_Well hello to you too, Saphira. Eridor. _Arya said in amusement as she and Eryana settled themselves on the ground against a tree. Eryana sat with her back resting against the tree while Arya happily situated herself between her rider's legs resting against her front. _Did you too have a successful hunt?_

_Yes, yes it was great._ Eridor finally spoke up, _But now I want to hear about the history of the riders. _

_Ahhh curious._ Eryana said, _that is good. It means you won't get board easily. That is a very good thing because this is a very long tale. _

They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon discussing everything they could about the history of the riders. If anyone had come across them all they would have seen was two dragons and their riders enjoying a beautiful fall afternoon in silence. No one spoke a word out laud the whole time, preferring to communicate in silence. A few hours before dusk they finally lapsed into silence. The topic of conversation had been fully covered and discussed.

Arya was drifting between alertness and her waking dreams when she felt her mate drape something around her neck. Opening her eyes she looked down and gasped at the beautiful pendent now resting comfortably around her neck and against her chest. It was a tear drop shaped sapphire wrapped in a delicate lattice work of silver vines.

_I love you Arya._ Eryana said gently in her mind. _I know a time might come during this war, when we are forced to separate in order to do our duties. If that time does come I'm not sure how far we will be able to keep our bond active. I know neither of us cherish the thought of losing the connection, but if it ever does happen I want you to have something that you can look at and think of me. _

Arya smiled as she turned around and held out her hand. She had tears in her eyes, but they were ones of happiness not sorrow. Motioning for her rider to lower her head she draped her own necklace around her beloved's neck. _They say great minds think alike. _She teased gently as Eryana pulled back to study the same necklace she just gave her mate, only this one was an emerald. _I saw this and my thoughts went exactly to the same place as yours, but it seems that you have taken all my words from me. So all I have left to say is that I love you, Eryana and I truly hope the day never comes that we are forced to separate, but if it does you can look at this and know that I am always with you._

Eryana simply leaned down and captured her mates lips in tender kiss, trying to put into words everything that she currently couldn't say. They stayed there sharing gentle kisses until it was time to return to the City, back to reality and their promised dinner with Nasuada.


	17. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: I want to say thank you to: _Jits, Twin Silver Dragon, jujub2702, BlakDawn, AzureRogue, Rolles, A Revanchist__. _While reviews aren't Necessary for the continuation of the story it is nice to know that there are people out there who are enjoying it. Again thank you and look out for another update within the next few days. Now on with the Chapter! **

**Also just a warning it will be at least a week before I will be able to update again. Sorry but real life calls. I have to travel for work.**

**_C_hapter 14**

As they approached the city walls they were hailed by Blodhgram. After exchanging the ever so tiring elvin greetings Arya asked, "What can we do for you this evening, Blodhgram-vodhr?"

The wolf like elf opened his mouth to speak and then promptly closed it again. He tried once more to both riders' amusement, it was not everyday that one saw a tongue tied elf, before sighing and then asked, "I suppose the first thing is to clear up how you now wish to be addressed, Drottningu. You are our princess, a rider, and a Shadeslayer, which title would you prefer?"

That question caused Arya to laugh softly, which probably only served to confuse the poor elf more. No one but Eryana and Saphira ever saw the playful, emotional side of the elf princess. Even long before they mated, they were the only ones she trusted to see that side of her. Choosing to put the elf out of his mercy Arya answered his question, "I believe I will answer to any of those names, Blodhgram-vodhr, I will leave it to you to decide which you are most comfortable using."

"As you will, Shurtugal." He said with a slight bow of the head. "Though I think I should inform you that most of the Elves in your guard have taken to referring to you as Eryana and Arya Shadeslayer, as have the majority of the humans." There was a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

_I told you it had a nice ring to it, my princess. _Eryana said but Arya simply mentally rolled her eyes.

Deciding it was safer to move to other territory Eryana said, "Now that that problem is cleared up, Blodhgram-vodhr, was there something that we could help you with?"

"Aye, Shadeslayer." Blodhgram answered. "I have been informed that the queen has sent additional elves to server as guard to the new rider."

It was a question, statement and accusation all rolled into one. Eryana sighed slightly. "That she has, my friend. We attempted to convince her that it was not necessary, but she had already dispatched them. They should meet up with us at Belatona before we are ready to march on Dars-Leona."

"Will they be responsible for Arya-elda?" The elf finally asked, "While we remain in charge of your safety Eryana-Elda?"

After a quick mental debate with her mate, Eryana spoke. "Nay, master elf. They can join you and I believe Arya will agree with me when I say that we would be pleased if you would take charge of them as well."

Arya nodded in agreement, "We will leave it in your capable hands, Blodhgram-vodhr, to divide the duties as you see fit. All that I ask is that you please place a few elves in charge of protecting Eridor, while we are in battle. He is not ready to fight just yet, but I will have to."

"I take it that the young dragon has chosen a name?" Blodhgram asked momentarily distracted.

"Just this morning." Arya verified with a smile. "Please feel free to tell whomever you see."

"Blodhgram-vodhr." Eryana said, "I am afraid if there is nothing else that we must be on our way. We are supposed to dine with Lady Nasuada tonight. But I wish to remind you that the war council meets tomorrow to go over any last minute details, and we would be honored if you and whomever you choose would be there as our generals."

"It will be my honor, Shadeslayers." He said with another bow. "I shall pick three others and we shall join you tomorrow. Please if you should have need of us tonight. Do not hesitate to call." The exchanged farewells before carrying on their way into the city and inside the keep. They were dinning in Nasuada's private rooms which were a few floors below their own. Stopping outside the doors they waited to be announced and granted entrance.

While they were waiting Arya asked through their link, _Are you ready for this, my rider?_

_As ready as I can be, my princess. _Eryana answer sounded resigned. _Are you?_

_Aye. While there are other, much more enjoyable, things that I wish to be doing with you this night, _Arya teased _This is necessary. If we have any hope of working together to win this war, we all need each other. It is unavoidable that we try and regain a working relationship with Nasuada. Even if friendship is not possible. _

_You are a much better diplomat that I am, my princess. _Eryana admitted as they were allowed entrance. _A much better one._

Nasuada stood to greet them as they entered the room. "Welcome. I'm so glad that you agreed to come this evening." Her who demeanor had changed since their last meeting. Neither Eryana nor Arya could sense in falsehood in her statement and her entire countenance was one of friendship.

_That was a quick turnaround._ Eryana commented to her mate before addressing the Varden leader. Bowing slightly in greeting she said, "We thank you for the invitation, my lady."

Nasuada frowned slightly at that. "Please, can't we drop all the formalities this evening and simply enjoy a peaceful dinner together. After all we are all young women who should have enough in common to talk about." Pausing she looked over at the elf and slight smile on her lips, "Though I guess 'young' is a relative term"

If it wasn't for the laughter in the young woman's eyes Arya might have been insulted. Instead she recognized it for what it was, and attempt to break the tension. She allowed herself a rare laugh in the presence of the young leader and by doing so, caused the other's to laugh with her. "Aye, young enough I wager." She teased with a sly smirk at her mate.

"Please come have a seat." Nasuada said leading them towards the table. "I promise that I made sure the kitchens left out all the meat."

"It wasn't necessary for you to forgo eating meat on our behalf, Nasuada." Eryana said lightly as she held out the seat for her mate, pushing it in as she sat.

"Oh even I like a change every now and then Eryana." Nasuada admitted, "though I do not think I will ever give it up fully."

There was a slight pause and they could all feel the tension rising again. Sighing lightly Nasuada decided to get straight to the point. Looking both riders directly in the eye she said, "I owe you both an apology. I treated you both poorly, especially you Eryana. Instead on working alongside of you, and helping you become use to the position of power that you suddenly found yourself in I simply tried at assert my rule over you."

There was a slight pause where Eryana tried to ask the question that had been bugging her for a while now. Arya hated to see her mate struggle in any fashion, but she knew how deeply Nasuada's treatment had really been bothering her rider. Deciding to ask the question for her she reached for her mate's hand and laced the fingers together. Whether it was a subconscious thing or not she realized that since she became a rider they always positioned themselves where if they were holding hands it was their unmarked hand, leaving the one bearing the Gedwëy Ignasia free. Squeezing her mate's hand lightly she looked at the young Varden leader. "Why? Why did you treat her in such a way?"

Nasuada sat back in her chair as she pondered her response. Her eyes occasionally flickered to their joined hands, but she said nothing about it. After a long moment of thought she sighed. "I have spent every free moment I have had since out meeting at the city gates 5 days ago thinking about that exact question, and I'm still not sure of the complete answer. I know that at first I was afraid of you, Eryana. I was afraid that without even trying you would take my position from me." When she saw the rider start to protest she held up her hand, "Please let me finish." When the young rider sat back in her chair she continued. "The nobility of the Varden and the Surdans might have had a problem with you Eryana, and to be honest some still do, but the people never did. Yes, some feared you, some couldn't understand you, but they would all fallow you, and that's what scared me. So when I first bound you to me as my vassal it was a way to ensure you couldn't take my position. It was also a way to ensure that the council of elders couldn't take my power."

Eryana nodded in understanding. That wasn't too far off from what she had believed to be the case. "And afterwards?" She asked quietly.

Nasuada sighed again, "That's where I'm not too sure."

They allowed her time to think about what to say next as they started to enjoy some of the delicious vegetable stew they were served. They ate in quite for several minutes or so before Nasuada spoke again. "The truth is that I do know I'm just ashamed to admit it to anyone, let along myself."

Eryana sat her spoon down but it was Arya that spoke, "Tell us Nasuada and allow us to help you if we can."

"You'll think me a silly little girl." She admitted quietly. "I'm supposed to be the Leader of the Rebel army, and I'm acting like a teenager with crush."

"You aren't a silly little girl, Nasuada." Eryana said softly. "What you are is a young woman, who is torn between the duty of leading an army and the desire of her heart. It is something that Arya and I have to deal with on a daily biases. Trust me when I say that we both understand."

Nodding her head Nasuada took a deep breath and then rushed forward, "I won't lie to you and claim that I was desperately, deeply and passionately in love with your brother Eryana, but I did love him, and who knows it might have gotten to that point. Murtagh was nothing like I expected him to be and after spending time with him, I did fall in love with him. I begged my father to give him a chance and allow him to prove himself to the Varden so Father freed him and let him fight in the battle."

She paused and took a sip of her wine. "Then before I knew it, both of them were gone. My father was dead and Murtagh was as good as. For a while I was able to focus on my duties and forget what I had lost. During this time I held on to my claim over you out of fear of losing my position, but when Murtagh reappeared as the Red Rider and announced that you and he were siblings, I think I latched on to you for a different reason. I saw you as a replacement for your brother, and that is what shames me the most. That I could treat you as such. So when you announced that you were mated it was like losing him all over again and I struck out. Some Leader I turned out to be."

Eryana was silent for a long time. She had suspected all this but to hear it was something else. Eventually she was able to gather her thoughts enough to form a complete sentence. "I can't say that I understand what you have gone and are going through, Nasuada, but I do know how I would feel if I lost Arya." She could feel her mate squeeze her hand in support, "As cold as this might sound, you need to realize that I am not my brother. He and I might share a parent and we might even have shared features before I was changed, but we are nothing alike. Even before he was forced to join Galbatorix, we were nothing alike." She paused again to judge the response of the woman before her. "I think that you also need to prepare yourself for the idea that what my brother was might be no more."

When Nasuada started to object to that statement Arya cut in, "Nasuada listen to me and listen to my mate. We are not trying to hurt you, and I know I would feel the same as you do if Eryana was in Murtagh's position, but you need to understand that Murtagh has been given the chance to free himself. He knows how to do it, and yet he has not."

"The last time we spoke, Nasuada, he admitted that he enjoyed the power that he had as the King's Rider." Eryana's voice was a gentle as she could make it. "He might not like be subjected to the King's rule, but he does like the power and fear that it can cause. As long as that is true he will never free himself."

Nasuada was quite for a long while, before she nodded her head, "Aye, I know this and believe me I have thought of nothing else for a while. I'm not trying to convince you to spare his life Eryana, I am simply trying to explain to you why I have acted the way I have."

Eryana nodded, "and what if he leaves me no choice but to take his life the next time we meet?" She asked quietly. "The Dwarves have a claim to his blood, the Elves demand satisfaction, and I…I am sworn to avenge both. So how will you respond if I have no choice but to kill him?"

Nasuada's voice became determined and Eryana could see the truth behind her words, "The Murtagh that I knew is no longer there. What love I had for him and what love I might have grown to have for him, are no longer there. It just took me a long time and you finally calling me out for my actions to see it. I don't envy you your duty Eryana. I know that no matter what it will be difficult for you, but believe me when I say that you do not have to worry about me making it even more so."

Eryana studied her for a moment before nodding her head in acceptance, "Then I suggest that we put aside any more talk about such unpleasant things and enjoy our night together." She smiled over at her mate and then back at the young Varden leader. "It might be a long time before we have this chance again."

Nasuada agreed enthusiastically before saying, "I'm afraid that the stew in now cold, but there is still plenty of vegetables and fruits left. Please help yourself."

She watched as Eryana served her mate and then herself, before asking Arya, "I hear that your dragon has chosen a name. If you don't mind I would like to hear more about how he is doing."

The three spent several long hours in enjoyable conversation before finally calling it a night. As Eryana and Arya left to retire for the night, Nasuada mentioned that the rest of the leaders had requested that the war council be moved up to mid morning, in order to give themselves more time to prepare and to spend with their families before leaving. The two easily agreed and promised that they, their dragons, and their generals would be present two hours before midday. After they bid Nasuada good night they slowly made their way to their own rooms, where they stripped each other of their clothes and fell into fell into bed, and their waking dreams with Eryana spooning her naked mate in a loving and protective embrace.


	18. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: I'm looking for suggestions for Eryana and Arya's True Names. Look me know what you think they should be. ****Also I just wanted to warn everyone that updates will be coming weekly for a while. I'm having a hard time getting the next few chapters written. Hopefully my muse will b e back soon and I'll begin to update more often. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

The next morning came early for the two riders as they enjoyed a quick bath and then quite breakfast. They spent some time in the dragon hold with Saphira and Eridor before the two dragons left to have a fly until they had to meet for the war council. They then went back to their rooms for a few more hours and were pleased to be able to spend the time simply lounging around and reading a few of the scrolls that Eryana had with her. Arya had decided to save the one detailing the process that would be required for her and her beloved rider to have children for a later date. Instead she picked up one that gave more details on the history of the riders. A subject that she found most fascinating.

When the time came to meet the others in the War Council, they dressed in their normal battle attire. They each where wearing leather pants, a plain undershirt, and I leather vest. Boots were adorned with long hunting knives and swords were attached to their backs. Bracers finished the outfit, and the only thing missing was their actual armor.

_We will have to see about getting Eridor some armor._ Eryana commented. Thinking about armor bringing out a point she forgot. _King Orik might be willing to lend us some until we can have a set crafted. Though the question is what size to get. At the rate they are growing Eridor will be big enough to ride in another two or three days and Saphira will have outgrown her current armor. _

_How much longer will the accelerated growth last? _Arya asked as they left their rooms. _Will I be able to ride Eridor into battle with you and Saphira at Belatona?_ She knew the answer that her mate would give, but that didn't stop her from asking. While she might not like it she would defer to both Eryana and Saphira's experience as dragon riders. They might have only been riders for a few years, but they did have more experience than her.

_I'm sorry, my princess._ Eryana answered honestly. _But until Saphira and I can work with you on fighting as a team it won't be safe to rider together into battle. You will not be use to fighting from a dragon's back. I promise that we will take to time to teach you some before we march on Dars-Leona. _

They could both feel their bond to their dragons increase as the two joined the conversation. _Does that mean that I will not be able to fight at Belatona?_ Eridor asked _I do not like the idea of hiding like some frightened little mouse, blue eyes?_

_Blue Eyes?_ Eryana asked, momentarily distracted from their conversation.

Eridor's tone was shy, or at least as shy as a dragon's tone could be. _You are both 'little one' to Saphira and me, but Saphira calls Arya Emerald Eyes. I though perhaps you would Blue Eyes, to me._

Eryana beamed _It would be my honor, Eridor. _

_Yes, yes, yes_ Saphira broke in, _but back to the original point. Until I have a chance to teach you about fighting techniques, I'm afraid you will just have to hide. I know that you don't like it, but without training you will be more of a hindrance than a help. _

_Very Well_ Eridor conceded. _I will hide, but if something happens to either of you, I am coming after you and nothing will be able to stop me. _

_What if Thorn and Murtagh should show up? _Arya questioned as they exited the castle into the courtyard. _Will you fight him alone?_

Before Eryana was able to respond to the concern she heard in her lover's voice, she heard he name being called. Turning around she found herself face to face with her cousin. She was able to muster up a small smile for him, "morning, cousin. I'm surprised to see you here?"

She could feel Arya move in closer to her, so close they might as well have been touching, and send her a rush of love and support. At the same time Saphira and Eridor landed in the courtyard. It was a tight fit with both of them there, and it was only managed because Eridor, while the now the size of a large horse, was still relatively small.

Roran beamed at her in return, "Nasuada asked me to join as one of her Generals. She has placed me in charge of my own squadron of men."

"Congratulations, Roran." Eryana said meaning every word of it. No matter what problems they might have, she was happy for him. "I'm sure you will do a fine job."

He just continued to smile as he took a step closer; dropping his voice so only the tree of them could be heard. "I want to apologize to you, Eryana. You were right in everything that you said to me the other day. Would you be willing to join Katrina and me for supper this evening? She wished to have dinner as a family before we go."

When he saw the fleeting look at she threw at her mate he quickly added, "Lady Arya would be most welcomed as well. After all, it is a family dinner." It was the only way that he had to discreetly tell her that he knew of their relationship and that he approved.

_How can he possibly know? _She question Arya _The only ones who we have told are here and the oath they took prevents them from telling anyone else. _

_I don't know, my love._ Arya voice was just as concerned. _But perhaps we can ask him tonight at dinner. _

_You wish to go then?_ Eryana questioned

_Aye, my love. _Arya agreed, _but more than that I know that you want to go. He is your family and I know that you wish that you had a better relationship with him. _

She sent her mate all her love at her understanding and acceptance. "And Katrina is alright with this…arrangement?" She had to ask for clarification. She got along with Katrina well enough growing up, at least better than most of the others, but she hadn't spent any time with her since she and Roran had rescued her. She needed to make sure she was comfortable with the situation.

"Aye, cousin." Roran answered. "She is most anxious to see you again."

At that moment Nasuada began calling for everyone's attention. As they moved over Eryana nodded, "We will come, Roran. We shall she you this evening at sunset." They discussed it no more as they all took their seats around the table.

Nasuada graced both riders with a small smile, not at all upset when it was returned with nothing more than a nod. She knew that Arya always kept a tight rein on her emotions and it was a trait that Eryana had started emulating more and more. Not wasting any more time she got right to the point, "Where do we stand on preparations? I know that the men are fully prepared to march and that the families will be prepared to fallow by the end of the seventh day. We have five thousand men remaining behind under the leadership of General Ericson. Roran Stronghammer will take his place in the march. The Varden have thirty five thousand men ready to move at day break tomorrow."

"Surda will march with twenty thousand men." King Orrin account for next. "We are leaving two thousand to help guard Feinster and an additional ten thousand to watch the Surdan boarder."

The lone representative from the Urgals spoke up next. He was a Kull standing nearly eight feet tall. "Firesword, Nightstalker the Urgals have a thousand warriors willing and ready to march with you. Three hindered of which are kull. Also my leader promises to send another five hundred kull to aid in the battle at Dars-Leona. They have been dispatched and should be at Belatona in a week's time."

"Thank you." Eryana said honestly. "and please thank your leader for us. All of his help is greatly appreciated."

"We are simply fighting for our right to live, Firesword." The Kull stated, "Nothing more." Eryana nodded in understanding, but did not say anything more.

"The dwarves will march with three thousand warriors." Orik stated. "I have also given the order for two thousand more warriors to join us. Unfortunately they will not be here before the battle at Dars-Leona, but they will winter with us and be ready to fight in the spring." He turned to look at Arya and Eryana. "They are our finest craftsmen and smiths. They are bringing a new set of dragon armor that was recovered. It is bigger than what Saphira is wearing now. It is my hope that it and the one she already have will serve to protect our two dragons."

Eryana and Arya both stood and bowed to the Dwarf King. "Thank you, sire. From all of us. Thank you."

"Will it fit them?" Roran asked, "they both seem to be growing so fast."

Eryana realized that she would need to fill her cousin in on the details of their bond, but that would have to wait until later. Instead she allowed Arya to answer his question. "It is our hope that once Eridor reaches the first stage of adulthood, which is when they can breathe fire, that he will begin to grow at a normal rate. If that is the case then the armor will work perfectly." She turned to Orik again, "Again my thanks."

Orik just nodded in reply as they waited for Nasuada to speak. "Do we know how many will march the Queen Islanzadi?" She said looking at the two riders.

"The queen will leave ten thousand elves to retain possession of Gil'ead and she will meet us with another twenty-four thousand at Dars-Leona." Arya answered her.

"Very well." Nasuada continued, "That should work out fine. It is my hope that we will be able to gather more men at Belatona and Dars-Leona once the cities are free, but for now we have fifty-nine thousand in which to take the city. Any suggestions?"

Eryana and Arya simply sat in silence listening to the other's debate the best way to take the city. While they listened to the debate ragging they carried on their own internal debate with their dragons. In the end Eryana's suggestion won out, but none were very happy about it, because it would mean separating the Riders from their bonded dragon. Once she finally had the agreement and support of all three of her bond mates she cleared her throat for silence.

All eyes turned towards her as she stood, "If I may? I believe I have a suggestion that will allow us to take the city quickly and with little loss of life."

"Please, Lady Eryana." One of the Surdan Generals answered, "We are open to any suggestion."

Moving so that she was able to look at the maps on the table she waited till they all gathered around her. "We know it is a two maybe three day march to Belatona from here. Especially with the numbers we have. We also know that Belatona is not made for war. While it is a large city, it on average only holds two to three thousand or so warriors, and I do use that term loosely, because the majority of their fighters are not from the Empire. What I suggest is this. March several hundred of the men here." She pointed to an area to the west of the city, along the lake shore. Where the land curved in and it was surrounded by trees on three sides. She and Saphira and passed over it while flying to Feinster and she knew that it was large enough to hold that many.

"If we are careful and willing to go out of the way a little bit we can get the men close to the city without being seen. What I suggest is that you allow Arya and me to lead a small raiding party to the city walls. We can breach the city here." She pointed to the side closes to the lake's edge that she knew was more open and less guarded, "We will go in at night and take out the majority of the guards."

She paused to consider for a moment. "Say myself, Arya, six of our elvin guards, Roran and another fifty or so of his men. A couple dozen Dwarves and Kull. While the Dwarves and the Kull deal with guarding and capturing the walls, Roran and his men can deal with the guards. We will enter an hour before daybreak. That will give Roran time to secure the city gates and dispose of any soldiers from the Empire. Then just before the sun rises he can open then and allow the rest of our men in."

"That may work, Eryana." Nasuada agreed, "But what will you, Arya and your guards be doing, and what about Saphira and Eridor?"

"Saphira and Eridor have, very reluctantly, agreed to stay back for this attack." Eryana continued. "the name of the game is stealth, and while I love them both greatly, stealth is not something dragons do well." This caused them all to laugh loudly, and she received the equivalent as a mental slap from their dragons. "As for Arya and our guard. We will make our way to the keep and secure the Leader of the City. If he is willing to join us, he can call for the guards to stand down. If he has sworn an oath to Galbatorix he will be held until he can be freed or dealt with. Either way, once we have the leader and the Empire soldiers are dealt with, the rest will be easy."

They were all quiet for a long moment, before Orrin asked, "How are we to be sure that the city is still the same. It has been several months since anyone in our ranks have been there."

"Allow Saphira, Eridor, Arya and me to fly ahead and scout the city." Eryana offered, "We can fly high enough to be mistaken as birds, but with our elvin eyesight and our dragons advanced sight we can easily determine the situation. If it is the same we will go with the raid. If it is not we will fall back and prepare for a siege."

"And if the Red Dragon and his accursed rider should show up?" Orik asked.

"Then I will call Saphira to me and we will deal with him and you can lead the rest of the men in attack." Eryana's tone was clam and devoid of all emotion. _It will be alright, my beloved rider._ Was all Arya said, but it was all that was needed to settle her internal debate.

After a long moment all the leaders nodded in agreement. "Very Well, Rider." Nasuada said, "We will go with you idea."

Eryana nodded and turned to Blodhgram first, "Please pick six of your best warriors. The rest will remain with the Varden on guard duty." There was no need to discuss who they were guarding.

"As you will, Shurtugal." Blodhgram dipped his head and internally he began making his choices.

Eryana turned to Roran and reminded him, "We need stealth and skill, not size and strength, Stronghammer. Please remember that. Arya and I will meet with you and your warriors when we return to camp." When she turned to Orik and the Kull she received and nod in understanding.

"Well then." Nasuada stood up, "I think we all have families to see. We depart at daybreak." As everyone filed out she added to the riders, "Eryana, Arya I will send a few pages by to pick up any belongings that you are sending on the cart. Will you please ensure that they are ready to go?"

"Aye, my lady." Arya responded, "Just please make sure they are handled with care. Some of the things are quite…fragile." Nasuada nodded and swept from the room as Roran stepped forward.

"I will see you both this evening." He said and then after a moment's hesitation he added, "Eryana if you have the time, you might want to stop by and see Elain." When Eryana's raised her eyebrow in question he explained, "From what I understand she is experiencing some difficulties in her pregnancy and could use some help."

Eryana nodded in understanding, "Aye, I will go before coming to your room for dinner. They are two doors down from you are they not?"

"Aye." Roran said in agreement. "I will see you tonight, cousins." And before they could respond he was gone.


	19. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 16**

"Do you wish me to go with you?" Arya finally asked. It was the first words that had been spoken since Roran left them in the courtyard. They had made their way back to their rooms in silence and had finished packing their things. All their important belongings, including Master Glaedr's Eldunari were in their packs and would be taken with them. Everything else was placed in two trunks and warded heavily. They had just placed it outside for the pages to pick up and Eryana had been standing staring out in space. Arya did not mind allowing her mate time to come to grips with her emotions and thoughts, but she hated to see her in pain.

Making her way over to her rider she gently slid her arms around her lover's frame and held her tightly. Laying her head on Eryana's chest she asked again, this time in her mind_ Do you wish me to go with you?_ When he mate simply pulled her tighter to her she said. _I hate seeing you in such pain, my rider. Let me try and make it easier. Let me carry some of the burden for you._

_I just don't know how to act around then anymore. _Eryana admitted _None of the village was particularly friendly, but at least Elain and Horst showed some interest in me. But I'm not that person any more. _

_All you have to do is be you._ Arya told her. _Be the young woman that I fell so deeply, irrevocably, and hopelessly in love with. Give them a chance to get to know you for who you are now and they might surprise you. _Reaching up to cup her rider's face in a gentle hand she said honestly in the ancient language _But no matter what happens you will always have Saphira and Eridor and you will always have me and I will always love you. I will always stand by you and support you._

_I Love you, Arya, my princess_. Eryana told her also replying in the ancient language. _You are my everything, my heart and my soul. There will never come a time when I do not love you. _Leaning down she captured her mate's lips in a slow, tender kiss, pouring all her love and emotions into that simple act.

Breaking the kiss they rested their foreheads together. Soaking up the love and contentment they felt in each other's arms. Finally pulling back Eryana looked down at the slightly smaller woman. "Yes" she said simply, but when Arya raised an eyebrow at her in question she said, "Yes, I want you to come with me. I always want you with me."

Arya beamed at her admission before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. They made their way slowly walking closely together. Allowing their arms to barely brush against one another. Just that little bit of contact was comforting. All of the villagers from Carvahall who choose to accompany the Varden to Feinster had been housed on the same floor. Many of the families had been forced to share rooms, due to the limited space. However, Roran due to his position, and Horst due to his skill as a blacksmith had been granted private quarters. Stopping at the door, she took a deep breath before releasing it slowly and knocking. She concentrated on the love that her mate was sending and the feeling of support that came from their dragons through the bond.

After a moment's pause they heard the sound a loud footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a shocked Horst. He stood there for a few seconds looking between Eryana and Arya before finally managing to contain his surprise and greet them. "Eryana, how are you? To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Stepping back he allowed them entrance shooting a curious glance at Arya. "I'm fine Horst. I hope you are well." When the man nodded she continued, "Horst this is Arya the Elvin Ambassador and my…partner." The pause was slight, but it was there. She had a hard time as referring to Arya as anything but her mate. "Arya, this is Horst Carvahall's Blacksmith." She added to her mate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Horst." Arya greeted him with a dip of her head and her fist on her sternum in the traditional elvin way. "I have heard much about you from Eryana."

"And you, Ambassador." Horst bowed his head in return.

Taking pity on the obviously nervous man Eryana answered his original question, "Roran mentioned to me that Elain was suffering with her pregnancy so Arya and I came to see if maybe we could help."

His expression changed from one of nervousness to one of relief. "Thank you, Eryana. I have been worried about her and all the healers tell us is that she should remain in bed."

"Take us to her Horst and let us see what we can do." Eryana said gently. Horst simply nodded and guided them towards the bedroom.

As they entered they found Elain lying in bed. She was awake, but there was an obvious look of pain on her face. She looked up as they entered and as soon as she saw Eryana she began to struggle to get up.

Eryana wasted no time in crossing the room to her and kneeling next to the bed, "Stay still Elain. There is no need for you to rise on my account."

"What are you doing here?" Elain asked, her voice only full of confusion, "you should be readying yourself to march, not here visiting an old woman."

Eryana smiled at the motherly like rebuke. Out of all the families in Carvahall Elain and Horst had been the only ones not to treat her like an unwanted…thing. They took time to speak with her when she was around and she knew they were willing to take her in once her uncle died. "Roran told me that you were having problems with your pregnancy, so we came to try and help you."

She saw Elain's eyes dart to her lover. Arya had remained at the door with Horst, waiting to see if she was welcomed or if the woman would be more comfortable with only Eryana seeing to her. Elain's eyes returned to Eryana's and searched them for a long moment, before finally nodding in agreement. "Leave us Horst; this is no place for a man. Albriech and Baldor need your help preparing for tomorrow." She laughed softly as her husband nearly ran for the door.

Eryana beckoned her lover over to her. As she came to stand beside her Eryana introduced her to Elain. "This is Arya, my partner." This time the phrase came without pause. She still didn't like the title, but it was the best choice since it had so many meanings. "Arya this is Elain. She was the one to tend the wounds I received when I drug my uncle out of the destroyed house." She really didn't allow either woman time to exchange greetings before asking, "Tell me what troubles you Elain? Where is the pain?"

"I cannot stand without great pain in my back and my stomach." She sighed lightly. "I was afraid that I was losing the baby when it started but the midwife assures me that is not the case. Still they can do nothing for me but tell me to remain in bed."

Eryana nodded as she stripped her right hand of her glove, so that she could lay her bare hand on Elain's flesh. She felt her lover place her hand on her shoulder lending her both mental and physical support. They had discovered the past few days that their magic seemed to be stronger if they were in contact. Only one person was able to cast at once, but it allowed the spells to have more power behind them. Placing her hand on the older woman's swollen stomach she closed her eyes and allowed her magic to reach out and examine both her body and the unborn child. What she managed to feel explained a lot and also left her a little worried. _Arya?_ She questioned her lover.

_Aye, I feel it too._ Arya confirmed her lover's thoughts. _It will be a difficult birth for one so small. She would do well to have one of us present. If not us, then at least one of the Elvin healers or Angela. _

_Aye, I would prefer it to be one of us. I would think that she would deliver sometime between Belatona and Dars-Leona. I can only hope that we are still around._ Pulling her magic back she opened her eyes, only to find Elain staring at them with a curious expression of her face. It was such a mixture of emotions that Eryana wasn't sure what the woman was feeling. She knew that she could easily probe the woman's mind and determine her thoughts, but it felt dishonest and disrespectful to invade the thoughts of someone she knew so well. Shaking it off she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Aye, just having an epiphany of sorts." The older woman admitted, and then changed the subject, "So will I live till the child is born?" Her tone was one of half worry and half teasing.

Eryana chuckled, "oh you'll live alright, but it will be a hard birth. Your children will surly give you a painful time, if they are half as big as your sons."

"Children…" Elain's brow shot up, "As in more than one?" she asked faintly.

"Aye, Two. I can even tell you the sex if you like." The rider confirmed, "But unfortunately for you, you have torn muscles in both your lower back and stomach. It is what is causing you all the pain. I can heal them for you if you would allow."

Her mate was silent and her thoughts a confused mixture. As she waited for Elain to respond she asked _Are you alright, my beloved?_

Arya seemed to shake from her thoughts, _I'm fine, my love, just lost in my dreams._

Understanding what she meant Eryana sent her a wave of love. _One day my princess, one day._ She received love and excitement in return.

"Can you really tell me if they will be boys or girls?" Elain asked still startled.

Eryana nodded, "If you wish it."

"Please" Elain said. "I need to know if I will be chasing after two more troublemaking boys for the next 15 years."

"Well, then." Eryana said smiling, "I hope you are ready for a change of pace, because you are going to be welcoming two little girls in about two weeks time." When the older woman beamed in happiness she added, "now what do you say about us trying to fix you up." It didn't take long at all for the Rider to reach out with her magic and heal all the torn muscles. When she was satisfied that she had found them all she stood from her kneeling position and slid her glove back on.

"You will need to be careful until they come." She advised, "Don't overdo it, and make that bear of a husband of yours do all the heavy lifting, but you shouldn't have a problem getting out of bed and moving around any longer."

"Also when the time comes. Please call for one of us." Arya said quietly, speaking out loud for the first time. "It would make us both rest easier if we were there to help."

"And what if you two are otherwise occupied?" Elain asked the elf. She had a small smile on her lips.

"Then please call for Angela." Eryana added, "She is an experience healer and a friend of ours. I'll speak with her before we leave and make sure she knows."

"Very well." Elain said in agreement, "But for now help me up. I'm dying to get out of the bed. It is so boring laying around all day with absolutely nothing to do but stare at the blank walls."

Arya and Eryana both laughed as they stepped closer to help the older woman stand. Once she had her balance she smiled, "That is so much better. I thank you both for taking the time to come treat me. Would you be willing to join us for supper? It is the only way I have to thank you."

"I'm sorry Elain." Eryana said honestly. "We promised Roran and Katrina that we would dine with them tonight."

"We then at least stay and have some tea with me." Elain insisted. "Please you surly have a few hours to waste and I would like to know what has befallen you since you left the village. I would also like to get to know your mate."

She laughed at the shock looks that crossed their faces. "Come now Eryana. I have known you for a long time. Did you really think your attraction the fairer sex was a secret?"

"I had hoped." Eryana admitted quietly. "How did you know that Arya and I were mated?" She asked almost as an afterthought. _Is it really that obvious? I thought we hid it well._ She addressed her mate. Smiling automatically when Arya took her hand.

_I don't know, my rider, but I do know that Elain obvious has no problem with it and I like that others know._ Arya admitted.

"It's not that difficult if one looks for it." Elain admitted. "The love you have for each other surrounds you both." At Eryana's look of panic she offered, "I don't think you have to worry, people would have to be looking for it to see and honestly how many people look for love between two women. And you don't have to worry about those who are Carvahall. All those who continued on from Surda know and accept it, Eryana."

At the riders frown she stepped forward and placed a hand on Eryana's shoulder. Ignoring her slight tensing at the contact she said softly, "I know we didn't always treat you right, Eryana, but please believe me when I say we are all truly sorry about everything that happened in the past. This war has changed us all in many ways and one of which is that we had to become a lot more open and accepting. Right after you left the town had a big argument about how you had been treated in the past and that's when everything came out. Not all would accept it, but those who did not stayed in Surda. All of those who are here want to make things right with you and we want to stand by you. If you will allow it."

Eryana was torn and Arya knew it. She had always sought the acceptance and approval of the people from her village. It always pained her when they couldn't understand her or bring themselves to even try to. For as much as her mate had grown and matured she was still a young woman and part of her longed for that connection to her past. Arya understood it, because she still longed for an actual relationship with her mother, not the formal strained one they had now and she was eighty-two years older than her love. Deciding to help her confused mate out she smiled at the older woman.

"We would love some tea, Elain." Arya agreed for them, knowing that it was what her lover truly desired, "and I would love to hear some stories of Eryana from her childhood."

Elain beamed, "Oh, boy do I have some good ones there." She laughed leading them into the kitchen, "Like the time that she was six and got into a fight with three older boys…" Arya smiled as she listened to the stories of her lover as a child.

_Thank you, Arya._ Eryana said gently. _I love you, my princes. _

_I only want to make you happy, Eryana._ Arya admitted as she took as seat. _I love you and I only ever want to see you happy. _


	20. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 17**

They stayed and visited with Elain until the sun began to set. They both thoroughly enjoyed themselves, though Eryana spent most of the time in embarrassment as her lover and the older woman laughed at the stories she told of Eryana's childhood. When they finally excused themselves and made it to the door it was with the promise that once Dars-Leona was safely theirs, both Arya and Eryana would share a meal with the whole village.

_I liked her._ Arya commented as they left. _She seemed nice._

_Hmmmm_ was Eryana's response_ She certainly did enjoy telling embarrassing stories about me._ She knocked on her cousin's door and waited.

_They were cute._ Arya chastised with a giggle_ You were such an unruly kid. I'm glad things haven't changed._

Before she could respond to her mates jab, the door opened to reveal her cousin and his wife standing there. Eryana could sense the same amusement that she always felt, coming from Arya. Arya was average for an elf, but quite tall by human standards and were Arya was tall her lover had her by a good three inches. However, next to her cousin Eryana was short. Arya had to tilt her head back to meet Roran's eyes. The amusing part came when seeing the two together. Roran stood at around six and a half feet while Katrina couldn't have been any taller than five foot three. They truly made an interesting pair.

"I am so glad that you agreed to come." Katrina said beaming, "I was just telling Roran the other day how much I wanted to visit with you Eryana and find out what's befallen you." They stepped back and let the two riders enter, "And I've been longing to get to know Arya. I've heard very nice things about her from Roran and Lady Nasuada."

Eryana was shocked. She'd never really had a problem with Katrina, but she didn't expect such a warm welcome. _I feel like I'm in the middle of a dream. First Elain and now Katrina._

_I told you they just needed to get to know the real you, my love. _Arya commented.

_Let's see how long that last_ She said shrugging mentally, "Let me introduce you properly then. Katrina this is Arya, ambassador to the elves, fellow dragon rider_,_ and my mate."

_There's no point of hiding it since they all seem to know about it._ Eryana explained feeling her mate's slight surprise. _Though I'm not sure yet if that is a good thing or not._

_You won't get any arguments from me, my love. _Arya commented. _I know it could be dangerous, but I'm sure we can trust them. Not to mention, that no matter how much we want to keep it a secret for now, these things have a way of getting out. If it does then we will deal with it, it's not like we aren't already targets because of our status as dragon riders. _

When neither of her cousins expression or attitude shifted at all she continued, "Arya, this is Katrina, wife of Roran. And of course you already know my bear of a cousin." She added teasing slightly. It was a lot easier to relax, she realized, when she didn't have to constantly defend her position or status.

"Aye, once or twice." Arya teased, "He is, after all, hard to miss, my rider." The endearment fell naturally from her lips before she could curve it, but all it did was cause Roran and Katrina's smiles to grow. "It's nice to finally meat you though, Katrina and thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"Nonsense." Katrina said waving the thanks away. "You are family and that is what family does." She paused obviously trying to decide if she should continue with her thought, but instead she changed topics. "come on through. I have fresh bread and honey to start with and the stew should be finished soon." She led them into the sitting room and motioned for them to have a seat. "I promise no meat. Roran why don't you go open the wine for us and get yourself some port." Roran simply kissed his wife of the head and walked out of the room, clapping his cousin on the shoulder in the process.

Once he was gone Katrina turned to Eryana, "He's nervous about tonight. He's afraid that you won't be able to forgive him, forgive us, for the way we treated you when we were younger." She sat down across from the two women, smiling shyly at them. "I know you will hear it many times in the weeks to come, but I want to say it now. I am sorry for the way we treated you Eryana. It wasn't right of us." She noticed Arya's hand grasp Eryana's below the table as she continued.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I was always envious of you growing up." She admitted, "You were always so free. Knowing that others didn't like how you acted or what you were, but you never tried to change. I wish I had that strength back then, but I didn't. I wanted to be like you but then I would listen to father rant about the proper way for a lady to behave and I was confused. Torn between desire to please him and my own wants. Then of course I fell in love with Roran and I was afraid if I wasn't a proper lady her wouldn't want me."

She knew she was babbling so she stopped talking as Roran came back in the room with a mug of port and a bottle of wine. Katrina stood and poured them all a glass before she and Roran sat back down. They were quite for a long moment before Roran decided to get his apology out of the way. She could feel their dragons increasing the connection and sending her love and support as she waited to see what he would say.

"There is no excuse I can offer, Eryana. No reasons I can give to explain away the way that I treated you. You were family, my younger cousin; I should have been taking care of you, not ignoring you. I was too caught up in my own life to realize that I was letting you down and for that I am truly sorry. It wasn't until you disappeared from Carvahall with Brom that I started to go over the past in my mind. Trying to figure out what drove you away and then I found a partially burned notebook in the old house. It was barely legibly in places, but it was enough for me to make out how you had felt growing up and I realized how wrong I had been."

He paused and studied her and her mate. Arya's face was an emotionless mask, showing nothing of her opinions, but she was holding tightly to Eryana's hand and he knew that they shared a strong connection of some kind. His cousin drew her strength from the elf sitting next to her.

Eryana's face was torn between fear and longing. Longing to have her family and fear of what trusting them might bring. He couldn't really blame her after all that she had gone through growing up. He watched as Arya moved closer to his cousin leaning against her, giving her more contact. He might not know the elf well, but from what he had seen and what he had heard she guarded her emotions well and was not one for public displays. After knowing that and watching her comfort Eryana, he knew that she truly loved her.

Eryana sat with her head bowed. She had never been so conflicted in her life, except when she was trying to figure out what to do about her love for Arya. Part of her wanted to just forget the past and forgive Roran. She wanted what little family she had to be whole, but the rest couldn't let go. Couldn't forget all the hours or loneliness she felt as a child. All the time she spent wondering what she had done so wrong that her own family didn't love her.

She felt her mate move closer to her and put more of their body in contact. Arya didn't speak. She didn't give her opinion, but Eryana didn't need her to. She knew that whatever she decided her mate would support her and be there for her. She would pick of the pieces and gently put them back together. She could also feel the love and concern coming from both of their dragons and she knew that no matter what, she had a family.

Finally raising her head she looked at her cousin. Letting him see all the pain that remained from their childhood. "You were supposed to be my family." Her voice was clear, but low and full of pain. Arya leaned closer into her as she continued, "My mother abandoned me, and I didn't know who my father was until after I left. All I had was you and uncle and neither of you ever seemed to care. Nothing I did was ever right in his eyes, and you…there were times you seemed to forget I even existed." She paused and took a deep breath.

"I can't forget what you did. What you put me through all those years." She saw him nod; his eyes were full of regret and sadness. "And I'm going to be honest and say that I'm not sure if I will ever be able to forgive you. You hurt me too much, too deeply. Without my father, without Saphira, and especially without Arya I'm not sure what I would have become." She saw him flinch as if hit, but she had to be honest with him.

"What I can give. What I can try and do is move on from here." She paused trying to work everything out in her still jumbled mind. "We can move forward. Get to know each other and try and become the family that we should have been." She had to make the offer not just for Roran but for her own peace of mind. She had to try.

She saw hope return to his face as he looked at her. "You would be willing to do that. To give me a chance to make up for my past behavior and a chance to be a family again."

"Aye." Eryana agreed with a nod, "I am. If you can accept me for what I have become and who I choose to love, than I can give you the same courtesy. I can get to know you for who you are now and not who you were."

"I…" Roran swallowed and Eryana realized that she had never really seen him emotional. Even when Katrina was still missing. Angry yes. Scared, worried, yes. But never this emotional. "Thank you." Was all he managed to say, but she found it was enough. She might not be able to forget the past, or forgive the actions, but she could leave it there and move on.

"Well…" Katrina swallowed and then stood up, "I think that the stew is ready, so shall we eat."

Arya offered to help her to allow Eryana and Roran a few minutes to gather themselves. Giving her mate's arm one more squeeze she stood up and left. Stepping up to the counter where Katrina was setting out bowls she placed her hand on the young woman's arm. "Thank you." She repeated Roran's words when Katrina looked at her. "Eryana might be many things, confident, caring, strong, passionate, and intelligent, just to name a few, but she was also very scare. Scared of your response to our presence. Your acceptance means a lot to her…to both of us."

Katrina smiled at the elf and placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly. "I know how important family is." She admitted, "I don't want my child to grow up without one. I also don't want him or her to grow up in a world full of intolerance and hate. I might not be able to change the world, but I can teach him or her right from wrong, love and tolerance."

Arya smiled, "May I." she indicated Katrina's stomach. When Katrina nodded she removed her left glove and placed in gently on the swell. Closing her eyes she reached out with her mind, checking on the unborn child and the mother's health. Finally she smiled and pulled back. "He is healthy. That is good. Please if you have any problems send for Eryana or me. If we aren't around one of the elvin healers or Angela. We don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"Thank you." Katrina said simply, honestly. "We should get things on the table. If I know Roran he's got to be starving by now."

Arya laughed, "Aye, Eryana as well." She helped set the table and then place the Vegetable stew and left over bread on the table, followed by some fruits and spreads. Katrina was carving up a small roast for her and Roran while Arya offered to go and fetch their mates. Returning to the other room she found them both laughing heartily at some event in their past. She was glad that after so much strife that they could find a few events to laugh at.

Holding out her hand for her lover she smiled, "We are ready to eat if you two are."

Eryana took her mate's hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "Well then, my princess." She bowed to Arya before extending her arm smiling brightly, "Shall we go." This time it was Arya who took her arm and allowed Eryana to lead her into the kitchen.

"Thank you, my rider." Arya smiled at her as she held out a chair. "So chivalrous of you." She teased. Truly happy that her lover was happy.

"you call her your rider" Roran pointed out as they began to help themselves, "but doesn't that get confusing both of you calling each other riders?"

"Nay, Cousin." Eryana said shyly. "A rider she may be, but she will first and foremost always be my princess." Eryana could have sworn she saw her lover blush, but fortunately for Arya, Katrina changed the subject.

"Arya?" she waited till she had the elf's attention. "would you tell us about yourself? About you history? Or how you met Eryana? I'm curious to know about the woman that captured the great rider's heart. Whatever you are comfortable with."

Arya swallowed her bite of stew. "Well I was born the year before the Rider's fall and the King's treason. My father was killed in the battle just a year later and my mother took up the crown as Queen…"

"wait" a shocked Roran interrupted, much to Eryana's amusement. She knew where this was going. "Your mother is the queen? You were born before the fall?" When Arya nodded, her own amusement obvious he added, "But that would make you a princess AND over a hundred years old."

"Aye…A hundred and two to be exact." Arya stated simply. "Barely into adulthood for my people."

Roran looked at her for a moment and then without thinking of how it might be taken blurted out, "You look great for someone of one hundred and two."

Katrina slapped him on the back of the head as Arya and Eryana broke out in laughter. The rest of the evening fallowed the same tone, before the two lovers finally took their leave.


	21. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

A/N: It is unbeated….I wanted to get something up for you guys since I'm going out of town tomorrow. I'll try to take time to go back and correct any mistakes.

**Warning: Small scene of a sexual nature.**

**Chapter 18**

Entering their bedroom Arya immediately started reading herself for bed. Eryana, however, leaned against the door frame and simply took a moment to watch her mate. She didn't think she would know exactly what she had done to deserve her. To deserve someone as loving, gentle, intelligent, passionate, and beautiful as her princess, but whatever it was she vowed to continue doing it for the rest of their lives. She felt her heart rate pick up as she watched her lover slowly strip herself of her clothes. She felt herself burning with a desire so deep it took her breath away.

She needed her mate. She needed to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her. She needed to be held, to be kissed, be made love too. She needed it not only on a physical level but also on an emotional and mental level as well. She needed to connect with her mate in every way possible. To feel herself surrounded by her, consumed by her. She needed to know that she was safe and loved and especially after the emotional upheaval of this afternoon that she had someone who would stand by her no matter what.

Arya sensed her mate's emotions, she sensed the turmoil and need that her lover was experiencing. Dropping the sleep shirt that she was getting ready to put on she turned to find the taller woman staring at her. Her gaze full of love, need, desire, and so many other emotions which were swirling together in Eryana's deep blue eyes. There was no need to talk as she closed the distance separating them.

She gently ran her hand through her lover's hair, tugging the leather strip free at the end and allowing the long flowing black locks to fall free. Eryana's blue eyes stared deeply into her green as they exchanged all of their emotions through the bond. Arya's hand came to rest at the back of Eryana's neck. Pulling her mate's head down as she raised herself up, she captured the rider's lips in a deep kiss. It was slow, languid, and thorough. Their tongues coming out to touch and dance as Eryana's hands came to rest on Arya's hips, squeezing gently. They broke the kiss only long enough to catch their breath before they captured each other's lips again. The pace never changing.

When Arya pulled back after the second, much longer kiss she never took her eyes off Eryana's, as she slowly undressed her. Her movements were reverent, full of love and tenderness. When the last of the garments fell away she ran her hand slowly down her rider's arm before entwining their fingers together.

Eryana felt her princess tug gently on her hand. She gave in without a thought, allowing herself to be led to their bed. Their eyes never broke as her smaller lover soothingly lowered her to the mattress. Reaching out she helped her mate follow her.

Taking their time they explored each other's bodies as if it was the first time they had ever touched, long stroking of fingertips across smooth skin bringing tingles to nerve endings. Eryana lay upon her back with Arya astride one thigh, holding onto her hips she held her upright as they moved against each other. Their wetness coating each other's bodies and mingling together.

Eryana ran her fingertips up her lover's sides to the bottom of her breasts. Cupping them, she brought her thumbs across sensitive nipples bringing them to hardened peaks. Arya moaned at the feel. Leaning forward she offered them to an eager mouth. Fire raged through her body the second she felt the warm tongue flick the tip. Lips closed over it and sucked until she was writhing.

Placing her hands on Eryana's breasts, she massaged her breasts until she too was moaning. Releasing one breast she moved to love the other the same way. Feeling Arya's center throb against her thigh, she knew she was close to the edge. Wrapping her hands over her back she pulled her down for a deep kiss. Slowly she wrapped her tongue around her lover's and sucked it into her mouth. She felt shocks go right to her nether region as Arya pinched her nipples. Breaking away from their kiss she knew they were both very close to reaching the pinnacle so she pulled Arya down to lay on her chest and raised her leg to give more contact. They moved faster against each other. Timing it just right Eryana entered her from behind. Arya's thigh pressed tight against her bundle of nerves, as Eryana's hips thrust upward. She carried Arya with her up and over the edge. Their screams bounced off the bedroom walls, all that could be heard were small gasps as the tremors jumped through their bodies. Sharing a gentle kiss, they professed their undying love for each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Arya woke a few hours before sunrise the next morning. It took her a moment to figure out what was wrong, but eventually she realized that it was because Eryana had left the bed. Sitting up she searched the room and saw her outline on the balcony. Grabbing the shirt she had discarded the night before she slipped it on as she went to join her mate. She could still sense a mix of emotions through their link and she hated to see her mate struggle.

Stepping up behind her she slid her arms around Eryana's waste and rested her head on her back. _What's wrong, my beloved? You should be resting. We still have a few hours before we have to march._

_I can't seem to quite my thoughts. _Eryana admitted _I'm sorry if I woke you, my love._

_You don't ever have to apologize for that, my Rider. _Arya allowed her rider to turn in her arms so that they were looking at each other. _I love you, Eryana. I am here for you, no matter what. Please, tell me what is troubling you. Let me help._

Eryana studied the emerald eyes before her as she submerged herself in her lover's mind. Soaking up the comfort and love offered to her. _I am afraid._ She finally admitted before falling silent again.

_What do you fear, my rider? _Arya prompted her.

_I fear the future, a future without you._ Eryana's voice was small and trembled slightly. _I fear losing you, or Saphira, or Eridor. Fear living without you, of failing you._

_I share in those fears, my love._ Arya soothed her gently. _And there is nothing wrong with that. There is nothing wrong with having fears as long as we do not let them control us. Instead we have to embrace our fears and let them fuel our desire to win. I may fight with the Varden, or the Dwarves, or even the elves, but I fight for you, Eryana. I fight for everything I fear losing. I fight for my life and my future with you, with our dragons, and with our children to come. _

Eryana knew that her mate was right. That she couldn't let her fears overwhelm her, but instead she need to use them and fight that much harder to make sure that they didn't come true. Kissing her princess lightly on the head she pulled her closer_ I love you, Arya. _

It was a simple statement. An irrefutable fact that carried many different meanings, but it was all she needed to say. They stood there holding each other until they felt their dragons stir awake in their minds.

_Good morning, little ones?_ Saphira greeted them brightly. She could feel her riders lingering sadness and fear, but knew that Arya had dealt with it. _You need to ready yourselves for the march. We leave in an hour's time._

_Saphira is right, little ones. _Eridor offered them _Ready yourselves it is time that we fight the next battle in this war. We will meet you at the gathering place at dawn._

Neither rider bothered to respond to, in their opinion, their overly excited dragons. Instead they shared one more loving kiss, before reluctantly making their way back into their rooms. As had become their custom they took their time dressing each other. They wouldn't wear their armor in the raid, so it was packed in the saddle bags. Instead they dressed in their customary black leather pants and thigh high boots. Long hunting knives were sheathed in the boots for easy access.

Thick black long sleeved undershirts went first and then were topped by sleeveless leather tunics. Arya's was dark green, while Eryana's was a dark blue. They were dark enough to keep them hidden at night and comfortable enough to ware for long periods of time. They would serve well to protect them from wounds, but were flexible enough to not impede their speed and movements. It was one thing that both Eryana and Arya hated about their armor. It was too bulky and heavy. While it protected them it also slowed them down and restricted their movements. Leather bracers went on their arms up to their elbows and their customary black gloves were last.

They both left their necklaces on but kept them tucked safely inside their tunics. Their hair was braided tightly and tied off securely at the end. They each slung a quiver and bow over their shoulders and fastened their swords around their waste. The jewel in the hilt of Brisingr was full of energy as was Brom's ring and all the jewels in the belt of Beloth the Wise. Eryana took three of the jewels and tucked them safely into Arya's own belt.

_Eryana, no you might need them. _Arya protested, not wanting to take away something that could protect her lover.

_I have more than enough, Arya. _Eryana reasoned. _I would give you more, but it Thorn and Murtagh show I might need thoes. Please, just take them in case. Take them for me._

_Aye, For you._ Arya agreed with a sigh. She could deny her rider nothing.

Eryana smiled in understanding, _Thank you, my princess_ she whispered in the ancient language before kissing her softly. Pulling back she ran a finger lightly down her face than pulled away. The both took a deep breath and allowed themselves to slip into what Saphira termed their 'War mode'. Grabbing their saddle bags they slung them over their shoulders and made their way out of their room.

People bustled around them, not really paying them any heed. Occasionally someone would call out "Shadeslayer or Shurtugal" but otherwise they were ignored. They approached the gathering of soldiers and slowly made their way to the other leaders. They had agreed to meet on a large hill overseeing the gathered troops. There was just enough room for all of them and their two dragons, but Eryana knew they wanted her and Arya to be seen.

Ignoring the gathered crowd Eryana turned to greet their dragons as each landed carrying something in their claws. She saw Arya watching this curiously. When she finally realized what it was that they carried she turned to her lover. "Really? She asked her voice barely above a whisper. "I get to ride?"

Eryana just smiled at her lover's excitement. _Aye, emerald eyes. You get to ride._ Saphira answered. _Eridor is not ready to carry you all the way to Belatona, but he is ready for a short ride. It will give the Varden hope to see both of their riders airborne._

_What do you say, my little one. _Eridor's excitement matched that of his rider. _Will you fly with me? _

_Aye_ Arya answered _It would be my honor and my joy. _Turning to her mate she asked, "Will you help me saddle him?"

Eryana nodded and stepped up and helped her mate place the saddle on her dragon. "This is Saphira's first saddle." She explained, "The one Brom made when we first left Carvahall. It no longer fits her so we wanted you both to have it."

"Thank you, Eryana." Arya briefly squeezed her hand and then let go. Stepping back she watched as her mate instructed her on how to fasten the straps. Once she was finished she attached the saddle bags and then saddled her own dragon.

Eryana had just finished tying off the last strap when the group made their way over. "Good morning." She greeted them politely.

"Good morning, Eryana, Arya." Nasuada greeted in turn a little smile playing on her face, and then turn to the dragons. "Good morning Saphira, Eridor. I hope you are well."

_Good morning Lady Nightstalker._ Saphira greeted her politely, but a little distantly. While her rider and her rider's mate might be willing to move past things with the different leaders, Saphira wasn't. Other than Nasuada, Roran, and perhaps Orik, she couldn't care less about them, but those three she knew her rider liked so she would be polite.

_Good morning. _Eridor echoed, like Saphira polite but distant. He simply didn't know any of them well enough.

"I see Eridor is saddled," She looked at Arya but addressed them all. "Is he finally big enough to carry a Rider?" The hope in her voice was unmistakable.

"For short distances only, Nasuada." Arya answered a slight warning coloring her tone. "I will rider him from the field for a time, but then switch to riding Saphira with Eryana. We will build up to long distance."

She nodded in understanding. "We are ready to leave? Will you travel with us or go straight to Belatona?"

"We will go to Belatona and scout the city." Eryana answered honestly. "If all goes well we should meet up with you tomorrow midday."

She turned to some of the others. "Roran we will meet with your team when we return, but please make sure that they are ready to go at all times. In case we need to change the plans at all."

"Aye, Eryana." He smiled at his cousin. She saw the others look at him strangely for addressing her so informal, but she really didn't care. "I have 50 men willing and ready for your command. Some of which are quite pleased to be going." When she raised an eye brow at him he added, "Albriech and Baldor are anxious to see you again."

She had to stifle a groan as she nodded. "King Orik, Master Kull. Your people as well if you would." They just nodded in agreement so she looked at their elvin guard. "Blodhgram-vodhr I will contact you if there are in problems or immediate news that needs to be relayed. Otherwise Arya and I will meet back up with you tomorrow."

Blodhgram bowed slightly, "I understand Shurtugal. You and Arya-elda take care and have a safe flight." Eryana smiled at the elf and nodded. She knew that neither Arya nor she made it easy on him to do his job.

Turning towards her mate she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Aye." Arya said, "More than ready."

Eryana chuckled, "Let's go then." The two riders approached their dragons and quickly mounted. As soon as they were upright in the seats the waiting masses broke out in cheer. Eryana launched her hand in the air as farewell while addressing her dragon. _Let's fly, Saphira. _No response was coming as the four took to the air applause and cheers fallowing them.


	22. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

AN: Sorry about the wait folks...I ran into some trouble while on vacation and couldn't get to a computer to update. Just FYI this chapter has not been checked for Spelling or grammer mistakes. I'll try and get it check and any changes made but I wanted to give you something. Thanks and Enjoy! :-)

**Chapter 19**

Eryana could feel her mate and her dragon's excitement and joy as they flew. She was glad that she had a better experience than she did the first time she flew with Saphira. She unconsciously reached down to rub her inner thighs where the scars use to be. She knew it might be vain but she was glad that the changes the dragons wrought in her included removing all her scars. She didn't think it would have mattered, but she was happier knowing that Arya didn't have to look at them every time they made love.

She had acquired new ones since that time, but nothing like the large thick ones on her inner thighs or the long one across her back where Durza's blade had sliced her. For once she was glad that her mate was too occupied with the experience of riding her dragon for the first time that she didn't catch Eryana's thoughts. Unfortunately for the rider her dragon did. _I too wish that our first experience had been better little one and that I had not fled from those vile creatures. It hurts me to know that I injured you in such a way. _

_It is in the past, Saphira_ Eryana soothed her dragon, _And an experience we both learned from. You were trying to protect me and for that I will always be grateful. I am just glad that they are no longer there; they were not a pretty sight. _

Saphira snorted in amusement. _Sometimes, little one, I forget that you are not just my dragon rider and leader of our order, but also a normal female. Why do you worry so about the marks on your body? It is no secret that Arya loves you. All of you, including the way that you look. I doubt those scares would have made a difference. _

_I know _Eryana admitted and she honestly did know, _but I am still glad. _Then she changed to subject. _I'm also glad that I now know never to ride you for such distances without a saddle. That is one experience I never want to repeat._

Saphira just chuckled at her rider. She was always amused at the way her rider acted. It amazed her that one moment she could be the powerful, confident rider and warrior able to slay shades and fight men twice her size. Then the next she could be a shy, uncertain, self-conscious young woman more worried about what her lover thinks of her body than if they will survive the war.

They flew together and comfortable silence for a few hours before Eridor reluctantly mentioned that he couldn't carry Arya any further. Not really worried about being seen, after all it if the king didn't know they had the egg, he would soon; they landed and quickly rearranged themselves. Eridor continued to wear his saddle and took a few more bags, but without the added weight of Arya he was able to manage just fine. Arya joined her lover on Saphira. She tried to get up behind the Eryana, but the younger woman just smiled softly and gently pulled her in the front. Arya sighed in contentment as she leaned back into her mate's strong body and felt herself wrapped in a protective embrace.

Where it would take two or three days for the army to cover the distance it only took the dragons until mid afternoon. They circled the city from high enough that the dragons merely looked like birds, but Eryana simply merged her sight with her dragons as was able to survey the city and the surrounding land.

_This is better than I thought. _Eryana said after a time. _I count only a thousand soldiers. And only four hundred of those are dressed in the colors of the empire. _

_Aye_ Arya agreed _It's strange that they would not be more heavily guarded. After the loss of Feinster you would the King would fortify his remaining cities._

_Maybe, emerald eyes._ Saphira agreed, _but I suspect that he sent all the extra men to Dars-Leona. That city is more important to him than Belatona. There is little here that could aide him._

_Other than troops you mean._ Eridor reminded them. _The King wants and needs men to fight for him. The lack of Empire troops might mean that the majority of the people and soldiers openly and willingly support the King. _

_If that is true than our job just got a lot harder._ Arya pointed out._ The success of our mission rests on the people of Belatona not fighting back once their leader and the Empire are contained. If they will fight us the raid won't work._

Eryana was silent for a long time lost in thought. She kept looking at the problem trying to find a different way to answer their questions but could only come up with one answer._ We need to get a closer look._

_If we try to get closer Saphira and I will be seen, blue eyes. We can't let them know that we are coming._ Eridor cautioned.

_You can't get any closer but Arya and I can._ Eryana countered. _As soon as it gets dark you and Saphira can land at the same location that we plan to stage our attack from. You two can rest while Arya and I get closer to the city and take a peek into the people's minds. _

_That's dangerous, little one._ Saphira argued. _What if there are magic users about they will sense your presence. There are only two of you and a thousand of them._

Eryana could sense her fellow dragon master's unease. She agreed with them on the dangers but it was the only way. _I don't like it either, but it is the only choice that we have if we are going to try and save as many lives as possible. We need information. We need to know what we are up against. Plus thanks to our bond Arya and I are faster, stronger, and more powerful than ever before. We can hold them off until you and Eridor reach us. _

Eventually Saphira sighed. _Alright, Little one. We will do it your way if everyone is in agreement. _When everyone sent their reluctant agreement she continued. _But Eridor and I need to land before sundown. There is no point in continuing to fly in circles. _

_Saphira, fly to the other side of the lake and land there._ Arya instructed._ It is far enough that you won't be seen. Once it is dark we can come back across and land in the original spot. _

The four quickly found themselves on the ground. They stripped the dragons of their bags and saddles and allowed them to rest, while Eryana and Arya sat discussing their best course of action.

They had reached moment of silence in the conversation and Arya heard her mate sight softly. "What is it?" She asked gently feeling the discontent in their connection.

Eryana looked over in to her beautiful green eyes. "I don't like this." She admitted a little shamefully. "I know it's necessary for so many reasons, but I've never liked having to keep my mind open to everyone. Allowing myself to invade their privacy and read their emotions. I either come away feeling disgusted at myself for having to do it, or with my own fellow human beings for what they are truly like."

Arya watched as her mate's gaze dropped again. She knew that Eryana had a hard time dealing with the necessary evils of war, after all they had had several long debates about how she should feel after taking so many lives, but she never realized it affected her lover this much. "Look at me, my rider." She commanded gently. She waited for deep blue eyes to meet her green. "Don't you ever feel disgusted at yourself for doing what is needed. For doing what you must to protected yourself and ultimately win this war." She reached out and cupped her lovers chin, holding her face steady. "I know it is hard for you, and I am sorry that it bothers you so much, but please…please you are only doing what you have to. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I know." Eryana said honestly. "I know that it must be done, but the only ones I want in my mind, or the only minds I want to be in are yours and Saphira's and Eridor's. No one else."

Arya laughed lightly at that. "I know, my love. I know," she mumbled as she leaned in a captured the sweet lips before her in a tender kiss. A simple reassurance that she loved her and that everything was going to be fine.

They stayed together until it was dark enough to continue then they resaddled the dragons and continued on their way. Saphira and Eridor flew as close to the ground as they could across the lake and to the clearing. This time they kept their saddles on incase they needed to get to their riders in a hurry. _Good luck, little ones._ Saphira said. _If you need us we will be there as soon as possible. _

_Be careful._ Eridor added_ Watch each other's backs since we aren't there to do it for you._

_We will._ Eryana promised_ We will be back before day break. _

_You two stay out of sight_ Arya told them before her and Eryana made their way the rest of the way on foot.

They got as close as they could to the place they planned to breach the outer wall during the raid and then stealthily climbed a tree so that they could be high enough to see over. Once they were settled they took turns reaching out probing the people's minds. One person probing while the other remained on guard ready to lend assistance where needed.

What they found surprised them. Most of the people and the city's warriors were against the King but to afraid to do anything about it. Only the Empire's men and a few others would stand against them. They sensed some other's magic users but none strong enough to stand in their way. The one they couldn't gain any information on was the town's leader Craven. They couldn't locate him with their minds and all the information they gathered was inconclusive. He seemed to be ambiguous in his support of the Empire. Finally they gave up and decided that one way or the other they would deal with him. Right now they had what they needed most and would be able to go ahead with the raid. Making their way back to their dragons the quickly left the area an hour before sunrise.

It was an hour after midday when they met back up with the Varden. Saphira and Eridor had taken their time, flying slowly as not to wear themselves out. They had also stopped once to eat and allow Arya to ride Eridor the rest of the way to the Varden lines. The men all gave a cheer as they approached and landed in front with the other leaders. As they dismounted Eryana heard Nasuada call for the men to take an hour's rest and break out lunch. The two riders grabbed their own food stores, knowing that whatever the Varden would be serving would have meat, and went to join the other leaders.

"Greetings Shadeslayers." They were hailed as they took their seats.

"How was your mission?" Nasuada asked, "Did all go well?"

"Aye, my lady." Eryana answered. "All was well. The news if good, if not a little perplexing."

"What do you mean, Lady Eryana?" King Orrin asked.

"There are only one thousand soldiers ready to fight. Half on at all times while the other half rest. Of those thousand only four hundred are the King's men. The rest are simple city inhabitants."

"And that's perplexing how?" Roran asked. "I would think that bodes well for us."

"Aye it does." Eryana agreed, "But I would have expected the King to have sent reinforcements after his loss at Feinster. I had expected more men."

"Well Belatona isn't really an important city to him is it?" one General pointed out. "So why should he bother fortifying it?"

"Because no matter how small or insignificant it might be general," Arya explained, "It still is the next logical step for our movement against him. We have to take Belatona before we can move again Dars-Leona."

"Is it possible that it is a trap of some kind?" Nasuada asked.

"Not that we can tell." Arya said. "We spent most of the night by the city walls gathering intelligence. Most of the people are against the Empire but to afraid to do anything. There was no deceit there. The only unknown in the situation is the Leader, but he can be dealt with easily enough and then once the city is secure his loyalties can be determined."

"And how would you know this, Shadeslayer." One General asked. "If all you did was watch from afar?"

"I think." Eryana interjected. "That is best classified as a Rider's secret. Trust me when I say we have our ways of knowing." She knew that the elves probably were aware of what they had done, and maybe Nasuada and King Orik, both of whom had been taught to guard their minds, but the majority of the Leaders would have no idea. That was probably for the best. If they knew that the Riders or even magic users in general, were able to reach into their minds, it would lead to mass distrust. That was something that they could not afford.

Changing the subject for his cousin, Roran asked, "So do we stick with the original plan?"

"Aye," Eryana nodded, "The main body of the army will rest an hour's march from the city walls. They can stay there until just before sunrise and then make their way to the city. We should take five hundred men, including our raiding party to the grove by the lake, and they can wait there until an hour before sunrise. The raiding party will go in an hour before and secure the gates, while we search for the leader."

She paused to take a drink so Arya continued for her mate. "Roran you have been taught to speak with you mind yes?" When he nodded Arya said, "Unless we contact you or Orik than when the main forces arrive open the gates. We will deal with the leaders."

"Once you arrive with the rest of the troops, Nasuada," Eryana finished, "look for our colors. If the Varden flag is flying then the city is ours, if not you can assume us captured and prepare for an attack."

"Will you wait until you have the leader, to raise the colors?" Orrin asked, "Or once the soldiers are defeated?"

Eryana thought about it for a moment then answered, "Unless we run into some huge surprise or problem, Roran can raise them once the soldiers are dealt with."

They all nodded their head in agreement. Then Orik asked, "Will you two fly or march with us from here on out?"

_Saphira? Eridor? What do you two prefer to do? _Arya asked their dragons.

_We will take this time to go hunting, unless you need us._ Saphira answered, _Eridor cannot go as long without food and that is the best time for us to hunt, before we get too close to the city walls. _

_Will you leave the saddles and things with the main army? _Eridor asked_ or will want them with us in the grove?_

_I don't mind leaving the things with the main army_ Eryana offered_ except for Glaedr's Eldunari, but we can't take it with us and you can't watch it in case we need you._

_Leave it with then at the grove, my love._ Arya suggested. _We will have their guard give oaths to protect it and not look in the bag. It is the best that we can do._

_Very well._ Eryana relented and then turned to address Orik's original question. He looked a little impatient but they had all gotten use to the delays when the riders conversed mentally. "Arya and I shall march with the army, while Saphira and Eridor take the chance to hunt. We shall see after that."

The matter settled the two riders unburdened their dragons of their load and watched them leave. The saddles were placed in the cart carrying Saphira's armor and their saddle bags were slung over the horses that Nasuada had supplied for them. Not too long after that they were on the move again.


	23. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I've ran in some personal problems that I need to deal with. I hope to be able to keep updating once a week, but we will see how everything goes. This chapter has some action in it and it really is my first attempt at such, so I hope you enjoy. :-)

**Chapter 20**

The next night found four hundred and fifty of the best Varden soldiers hiding as quietly as they could in the grove not far from the city. They had waited until it had become dark enough and then made their way from the main Varden lines. Saphira and Eridor flew overhead as scouts as Eryana and Arya led the men to their location. They were being led by one of King Orrin's Generals. He was a slightly older man and was one the few that had never given Eryana any trouble. So when she was giving him a few last minute instructions he simply bowed his in respect and promised that they would be done.

A little way apart from them were fifty more soldiers, an odd mix of human, dwarves, elves and two riders. Their two dragons sat a little apart from them quietly watching and listening. Currently Eryana and Arya were in a debate with Roran and Orik about the breakdown of the group. Eventually Eryana sighed, "Alright, Well break it up differently."

It wasn't that it was a bad idea; she simply liked working with the elves better. They argued with her less and followed her orders more, even if they weren't in agreement. She could feel her mate's amusement through their link._ And what, my beloved princess, do you find so funny?_

_Nothing, my beautiful rider._ Arya answered her voice as innocent as she could make it. _Nothing at all. _It then changed becoming absolutely serious _Before we leave and all we are talking or thinking about is this mission I just need to Say that I love you, Eryana. Please be careful. _

_I love you too Arya. _Eryana briefly glanced her way, _Take care, princess. I need you safe._

Turning back to her men she addressed then, "Alright, Blodhgram, please pick four of your men. Two will accompany Orik and two will accompany Roran. Arya will you please pick two of the Orik's men and two or Roran to join our group." There was no need to give her any more details. She knew what they needed and would choose accordingly.

"Orik I need you to pick 12 soldiers. Your group will be the group in directly after Roran's. It's your job to hold the area we enter from. If anything goes wrong then that is the fall back point. If we can't make it or are captured, than you take your group and meet up with the main army. Nasuada will need your knowledge of the city."

Orik nodded his head in agreement, even if he knew he would never leave the others, especially the two riders. Eryana carried on. "Roran the rest of them are yours. Get in and secure the gates. You might want to think about posting some of the men to the guard locations on the wall. If anyone sees the guards missing it will sound the alarm."

"What are we suppose to do about the guards already posted?" Roran asked, "If we have to fight to subdue them we will be found out."

"Well take care of it." Eryana promised, "Don't worry." She took a second and then added, "I need you to remind your men that the point of this mission is to save lives by taking the city as quickly as possible. The Empire soldiers will fight, but it's likely that the people of the city will just as easily join us or stand down. If anyone asks for quarter, give it to them." At the protest that were about to start she raised her hand, "I'm not saying put your lives in danger just to let them live, but I am telling you that if you are able and they surrender then subdue them and bind them. We will deal with them later. We too need as much help as we can get and we have an entire city of potential allies once. So let's not turn them against us with unnecessary bloodshed." When everyone nodded in agreement she smiled, "Alright get the groups organized and then have them rest until it's time to go."

_Have I ever told you_ she heard Arya comment as the others departed, _how unbelievably attractive I find you when you are being commanding and powerful._

Eryana laughed softly. She could feel the desire flowing through their minds. _Hold that though, my love, until the city is ours. We'll come back to it. I promise. Now we have work to do._

Arya smiled fleetingly at Eryana before moving off to help reorganize the groups. Eryana stayed behind with their dragons and the elves assigned to protect them if need be. She knew it was only a precaution, but one that they needed to take with Eridor still not fully grown. The six assigned to the task had already taken their oaths in the ancient language and one of them even now had the bag with Glaedr's Eldunari on their back. If they found the order strange they were wise enough not to comment on it.

When they reached the site that Eryana planned to use as their entrance she sent one of the elves up the nearest tree to make sure that no one was close enough to see them enter. The corner was one of the darkest corners on the city, since it was surrounded by trees and the lake. It was also deserted since she knew no one would expect a breach from that point. When she got the all clear she signaled for Blodhgram's group to set to work. It was their job to open a small hole in the wall so that only a few people could enter at a time. Easy to defend but small enough they could do it without making much noise. While they were busy with that, she began to search out the minds of six guards who were on sentry duty on the walls. She could feel her mate and their dragons join her fully in their link, offering their support and their power. She knew from the night of their scouting mission that there were only six guards on top of the walls, twenty walking the walls and the rest of the five hundred who were on duty would be congregated in the cities center.

She found the six sentries and then she expanded her search to include all the magic users who were currently asleep. The hope was to take them all of the equation at once. She had to be careful not to fully brush their minds until she was ready to act, otherwise they might be alerted to her presence.

Once the elves had the wall breached Arya sent her the signal. She reached all at once and connected fully with their minds, muttering the words to send them into a deep sleep. She felt some of her power drain, but it wasn't nearly as taxing as it would have been before Eridor hatched. Opening her eyes she whispered, "Go" to Roran. She watched from her location as his group slipped silently through the opened three at a time. The first six quickly climbed the walls and took up the fallen guards positions. _How long? _She asked her mate, not sure how long it took Blodhgram to breach the wall. Orik's group entered next and took up defensive positions around the opening.

_Thirty minutes._ Arya replied, _It took longer than we thought to get the wall down. How many of the magicians were you able to reach?_

_All but three. _Eryana replied, _Warn the others that they need to be on their guards. _

She did a quick survey of her group and had to do a double take when she realized that the two Varden members to join them were Baldor and Albriech. They nodded to her and raised their swords in greeting but otherwise didn't move. Receiving the signal from Orik that the way was clear she whispered, "Let's move." She led the way with Arya by her side.

Entering the city she was please to see that the area directly surrounding them was clear or all but their own men. "We make for the keep" she told them as silently as possible. "The leader should be housed at the very top. If you get separated from us, fall back here or join Roran's group." She knew that the closer the got to the keep the more likely they were to be spotted, but there was no other choice. They went around the group of soldiers in the center of the city and were lucky enough not to be seen. Though she thought that the reason might be they were all too busy sleeping or drinking on the job. This group was all Belatona citizens and she realized she had not seen any of the Empire's men.

Reaching out to Blodhgram's mind she said, _Send a message to your men to be relayed. They need to be careful none of those on duty are from the Empire. It's possible they are simply all asleep, but tell them to watch out._

_Where are they?_ She asked her make after she felt Blodhgram comply. Reaching out with her mind she tried to locate any sign of trouble or trap, she found nothing. _This doesn't make any sense. _

_Peace, my love._ Arya responded _I think you were right before. They are merely off duty and asleep. The Varden have never attacked a city with raids. It stands to reason that the King would not expect us to do so and therefore would put his best men on duty during the day. _

Eryana nodded in agreement as they reached the entrance to the keep. There were two guards who were standing duty at the entrance. Holding up a hand she signaled for her group to stop while she and Arya continued on in the shadows. As soon as they were close enough they both sprang into action. Their increased speed allowing them to move fast enough that the guards never saw them coming until it was too late and they found themselves grabbed from behind and a knife pressed to their throats. "If you do anything to raise the guard I will slit your throat. Do you understand?" Eryana hissed, causing them mans cry of alarm to die in his throat. She could hear her mate hissing the same instructions to her captive. "How many men guard the keep?" She asked in a hiss.

"Who are you?" The soldier's voice trembled with fear. "What do you want?"

"I'm Eryana Shadeslayer. Rider of the Dragon Saphira." Eryana hissed in reply, "Now answer me, how many guard the keep?" She knew her mate was asking the same questions.

"Thirty. Thirty men inside." The soldier answered and Eryana could sense his honesty. "Two at each level and twenty with the leader."

"Where is your leader located?" She asked.

"He's not my leader." The man growled.

"You protect him don't you?" Eryana questioned this time intrigued. She could sense the man hate.

"No." He demanded, "I protect my family. He has threatened to kill anyone who defies him or tries to leave."

"Then protect them now." Came her reply, "Tell me where he is and where all the Empire soldiers are so that we may rid this city of them."

"The soldiers only guard during the day." The man's voice was calm now. "They did not believe you would attack at night. They thought you were too honorable."

"They were wrong." Eryana stated, "Now the leader?"

"He is at the top in the center chamber." The man answered. "He never leaves." He paused for a moment, "Let me help you."

"Nay, not this time."Eryana answered. "I thank you for your help, but I cannot take the chance. After this is over we will see where your loyalties lie. For now, sleep." With that she put them man into a deep sleep and lowered him to the ground in the shadows as Arya did the same. They slipped inside and waited for their men to join them.

Relaying what she had learned from the soldiers she turned to her mate. "Were you told the same?" She asked where the others could hear.

"Aye," She whispered, "The leader serves the King, willing or not I do not know."

Eryana nodded in understanding and turned to the two dwarves. "Stay here and guard the doors. If anyone tries to enter stop them."

"Aye, Argetlam." They saluted and took up positions.

"pacify the ones on the stairs at all cost," She instructed the others, "Once we hit the top Arya and I will deal with the leader, the rest of the soldiers are yours." With that she led the way up the stairs. She knew that they were fast approaching their time limit and that Roran would be opening the gate at any minute. She hoped they would make it to the top before that happened, because once the gates were opened it would be obvious that the city was under attack.

Reaching out she found her cousin's mind, _how fare you Roran?_ She asked.

_All is well cousin,_ Roran answered after a time. _We are in position and ready to open the gates. So far no blood was shed. _

_Very well. _Eryana instructed. _We are in the keep. Continue as planned._ With that she pulled from his mind as she watched the Baldor and one of the elves quickly knock out two more guards. So far they had all been easy to contain, some of them simply surrendering, and Eryana found herself wished that the rest of the war could go this easily. Even though she knew that wasn't the case she found herself glad that this time they simply got lucky. It wasn't like the King to make such an oversight but whatever it was that kept him occupied she was grateful for in this instance.

As they approached the final landing they all readied themselves for a fight. The two guards who stood at the door were not the citizens of Belatona; instead they were the first soldiers of the Empire that they had seen. The guards gave a shout of surprise as they saw them and made to rush forward, but before they could get to close Eryana watched as Baldor and Albriech rushed forward and engaged them in battle.

The doors to the room burst inward at the commotion and as they did Eryana and Arya led the charge into the room, each dispatching a soldier within seconds. Taking a quick look around she saw the leader of the city sitting silently on his throne as his guards fought to protect him. Engaging three warriors at once while her mate fought three more at her side, Eryana could hear the distance sounds of screaming and swords clanging. The Varden had entered the city at last. Fights raged all around her as one by one the elves and humans in her group dispatched the men they had been fighting, till only Arya and Eryana remained lock in combat.

Their men took up their positions around the room and watched as their two leaders fought. It was truly a sight to behold as the women weaved the sword as more of a dance then in battle. With a quick jerk of their weapons they had their men dead at their feet. They turned to the City's leader who had only now raised himself from the throne.

"It's over Craven." Eryana called dropping the tip of her sword towards the floor and stepping up next to Arya. "You've lost. Your men are defeated and as we speak the Varden are capturing your city with our main forces not far behind. Surrender and You will be allowed to live."

They all watched in silence as the older man twitched in anger, waiting for his answer. It came quicker than any of them could have thought. "NEVER. YOU WILL NEVER WIN THIS WAY ERYANA SHADESLAYER." He screamed, his voice alive with power and hate that did not belong to him. Before they could blink a knife was through the air heading straight at Arya.

No one saw what happened next. One moment they were staring at the knife in fear and the next Arya was holding Eryana in her arms and the weapon imbedded in her rider's back. "NOOO." She screamed as she started to collapse under the weight of her lover. So intent on the woman in her arms that she never saw ten different arrows make their home in Craven's body.


	24. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 21**

As Craven's body hit the floor strong arms reached out to help Arya lower her mate to the floor and onto her stomach. Her hands were trembling in fear as she held her fingers to her beloved's neck looking for a pulse. She couldn't hear the shouts around her as she frantically waited, and it wasn't until Saphira shouted In her mind that she became aware of her surroundings, _ARYA! _Was what tore her from her stupor.

_Peace Saphira, she's alive. _The relief was evident in her tone. _Of course once I heal her I might kill her and then she won't be._

The dragon's relief was evident in her mind and so was her humor now that she knew her rider would live. _She loves you little one, she wouldn't have allowed you to be injured._

_She could have gotten herself killed. _Arya snapped.

_Aye, _Eridor agreed, his tone was also one of relief._ But you would have been if blue eyes hadn't block the blades path. It would have found a home in your heart._

Arya knew they were right, and her anger dimmed. Looking at those around her she found Baldor, Albriech and Blodhgram crouched low all with worried looks on their faces. "She will be fine. Hold her down Baldor I need to remove the blade so that I can heal the wound. She will wake once she feels the pain of its removal." Reaching out with her mind she quickly searched the area around the weapon, relived to find that it hadn't damaged any organs. Making sure she was held securely she grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it free, only to be greeted by her lovers screams, before throwing the retched blade aside.

"Hold still, my beloved." she whispered not caring who heard her. "I need to heal your wound." Concentrating all her attention on her task she first cleansed the wound of any dirt and impurities and then concentrated on closing it. She gave a sigh of relief once it was finished and poured some of the extra energy from the jewels in her belt into both her and her mate. Helping Eryana sit up she searched her face, "Are you alright? You scared me."

Reaching out Eryana gently cupped her cheek for a brief moment, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you but there was no other way." Pulling back almost as quickly. They both understood that they would talk about this later, but for now they had a job to do.

Reaching out she grasped the first hand that was offered and allowed Baldor to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine." She nodded and sheathed Brisingr, "Thank you." She added as she offered Arya a hand up.

Looking over at the now dead leader she heard Blodhgram comment, "I have never seen a human move so quickly, Shadeslayer." His voice was one of sorrow. She knew he felt that he had failed in his duty to protect them.

"That was not Craven." She said trying to calm his worries, "That was Galbatorix. The vile traitor was controlling him." _Saphira, Eridor. We will have need of you. These people have lived in fear of the King's power for too long. We need to show them that another power exists. Arya and I will meet you on the battlements in one hour. _

_Is it time for a show, my love._ Arya questioned softly.

_Aye, that it is, my princess. _Eryana answered. _I am truly sorry for scaring you, Arya, but I couldn't let that dagger hit you. _

_I know, my love. _Arya said, _I love you, but we will discuss this later._

_We will be there, little ones. _Saphira said, _Please be careful. I don't want another scare this day._

They chuckled as Eridor added, _Thank you, blue eyes, for saving my rider. _

_I could do nothing else. _Eryana said honestly then added _we will see you soon. _

Turning towards her still shocked men she said, "We have work to do. Any news from Roran?"

"They have been successful in securing the city, Shadeslayer." Blodhgram answered. "They are still dealing with a few of the Empire's men, but otherwise it is ours. He has raised the Varden's colors."

Eryana nodded in understanding, "Baldor, Albriech, Blodhgram stay for a moment. The rest of you please go help the others we need to quickly quell any remaining rebellion." When the rest left she addressed the three remaining. "Blodhgram, get in touch with Roran's group and let them know we are successful. Then have your people start waking the unconscious and healing the wounded. Baldor I need you to go and meet Nasuada. Tell her what has happened and that I will be addressing the people of Belatona in one hour. Let her know about the King's interference here and that she should be on her guard. We need to completely secure the city in case he chooses to retaliate. We also need as many people as possible to do a thorough search of the city. We need to know why he was here."

When those two nodded and quickly left she turned to Albriech. "gather a few men to you and begin to move everyone to the center of the city. I want everyone there when we address them. They are to be treated with respect, but take no chances until we can determine who is with us and who is against us."

"Aye, Eryana." Albriech agreed, "And what of you and Lady Arya?" His tone was slightly teasing, but otherwise polite.

"We will help heal the wounded" She said, "Until it is time to address the crowd." He simply nodded in understanding and left to his mission.

"I'm worried," She admitted to Arya as soon as he was gone. "There had to be a reason that the King was controlling him and none of them that I can come up with are any good."

"What do you mean, my rider?" Arya asked giving in to her desire and allowing herself to lean against her lover's body. Grateful for the contact.

"That there is something here of so great importance that he must see to its protection personally." She said quietly, "Something that he would trust to no one else, but something that he could not trust to remain safe in his own castle."

"If that is true then he will come for it." Arya cautioned. But I sense no magic here. Nothing powerful enough to warrant the King's interest. Eryana simply nodded her head in agreement and Arya asked, "What is the other choice." She was sure she knew what her lover was thinking and she wasn't sure she wanted it verified.

"Or…" Eryana said softly, "or he knew that we were coming this night and he wanted to be here to see just how powerful we had become. It's possible that this city and its people really mean nothing to him in the greater scheme of things and that he allowed us to take it to gauge our strengths and to spy on us."

"But for him to know that we were going to be here" Arya whispered her next words, "That would me that there is a traitor in the Varden."

"Aye." Eryana agreed solemnly. "One that we will have to find before we can move ahead with planning our attack on Dars-Leona."

They were quite for a few more moments before Arya sighed, "A problem for another time. Right now we have work to do."

Agreeing with her lover the two Riders made their way out of the keep. All of the guards that they had encountered had already been woken and moved to the center of town. They could see the Varden pilling dead bodies off to the side, but it was a small group and they all appeared to be Empire soldiers. Not seeing anything to do in the immediate area they moved towards the main gate to search out Roran.

They found him directing the men about their jobs. He was smiling in victory. As they approached Eryana found herself wrapped in a hug from her cousin before she could even greet him. She had to fight her natural response to stiffen and pull away. Breaking his contact her pulled back to look at her. "I heard you were injured. Are you alright?" His voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine Roran." Eryana smiled at him, "Arya healed me up quickly." She watched as her cousin smiled gratefully at her lover before asking, "How are things here? Where do we stand?"

"It was a rather simple mission," Roran admitted stepping back. "We ran into a few of the guards before we were able to open the doors, but as soon as they realized who we were they surrendered. They had no desire to fight us and the majority wanted to help. I had the secured for the time being with promises that as long as they are found loyal they could join us. All they needed was someone to offer them a chance and a way to fight."

Eryana nodded in understanding but it was Arya who spoke, "That is the way of such things Roran, as I'm sure you remember. All many people need is a little motivation and they are will to take up a weapon to protect themselves and those they love."

"Aye," He agreed before moving on. "Once the gates were opened and our men inside the Empire soldiers finally realized what was happening. They put up more of a fight, but we were able to defeat them, they were caught off guard and unorganized."

"What about injuries?" Eryana asked as Orik and Blodhgram approached them.

"A few light injuries, one or two serious." Roran answered, "But no deaths for us or the people of Belatona. The only deaths were the Empire soldiers."

"And the Leader." Eryana amended. "I'm still not sure what to make of that." Turning to Orik she asked, "And how fare you, my King?"

"All is well," Orik smiled, "I am glad to see you both standing, though I hear there was some excitement. Something about you playing the hero Eryana." Eryana just groaned as Orik laughed, "We have secured the breach we caused and I have posted my men around the walls as guard."

"And how far out is Nasuada?" Arya asked, amused at her lover's predicament. "When will the rest of the troops arrive?"

"They are about thirty minutes out." Orik answered, "They will make camp at the city walls. I assume that you wish to be responsible for the placement of your own tent." At their nod he was thoughtful for a long moment, before he finally spoke up, "Is it safe to speak plainly here?" he asked. When Eryana nodded that it was indeed safe he continued, "I hear that the king was controlling Craven, is that true?" Once again she simply nodded, "I assume you know what that could mean?"

"Aye, We have considered all possibilities, but until a thorough search is done, we will not know which one is correct." She admitted and then asked, "What troubles you Orik?"

"I do not like either possibility, Eryana." Orik admitted, "And it makes me fear for the safety of both our riders." He looked between them both. We they started to protest he spoke over them. "I know that you can protect yourselves and that you have your Elvin guard, with more on the way. I mean no disrespect to either you or them, but I would request that you allow some of the other members of the Varden to supply people for your guard."

Eryana thought about it for a few minutes before asking her mate, _What do you think about it?"_

_I don't particularly like the idea of more people guarding us, _Arya admitted, _And we would have to take certain precautions if we allowed it, but it would serve to show that we fight for all the races of Alagaesia and not just the Elves. _

_Very well then._ Eryana agreed. Turning to Blodhgram she bowed slightly, _I assume that you understand that we do trust you and your people completely, Blodhgram-vodhr and that this is in no way a reflection on your abilities._

Blodhgram bowed his head in turn, _Aye, Eryana-Elda. I understand completely. It is a smart political move, in order to show your trust of all of the Varden. I assure you that it will be taken only as such. We understand the need for it._

_Thank you, Blodhgram-vodhr,_ Arya added to the conversation. _You will remain in charge of the detail. How many others would you like to add to your group? You already have 11 elves under your command with 12 more coming._

_Let's start with 6 of each race and go from there. _Blodhgram answered after a few minutes thought.

Eryana addressed Orik again. "We would be willing to allow the Dwarves, Men, and Urgals to supply to our guard if you desire, but you need to understand that certain precautions must be taken and that they will have to give oaths not to reveal what they might learn. There are some secrets that we cannot risk getting out."

"Aye, Argetlam." Orik agreed. "I assumed as much."

"Blodhgram will be in charge of the men. He has requested 6 additional men from each group to begin with. When Saphira and Eridor arrive they will choose the location that they are most comfortable and our tent can be raised there." Arya continued for her lover. "Blodhgram-vodhr, I trust that you will insure they take the necessary oaths before assigning them their duties. I am aware that we can keep our secretes for only so long, but until that time we must try. It is likely that the King already knows that I am a rider, but we can hope to protect the other information."

"I will see too it personally Shadeslayers." Blodhgram said with a deep vow. "You have my word on it." He then turned to Orik and Roran, "If you would send your choices to me when the Varden arrive we will get started." Once they nodded in agreement he went to round up his fellow elves and explain the newest changes.

Looking back at Roran and Orik Eryana sighed, "Are the towns people all gathered."

"Aye they are waiting in the center of town as requested." Roran said.

"Did they give you any problems?" She asked.

"Nay, most are eager to hear what you have to say." He shook his head, "and many are already expressing an interest in fighting with us.

"Good." Eryana smiled and then faced her lover, "Let's get this over with, Arya. I want it settled before the rest of the Varden arrive."

"Aye," Arya agreed, "And then once you and I report to the other leaders, I wish for a bath and a nice soft bed with you in it, my love."

Roran and Orik laughed loudly at the answering blush on Eryana's face, but she was smiling as well. Shaking her head at her mate's unexpected words, she led them to the battlements. Roran and Orik took their positions on either side of the Riders, but far enough back so that they were where everyone's attention lay. The murmuring crowd fell silent as Eryana cast a spell to amplify her voice. "Hear me, Belatona." She cried. Only to be answered with voices demanding to know who she was.

But their answer came not from the two women standing before them but the two mighty dragons that choose that moment to perch themselves of the battlement walls behind their respective riders.


	25. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter 22**

"I am Eryana Shadeslayer, Rider of the Dragon Saphira, and Leader of the Order of Dragon Riders. With me are Arya Shadeslayer, Rider of the Dragon Eridor, Roran Stronghammer General of the Varden, and King Orik of the Dwarves. We are here to offer you your freedom." She answered their questions.

"I offer you freedom from tyranny and oppression. I offer you the freedom to fight for the right to create your own future and your own world. To stand up against Galbatorix and help end his reign." She looked around at the crowd, trying to judge their reactions. She could feel her partners' pride through their link as she continued, "I offer you a chance to join us and fight to protect all that you hold dear. Join the Varden and help us win the war."

"And what if we want to simply be left alone?" A voice screamed out. "What if we want nothing to do with your war?"

"It is not my war." Eryana answered it. "I did not start this war; I was thrown into it when the King destroyed all that I had known. But if you wish to hide in fear, then by all means you may do so. You are free to leave and go elsewhere; you are free to remain in the city, as long as you take oaths not to challenge us. We will not force anyone to fight with us. We want only those who are willing to pick up a blade and all that it means."

"What if we want you out of our city?" One old man yelled stepping forward, "This is our city. You do not belong here."

"It is your city," Eryana agreed, "But for the time being the Varden are in control. We do not wish to rule you." She continued, "But we cannot leave a city behind us that the King can use to attack us from. Once this war is over, the Varden will leave here. We all have our homes that we wish to return to and rebuild." She paused and looked at them. She could hear the Varden approaching the gate. She could see the look of concern on the people's faces. "Again I say, Join us. Fight with us and take your destiny into your own hands. If you wish to join all you must do is prove your loyalty to us and we will supply you for war."

She saw Nasuada step through the gate with Orrin and the other Leaders behind them. "We want none who are unwilling, but will take all who wish to join. You may take your time to make your decision and once you have you will be free to leave. We will meet with your council or elders later today to discuss the running of the city." Quieting her voice she and Arya jumped onto their Dragons back. Once they were settled the two dragons sent a roar of victory and launched themselves in the air. Eryana was heartened to hear an answering roar not only from the Varden but also from the people of Belatona.

_I am glad that you are well, little ones,_ Saphira said as they circled the city, _I was scared that we might have lost you, Eryana._

_Aye, Blue Eyes, _Eridor agreed, _As happy as I am that you saved my rider, I would have preferred it if neither of you had been hurt. _

_I don't particularly enjoy it either,_ Eryana said with some amusement, _But that dagger was heading straight for Arya's heart. I could never have let it hit._ This time her voice shook and she found herself suddenly wishing that she was in her lover's arms.

_That is an experience I never really wish to have again, my love._ Arya admitted, _but one that we both probably will again during this war. _

_Aye, my princess_ Eryana agreed sadly, _But I could never have let you be hurt or worse killed. I love you too much for that. _

_And I love you, my rider_ Arya answered as they landed in front of the city walls and the two women dismounted. _But you must understand that the same holds true for me. If I can spare you injury I will. _

Eryana really had no response for that so she satisfied herself with sending all her love to her mate as they made their way to were Roran and Orik were filling Nasuada and the others in on what had transpired. "Congratulations, Shadeslayers. You managed to capture another city without I single loss of Varden life." Nasuada beamed at them, "And you, Eryana. I hear you were injured, how are you?"

Eryana actually groaned out loud this time, "Who is it that has such a loud mouth" She asked half amused and half annoyed "that everyone seems to know about it already."

The group laughed. Once they sobered Orrin asked, "Is it true what Baldor told us about the Leader? Was he really controlled by the King?"

"Aye," Arya answered "And it is cause for concern. We must determine why he was here. I would advise sending out search parties at once to locate anything of value to him, and I would have some of Trianna's group join in and search for wards or other means of magical concealment."

"It will be done, Lady Arya." One of the Generals answered with a slight bow. "I will see to it personally right now." With that he was gone.

"If the search turns up nothing, then the other option is even more troublesome." Eryana added, "It can only mean he was here to spy and that would mean he knew we were coming."

"It is possible." Nasuada nodded sadly. "We have had I share of traitors in the past." She was silent for a moment then added, "One of the Commanders reported two of his men missing this morning. They were high enough in the ranks to know what our plans were, and no one can account for them."

"We shall see." Arya said with a nod, "But for now our men are in need of rest and we must make plans to verify to loyalty of those who wish to join."

"We have already seen to that." Orrin offered. "My spell casters are ready to search their minds for duplicity and have them swear oaths of loyalty to the Varden."

"If you need any help check with Blodhgram." Eryana suggested, "I'm sure some of the elves will be willing to assist. Which reminds me. King Orik and General Stronghammer have expressed their concerns for our safety." When Nasuada's eyebrow rose in question she continued, "With the unknown factor of the king's presence they felt it was a good idea to have more people guarding us. We have agreed to allow the dwarves, humans, and Urgals assist the elves." She knew the Nasuada would understand the move behind it and she was right because the young leader simply nodded her head in understanding.

"I have instructed a few of the pages to begin erecting your tents where ever your dragons find themselves comfortable." Nasuada informed them, "If you want any modifications made to them, you might want to see to it. The war council will not meet until tomorrow afternoon late, while we allow ourselves time to settle in and deal with things here."

As she finished speaking they heard someone hailing them and looking around they saw an older gentleman approaching. Arya reached out and lightly touched her lover's arm. _I'll go see to our tent and have a bath drawn if you want to deal with this._

Eryana could tell that her mate was weary and nodded her head in agreement. _Go ahead, my love. I will speak with them and meet you shortly. Do you want me to bring anything when I come? Food, wine, anything that you need._

_Aye,_ Arya agreed, _Food and wine would be good my beloved rider, but most of all I simply need you and your arms around me._

_You shall have it soon, my princess_ Eryana smiled softly _Go ahead before they arrive. I'll see you soon._

As Arya took off Roran raised an eyebrow. "She is seeing to our accommodations." She told her cousin softly. "There are some special arrangements that need to be made." He simply nodded in agreement.

When the old man was finally close enough to speak without yelling he greeted them. "Good morning, Rider Eryana. I am Jerome, the new leader of Belatona." He bowed to her. "May I enquire about the identity of your companions and as to whether it is safe for us to talk?"

"Aye it is safe, my good sir." Eryana returned his bow and began introducing the others, "King Orik and General Stronghammer I believe you already know. This is Lady Nasuada, Leader of the Varden and King Orrin of Surda." She paused long enough for the other's to greet him then asked, "What may we do for you sir?"

"Many things, my lady," he smiled softly, "But first I wish to enquire about the health of Craven?"

"I'm sorry, Jerome." Eryana said honestly. "he didn't make it."

"What happened? If I may ask." Jerome's voice was nothing but curious.

"He was being controlled by the King." Eryana admitted, "That can only happen if he had given his will over to Galbatorix." When she saw Jerome nod she continued, "When we called for him to surrender he threw a dagger at Lady Arya. He was dead before the dagger could hit."

"Was the Lady injured?" he was honestly concerned.

"Nay I managed to get between her and dagger." Eryana admitted, knowing it would start more rumors, but they needed these people's help so she would be honest. "Lady Arya has already healed the wound."

Jerome sighed, "Craven lost himself a year or so ago. He used to be a friend, but I cannot condone his resent actions. I want to thank you and the Lady Arya for freeing us from him. None of us had been able to get close to him for some time." He paused and took a deep breath. "The people of Belatona will fight with the Varden." He swore, "And those who won't have already declared their desire to leave. Will you grant them safe passage?"

"Aye, We will." Nasuada promised, "And may I suggest that unless they wish to fight with the Empire that they head south towards Surda or west over the spine and towards the coast."

Jerome nodded, "I will relay the message. In the mean time what must we do to join you? Many of the young men are eager and those who cannot fight are willing to help in other ways."

"They need to see my spell casters." Orrin informed him. "We check everyone for duplicity and then they must give oaths against service to the king." At his frown Orrin added, "We have had problems with traitors in the past and this is the only way we can assure their loyalty. We will be demanding new oaths from our own people as well. We will not hold them in service; we just ask that they do not join against us."

Jerome nodded his head in agreement. "all those who stay will comply, though I can honestly say some of them will not be happy about it."

"I cannot say that I blame them," Eryana admitted, "but things must be done to ensure our victory." She saw his reluctant understanding so she added, "You might want to remind them that our army consist not only of humans, but also Dwarves, Elves, and Urgals. All have pledged their loyalty to this war and all are to be treated with respect. I will not tolerate anyone mistreating or attacking others and I will punish them accordingly."

About that time she felt Blodhgram's presence in her mind, _Queen Islanzadi is requesting your presence, Eryana-elda. She wishes to hear your update before you retire. I tried to contact Arya-elda but she has informed me that she is otherwise occupied with seeing to your accommodations._

_I will come momentarily._ Eryana informed him and then returned her attention to the group, "I'm sorry I must take my leave. Queen Islanzadi is requesting a report on our progress."

"Lady Eryana, before you go." Jerome spoke quietly, "May we offer you and Lady Arya accommodations inside the city walls?"

Eryana bowed to him, "I thank you greatly for your offer, but must decline. Lady Arya and I prefer to house near our dragons and I fear they cannot fit inside your walls."

"I understand, my lady." He said honestly, "I thank you for your time."

She nodded in understanding and said her goodbyes to the others before making her way towards where she sensed their encampment. She thought about contacting Arya to ask her for her help in dealing with her mother, but she knew how much her lover hated the idea so decided against it. When she reached the Elves command tent on the outskirts of their area she went straight to the mirror in which the Queen was waiting. Greeting her properly she then said, "I'm sorry for the delay, your majesty. I was speaking with the new leader of the city."

"It is quite alright Eryana." The queen said smiling at her, shocking her slightly with the familiar address and show of emotions. "I hear that we were successful in our campaign."

"Aye, my queen, we were." Eryana admitted "and we now have several thousand new member of the Varden. They have agreed to fight with us and support us."

"That is good news." Islanzadi said, "I am glad to hear it. Now please tell me of your encounter with the cities leader. I hear that I have you to thank for my daughter's life."

Eryana couldn't help the groan that escaped her, but she responded, "You Majesty I would do anything for your daughter, as you well know."

"Please Eryana," Islanzadi said, "Let us drop the formalities when we are alone or in the presence of Arya. You are after all family." Eryana could feel her mate's shock at the queen's comment. They had never expected this. "Now please tell me what happened."

Eryana launched into the story as quickly as she could. She was thoroughly confused and ready to see her mate. Once she was finished the queen sighed, "Again thank you. I know you are eager to rest. Will you give my regards to Arya." When Eryana nodded she added, "And please, Eryana. I would like to discuss something with the two of you once we have settled Dars-Leona and before you leave for Du Weldenvarden."

"Of course, Islanzadi." Eryana inclined her head, "We would be glad to. Until then." Eryana said good bye and then ended the connection. She took a moment to center herself and then went to secure some food. Exchanging a few words with Blodhgram she made her way towards their tent. Saphira and Eridor must have been off flying or hunting because her bond to them were low and they were nowhere to be seen.

Arya had finished with the tent by the time she had arrived and was already waiting inside. She had placed both of their tents together to give them a larger space to work with. Eryana spent a few moments checking the wards. It would not allow entry to any without their permission so the elves would have to seek them out mentally first. It was also warded to only allow noises in and not out. Satisfied that they would have their privacy she ducked inside, ready to see her lover.


	26. AN 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own!

A/N: **I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THE STORY! **

Ok now that that's out of the way and people can stop panicking. I've been going over the chapters in a few or my stories and found way too many errors for my liking. I've decided to take some time and try and correct some of them before I move forward. I also hope that by going back through it I might be inspired again because right now I am really struggling. I'll upload corrected chapters as I go, some will just have corrections on Grammar and Spelling, others might include some plot changes to help the story flow better. I promise that I will finish the stories, but it might just take a little time. Please be patient with me as I do have real life and work that comes first.

Thanks,

Phoenix Fire


	27. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The closer we get to the new year the more mixed up my schedule becomes. I hate to say it, but until the first of the year I wouldn't expect regular updates. I'll try but no promises. Also this chapter has not been checked for errors. I'm still working on corrections to all the chapters posted so far and will begin uploading them soon, I hope. Thanks to those who have comment. I appreciate it. **

**Warning! This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. Be Warned!**

**Chapter 23**

Entering the tent, the first thing that Eryana noticed was how much nicer it was to have all the extra room. There was a decent size bed along one of the tent walls. Not as big as the one in their room at Feinster, but big enough for the two of them. On the other side was a small table only able to sit four, or it could be used for a desk. Along the back wall were their trunks and their dragons' saddles, she could sense wards surrounding them and knew that they were there not only to protect their things, but Glaedr's Eldunari. She spent a brief moment wishing that the elder dragon would wake, but quickly dismissed the thought and continued with her examination. There were also two stands that had their armor displayed ready to be worn at a moment's notice. There were a few more chairs scattered around the place and she notice a small bathing tub in the far back corner. Not big enough to even sit it, but just enough to hold hot water to allow one to wash themselves clean.

It was next to this that her mate currently stood. Arya looked up as she entered and smiled. She had already cleaned herself and donned her preferred long sleep shirt. She normally wouldn't dress in such a way while sleeping in a tent, but they had warded the tent with several different protective wards that she felt safe enough. Their guard knew not to disturb them unless absolutely necessary and Blodhgram would make sure that no one walked in unannounced. Then there was the fact that despite their current location she needed to be with her Rider. She needed to have a few hours of peace in her lover's arms.

Arya stared in wonder at her beautiful mate. She had always found Eryana attractive, since the moment she first laid eyes on her. She was tall, thin, but well belt lots of lean muscles under a thin layer of velvety smooth flesh. Even when she was scarred from Durza and her disastrous ride with Saphira it never detracted from her beauty. Her deep blue eyes never failed to draw Arya in until she felt she was drawing in them. In the love, desire, compassion, and promise that they held. But no matter how beautiful she found her mate, the sight of her in her battle gear never ceased to stop Arya's heart and send her burning with desire. Even now, after the battle with dirt and grime covering her, the affect was the same.

Gathering her voice she held out her hand, "Come, my rider." She beckoned her. "Let me help you clean yourself." Her smile was sultry, full of promise.

Eryana quickly divested herself of the food she had brought and then her weapons and placed them on the table next to Arya's to be cleaned at a later time, before going to meet her mate. Arya smiled at her as she came to a stop before her. Raising herself up on her toes she placed a tender kiss on her lover's lips before pulling away and helping her strip herself on her cloths. She piled them next to hers to be set out for the pages to clean. Taking her times she slowly washed Eryana's body of the grim of war and then gently washed her hair. Once she was done she dried her lover's body and then helped her pull on her own sleep shirt. Only when she was done did she speak for the first time, "Come, my love. Share a meal with me, before we retire."

"Anything you wish, my princess." Eryana answered honestly, "and it is yours." She leaned down and kissed her lover's head, "Go ahead and lay it out. I'm going to put our clothes out and get Blodhgram to call a page to clean them." It didn't take her long to contact the wolf-like-elf and he was happy to do as she asked. He informed her that her guard was setting up their tents around their encampment and that the first group was already on duty patrolling the area. She thanked him and then joined her mate at the table. Once she was seated she smiled as her lover sat in her lap, instead of one of the opened tables. She didn't question her about it instead she enjoyed the contact and took her time feeding Arya, who was happy to feed her return. "Did you hear the conversation with your mother?" she asked gently after a time.

"Yes." Arya admitted, "I was surprised by what seems her easy acceptance of it."

Eryana only smiled as she captured Arya's left hand and brought it to her lips kissing the mark of the Dragon Master's there. "I believe it is only easy for her to accept because of the details surrounding it. If it was not for our positions as Dragon Masters she probably would be causing us a lot of problems."

"Well whatever the reason I am grateful for it." Arya admitted, "I did not relish having to constantly fight my mother to prove how much I love you and how devoted I am to you. It will also make it a lot easier for the rest of the Nation to accept us if we have support." Leaning down she captured her mate's lips. She kissed her gently, teasing them until they opened and allowed her entrance, which she wasted no time in taking. The kissed deepened as Eryana grasped her waist and pulled her closer with a moan. Finally breaking the contact she leaned in a gently pulled Eryana's ear between her teeth. Sucking softly she whispered, "Take me to bed, my beloved. I need to feel your body against mine, around me and in me."

Eryana stood carrying her mate and quickly made her way to their bed. She gently deposited her in the center before crawling up to join her. Eryana ran one hand under the back of Arya's shirt and placed her other hand on the back of her mate's neck and pulled her close. Eryana tilted her head, as the kiss became more heated and tongues explored and tasted each other's mouth. "Ohhh, my princess, I want you so bad." Eryana forced out on a ragged breath when they broke for air. She could feel the moisture growing between her legs, which intensified when she ran her hand down Arya's back and across a bare bottom and was reminded that her companion's only attire was the shirt she had worn. Eryana growled, sending a wave of arousal through the elf and flooding her with wetness, and rolled so that she was on her back and Arya was on top of her.

Arya moaned as she felt Eryana's hand move down her body and onto her butt. She ground her hips into the body below hers as she propped herself up on her arms and looked down at her lover. "Oh…yes." Arya groaned as they continued to grind their hips against each other and felt a rumbling from deep within Eryana's chest.

Eryana took advantage of the access to Arya's chest as she brought her hands around to fondle the elf's breasts. She alternated between massaging already erect nipples with her thumb and forefinger and lightly pinching and pulling them until her lovers breathing became erratic. "Sit up; I want to take this off." Eryana tugged on the shirt that was blocking her view and pulled it over Arya's head when she brought her knees up and straddled Eryana's hips. "By the heavens, my love, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She announced as her eyes took in every inch of her mate's body.

"To my eyes, you hold that title." Arya replied as she was pulled back down and rolled over onto her back so that she was the one now looking up at her dark-haired lover. "Your turn, take these off." She demanded as desire was quickly overwhelming her. Eryana quickly disrobed and returned to her kneeling position between Arya's legs. "You are so, so very beautiful, my beloved rider." Arya leaned back on her right elbow and admired the strong bronze body and ran her left hand slowly over quivering stomach muscles. She heard the sharp intake of air when her hand firmly squeezed and manipulated the younger woman's breast. She sighed in contentment. "I will never tire of looking at you, of touching you, or making love to you."

"oh…yes…that feels…so good." Eryana managed to force out between ragged breaths as Arya's mouth now suckled her breast. One hand held the elf's head purposefully to her chest while the other caressed and fondled Arya's breast. The scent of both women's arousal filled the air making it hard to control their building passion.

Arya released Eryana's breast after making sure both received equal attention. Her heart was pounding heavily as she struggled to draw air into her heaving lungs. "I can't wait…I need you now."

Eryana pulled Arya up so that the women were both on their knees, facing each other. She claimed the smaller mouth with her own and they spent several minutes mapping out with their hands, the familiar territory of each other's body. "My love spread your legs a little for me." Eryana requested when they broke for air.

Arya complied quickly with the request when Eryana's fingers made their way down her stomach and tangled themselves in the moist dark hairs at the gateway to her womanhood. Her hips jerked forward and she had to grab Eryana's shoulders in order to remain upright. "Please." She threw her head back and moaned.

Eryana steadied her lover with an arm around her back, and then her fingers continued their path downward and into smooth silkiness. Eryana moaned out her pleasure as she moved her fingers slowly back and forth through drenched folds, carefully avoiding her clit, as Arya's hips continued to buck. "Together." Eryana whispered in her ear. "I want us to release together, to experience each other's pleasure throbbing in rhythm with each other."

It took a minute for Arya's overloaded senses to kick her motor skills into gear. She moved her hand between Eryana's legs and into wet heat. "So…incredible." She mimicked the fingers driving her so thoroughly to distraction.

Eryana claimed Arya's lips and pushed her tongue into her companion's mouth at the same time she impaled her lover on two fingers. Eryana swallowed the aroused moan torn from Arya's throat and continued to slowly and rhythmically thrust in and out of the smooth wet warmth that was her lover, moving deeper with each thrust.

Arya's fingers followed a heartbeat behind and entered Eryana. She moaned at the feeling of liquid fire surrounding her fingers.

They broke apart, both gasping for air. Eryana plunged her body down onto the digits filling her. "Ugh…Arya…more." Eryana begged as she rode the two fingers penetrating her.

Arya added a third finger and moved her thumb over the pulsing nub. She could feel Eryana's muscles starting to clinch as if trying to imprison her fingers inside. She never ceased to marvel over the intimate feelings that making love to her rider gave her. Suddenly Eryana's thumb found Arya's sensitive bud and sent sensations through her body that took her breath away.

"oh you…feel…incredible." Eryana moved her thumb in a circular motion, making her lover whimper.

Both women felt the building of their climax and pushed in deeply one last time as both erupted with a powerful orgasm. They leaned against each other in order to remain upright and stayed inside one another until the tremors dissipated.

"I definitely think the earth moved." Arya stated as she laid her head on Eryana's shoulder for several minutes waiting for her heart to stop racing.

Eryana chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment." The husky voice whispered close enough to Arya's ear that she shivered in response to the rush of air that moved seductively past her sensitive body part.

Arya removed her fingers and moaned as Eryana did the same. She lifted her head from its resting place and was mesmerized by the sight of her lover slowly bring her hand to her mouth and erotically cleaning her fingers of Arya's juices. Her eyes never leaving the vision in front of her.

Eryana chuckled. "You taste…so good, my princess." She licked her fingers one last time as she ran her eyes over the body in front of her. "I want you again." She brought Arya's digits that were covered in her own juices to her mouth and lick them clean, also. "And I'll have you again and again until we pass out from lack of bodily fluids." She promised as she hungrily claimed Arya's mouth.

Arya whimpered, as she tasted both her and Eryana's essence mixed into one, on the tongue that explored her mouth. "Take me." Arya growled as lips disengaged. She lay back on the bed and placed her arms above her head. She gazed up seductively as she placed her feet flat on the bed and opened her legs in an invitation for Eryana to mount her body.

Eryana felt a tug at her center at the erotic sound that escaped from Arya's throat. And came close to climaxing at the brazen request. She licked her lips as she watched Arya present her body in such a lustful way. Eryana spread her legs, forcing Arya's further apart as she kneeled between them. She lowered herself onto Arya and started a grinding and thrusting motion with her hips that pressed their mounds together in a primitive sexual dance. Grunts and groans from both women filled the tent as she curled her arms under Arya's shoulders and grasped them with her hands, pulling their bodies into each other, as their thrusting became almost frantic.

Arya wrapped her legs around her lover's hips, trying to pull her closer and meld them into one. She raked her, fortunately, blunt nails down her lover's back, hard enough to raise welts. The animalistic sounds coming from them both drove her passion higher as their sweat soaked bodies bucked against each other.

They screamed each other's name into the night as once again their orgasms thundered through their bodies within a heartbeat of each other. Eryana moved down Arya's body. She didn't want to miss the liquid ambrosia that was flowing freely from her lover. She inhaled deeply and a hedonistic smile spread across her face. She sighed in pleasure and dove in, lapping like a starving kitten. Long thorough licks of Eryana's tongue, starting at Arya's ass and running all the way up and through her folds made sure she didn't miss a drop of her reward.

"Eryana." Arya groaned as she felt the tongue cleaning her sex that started the passion coursing through her body again. Her eyes flew open when she felt the muscle lightly pressing against her anus and felt her body's reaction to it. Desire danced through her veins double-time. She tangled her fingers in midnight hair and pushed herself into the mouth that was devouring her. She stared into blue eyes until the overwhelming burn of release started to spread throughout her body, forcing her eyes shut. "Ugh." Grunted over and over again as she continued to press her sex into the face between her legs. Arya cried out as she went over the edge again and, totally spent, fell into the pillows behind her.

Eryana watched as Arya shuttered with another climax and continued to consume her prize until the elf weakly stated that she couldn't take anymore and begged her to stop. She moved to lie beside her contented lover and pulled her close. "So, did the earth move again?" Eryana asked. It always gave her a great feeling of pride and joy that she was able to satisfy her lover so completely.

"No, this time I had the most amazing display color on the inside of my eyelids." Arya chuckled and snuggled up on Eryana's left side. "I love you so much." She placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're my tender, passionate lover and my great big wonderful warrior all rolled into one." She sighed in contentment as she laid her head down on Eryana's shoulder and felt the woman's arms cradle her in a gentle strength.

"I love you too, My Princess." She placed a kiss on top of the dark head. "Go to sleep my love." She reached down and pulled the sheet and light blanket over them. They lay there content and satisfied until their waking dreams claimed them.


	28. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: So I haven't read the last book yet. I had it ordered and before it could get to me my oh so wonderful friends and my little brother just had to go and tell me how it ends. Took all the joy out of it and now I have no desire to read…Maybe soon That will change. I wanted to give any of the readers who are still interested in the story another chapter to read and beg for your understanding when I say this will probably be the last update of the year. December is just going to be WAY to busy. If I get a chance I'll add a chapter, if not I'll see you all in 2012. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**Warning! Unedited**

**!This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. Be Warned!**

**Chapter 24**

Eryana woke first very early the next morning. She knew that she should wake her mate and get their day started, but she couldn't bring herself to disturb the serenity of the moment. She wanted to hold on to it for as long as possible. They were still naked, the cool air of the tent surrounding them, but the warmth of their bodies enough to dispel it.

Eryana loved seeing her mate so unguarded, so peaceful. All the troubles, fears and demands of the war were gone. She was relaxed and beautiful. She knew many had problems with not only their relationship but with the timing of it. She knew they found it irresponsible for them engaging in something that had the potential to become distracting, but they were both aware of their duties and would not allow themselves to stray from them. At the same time, as they had told Arya's mother, they were not going to allow the war to control their lives. Their love gave them comfort, and support, and a desperate need to see this war over with. It gave them a reason for fighting and a reason for surviving. It also gave them a way to deal with it all when it became too much. Knowing that they had someone waiting for them, spporting them, and loving them, helped them get through the hard times.

After some time of simply staring at her beautiful, sleeping mate, Eryana became aware of their positions. Arya was sleeping on her back, her left hand possessively snuggled in between Eryana's thighs. Even if it was unconscious, the casual yet intimate touch soon became too much for the rider to stand. She could feel her body responding, as it always did, to her lover's presence. The longer she laid there the stronger the want and desire became, until she knew that she need her lover. She needed to touch her, and she knew her lover would never object.

Rolling onto her side, the Rider began to circle one of the elf's nipples softly with her fingertips, watching in delight as it pebbled beneath her ministrations. Unable to stop herself, she leaned forward and took the hardened nub between her lips, tasting it with her tongue as Arya moaned quietly in her sleep.

Moving slowly so as not to wake her, Eryana slid down the much loved body until her cheek rested against the fragrant patch of hair between Arya's thighs. Parting her legs, she began to nuzzle into the cleft; her tongue seeking out the soft ridge of flesh that she knew would harden immediately beneath her touch. Light moisture bathed her chin as she found it and began to stroke it evenly; her hands wandering up to gently pull on the now completely stiffened nipples. She felt the body beneath her begin to writhe as soft sounds of pleasure floated down to her.

"Eryana…?"

The sound of her name set her on fire and her tongue quickened, pressing harder as her lover fully awoke to wrap fingers wildly in her hair. Arya brought her legs up to settle them on her shoulders as her hips began to undulate against her mouth.

"Oh…Eryana" Arya cried out, not even trying to be quiet. "Oh yes!"

Eryana pulled her hand down and slid two fingers deeply inside of Arya, reveling in the velvet wetness that clamped tightly around them. Quickening her tempo to match the hips above her, she stroked the sweet spot inside of Arya that she knew would drive the older woman over the edge.

"Oh Eryana, yes! More!"

Smiling, the Rider sucked deeply, flicking her tongue faster as the flesh in her mouth began to spasm. She felt Arya begin to buck wildly as her face was bathed in her juices.

"OH MY LOVE! YES!" Arya's screamed as her body rose off the bed. It stiffened briefly and then fell back, trembling violently as the orgasm moved through her.

Eryana withdrew and crawled back up beside her to kiss her deeply, sharing the taste on her tongue with the woman she adored. "Good morning."

"Good morning, indeed, my love." Arya chuckled softly finally catching her breath. "And too what do I owe the pleasure of such a wonderful wakeup call?"

"ummm…" Eryana purred leaning down to kiss her lover again, "Do I need a reason to want to make love to you? Do I need a reason to want to touch you?" She kissed her again deeply, delighted to hear Arya moan, "You are my mate, my one and only. I love you so deeply, so completely. Isn't that reason enough?"

Arya pulled back and softly stroked her chest where her mating mark lay. "I love you, Eryana." She whispered softly in the ancient language. "You never need a reason to make love to me, to touch me, or to simply hold me. My mind, my heart, my soul, and my body are yours. Totally and completely yours, I gave them to you the moment I bound my life, my destiny with yours as your mate."

Eryana couldn't find the words to respond, but Arya didn't need her to. She just held her taller mate close as Eryana buried her face in the elf's neck. They lay together for a long time, enjoying the peace and quiet that came with the early morning hours, before the members of Varden began to wake and go about their day. After a long time the first sounds of the new day reached their enhanced ears. With a long suffering sigh they shared one more kiss and then pulled themselves from the bed.

Reaching out with their minds they located their waking dragons. _Good morning, Saphira, Eridor. _Eryana greeted them. _Did you sleep well last night?_

_Good morning, blue eyes. _Eridor greeted in return, _We did. The members of your new guard made sure we had plenty of room. Did you and my rider have a good night?_

_Aye, That we did, my dragon. _Arya answered, _But I am curious as to where you and Saphira were when we retired last night._

_We were scouting the surrounding lands, emerald eyes. _Saphira told her rider's mate._ We were concerned that the King would send troops to try and retake the city. _

_Why didn't you tell us? _Eryana asked clearly upset. _We would have accompanied you._

_Because you would have demanded that you do just that._ Saphira laughed and then added when she sensed her rider's confusion, _little one, you and Arya needed time to rest. You had done your jobs during the raid, while Eridor and I could do nothing but wait. So while you rested we used the time to scout ahead._

_And what did you find?_ Arya asked as she and Eryana took a seat at the table to eat a quick breakfast. She too was upset that their dragons didn't let them come along, but she was also deeply grateful for the time it gave her with her mate. _Are there any Empire troops about?_

_Nay, little one. _Eridor answered her. _We could find nothing of the sort. It is a good sign for us I believe. _

_Aye, perhaps it means that the King was only here to spy on us._ Eryana said, _But that would mean that we were betrayed and then we must worry about finding the traitor. _

_The Varden will always have to deal with traitors, my love. _Arya tried to soothe her mate. _It is simply a fact of life. Men are hungry for power, riches and glory and the King will promise all three. We can only hope that the two missing men were the ones responsible and that with them gone it will ease our problems, but until we learn the results of Nasuada and Orrin's search it will do us no good to speculate._

_I know,_ _my love. _Eryana admitted agreeing with her mate before addressing all three. _So what is on the agenda for today?_

_Now that Eridor is strong enough to carry his Rider he and I have some things that we need to discuss and training to attend to._ Saphira said, _We won't be far, little ones, but it can't be dealt with here and it has already been put off for too long._

_Alright,_ Eryana agreed with a sigh. She knew this was coming. There were important things that only Saphira would be able to teach Eridor, things that not even her or Arya would be privy to, but she had hoped it could wait until they reached Du Weldenvarden. Still she trusted Saphira and if her dragon said it was important and couldn't wait. _But please stay close. We might need you at any moment if the king should attack and try to retake the city, or send Murtagh and Thorn to do it for him. Until Dars-Leona is in our care we cannot be too careful._

_We will little ones. _Saphira told them. _Strictly speaking we should close the link for this conversation but I believe that under the circumstances that we can leave it active. We will lower it to a minimum and trust that you won't interrupt us unless we are needed. _

_Oh course, my dragon._ Eryana agreed. _Only if we are under attack. _

_We will take our leave now._ She told them, _we will return this evening but probably not before the war council._

_Be safe_ Arya said, _Both of you. _Both she and her mate could feel the link lessen until it was barely there. The loss of contact caused them both to shiver slightly.

"Let's get on with our day, my princess." Eryana advised, "The soon we do, the sooner it is over, and the sooner they return." She reached out and pulled Arya to her feet. Going to the entry of their tent she opened it just enough to retrieve their freshly laundered garments. They both had others but these were best to wear in case of an attack. Handing Arya hers she asked, "what is it that you wish to do first, my love?"

Arya slipped into her pants and then allowed Eryana to help her with the rest before returning the favor, "We need to check with Blodhgram and make sure the guard is set and then we need to find Nasuada and King Orrin and see if they have received the results of their search."

"Very well." Eryana agreed as she took a moment to wipe her blades off, watching as Arya did the same. They would need a more thorough cleaning later, but she would worry about that tonight. Sheathing their hunting knives in their boots and belting their swords around their waist they choose to leave their bows behind. Gesturing to her mate with a slight bow she smiled, "After you my princess." Arya returned her smile and made to move past her, running her hand sensually across her back and waist as she did.

"Careful, my princess." Eryana warned with a smirk, "You might start something we do not have time to finish."

Arya simply laughed at her as she opened the door and stepped out, only to stop abruptly in surprise. Eryana joined her a moment later staring around in wonder. It seemed that the entire Varden camp had sprung up around them, stretching out from their location. Their tent was in the very center with a wide open space around it. Large enough for both their dragons to land, take off, and move around with ease. Past that was a ring of tents that could only belong to their guard. The tents were a strange combination of blue and green on top and in the center of each side was a new symbol. A Blue and Green dragon curled around Gedwëy Ignasia. Underneath that read Du Shurtugal Varda_. The Dragon Rider's Guard._ Eryana asked her mate._ What in the world is going on?_

_I Don't know, my love_ Arya admitted, _but look at those of our guard. Each of them bare the same crest and on their clothes. Even the elves. _

Looking around Eryana saw that her lover was right. Every member of the guard who was present had the same crest imprinted on the back of their tunics with a smaller version above their right breast. _Why would they make themselves targets like that? Whose ides was it anyway?_

Arya couldn't help but laughed at her mate's shock. It wasn't everyday that she got to see it, well at least when she wasn't the cause._ I would have to say that our Elf friends had something to do with it. No one else could make these changes so quickly without magic. But I think we are about to find out._

Eryana saw where her mate was indicating and watched as both Blodhgram and Baldor made their way forward, each dressed the same as the other men. Eryana and Arya greeted them both in Elvin fashion and were surprised to see Baldor return the greeting. Eryana thought about curving her curiosity but decided against it, "Good morning, Baldor, Blodhgram-vodhr. May I ask what exactly is going on?"

"Good morning, Shadeslayers." Blodhgram greeted them, "I am happy to report that your guard is fully established. The rest of the elves arrived last night, and we had such an interest from the other races in helping that we upped their numbers as well. You now have fifty Men, Dwarves, and Elves at your service."

Eryana couldn't help but groan, and she knew her mate just managed to hold her own in. "And the tents, the crest, the clothes? What of those Blodhgram-vodhr?" Arya asked.

"It was Master Baldor and Master Albriech's Idea." He offered and they watched Baldor begin to look skittish. "But the other's quickly agreed to adopt it."

"Even the elves?" Eryana couldn't help but ask.

"Aye, Shurtugal." Blodhgram said smirking slightly, "Even the elves. We may serve the Queen as leader of our nation, but we have sworn to protect both of you and your dragons."

"I am not sure what to say." Eryana admitted, "Except thank you. We both appreciate your loyalty and your desire to protect." She paused for a moment and then asked, "may I ask what the detail consist of, master elf. I know you are all here to protect us, but what if we are flying with our dragons."

"Aye," Blodhgram bowed his head, "Your guard has been charged with protecting your encampment and yourselves while on the ground. No one is allowed enter the area without permission and do not be surprised if you have some following you when you leave here. If you take to the air we will help you were we can, but as you know that is all we can do."

Arya actually sighed at the news they would be followed, "I really wish this wasn't necessary." She mumbled but the other's heard her.

"I'm sorry, Lady Arya." Baldor said bowing slightly. "I know that this is an inconvenience for you, but you and Eryana are our hope to win this war and as such you are the greatest target. We simply wish to protect you. And perhaps allow you a few moments of rest without always being on guard." The last thought was added with a knowing smile, one that Eryana did not miss.

"You know don't you?" Eryana said softly. "Does everyone?" She didn't need to explain what she meant, but she felt her mate stiffen next to her.

"Nay, Eryana. Not everyone." Baldor reassured her. "There is talk, rumors going around, but the only ones who know for sure are the people of Carvahall, and they will not betray your secret. We support you and only wish to regain the trust that we have lost. The men in your guard do not know, but are sworn to keep any secrets that they may learn."

"The elves of course know." Blodhgram said, "But the Queen has made it clear that she supports you and that we are not to speak of it."

Eryana could feel her mate relax. "Alright." She said softly and paused to gather herself. "We thank you for everything, both of you. Please give our thanks and gratitude to the rest of the guard."

As the two men nodded Arya added, "We will want to meet them all later this evening, but right now we need to speak with Nasuada and Orrin. Do you know where we can find them?"

"Aye, Lady Arya." Baldor bowed, "They have accommodations in the City's keep. I would be glad to take you there."

"Thank you, Baldor." Arya said as she and Eryana followed the tall man, "And please, when we are alone, Arya will do."


	29. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**AN: I am reposting this chapter because I have finally found a Beta. 'Sharnorasian Empire' I would like to thank her for all the work she did on this chapter. Thank you, SE and now on with the show. **

**Chapter 25**

"Greetings, Eryana, Arya." Nasuada said brightly as they entered. Eryana was surprised to find Orrin and Jerome present as well, but counted herself lucky. It would help make this quick and possibly allow her and Arya some time at the training grounds. "I'm surprised to see you both so early. Did you have a restful night?" Eryana studied the woman for a moment, but only found honest curiosity in her words. It was better than the hatred and anger that were there before.

"Aye," Arya answered, while following her mate's thoughts. "It was very restful. I see the Army has decided to adapt a new…formation in its tents." It was half a statement and half a question and they were both surprised when Nasuada chuckled.

"Apparently you are now the center of the army." Nasuada smiled and both riders were relieved to see that it was completely genuine. "And apparently we have a new group among us. _Du Shurtugal Varda,_ Is it?" At their groans she chuckled again. "Maybe we should save that conversation for later. Tell me what can I do to help you this morning? I was not expecting you until the War Council."

"We wanted to check on the status of your search." Eryana admitted, "Saphira and Eridor flew the surrounding areas last night and reported no Empire movement."

Orrin sighed, "They searched everywhere they could think of, Lady Eryana, and they turned the keep inside out. They came up empty handed."

Eryana nodded in understanding, "Very well I suggest that we begin to operate under our second option."

"Excuse me, Lady Eryana, if I may?" Jerome interrupted her. When she nodded he asked, "What is it that you are looking for exactly. Maybe I can help you?"

"It was nothing in particular, Sir." Eryana said, "we were just being thorough." She paused in thought for a moment then added, "But perhaps you can answer a few questions for me."

"Certainly, my lady." He bowed his head, "What is it you wish to know?"

"Where you aware that Craven had vowed his service to the king?" She asked, "Was anyone?"

"No, my lady." Jerome said and Eryana could hear the honesty in his voice. "We never would have allowed it. We tolerated the presence of the Empire soldiers because Craven told us to and honestly we weren't ready to fight back against them or the king, but we never would have allowed someone to lead us who willingly supported that tyrant."

Eryana nodded in acceptance of his answer, "You told me yesterday morning that Craven had lost himself about a year ago. What did you mean?"

"Just that." Jerome sighed, "Just over a year ago the Empire Soldiers showed up with two men leading them. I don't know who they were, they never showed their faces, but they demanded an audience with Craven. He eventually allowed it and they were shown to the keep. They were locked up there for hours before we heard anything from them again and when they came down Craven announced that the soldiers would be staying for our protection and that we were to obey them. He came out a few times in the following weeks but eventually he stopped all together, just sending orders through the soldiers. We were denied entrance when we requested to see him."

_What do you think, my love? _Arya asked.

_If I had to guess I would say that the two men were the twins._ Eryana sighed, _Now why they were sent here I do not know._

Turning back to address the older man she said, "I thank you for the information, Jerome. If I had to guess I would say that was the day Craven began service to the King, willing or not however I do not know."

"So what does this mean Lady Eryana?" Orrin Asked

"My best guess?" She asked and when he nodded she continued, "My best guess is that Galbatorix simply saw a fast and easy way to gain the loyalty of the city. He probably does not truly care about it either way, but if he could control it the better for him. If our plans came to his attention then he used his hold over Craven to spy on us and learn what her could about what our powers are, and possibly take one of us out." She paused to gather her thoughts and then added, "He knows that there is a new rider that much is for sure. He will also have been able to gage how much more powerful we have become, but I doubt that he knows everything. I do not believe that he will send anyone to recapture the city, but I would double to guards just in case."

"However," Arya added when her lover stopped, "I would expect him to send reinforcements to Dars-Leona because that is one city he does not want to lose. Also, I would expect to encounter the Red Rider when we attack. Whether he knows of our plans for that city is anyone's guess, but since we cannot change them it really does not matter."

"So we just go ahead and walk into what could be a trap?" Nasuada asked aggravated.

"Peace Nasuada." Eryana said softly. "We send out scouts and watch for the Kings movements. We plan, we prepare, and when the time comes we fight."

"Is there any chance of Arya and Eridor being able to join us in battle?" The Varden Leader asked.

Eryana was silent as she contemplated the question. Her desire to protect her mate warring with her knowledge of their duties. The truth was the Eridor was large enough to fight in battle. If his growth rate continued at its current pace he would be the size that Saphira was at the Battle of Tronjheim, which would also mean that he would be able to breathe fire soon. Neither Saphira nor she had any formal training as Dragon Riders before the battle and they managed, but it was so much safer with training. Perhaps over the next few days they would rectify that. Saphira and Eridor would probably need two or three days to cover their business then the four of them could work on some battle training.

As she thought about it she realized that there was an element that they had been forgetting and that would need to be addressed as soon as possible. Once they were finished here she would take her mate to the training grounds. She was aware of Arya following her train of thought but the elf didn't say anything. Eryana knew that she trusted her to make the right decision, regardless of how she felt personally. She was also aware of the other three watching her expectantly.

Sighing she looked at them, "It is possible for them to fight in the battle, but they still will not be able to help with Murtagh and Torn. Until we can cover some of the proper training it is simply too dangerous." Pausing for a moment she added, "give Saphira and me a week to gauge their progress and we will be able to tell you more at that time."

Orrin nodded while Nasuada asked, "Speaking of. Where are Saphira and Eridor this morning?"

"They had some things that they needed to see to." Eryana explained, "They will be back sometime late tonight."

"You mean there not here?" Orrin sounded shocked, "What happens if we are attacked? They won't be here to help us."

"Peace, King Orrin." Arya said, "They are close by. All we have to do is call and they will come if they are needed."

"Very Well." Nasuada said, "let's hope for all our sakes that we won't need them. I want a few days peace before we have to worry about fighting again."

Eryana smiled at her, "Aye, but peace I believe will not be easy to come by. The families will be arriving in a few days and we have to prepare ourselves for the siege. If the King reinforces Dars-Leona it is possible that it will last for several days, even with two riders present."

Nasuada nodded, "True, but that is something that we will address tonight at the war council. If there is nothing else that you need, Orrin and I should finish our business with Jerome."

Eryana and Arya both bowed, "Thank for your time." Arya said straightening up, "If you need us you can send word through our guard. Apparently they will be easy to find from now on." Her manner was teasing and she could see Baldor smile.

"Aye," Eryana agreed, "We will be at the training grounds for most of the day." She stopped for a moment and then asked, "Before we go. Where is Roran housed? Is he in the city or in the camp?"

"I believe General Stronghammer has elected to stay in the Camp." Nasuada informed her. "He was offered a room in the keep but argued that he and his wife would prefer to be in the open while the weather was nice and that they would wait until Dars-Leona to take a room. I think that his tent is not far from your encampment."

"Thank you, Nasuada." Eryana tilted her head and then motioned her mate. "We will take our leave, but will see you this evening."

As they walked outside Arya asked quietly, "Why are we going to the training grounds? Should we not take the time to rest while we can?"

Eryana smiled at her but choose to answer her in her mind. _We have been so caught on trying to get you and Eridor trained as Riders that we never stopped to think that we aren't training Riders. We are training Dragon Masters. _

_What do you mean, my love?_ Arya was confused, _We are still Riders and need to be trained as such._

_You are right._ Eryana agreed_ You are riders and we will train you as riders, but you, Eridor, Saphira and I are also Dragon Masters. We are linked together in many ways. We communicate in our minds and because it is a natural thing we will be able to harness that and work together as a team. Both as two sets of riders and two sets of mates._

Arya understood what her lover meant. While they would need to work as fighting together in teams and that didn't just mean as two teams of dragon riders. There were times when it would not work to fight from their Dragon's back. While Saphira and Eridor would need to work in tandem by attacking from above, she and Eryana would need to be able to do the same thing on the ground. _What do you suggest, my beloved Rider? How should we go about remedying the situation?_

_You and I have always worked well together as a team, my princess._ Eryana answered_ Ever since we first met it was like we could read each other's thoughts as we fought. Whether we were sparring against each other, or fighting together in battle it did not matter. Now we can read each other's thoughts. Are minds are joined and we already know that we will not willing separate them. _She took a moment to gather her thoughts. _When in battle it is possible you and I will have to fight on the ground. When that happens we tend to fight multiple opponents at once. While separated the number that we could handle would be relatively small, even with our advanced speed and senses. If we practice working together and using our link to its fullest we should be able to increase that number greatly. _

_So you are suggesting that we practice fighting against large groups on men in order to learn how best to work together._ Arya summarized.

_Do you have a better idea, my love? _Eryana asked her as they approached the training field; _I am always opened to your suggestions. _

Arya took a moment to think about the idea. Not even aware that all action stopped when she and her mate stepped onto the field. All eyes were waiting to see what they were going to do. Those of their guard who were on duty took up their position a respectable distance away but were ready for any sign of trouble. Those of their guard who were off duty made their way closer to their leaders in case they were needed.

_Nay, I have no better idea._ Arya admitted. _How many were you thinking we should start with, my love?_

_Twenty. _Eryana answered immediately. _We will increase the number by ten or twenty depending on how we fare._

_Very well, my rider._ Arya smiled at her. _It is your show. I would suggest informing your guard of our plans before you call for aide. Otherwise they might be a little upset._

Eryana laughed at her mate, but followed her advice. She called Baldor over and gave him a quick explanation of what they were going to do.

"I'm not sure I like this idea, Eryana." Baldor frowned at her. "How are we suppose to protect you if you are fighting up to one hundred men at once? Even with practice blades you could get injured or killed."

"I understand your concern, Baldor." Eryana said gently. "But this is necessary. Arya and I need to use every advantage we might have if we are going to be able to beat the King when the time comes, and this is one of them. We need to be able to work as a perfect team and the only way to do that is practice. If we are injured we will be able to heal ourselves. I promise."

"Alright." Baldor nodded, "but I still don't like it."

"Rest easy, my friend." Eryana clapped the large man on his shoulder, "No one on the field means us any harm. Trust me; we would know if they did." She added when his frown returned. Turning to her lover she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Aye." Arya said drawing her sword and protecting the edges. "I am."

Drawing her own sword Eryana protected its edges. She did not wish to harm anyone but she knew that it was always a risk. The Varden practiced with dulled swords in the training area and healers were always on standby to treat what injuries did occur. Turning towards the waiting crowds she raised her voice.

"Hear me, warriors of the Varden." She called, "Shurtugal Arya and I are in need of your assistance. I call for twenty volunteers to step forward and fight with us. Twenty warriors to train with us. Twenty warriors who are willing to attack us as a group." She could see them all shift in their spots unsure of what they were being asked to do.

"What is the purpose of this, Lady Eryana?" She recognized her cousin's voice and sought him out in the crowed.

"As I said. Training, just training and nothing more." She bowed her head, "Will you fight General Stronghammer?"

"Aye." He said stepping forward. "I will fight. I could use some practice and I bet after you and Lady Arya kick my ass enough, I might just learn a thing or two."

Eryana saw his hammer in his belt but he wielded a practice blade in his hand. The crowd laughed at his comment. "Just like old times then, cousin." Eryana smiled, "It's been several years since I was able to kick your ass." He simply smiled at her in return.

Seeing his willingness led to several more volunteers and eventually Arya and Eryana found themselves surrounded on all sides by determined warriors. Reading themselves both riders opened their connection to each other to its highest. Merging their minds together until there was no separating the two. Silence reigned as twenty two people waited to see who would make the first move.


	30. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. Be Warned!**

**Chapter 26**

One soldier suddenly lunged forward directly at Eryana, his sword raised and his face determined. The rider simply blocked his strike and used his momentum to spin him around into Arya's blade. As her lover fought him two more lunged at her. She ducked one blade and blocked the second before lunging out with a kick and sending him flying. Spinning around she caught the slash of the other man's blade with Brisingr at the same time two more people joined the battle against Arya.

The two mates never allowed more than a foot of space between their bodies at any time, limiting the area from which the men could attack. Their fighting style was simple, fluid, but it was one that worked well together. One would block a strike and turn to fight another opponent as their lover took over the first. It was a constant dance of give and take and the men of the Varden could never find an opening. A few would attack at once and while they were withering on the ground more would take the place. It was one constant cycle and during it all Eryana and Arya never said a word to each other, but they stayed buried deep in each other's minds. Finally after a solid hour of sparring Eryana sent Roran sprawling on the ground, however this time none of them got back up.

They all took a moment to catch their breaths before Arya placed her back to her mate and raised her sword, "Again." She commanded causing them all to groan.

Eryana raised Brisingr into her own ready stance. "Again" she echoed her lover and the two waited for the next attack.

This time Roran attacked first. He headed for Eryana but at the last moment took at strike at Arya, trying to confuse them. At the same time four more guys attacked from different directions. Soon enough the two riders were in a familiar dance or strike, jab, block, sweep, kick, spin, block, strike, slash. This time the fight lasted for nearly two hours before the men fell panting to the ground. While the two women were unstoppable it seemed, the men were learning how to attack in pairs or groups, and how to work together as a team. _That went better than I thought it would. _Arya commented sheathing her sword.

_Aye,_ Eryana agreed sheathing Brisingr. _That it did. It's amazing how easy it is to stay in your mind and concentrate on fighting at the same time. I'm not sure it would work well if we were fighting in different locations, but when we are together it's great. _

_If that time comes we will probably have to lower the level of our bond._ Arya stated. Her sadness at the idea obvious but she knew it might be necessary. _So do we go again tomorrow?_

_Aye_ Eryana answered in agreement to both her statement and her question. Reaching down she offered her cousin a hand. When he took it she pulled him to his feet. "Good match." She comment when he mocked scowled at her. "Same time tomorrow?" She could hear the other men groan and simply smiled.

"Aye, Eryana." Roran said. "We will be here the same time tomorrow."

"Great. We appreciate it." She turned and she and Arya started to make their way towards the tent to clean up and eat a quick meal before the war council. Pausing for a moment she looked back over her shoulder. "And General Stronghammer, bring twenty more bodies with you tomorrow." With that she and her mate left them all in stunned silence.

The next week passed in a similar manor. Every morning Eryana and Arya could be found at the training grounds surrounded by a group of soldiers. After the fifth day they had worked themselves up to one hundred opponents and would spend several hours sparring against them. After two days Saphira and Eridor began joining at the grounds and once they were finished there for the day the four would leave for the next several hours where they would do what training they were able to. After their training they returned to their tent where they were able to clean up and then attend any of the war councils or other planning sessions that were required of them.

The families of the Varden had arrived after the third day so they spent their evening checking on Elian and Katrina and dinning with them or any of the leaders that asked. They tried to make as much time as possible for themselves, but knew that they had to put their duties first. That's why they were both thrilled to finally have a rare night free. They had sequestered themselves in their tents with instructions not to be bothered unless it was absolutely necessary.

Arya kissed her slowly at first and then moved so that she was lying on top of her. Their lips opened and tongues dueled, soft moans came from one or both of them but neither was concerned. Eryana threaded her long fingers into silky hair and pulled Arya closer; she moved one leg and felt a smaller one slip between hers and press against her center. When their kiss broke, she felt warm moist lips trail down her jaw to her neck.

"Do you think…we should…be doing this?" She sputtered out and moaned when sharp teeth nipped at her neck. "What if we are needed?"

"No thinking necessary, I want you." Were the only words that Arya said before she took total control of Eryana.

Eryana whimpered and moaned each time Arya touched her to distraction and then backed off; her skin tingled wherever lips, tongue or fingers explored. She opened her eyes when all touching stopped and saw a flushed face and deep green eyes looking down at her. The flickering candle light cast a golden sheen across her lover's skin and made a halo radiate from around her body. Arya growled deeply and pinned her hands up over her head. "Don't move them or I'll stop." She moved towards the foot of the bed and then straddled Eryana's hips, pulling her shirt up over her head; she tossed it to the floor. Letting her eyes travel down from kiss-swollen lips to firm breasts, she then reached out to tease her hardened nipples. Eryana arched her back to offer more and moaned when Arya moved her fingers down to trace the muscles of her stomach. "Please Arya…Please, my princess." Her head fell back when a wet tongue traced her taut muscles.

"Mmm…," She licked around her navel. "Patience, my love." She moved down the bed to trace above the thin strip of dark hair and moaned from the scent of her lover's arousal. She looked up with lidded eyes to see Eryana clench her jaws each time she licked her skin. Moving up her body, she stopped when she was above her and looked down into her sweat-moistened face. "Look at me Eryana," she moaned when blue eyes opened and held her in place. "I love you, my beautiful rider. I need to touch you, to taste you."

She dipped her head down to capture soft parted lips and kissed her until she saw colors behind her lids. When the kiss broke, she waited until she was able to breathe before she spoke. "I need to hear you." She licked around a taut nipple and then nipped lightly before lavishing the same attention to its twin.

"I love you, my princess…Please." Eryana arched into her touch.

Arya dragged her tongue down from breast to ripped abs and then down to soft curls, stopping only to see blue eyes watching her. "Eryana." She breath softly before dragging her tongue across swollen nether lips and then around her twitching clit. She would never grow tired of her mate, of her taste or the sounds she made. Moving deeper between her lover's thighs, she raised them up and placed them over her shoulders. Inhaling deeply, she moaned and then used one hand to spread apart her lips. Her mouth watered when her lover's juices flowed from her center; she brought the flat of her tongue up and licked away her offering.

Eryana clenched her fists in the sheets and moaned from deep in her chest. Arya always managed to set her body on fire with just the littlest of touches. She had never dreamed that it could be this intense making love to someone. Arching into her lover's touch she knew that neither of them would ever grow tired of being with the other. She pushed her head back deeper into the pillow and lifted her hips up into her lover's mouth, her neck muscles tightened and her temples pulsed with strain. She gasped in pleasure as tears slid from the corners of her eyes.

Arya tilted her head sideways, pulled her lover's throbbing clit between her lips and pushed two fingers deep inside of her. She pushed and pulled slowly until she felt inner muscles begin to tighten and twitch. She stopped just before she would have pushed her over the edge, lifted her head up and looked at a straining Eryana. "Look at me Eryana," she gave her a small smile when feverish blue eyes locked with hers. "Let go for me…I love you…let go, let me hear you."

She dropped her head back down and flicked the tip of her tongue across her exposed bundle of nerves. When Eryana's body arched off the bed, she held on and continued to lick and press her fingers upward inside her clenching center. The yell that came from her lover when she went over the edge made her ears ring; she sucked and thrust her fingers deep inside her until she took her back over the edge again with another scream.

She stopped when Eryana fell limp in the bed and deep sobbing noises came from her. Leaving soft kisses all the way up her body, she stopped at her neck and then lay beside her; she pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. Long moments later when Eryana had quieted, she pulled back to place soft kisses on her lips. "Thank you." She said softly before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her head down to rest on her shoulder.

Eryana closed her eyes and wished that she could crawl inside of her lover; she would never tire of this feeling. She wrapped her arms around Arya and held on for dear life when her body continued to shudder with aftershocks from her orgasms. Spreading her fingers out, she trailed them down damp flesh until they came to trim hips. She rolled Arya over and rested her face against her breasts; she moved her head a little so that she could look up into her lover's face. "Why did you thank me?"

"Because you gave me everything," she moved down so that they were eye-to-eye, leaning closer, she brought their lips together in a deep consuming kiss. When they parted, she placed soft kisses at the corners of her lips and rested their foreheads together. "Because you love me. Because you treat me like I am the most precious thing in your world," she whispered and brought their lips together in a soft caress. "Because you make me feel so safe and needed." She felt her chest swell and tears come to her eyes, she had never needed anyone the way that she needed Eryana and she knew that she never would. She dropped her head down to rest on her lover's shoulder and let the tears flow.

Eryana placed her lips close to her lover's ear and whispered. "My beautiful Princess, You are the most precious thing in my world. I will always love you and will always need you by my side." She kissed the area right below her ear and nipped slightly, "I'm going to love you until the sun comes up." She left not a place on her lover's smaller body untouched, between tender kisses and worshiping touches, she had Arya squirming and begging.

Kneeling on either side of trim hips, she dragged the pads of her fingertips down across firm breasts. She stopped when Arya arched up against her hands, she could feel her fingers tingle and the goose flesh rise and then fall from soft skin. She leaned forward and gently suckled each nipple before kissing her way down to dark curls, the sounds that came from Arya had her center pulsing and her nectar flowing. She moved so that she was kneeling between her lover's thighs and reached out to taste her with the tip of her tongue. She moaned deeply and pressed her tongue deeper to search out Arya's offering.

"Heavens…Eryana…oh please harder!" Arya gasped out and thrust her hips against her lover's tongue; she tangled her fingers in long hair and pulled her tighter to her as she sat up halfway. "Right…there!" Her head fell back on her shoulders, body tensed and then she screamed out Eryana's name when her body quaked and juices pumped from her center. She fell forward to lie over Eryana's back and grunted with each contraction that coursed through her body. When her lover moved upward, she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her head to her.

She kissed her deeply and moaned from the taste of herself on her lips and tongue. She wasn't ready for Eryana to position them so that their clits were against each other or for her to move against her and take her back up to the edge. She wrapped her arms around her neck tighter and captured her lips in a deep soul-searing kiss right before they fell off the edge together. Their noises were swallowed as they rode out the waves of their orgasms. Eryana rolled to her side and took her lover with her; they lay wrapped in each other's arms as sleep took them away.

They were jerked from their peaceful slumber at dawn by the sounds of the Varden's war drums. They both sprang from the bed instantly awake and began to quickly dress themselves in their armor. Eryana was attaching her bracers when she felt their dragons fully join the link. _Saphira, Eridor do you know what the trouble is?_

She could feel their hesitancy as Saphira answered her rider. _It is Murtagh, Little one. He is outside the camp demanding your presence._

Eryana's movements faltered as she felt her lover's fear. _And Thorn?_ She asked as she moved to take Arya into her arms trying to calm her worry.

_He has not shown himself yet, blue eyes._ Eridor spoke._ But you two must hurry. We will meet you outside the gates where the leaders are gathering. _

The two dragons withdrew just enough to give them a little privacy. Eryana pulled back and gently lifted her lover's chin, "It will be alright, my princess. We knew that this day would come. At least it comes before we are in the middle of battle."

"I'm scared." Arya admitted, "I'm scared I'll lose you."

Eryana knew her lover's fears and shared them. Leaning down she took Arya's lips in a tender kiss, pouring all her love and devotion into the simple act. The kiss lasted for several long minutes before she finally pulled back and cupped her mate's face. "I love you Arya." She spoke softly but confidently in the ancient language. "You will not lose me, not today, not anytime soon. We are destined to have a long and full life together."

That did much to calm her fears as Arya leaned in for another passionate kiss before finally pulling herself out of her lover's arms. Picking up Brisingr she attached it to Eryana's waist and simply took a moment to take in the sight of her lover in full battle armor.

"Come, my rider." She eventually said, "Let's go end this one way or the other, but remember I love you, Eryana and I am waiting for you to come back to me."

Eryana nodded in understanding. "Always, my princess." She promised before leading her lover from the tent where she was greeted by their guard.


	31. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 27**

As they exited the tent they were joined by their guard. Blodhgram, Baldor, and Albriech took up positions directly behind them and then the rest of the men behind those three. They walked quickly towards the gathered masses and the warriors parted to let them pass. Cheers and war cries went up as the two riders made their way through them to the front.

As they cleared the crowed Arya turned to Blodhgram. "Have the mean take up their post here, and then you, Baldor and Albriech join us." When he nodded they continued on. They greeted their dragons first then turned Nasuada.

"What's happening?" Eryana asked her voice was now one of a leader. It held power and no one would have dared not answer her.

"Murtagh came to the city not half an hour ago, demanded your presence." Nasuada pointed to her left drawing Eryana and Arya's attention in that direction. "Since his demands he has not moved from that spot."

Both women looked over at the Red Rider. He was about 500 feet from their location and alone and looked worse for the wear. He wasn't dressed in armor, but instead the clothes he use to wear when they traveled together so long ago. His shoulders were set in determination but there was a sense of sorrow about him.

Turning back to the Varden leader Eryana suggested. "If you haven't already I would send scouts out in all directions. Tell them to look for an army, but to be careful. Make sure there is a magic user in each group just in case." When Nasuada nodded she turned towards Arya. _You know what this means?_

_Aye, my love_. Arya said sadly. _We will wait here, but please come back to me, Eryana. I love you, my rider and I need you with me._

_I love you too, Arya._ Eryana told her as she mounted Saphira. "No One attacks until I learn what his business here is." She looked pointedly at the dwarf King, knowing that he wanted the other rider's head.

Saphira covered the short distance to her opponent in no time and landed 50 feet from him. Eryana did not dismount, but instead the two stayed ready for any attack. "What are you doing here Murtagh and where is Thorn?"

"I came for vengeance, Little sister." Murtagh said. "You will fight me."

"Why do you seek vengeance from me, brother?" Eryana asked. "What have I done to wrong you?"

"I blame you for Thorns death, Eryana." Murtagh spat. "We will fight and one of us will die this day, little sister. I just hope that it is me."

"You lie." Eryana said calmly. "Thorn was not injured badly enough to die with the help kings black magic."

"The king wouldn't heal him." Murtagh swore. "He was punishing us for losing the Egg."

Eryana was surprised for a moment before she spoke again, "Prove to me you aren't lying. Tell me what happened in the Ancient language."

Murtagh nodded his head in agreement, "I tried. We tried to change who we are, but the corruption from our father's blood was too much for me, little sister. You would do well to watch out for your own soul."

"We may share blood, brother, but only that of our mother." Eryana interrupted him, glad that they were far enough from the masses not to be heard. The Varden did not need to know that she was related to their enemy. "My father was Brom, brother. Now get on with your story."

After a moments shocked silence he relented, "Even if we couldn't bring ourselves to hate the joy we got from the power that does not mean that we wanted to stay in service to the king. We were on a mission to carry the egg to one of the cities when the King redirected us to Gil'ead. We gave the egg to your masters and begged them to end our lives. They would have too if the King hadn't sensed our betrayal and took control of me."

He shook his head, "When we returned he had me whipped and refused to heal Thorn. I was too weak to help him all I could do was watch him die." He voice choked with emotion. "The king renewed his hold on me after that and sent me here to kill you and you mate or die trying." Eryana had to clamp down on her rage at the threat to her mate and her surprise at Murtagh, and therefore the King's knowledge of it. "Oh yes, Eryana he knows." Murtagh said guessing her thoughts. "So you see, little sister you have no choice. Fight me or I will kill you and then I will kill your mate."

"And how is that you wish to fight?" She asked after she regained control of her emotions. "You are not dressed for battle."

"Nay, little sister. It shall be a Rider's duel." Murtagh answered, "No armor, blades only, to the death. Let's place Misery against Fire and see who is stronger."

Eryana was silent for a long moment contemplating her choices. She could feel the love and concern flowing through her mind from the others. They knew it was her decision and even though none of them liked the idea they would not stand in her way. The truth was that she would have to fight Murtagh eventually and at least the odds were even on the ground. "No Eldunari?" She asked in the ancient language. "No tricks? How do I know that the king is not controlling you?"

"I have no Eldunari with me, Little Sister." He answered in the same language, "The king would give me none. I have no tricks planed, for a truly wish to die, but because of the kings command I must fight you. The king is not controlling me, Eryana. I swear to you I will do everything in my power to keep him out."

Eryana studied him for a moment then nodded, "We will fight brother. A Rider's duel. I must go inform them of our agreement otherwise they will attack you as soon as you draw your blade."

"I will wait little sister." Murtagh said in agreement, "But not too long."

She simply nodded her own head in agreement as Saphira took to the sky and returned her to the others.

The moment she dropped to the ground Arya was by her side. Her mate did not speak, there was no need. They both knew it was necessary and that it would happen. Instead she reached for Eryana's armor and began the task of slowly removing it. It was a common fact that only three people were ever allowed to help remove a warriors armor; the warrior themselves, their page, or their lover. It was a sign of the utmost trust that was given to only a privileged few. The obvious exception being if they need medical care. For Arya to be doing this now, in public was practically announcing their status as lovers and mates, but neither of them cared. It seemed that the king already knew so there was no need to hide it any further.

As she allowed her mate to work she turned to the others to explain, "He is alone, his dragon is dead, and he was sent here by the king to either kill Arya and me or die in the attempt. Instead he has challenged me to a rider's duel in the hopes that he will be killed. He has promised no tricks and that the king is not controlling him. He has also promised to do everything in his power to keep the king out."

"He lies." Orik spat. "He is a liar and a coward. I say we kill him as such."

"Watch your tongue, master dwarf." Eryana growled in warning then sighed, "I know you have wish and cause to see him dead Orik as does the elves, but you must remember that everything he did he was commanded to do by the traitorous king. You know the power one has with the knowledge of a person's true name, just as you know that one can not lie in the Ancient Language."

He still growled in hate but refrained from commenting again. So she addressed everyone else. "I do not dismiss the crimes he has commented so I will fight him and I will win. Then all will be satisfied." Well almost everyone but she locked her hate of this necessary act away and turned towards her mate. Not caring what anyone thought she reached out and cupped her cheek before bending down and kissing her gently. _You must stay here, my princess and you must control the link. I love you Arya. _

_I love you too, Eryana._ Arya said fearfully, _Be safe, my rider. _Were her last words as the lowered to link to a minimum. Eryana gave her and their dragons one last look before turning and making her way to were her brother waited.

Arya felt Roran come and stand next to her offering his silent support as she watched on in fear. No one could hear what was being said and she wished for a second that her link with her mate was in full force so that she could, but as soon as the thought appeared it vanished. It wasn't safe for Eryana to try and fight with Arya's own thoughts and feelings acting as a distraction. She drew in a deep breath as her lover and the red rider both drew their swords and began circling each other. Suddenly Murtagh sprang forward with a crazed yell and she cringed at the first sound of metal striking metal. She watched at Eryana easily blocked Murtagh's strike and quickly sidestepped before following it up with her own downward slash. No sooner had the red blade blocked her lover's blue one, than Eryana twirled around and struck out again.

She could see the extreme look of concentration on Murtagh's face as he block strike after strike, slash after slash from her lover and she had to wonder what it was about. She watched as her lover ducked a blow aiming for her head before lashing out with a fast kick to her opponent's stomach sending him stumbling back several paces. She didn't even give him time to recover before she was on him a quick blur of movement, so fast that only the elves and dragons were able to fallow.

"I've never seen Eryana fight like this before." Roran commented quietly not taking his eyes off his cousin. "I thought she was amazing to watch on the training field or even what little I've seen of her in battle, but this…"

Arya nodded never turning her gaze, "She's the best swordsmen I've ever seen." She admitted, "It was hard on her at first. She was trying to learn the proper way to fight while suffering with the pain in her back, but she never gave up. Then the dragons healed her and she was able to really excel."

"It also helps that she has someone to fight for." Roran added as he watched his cousin score a direct hit on the Red Rider's arm before yet again sending him to the ground. If it was anyone else the match would have been over a long time ago, but Murtagh had been changed enough by the king's dark magic that they were pretty evenly matched on strength and speed. "She loves you and is determined to win at all cost so that she can continue to love you."

Arya smiled in response but otherwise didn't answer. Eryana managed to block an overhead strike but couldn't stop the kick in the stomach in time. Arya bit down on a scream that wanted to erupt as she watched her lover fly through the air before landing hard. Murtagh was on her in a flash with his sword swinging downwards, but Eryana managed to get Brisingr up in time to block it. Shoving him backwards she was on her feet again and she managed to catch in him the side.

Murtagh yelled in pain as the wound and couldn't fight his body's natural reaction to bend over. Once he did Eryana struck, thrusting her sword upward and through his chest. Arya watched as several things happened at once. She saw her lover's final blow but as it struck home she saw a look of rage come over Murtagh's face. One that reminded her of their meeting with Craven. She heard Murtagh give an agonizing yell and then screamed in horror as she saw him straighten up and thrust his red blade through her lover's stomach. She knew that in his last moment before death that the king had managed to break free and attack. "NNNNOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she watched them both fall.

Without ever stopping to think she rushed forward. Her only thought was to get to her wounded lover as fast as possible. She was aware of those following her, but she paid them no head as she skidded to a stop next to Eryana and dropped to her knees. She briefly acknowledged their dragon's landing next to her not allowing anyone to come close, but all her concentration was on her rider. She opened the link and was devastated when she didn't feel he mates presence. Reaching out she pulled the sword free and tossed it aside and she started the task of healing the massive wound. "Please don't do this to me, Eryana." She pleaded in both her mind and with her voice. "You can't leave me my love. I need you. We need you."

She could feel the energy being poured into her from both Saphira and Eridor as she in turn poured all her magic into her mate. Desperate to save her. "Please, Eryana. Please." She begged repeatedly. It wasn't fair she had won the fight without even a scratch and that traitorous king… She forced her thoughts back on her mate and her determination to heal her. Finally, _Finally_, the wound closed and Arya released the flow of magic. She took a moment to catch her breath before she leaned down and placed her ear on her mate's chest, waiting and searching for a heartbeat. It was there; slow but strong and only then did she allow herself to breathe again.

Leaning over she placed a kiss on her rider's lips and then again on her forehead, "I love you, my rider." She mumbled than addressed their dragons, _she'll be fine. She will sleep for several hours, and when she wakes she will be tired, but she'll live. Let them through we need someone to carry her to our tent. _

Saphira and Eridor moved a side as Arya requested knowing that they couldn't carry her because she didn't need to be jarred during the journey. "Get a stretcher." She commanded one the men and then addressed Nasuada and Roran, "She'll be fine. The King took control in Murtagh's last moments of life when he could no longer hold him at bay."

She watched as two men lowered a stretcher next to Eryana. When they started to reach for her she stopped them. She gracefully lifted her lover in her arms and transferred her herself. Picking up both blades she laid them next to Eryana and then spoke to the leaders. "Give Murtagh a proper burial." When Orik began to protest she cut him off with a glare, "If anyone desecrates his body or burial site I will personally show them the wrath of a dragon rider." She motioned for Baldor and Albriech to lift the stretcher and then addressed Roran. "We are going to our tent. Send Katrina to us please." Without another word she signaled them to move and walked next to Eryana the whole way.


	32. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. Be Warned!**

**Chapter 28**

The first thing that Eryana noticed when she awoke was her lover lying propped up on the pillows next to her. The next was how dark and cold it had gotten. Reaching out with her mind she tried to locate Saphira and Eridor, but her link to them was at its lowest. Then she noticed that so was her link to her mate. She was sore and very tired, but there was very little pain in the area that she remembered being stabbed. Forcing herself to move, she turned on her side towards her lover. Taking her time and searching for any signs of injury.

It was clear that the elf had been crying because she could still see the dried tear tracks on her face. Reaching out very gently she cupped her mate's face and brushed her thumb along one of them. No sooner had she made contact than she felt their bond come back to full force and saw Arya's eyes open. She smiled at her lover as Arya sat up and turned to look at her. "Oh thank heavens." She breathed as she reached out to touch Eryana's face. "You had me so scared. I expected you to wake up hours ago."

Eryana smiled up at her while tilting her head into the contact. "I'm sorry, beloved. I never meant to scare you."

"I know you didn't and I swear I'm not mad at you Eryana." Arya admitted, "It just terrified me when I saw the King take control and that sword…" She trailed off unable to finish her thoughts.

Eryana reached up and buried her hand in her lover's loose hair. Cupping the back of Arya's neck she pulled her down for a slow, deep kiss, trying to rid her lover of all her fears and worries. Trying to remind her that she was safe and still there.

When the kiss finally broke Arya buried her face in her lover's neck and breathed deeply taking in Eryana's unique scent. It was something that she knew would calm her and help her regain control of all her emotions. Not that she was worried about letting Eryana see them, but she knew that there was still so much to be done. Finally with a sigh she pulled back. "Are you up for a little walk?" She asked searching her lover's gaze. "The Varden needs to see that you are alive and well, Elain has finally given birth and Saphira and Eridor are standing guard over Murtagh's burial mound until we can arrive."

The news about Elain caused Eryana to spring from the bed, "is she alright? Who delivered the children?"

"Breath, Eryana." Arya laughed amused, "I knew nothing about it until after it happened. Katrina came by to help me with you you and told me that Angela delivered them. Apparently once Elain heard that you were injured she didn't want to call for me and make me leave your side."

Eryana nodded grabbing a fresh tunic, "alright, let's go see them and then Saphira and Eridor. Afterwards we can come back here and I want to spend the night holding you in my arms."

Arya smiled wide at that idea as she belted her sword to her waist. "Oh I like that idea, my love." She handed Eryana Brisingr, "I like that a lot."

"Me too." Eryana smiled and then a thought occurred to her. "What happened to Zar'roc?" The question was asked hesitantly because she was afraid of upsetting her mate.

"You mean after I pulled it from your stomach?" Arya asked and sighed when she saw Eryana cringe, "Sorry." She said lightly. "I'm sorry." When Eryana nodded she continued, "I took it with us and had one of the elves clean it." There was no need for her to add that she couldn't do it herself when it was covered in her mate's blood. "I locked it in the chest with Master Glaedr's Eldunari."

Eryana nodded, "Thank you, Arya. I know it wasn't easy for you, but…" She trailed off unsure of her answer.

"He was your brother, Eryana." Arya said coming up and placing her hands on her lover's chest. "I understand that and I'm sorry that we couldn't save him. The sword will have a place of honor in our home, always."

Unable to respond Eryana simply smiled her thanks and took her lover's hand. "Come on, let's get going."

It felt so good to be able to walk among the Varden holding Arya's hand. She felt a great sense of relief at the knowledge that they could finally show the world how much they loved each other. There were cheers and greetings as they made their way towards Elain and Horst's tent. She flinched when she heard Trianna shout to her hailing her as Rider Slayer and shot the witch a glare that made her tremble. She relaxed when she felt Arya sending her love through the bond, but it was enough because the crowds were wise enough not to pick up that greeting.

They kept their visit to Elain short knowing that the woman required rest. They congratulated them all and then promised to come back again before they marched on Dars-Leona. Before they left Arya and Eryana both held the children and blessed them as riders in the ancient language, much to their parent's delight.

From there they made their way to Murtagh's burial mound were they were greeted by two relieved dragons. _I'm so glad to see you awake, little one. I was worried about you._ Eryana greeted her dragon with a kiss on the snout and then repeated the process with Eridor.

_Aye, blue eyes. I am pleased to see you well._ He touched his snout to her forehead, _I know that it was a tough deed but be at peace in the knowledge that Murtagh is now able to rest peacefully._

They spent an hour in quiet, paying their respects to their fallen brother. There was no grand tomb like for Brom but they all added their magic to ward the area about damage and the elements. Once they were done Saphira spoke, _we are going to hunt, little ones. Would you like us to return you to the camp first?_

_Nay, Saphira._ Arya said with a smile, _we are quite content to walk back. It is a beautiful evening._ The agreement was given and the four departed their separate ways.

Arya breathed out a sigh of relief once they were safely in their tent again. The trip back from Murtagh's grave site turned out to take much longer than she ever thought it could. They should have taken Saphira and Eridor up on their offer to drop them off at their tent before going to hunt. But since they had chosen to walk, they were stopped at least fifty times on their way back.

She started towards the table but was stopped by Eryana's hand lightly grasping her wrist. She turned towards her mate and found herself caught in a strong embrace and a passionate kiss. She moaned as her lover's tongue gently explored her mouth and gasped when Eryana's hands dropped down to squeeze her rear. Pulling back it took her several long moments to catch her breath enough that she could speak, "My love we shouldn't be doing this. You need your rest."

She tried to pull away but Eryana held her tightly. Bending down she kissed Arya's neck, tender openmouthed kisses all the way up to her ear. "I'm fine, my princess. I have no pain and I'm just a little tired." She ran her tongue along the shell of Arya's ear and was thrilled to hear her moan. "I need you my love. Please, Arya I need you to touch me, to make love to me. I need you."

Arya pulled back and studied the beautiful blue eyes before her. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

Eryana didn't respond instead she leaned down, brushed her lips across Arya's, and then deepened the kiss until they were both moaning. Turning them around, Arya walked Eryana backwards towards their bed. She didn't stop until Eryana fell backwards and landed on the bed. Crawling on top of her, she looked down into glimmering pools of deep blue and felt her insides melt. Running a finger above Eryana's one eyebrow, she traced a faint scar with her fingertip.

"You're so beautiful and I can't believe you chose me. You could have had anyone as your mate, yet you chose me." Arya said in wonder. She would never fully understand how she got so lucky as to have this amazing, beautiful woman as her eternal mate.

"Arya, you're a beautiful woman. I love you. I have loved you since the moment I met you. You're my beacon of light in the darkness. You are my hopes and my dreams for the future." She leaned up, gently kissed Arya, and then whispered. "I love you."

With tenderness unknown to Arya, Eryana removed her clothes. She kissed the soft skin as it was revealed to her, until Arya lay before her in all her glory. Shedding her own clothes slowly, she let them drop to the floor and stood before the woman she loved. When Arya reached a hand up to her, she took her hand, kneeled on the bed and crawled upward until she was hovering over her lover. They kissed for long moments, with gentle brushes of their lips and tongues. Everything that Eryana did was slow and gentle, her every touch spoke of her love a devotion that she had for her mate.

Arya's head fell back on her pillow when Eryana kissed the tender area below her ear and nibbled at her neck. She could feel tingles race to the tips of her toes and back up to swirl around her center. Juices flowed from between her legs to soak into the covers on the bed. Low moans rumbled in her chest when she felt soft moist lips work their way down her neck and stop at the tops of her breasts. Arching her back, she offered herself to her lover.

"Eryana…oh heavens…I've…" She tangled her fingers into dark hair and pulled Eryana's head to her hardened nipple. "Please." She gasped when her nipple was taken into a warm mouth and sucked gently. She whimpered when her lover pulled away and rose up to straddle her hips.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She trailed her callused fingers down across her firm breasts and stomach to stop at her trim hips. Leaning forward, she kissed her way down to the soft black colored curls and stopped when Arya's hips thrust upwards. Eryana wanted to take her time and show Arya how much she loved her, even if it was torture for both of them. She felt her juices flowing and coating the insides of her thighs.

"Don't you stop!" Arya panted and thrust her hips upward and moaned when she felt Eryana's wetness mix with her own.

"I'm far from stopping." She purred and worked her way backwards on the bed to stop when she was lying between muscular thighs. "I won't stop until were both too exhausted to move." She licked at the soft curls and moaned when wetness touched her chin. Sliding her hands beneath her lover's hips, she lifted her up and held her. Taking her first taste, she moaned deeply against swollen lips and felt fingers tangle in her hair. Never, _Never, _would she grow tired of the way her lover smelled, the way she tasted. Slowly, she savored the juices flowing from between Arya's nether lips and licked deeper.

Arya threw her head back, clutched at the bedcovers and pumped her hips against her lover's mouth. Eryana knew how to make her feel things she never dreamed of. Every nerve in her body was singing, her muscles danced in her stomach and tensed in her thighs. She could feel a liquid heat rushing through her body and then her ears were ringing with her screams. Before her body stopped pulsing, she felt a finger and then two slip inside of her and pump slowly to Eryana's tongue licking her engorged clit.

"Eryana!…Ohh…right…there!" Her back arched off the bed as another climax tore through her body followed by another one seconds later. Her legs shook and then fell to the bed as she gasped for air and reached for Eryana. "I can't…do it…again." She said between pants for air. Eryana crawled up her body, lay beside her and pulled her into her arms to kiss away the tears running down her cheeks. Arya closed her eyes and pressed her face into a sweat-dampened neck, kissing the softness before her, she ran her hand up Eryana's broad back.

"Every time I think that what you and I share can't get any better it does." She whispered against Eryana's neck.

Eryana was thrilled at her lover's confession. "There is so much for us to still learn about each other, my love. So much for us to explore and try together."

With a bashful expression, Arya looked into passion-filled eyes. "I love trying new things with you" She hide her face against Eryana's neck.

"We have a life time to do just that?" Eryana teased her with a laugh.

"I can't wait. I want to read those scrolls you were telling me about." Arya admitted, "There are some things that I am curious to try."

"Makes two of us." Eryana growled before she captured Arya's lips for a long deep kiss that left them breathless and gasping for air. Rolling over on top of Eryana, Arya continued to kiss her until she felt her shiver beneath her. Trailing her lips and tongue down her chin, she stopped at the hollow of her throat. She licked the dampness from her skin and pulled it between her lips to suck. Blunt fingernails dug into her back, scratched downward to grip her ass and pull her into thrusting hips. Before she settled between muscular thighs, she loved every square inch of her lover's body. She left several marks on her lover, but only where her eyes could see them.

Eryana watched as Arya's tongue licked at her center, her eyes fluttered closed when she felt it slip inside her. Gripping the covers in clenched fists, she pushed her heels into the mattress and raised her hips upward. Arya pushed her tongue into her lover's warm center and moaned deeply when she felt her muscles close around her. Pulling her tongue out, she licked at the juices flowing from her and then flicked the tip of her tongue against a pulsing clit. Looking up, she saw a deep blush covering Eryana's chest and neck, her nostrils flared with each breath she took. Wetting her middle finger, she circled around her lover's center, slipped it part way in and stopped when Eryana gasped.

"Please, my princess." She begged, at her mate's pause. Only to sigh in relief when Arya thrust it all the way in. She slowly thrust one then two fingers until her lover's hips were thrusting against her. Every muscle in her body tensed when she felt warm lips pull on her clit and send her over the edge of the abyss. Crying out when Arya's fingers tipped upward and sent her back over the edge before she could catch her breath. Her body shook, trembled and tossed her when her lover groaned against her throbbing lips and sucked at her center to draw out every drop she offered. Weak and breathing heavy, she collapsed into the bed and felt Arya licking her way up her body. Snuggling against her, she felt Arya press herself into her body and groan when an orgasm racked her small body.

Brushing sweat soaked hair back from green eyes; she brought their lips together and tasted herself on her lover's lips and tongue. When they parted, Arya looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, my princess." Eryana said softly pulling her close. "I love you."

Arya gave a hum of agreement and snuggled deep into her mate's embrace feeling content and safe.


	33. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. Be Warned!**

**Chapter 29**

Eryana was awakened by a mouth at her breast. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep with Arya cradled in her arms. Opening her eyes she had to moan at the sight of her mate latched on to her breast, suckling strongly.

"Mmm I love it when you wake me up like this, my princess." Eryana brought her hand up and started to stroke her lover's hair.

Arya smiled and released her lover's breast with a slight pop, "Not as much and I like waking you up like this. I love the feel of them in my mouth. I love the taste of your skin." She leaned over and gently took the breast in her mouth, running her tongue around the hardened nipple, nipping lightly, "I could spend hours pleasuring you in this way, my rider."

Eryana sighed in contentment then a gleam entered her eyes as she looked at the beautiful woman beside her. "And I could spend hours letting you, but eventually it becomes my turn, my princess." With that she rolled Arya onto her back and began a thorough exploration of every nook and cranny on her body. She explored with her hand and then with her mouth as she stimulated every nerve in Arya's body. She gently kissed and suckled Arya's breasts and then slowly moved down her body until she rested between strong thighs.

Eryana parted dark hair covered lips to study the beauty they concealed. As her eyes devoured the lips and clit of Arya's sex she felt her mouth water in anticipation. When her heart could wait no longer, she lowered her mouth to the wonders between Arya's thighs. She feasted upon the juices flowing freely from Arya's body. Hearing Arya's moans and cries incited her to slip her fingers into Arya's center.

As her fingers picked up the rhythm of Arya's hips, Eryana's lips closed over the sensitive tip of Arya's clitoris and she alternately sucked and stroked with her tongue until she felt Arya's inner walls grip her fingers and heard Arya cry out her name. As one peak was reached and ebbed, Eryana's fingers and tongue would work together to coax forth another and another until, finally, Arya begged her to stop.

"Hold me," Arya croaked out. "Please come up here and hold me." Eryana moved quickly and wrapped the smaller woman in a tight embrace.

After several minutes of peaceful contentment Arya turned to look up at her mate. Tracing random patterns on her lover's chest she spoke. "Can I ask you something, my rider?"

"You can ask me anything that you want, my princess." Eryana stroked her back lightly, "You know that I have no secrets from you."

Arya smiled softly at her mate and then asked in a somewhat timid voice. "Are you glad that everyone knows of our relationship, my rider?"

"Of course I am, Arya." Eryana smiled down at her. "I love having people know that you are mine and I am yours."

"Even if we have to put up with people making rude comments about it?" Arya's voice was soft and vulnerable.

"What's happened my love?" Eryana asked immediately on edge. "What has been said to upset you? I thought you wanted everyone to know."

"I do, Eryana. I am glad that they know." Arya was quick to reassure her lover. "I just…" she paused trying to gather her thoughts. "Most of the people were either happy for us or didn't care either way, but I could hear the comments as we walked yesterday. People thinking that there is something wrong with us, men swearing that they could cure us of our disease." When she paused again Eryana was quiet giving her mate all the time she needed. "I heard women talking yesterday about how they could never understand how we can be satisfied by having a woman as a lover. How we don't have the right parts to do the job."

Eryana turned to look at her mate fully, "Are you satisfied, Arya? Do I satisfy you?" She was unsure of the question and she feared the answer.

"Of course you do." Arya demanded sitting up. "Oh…Eryana I didn't mean it that way. Of course you satisfy me, utterly and completely." She paused to look at her mate, horrified that she had given her the wrong thoughts. "You are the only one who could ever satisfy me. Just as they don't understand how we can take pleasure from a woman I could never understand how they can take pleasure from a man, but unlike them that doesn't mean I degrade their choices."

"Shhh…I know what you meant, my love." Eryana assured her. "Some women like lying with men, but I never could. I could never be with anyone but you. But there's a difference between us and them. Women know how to please women. Who knows our bodies better than we do? It's softer, more tender, and gentler. We can take our time, explore, and prolong the pleasure." She felt her mate shiver at her words. "But, Arya if you ever get curious about what it might be like to have a man inside you, tell me. There are things that we can do to explore that desire together, my love." At Arya's confused look she laughed, "Just wait until you read those scrolls, my princess. You will understand then."

"And what if I want you to explain it to me." Arya teased.

Eryana laughed but before she could answer there was a knock at the post outside the tent, someone seeking entrance. Kissing her lover quickly Eryana rose and pulled on a pair of pants under her sleep shirt. Opening the flap to was greeted by the sight of a young boy. "What can I do for you this morning, Jarsha?" She asked trying to keep her annoyance at being disturbed out of her voice.

"Lady Nasuada has requested your presence Shadeslayer, and that of your mate, Shadeslayer Arya." He explained proud at being able to deliver the message to the two riders. "She has asked that you join the war council for breakfast in one hour."

"Thank you, Jarsha." Eryana said, "You carry your message well. Please inform Lady Nasuada that we will attend."

The young boy simply bowed her head and turned to leave. Eryana greeted Blodhgram and another elf that were standing guard and then closed the flap. Turning to her mate she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry my love. Duty calls."

Arya smiled at her and climbed out of bed, "No matter, my rider. We can finish this conversation another time." She made her way past her mate and ran a hand seductively across her chest, "Or maybe you can give me a demonstration."

"Arya…" Eryana moaned and her mate chuckled.

"Come on, my beloved Rider." Arya said with a smile, "we have work to do."

As they left their camp site their guard fell in behind them, but kept a respectable distance. The two Riders made their way towards the city and the War Council Chambers at a leisurely pace. People stepped out of their way as they past, most bowed their heads in respect, some called out greetings and thanks. There were a few who glared at the two women, but otherwise didn't make any other move. Many of the men leered at them as always and Eryana even thought that she saw a few looks of jealousy directed their way from some of the women. _Are they mad because their men still fantasize about us, or are they jealous because we are both together. _She asked her mate.

_Both, my beautiful rider. _Arya answered. _You have looked into enough minds to know that even if they frown upon the idea of two women as lovers, they secretly desire to witness the act. Their wives or betrotheds will be upset that they look at anyone else in that way. Then there are also the women, who secretly desire the comfort of a woman, but will never allow themselves to act on that desire. From them will be the jealousy that we have the courage to do what they cannot and that we are not ashamed of it._

_I suppose that is one way to look at it._ Eryana said with a smile. _The other is that my mate is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and they are all insanely jealous of me for being one that gets to love her._

_Such a way with words._ Arya fought the blush that was trying to erupt, and just managed to keep it at bay as they were granted access to the council room.

They both surprised to see so few people present when they arrived. They had both thought that it was a full council meeting but instead only Nasuada, Orrin, and Roran were there. Bowing their heads in respect to the other leaders Eryana spoke first, "Good morning, I hope all is well with you today." She shot a look at her cousin and he just gave her and Arya a small wink in return.

"Aye, Eryana." Nasuada greeted them with a smile and indicated the two vacant seats next to each other and directly across from her, "We are all well this morning."

"Where is everyone else?" Arya asked allowing her curiosity to free reign. "We were under the impression that this was a war council."

"Not exactly, Lady Arya." Orrin admitted and when she just looked at him he added, "While we do have some things to discuss, this was more just for our enjoyment. It is not often that we can simply enjoy an easy meal together."

Arya gave him a rare smile, "That I can understand completely, Sire. Where is Orik this morning I am surprise that he is not here as well."

Both women saw the other's frown slightly. "He is still upset about the decision to accord Murtagh a proper burial. He will cool down in time." When no one made any comments she looked at Eryana, "I must say that I am exceptionally pleased to see you doing so well. I don't mind admitting that you gave us all a bit of a fright yesterday morning."

"I'm sorry, Nasuada." Eryana said honestly, "It was not something I meant to do. I should have taken more care in dealing with the situation. The mistake was mine."

"What do you mean, Lady Eryana?" Orrin asked.

She waited until they had all served before she answered. "I knew that Murtagh was going to have to fight the Kings attempts to gain control of his body. What I did not count on was that in the last minutes of his life it would become much easier for him to break down Murtagh's defenses. If I had thought about it like I should have I would have been better prepared to defend myself."

"Yes, that brings to mind a question." Roran stated, "How is it that the king is able to take control of people?"

"Honestly," Eryana admitted taking a bite of some fruit, "We are not sure. I have my theories, but we can only guess if any of them are correct."

"Would you mind sharing them with us?" Nasuada asked, "I'm most curious."

Eryana glanced briefly at Arya and when the elf gave a small nod she looked back at the others. "I know that both Orrin and Nasuada understand a little about magic, but Roran how much do you know?"

"Only what you or Carn have told me." He admitted "That is all."

Eryana took a moment to organize her thoughts, "Then you know that magic is controlled by the ancient language. To accomplish anything one must speak one's intent in that language." When he nodded she continued, "Do you know anything about what it means when I talk about a person's true name."

His confused look was answer enough for her. She paused again for a long moment to try and figure out how to explain the concept to him. She knew that Roran was not stupid be any means, but that it could be confusing for some people to understand. Fortunately for her, her mate took over the explanation.

"We are responsible for who we become. Would you not agree?" She asked softly. "Our every choice defines what and who we are. We can choose to be a person of high moral character or not. We can choose to be honest and earn of way, or we can choose to be a thief, a liar and a cheat. We choose to fight for our freedom and those we love, or we can choose to fight for power and wealth, but whatever we choose, whatever our choices, they define who we are, do you not agree."

There was a long moment of silence before Roran nodded, "I do, but what does that have to do with our current topic?"

"Patience Stronghammer." Arya said lightly and bit back a chuckle when he actually blushed, "Every living thing has a true name. A name that describes their very essence and that is made up of the Ancient language. These names can change and grow with us and our character does, but everyone has one. The elves know theirs instinctually, some of us could discover a person's true name if we knew them well enough, intimately enough, but a true name is something to be guarded, to be protected at all cost. Can you guess why?"

All eyes were on Roran while he pondered the question, but eventually he nodded, "If words spoken in the ancient language allow someone to control magic, than would speaking someone's true name not give you control over them?"

Eryana smiled at her cousin, "Indeed it would. Which is why someone should guard their true name at all cost. But this all brings us back to the discussion at hand." She paused to take a sip of tea. "Galbatorix has always been adapt at discovering a person's true name. He invades their mind and learns all that he cane about their life and their character until he has the answer. With that he makes them swear all types of oaths to him and by doing such he gains complete control over them. This is what he did to Murtagh and Thorn."

She paused again trying to control her emotions at the topic of her brother. It still bothered her greatly that she had to be the one to kill him. She felt Arya place a hand on her leg and squeeze softly and send her all her love and devotion through the bond. It was enough to allow her to continue. "It is my belief…our belief, that this is how he is able to take control of their minds. He uses his complete control of the person and by doing so can control their actions."

They were silent for a long time. The other three were trying to process what they had just been told. After several long minutes Roran simply sighed, "I knew that there was a reason I hated magic. It gets you into way too much damn trouble."

That broke the tension and allowed them all to shear a laugh. "Aye cousin, that it does." Eryana said, "I'm sure Saphira would agree with you. She is constantly telling me that I attract trouble unlike anyone she has ever seen."

They laughed again and Arya couldn't help but tease. "A trouble maker you may be, my rider. But you are my trouble maker and I do believe I'll keep you."

"Oh you are stuck with me alright my princess." Eryana smiled at her, "so you better get use to trouble."

After the light hearted teasing, Orrin brought them all back to reality. "I've been wondering Lady Eryana, Lady Arya. How is it that you two and your dragons will be fighting during the siege of Dras-Leona?"


	34. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 30**

"That will depend on how the battle is fought." Eryana answered. When she saw their confused faces she elaborated. "There are many different ways that we can fight, though understand that we are still homing our skills. The four of us can fight as a team from the air or on the open ground. Arya and I can fight together as a team and so can Saphira and Eridor. Of course we can fight together as two sets of dragon riders."

"Which way we choose to fight will depend on if the battle is inside the city or outside." Arya picked up once her lover stopped. "Or if it's an all out battle or a siege…" before Arya was able to continue they were interrupted by a commotion from the hall way. Both Riders and Roran jumped to their feet with weapons at the ready.

It didn't take long before Eryana and Arya felt Blodhgram seeking permission to enter their minds. Lowering their defenses just enough to allow the wolf like elf entrance Arya spoke. _What is the problem, Master Elf?_

_One of the scouts that were sent out has returned. _Blodhgram informed them. _He is alone and is demanding to speak with you right away. He says that it is the utmost importance. _

_Allow him entrance. _Arya commanded as her mate turned to address the others.

"It seems that one of our scouts as returned and is demanding an immediate audience." Eryana informed them as she sheathed Brisingr. She saw both Arya and Roran follow suit. Turning as waited as the man was shown in. He was short and on the thin side. She could tell that he was chosen for his ability to run. The muscle in his body was of one who could run for long periods at great speeds. There was a large gash on his cheek and along one arm. It looked like he had seen action recently.

Moving aside she offered him a seat, while Arya poured him a cup of water. He nodded gratefully. As he greedily drank Eryana kneeled next to him. She could sense Arya coming to rest protectively behind her and she allowed herself to focus completely on him.

"What is your name?" She asked gently as she reached up to heal his cheek. He flinched slightly but otherwise did not pull away from the rider. Looking her in the eye he answered.

"I am Mikel, my Lady." He inclined his head in respect.

"Well, Mikel, what is your message?" Eryana asked as she stood back up.

"My Ladies," his eyes flicked between all those present before settling again on Eryana and Araya. "I was part of the group that was sent to Uru'baen to scout the Empire's movements." He paused long enough to take another drink of water. "Yesterday morning the King began massing his forces. Our people within the city reported that he's sending reinforcements to Dras-Leona. He knows of the death of the Red Rider. Apparently he expected him to win against you and he is determined to stop you from foiling any more of his plans."

"How many men is he sending and how long until they reach the city walls?" Arya immediately asked. This could spell disaster for their plans. At their last count there were already 60,000 potential warriors within the City. Their combined armies were only 52,000 so if the force within the City walls was large enough they would never be able to capture it. She could already sense Eryana's thoughts whirling with plans and possibilities.

"They reported that he was sending another 5,000 men immediately and 10,000 were supposed to be ready to leave in a week's time." Mikel answered, "The first group should have left this morning. It will take them two to three days to reach the city depending on their speed of movement."

_This isn't good. _Eryana said immediately to her mate and their riders. _The number in the city will be bad enough but the other 10,000 will arrive after us if we march as planned. We will be forced to split our numbers. We can't allow that._

_What do you plan to do, my rider?_ Arya asked

_Act quickly, my princess._ Was her answer but the other's understood what she meant._ We must move quickly._

Reaching out with her mind she located Blodhgram. When he granted her entrance she spoke immediately forgoing all greetings. _Prepare our group to march immediately, master elf. Then you and Baldor join us in here, and bring a scrying mirror, we will need to contact the Queen. We have a dire situation. _

He could sense her urgency and hastened to comply. In the mean time she turned to the other's present. "We must convene the war counsel immediately and prepare our troops to move as soon as possible." Turning to Roran she spoke "General Stronghammer, how many men are under your control?"

"2 thousand, Lady Eryana." He could sense the formality in her address and answered in kind.

"And how soon can they be ready to march?" She asked again, "March quickly with only the basics needed to survive and fight for 3 or 4 days until the rest of the army arrives?"

He thought quickly. He knew that his men prided themselves on being ready at a moment's notice if needed. It's something that he stressed to all of them. They were unofficially the back up support to his cousin's guard. He had set it up that way since he could protect her directly. His men's encampment was the second group of rings surrounding Arya and Eryana's tent and his group included all the villagers from Carvahall except Albriech and Baldor. He knew what his cousin was planning and was itching to help.

"If we pushed we could be ready to move by just after noon." He answered. "It would mean leaving everything for the main army to bring with them though." When Eryana nodded her agreement he grabbed a sheet of paper and began to scribble a message before sealing the scroll. He started for the door to find a page but was stopped when Mikel stood up.

"Please, Stronghammer," Mikel bowed, "let me take it. I am part of your numbers and faster than any other page."

Stronghammer simply nodded his head and handed it over, "Make sure they know that time is of the essence, Mikel." The scout simply nodded and was gone.

"Wait a minute." Nasuada interrupted, "What are you doing, Eryana? Roran might be your cousin but he is my general."

"Please, Nasuada," Eryana stated, "We don't have time to argue. We cannot allow the king's men to make it to the city. We need to act swiftly. Summon the counsel and order the drums sounded and I promise I will tell you my plans just as soon as everyone else is here."

The young Leader studied her for a moment before nodding her head and going to the door to order it done. As the waited for the other's to arrive Arya took her lover's hand and led her to a secluded corner, _I don't like this, Eryana. You aren't even back to full strength yet and you are talking about a very fast march and two to one odds. _

_I agree with Emerald Eyes. _Saphira interjected, both dragons having held their peace until now, _it's a dangerous plan you are proposing my rider._

_Aye, _Eridor agreed, _but like blue eyes I see no other option. She is right we can't allow the city to be reinforced and this is the only way to stop them. _

Arya studied her lover intently. She knew they were right and it would have to be done, but she hated it. Arya was of course worried that Eryana was pushing herself way to hard.

Sensing her lover's thoughts Eryana reached up and cupped her face, _I'm sorry, Arya. I'm sorry I worried you yesterday and I'm sorry and I keep worrying you, but you know that this has to be. We have to do this there is no other way. _

Arya nodded and had to fight back tears. _I know, Eryana, but I have almost lost you twice now. Twice I have had to hold bleeding in my arms. Twice I've had to pull a blade from your body and twice I've had to heal your wounds. Now you are talking about going into battle without enough time to rest after a very fast march. I know I am allowing my personal feelings to interfere with my duty, but I can't help it. I'm terrified that the next time I might lose you for good. _

Eryana didn't know how to respond to that. She knew how her lover felt and she held the same fears. Instead she simply leaned down and kissed her gently pouring all the love she had for her mate through their lips and through their bond. It was a promise, a pledge that she would do everything in her power to see them through this war so they could move on with their lives, together and at peace.

Breaking away from the kiss Arya was aware that the rest of the counsel had arrived and that they now had an audience, but she found that she didn't care. Reaching up she pulled her lover's lips back to her for another long, deep kiss, leaving none in doubt of the love the two women shared. When she finally broke away she simple nodded her head in agreement. Not only to their plan but to Eryana's pledge and allowed her mate to lead her back to the table. They could both feel Saphira and Eridor's worries and concerns but both dragons knew that it was the correct course of action so they simply watched the meeting through their riders' eyes.

When they reached the table it was clear that there were no seats left, but Roran stood offering his to the two riders. Eryana allowed Arya to take the seat while she stood to her side. She was amused slightly when Roran took up a protective position on the other side. She took a moment to look are those gathered, and nodded to Blodhgram, Albriech and Baldor. She could tell from Blodhgram's answering nod that their preparations were progressing as requested. Then she turned to the mirror that had been set up on one end to allow the Elvin Queen to attend from where she was with her army. Islanzadi bowed her head minutely to her Daughter and her Mate. It was a sign that she would support them in their plans, whatever they may be. Turning back the other's she said, "We have a problem."

She took a breath and felt Arya's hand reach back and grasp her's, "Our scouts have reported back and the King is sending reinforcements to Dars-Leona. 5,000 left this morning and another 10,000 will be leaving within the week. We cannot allow those men to reach the city, or even worse allow the second group to arrive behind us and force us to split our forces. We need to act quickly and decisively if we are going to manage to take the city."

"And what do you suggest with do, Lady Eryana?" One of King Orrin's General's asked, "It takes time to prepare to move this many men, not to mention all the supplies that are needed for the siege that is sure to come. Even if we push our selves it will be a full day, at minimum before we are ready to move, but the time we could get there the troops will have already made it to the city. Surely you know how hard it is going to be to up our planned time table."

Eryana just nodded, "Indeed I do, but that is why Lady Arya and I are going to take our guard and the men under General Stronghammer and march by an hour after noon. We will hold off the incoming troops until the main army can arrive." Her news created an instant uproar. She simply held her hand up for silence. "Let's look at this logically, please. We have no other choice. We are talking about the difference in winner or losing in our campaign against Dars-Leona and ultimately the king. We cannot hope to defeat the King without taking the city and we cannot hope to take the city without stopping these troops. We are simply doing what is required."

When there was silence for a few minutes Arya added from her seat, "My mate is right, it must be done. But this might also work to our advantage in our plans for taking the city."

"How is that, Lady Arya?" Asked King Orrin.

"The city needs those troops to help them stop us." Arya answered, "It's possible that in fighting the group from Uru'baen and stopping their progress to Dras-Leona that we force the men already in Dras-Leona to take action. Our one problem with all our plans was going to be either getting into the city or getting their men outside the city walls. This might force them into coming outside their walls to engage us in battle, allowing us a better chance at winning."

They could all see the wisdom in these words but it was Queen Islanzadi who tipped the scales in their favor. "Lady Eryana, Lady Arya I will dispatch another 2,500 elves to meet up with you between Uru'baen and Dars-Leona. They will put themselves under your command and the command of Du Shurtugal Varda for the remained of this war."

Eryana was surprised to say the least, not only in her knowledge of their guard's new name, but also in what she had just done. Arya wasn't, _she knows that you are quickly becoming the main power in the fight against the King. She is showing her support to you and the Riders above the others by trusting you with her people. She is tipping the scales of power in your direction, my love. _

_In our direction, my princess, in our direction._ Eryana silently reminded her. They were equal in their power as Leaders of the riders. Eryana wasn't sure how she felt about the sudden shift in power. She wasn't sure she was ready to be the main force behind this war. Even with her mate's help she wasn't sure she could do it. She pushed the thought from her head as she felt Arya, Saphira, and Eridor all send her reproving thoughts. This was not the time to doubt herself. Instead she bowed deeply to the Queen, "I thank you greatly, your majesty." It was all she said, but it was all she had to, the Queen understood.

Islanzadi bowed her head, "I need to see to the arrangements, but I will have the leader contact Blodhgram to arrange for a meeting place. In the mean time the rest of my army will increase the speed of our march and meet up with Lady Nasuada and the rest of the Varden as soon as possible. Good luck, Shurtugal." _Stay safe_ was the unspoken parting words.

The queen's actions surprised them all but it also seemed to spur them into motion. The representative of the Urgals was the next to speak. "Firesword, I will place the 300 Kull in your care. They will be able to keep up with your pace and I believe be a help to you."

Eryana bowed her head in respect and thanks and he left to order his men to prepare. She could see Nasuada caring on a whispered conversation with Orrin and Roran but was distracted by Orik's question. "Argetlam, What of the rest of our plans? How should we change those?"

Eryana thought for a moment before speaking, "The rest of the army needs to fallow as quickly as possible. It will not be possible to hide the battle from the people in the city. We can only hope that they won't choose to help until the remaining 10,000 men reach us. If we time everything right all players should arrive at the same time. Then it will be a matter of waiting and seeing what the Empire does and reacting accordingly."

When he nodded in understanding she added, "We must prepare for the worst case scenario which means preparing for a full out siege. So we need to make sure that when the main body marches that they carry enough supplies to last us."

"We are planning on bringing enough to last all our forces for a few weeks, and we are leaving a thousand men behind to follow with the remaining supplies and families when they are ready. We are hoping that they will only be a few days behind us. The whole of the Varden are rapidly preparing to move." One General added and Eryana nodded in acceptance and understanding, but before she could respond she was interrupted by Nasuada.

"We can discuss the rest of this tomorrow morning, and send a message to Lady Arya and Lady Eryana through one of the Scrying mirrors." She looked around at them, "The important thing is to help ready those who are leaving as quickly as possible." Standing up and assuming her place as Leader of the Varden she took a breath and spoke in a voice of command. "In that regard I will be releasing General Stronghammer and his men from the Varden's ranks and transferring their numbers to the Du Shurtugal Varda and Lady Eryana and Lady Arya's command for the remainder of this war. The War Counsel is dismissed." And with that she swept from the room leaving a two very stunned riders and several stunned Varden Generals in her wake.


	35. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 31**

Arya took control of the situation, knowing that her mate was a little too overwhelmed at the time. Standing up she turned to Roran and Blodhgram. "General Stronghammer, Blodhgram prepare the men. We will leave as soon as we are prepared." She took Eryana's arm and gently steered her away from the watching generals. Roran and the members of her guard followed immediately. "Prepare food for three or four days. The men are to travel light, weapons, bed rolls, and water only. We travel fast and we travel hard. They need to be ready to fight as soon as we arrive."

"Aye, My Lady." Roran answered and looked at those with them, "How soon will it take Du Shurtugal Varda to prepare to move?"

"We should be ready in a few hours." Baldor answered before looking over at the riders, "My Ladies what should we do with the tents and the rest of our things we will not be taking."

Eryana seemed to come out of her reprieve, "Roran, how many pages are in your troops?"

He thought for a moment, "15 or so I think."

"Can you supply 5 or 6 to be in charge or getting Du Shurtugal Varda's things ready for transport?" She asked her cousin.

"Aye, I can do that. What about your personal things?" He asked them. "I know some of them are…sensitive in nature and cannot be handled by just anyone."

Eryana nodded, "I'm not sure yet. We'll let you know as soon as we have a chance to look at things."

They had reached their encampment and the noise and the rush were outstanding. Everyone was running every which way to try and ready themselves in time. She nodded at the others, "Go prepare yourself." She looked at her mate. "We'll be ready in an hour and at that time we'll discuss the other matters."

Eryana led the way into their tent with Arya directly behind her, only to stop dead to see a young woman sitting patiently at their table. Eryana immediately drew Brisingr and Arya drew her own sword. "Who are you and how did you get in here without the guard seeing you?" She demanded.

The young woman stood and slowly approached them, her arms held out to the side to show that she was unarmed. She stood between Eryana and Arya's own height and short cropped blond hair with dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a similar manner to Arya and Eryana, light brown leather pants, tall boots, and a white long-sleeved shirt under a brown leather vest. She was wearing arm guards and carrying a sword on her back and knives in her boots.

Eryana could sense Saphira and Eridor fully joining their link and Arya ordering the guards to stand down and return to their duties before coming to stand beside her. The young woman slowly drew her sword and knelt at the riders' feet laying the sword at their feet. She then surprised them both by greeting them in the traditional fashion on the elves before adding. "I mean you no harm Shurtugals." She said in the ancient language, "It was easy to slip past while everyone was busy packing. Please, I only wish to serve you Lady Eryana and Lady Arya."

Both riders were surprised by her use of the Ancient language and Eryana reached out with her mind and brushed it against the young woman's. She could sense the shields guarding the young woman's mind, but her surface thoughts contained nothing malevolent. _Please, rider I mean you and your mate no harm. I only wish to serve._

The plea was playing over and over in the girls mind. "What's your name and how old are you?" Arya asked using the ancient language.

"Catlin, My Lady." She answered, "And I just celebrated my 17th summer."

"And why are you not with your family, Catlin?" Eryana asked.

She could immediately sense the sadness radiating off of the young woman and seemed she needed some time to gather herself. Her heart went out to her over whatever had caused her pain. _Eryana_ came Saphira's warming voice_ be careful that she is not simply trying to play you._

_I know Saphira._ Eryana answered, _but something about her tells me that we can trust her._

_I sense it too, Saphira_.Arya said, _I feel it too, my love, but we don't have a lot of time. _Her voice was soft. She knew how tormented her lover could become over family matter.

_I know, my princess._ Eryana answered while they waited for the young woman to rein in control of his emotions. _What would you have me do?_

Arya studied her for a moment and then spoke; _I do not believe that she means either of us any harm. You talk with her while I pack our things._

_As you wish, my love._ Eryana said kissing her mate lightly. _This won't take long and I will help you._

Arya just smiled at her as she went to where their packs were and pulled out their travel packs and began sorting through their things. Her departure seemed to spur Catlin into action again. She took a glance at Arya before turning back to Eryana and continuing in the Ancient Language. "They were among the citizens that left after your arrival in the city." Her command of the ancient language was impressive, if not complete. "They made it quite clear I was not welcome to join them."

Eryana saw Arya's head jerk up at that statement, but she didn't say anything. She only sent her love and support to her mate. "And why would they do that Catlin."

"Please, My Lady." She asked, her voice still respectful, "Call me Cat."

Eryana smiled, "Cat it is then, but only if you call me Eryana and my mate Arya." At the young woman's surprised look she explained, "All the formal titles get tired after hearing them all the time."

"If you wish…Eryana." She seemed to have to force herself to say the name.

"Good, you'll get use to it in time." Eryana said, "Now tell me your story." She gestured for the woman to stand and have a seat at the table, while she went to stand and lean against one of the tent poles.

Cat took a deep breath and then began to explain, "They have always been less than thrilled with my actions growing up. They were furious when I found one of the warriors who agreed to teach me to use a sword and they almost kicked me out when they learned that I was learning the art of Magic from one of the magicians in the city. It wasn't proper in their eyes, it wasn't ladylike, but I didn't care. I couldn't stand to spend my life living in the constraints that are put on my gender."

_It seems familiar tale, blue eyes." _Eridor said softly, _how can we be sure she is not trying to gain sympathy from you?_

_She speaks in the ancient language, my dragon._ Arya reminded him, _one of the elves may be able to embellish and misrepresent the truth, but I do not believe that she would be able to do such._

_Emerald eyes is right, _Saphira agreed, _It's not such a stretch to imagine that someone my share a similar tale to my rider. I mean look at Eryana and Arya's relationship, while uncommon, it is not unheard of._

"So what caused them to decide to leave without you?" Eryana questioned while listening to the conversation going on around them.

"They were unhappy with my decision to stand behind your presence in the city." She explained, "They believed you had no right to capture our city and when I argued that you had freed us, we argued." She took a breath. "Father threatened to drag me with them out of the city and I left. When he came to find me I was in the one of the stables saying good byes to a friend of mine." She paused again as if she was trying to force the words. "He caught us in a…intimate moment and he was enraged. He came after me with a piece of wood he picked up, but I was able to stop him. When I broke his arm he left, telling me I was no longer welcomed in his house." She ended her story in a soft voice and waited for the verdict.

"I'm sorry to hear what your family did, Cat." Eryana's voice was full of compassion. "I know what it is like to be tossed aside by your family, but I'm unsure why you came here. We are preparing to march to battle." She didn't want to sound uncaring, but they were strapped for time. "I can talk to Lady Nasuada and see if she can find a place for you to say if you wish."

"Please, Lady Eryana." Cat said standing up again, "I came here because I knew that you would understand and that you and Lady Arya would know what it is like to be considered different. Like I said before, I want to serve you and your mate."

"Serve us how?" Arya asked finally joining the conversation again, while sitting they full packs down.

"As your vassal if you will let me, My Lady." She bowed her head in respect, "All that I ask is that you teach me all you can about fighting and magic."

This shocked them both, but it affected Eryana more. "No." She said and when she saw the crest fallen look she elaborated, "I refuse to take a vassal. I refuse to have anyone under my control in that way."

"Then a page." Cat argued, "Or a warrior."

_What do you think?_ She asked any of her fellow Dragon Masters as she moved to tent opening and watched the activity around her in contemplation. _What should we do? We can't take her with us. We haven't had to even evaluate her skills and I can't even consider putting her in danger without doing so. I'm not even sure I want to take responsibility for someone in that way._

_She deserves the same opportunity everyone else has to fight for her future, Eryana. _Saphira said. _And wouldn't it be better for you and Arya to give her that chance then her taking it elsewhere, because if you turn her down she will look elsewhere. _

_Saphira is right,_ Eridor said, _you and Arya understand her situations, you are in the best position to help her. You know what it's like to love another woman and have to deal with the consciences. _

_Arya?_ Eryana asked when she Mate didn't seem to have anything to say._ What do you want to do? She's talking about both of us._

_I think…_Arya said after another moment of silence_ that our dragons are right. She will find some way to fight and wouldn't it be better if it was with us. We can have her swear her loyalty the same as the rest of our guard and then leave her hear to deal with packing what we have to leave. Once we take Dras-Leona we can take the time to evaluate her skills and perhaps get someone to teach her more._

_Are you sure? _Eryana asked. _Are you positive this is what you want to do, because once we take that responsibility there is no going back._

_I'm sure, my rider._ Arya answered, _I truly believe that this is the right choice. What about you?_

_I am concerned, _Eryana admitted, _but I can see your points clearly and the benefits for all concerned. I'll agree to it._ S

Signaling for Blodhgram to join them she turned to face the waiting Cat as the elf entered. "Blodhgram, this is Catlin. She will be serving as a page to Arya and me. Please see that she passes all the necessary tests and takes the proper oaths before returning here."

"As you wish, Eryana-Elda." The elf replied not showing any surprise he might have felt.

Arya saw the girls excitement and decided they needed to get things straight from the beginning, "You will not be able to march with us Cat. We will not send you into battle until we have a chance to evaluate your skills and that will have to wait until after this battle. In the mean time I would like you to take charge of preparing our things to be moved, so once you finish with Master Blodhgram you come back here and we will let you know what needs to be done."

"At once, My Lady and thank you for this chance." She bowed before moving forward to follow the Wolf like elf.

"And Cat." Eryana called stopping her movement. "He will have to search your mind. It is a necessary evil that must be done."

"I understand, My Lady." She bowed to the taller rider. "I will return as soon as possible."

Eryana watched her leave before turning to her mate. "Next?" She asked as she let out a exasperated sigh.

Arya chuckled. "Our things are packed. The Eldunari, important scrolls and books are packed, and everything else that is of any importance is locked in the trunk and warded. Unfortunately that, along with Saphira's armor will have to travel with the main army.

Eryana nodded and made her way to the trunk before removing all the wards and opening it. "Come here, my love." She said softly and waited until Arya joined her. "You need a Rider's blade, my princess." When she saw Arya's look she added, "Your blade will not hold up long under stress and we do not have the time or the means to make one for you now. There are only two Rider's Blades available to us. It's your choice, my love."

The Red shine of Zar'roc and the Golden glow of Naegling stared back at her. She knew what those weapons meant to her lover. Eryana had been over the moon and devastated at the same time, when the elves had presented her with Naegling. _Eryana?_ She asked quietly.

_You need a rider's blade, my love._ Eryana answered, _and unfortunately this is all I can offer you at this time. I cannot, in good consciousness, send you into battle without one._

Arya understood and turned back to the swords. It only took her a moment before she reached for the Golden sword. Lifting into her hand she was surprised that it fit as well as it did. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it was good enough that she would be able to use it comfortably until her own could be made. She looked over at her mate seeking her approval. "I can't even consider using Zar'roc, not after having to pull it from your body." She explained quietly.

Eryana nodded and pulled her lover close and into a passionate kiss. Trying to reassure her with actions instead of words. She knew that they would be facing great danger soon, but it was something they had to do. So she simply held Arya close as she pour all her love and devotion into the kiss. They continued the kiss until they were interrupted by a knock on the tent opening and the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Enter" Eryana called pulling back and turning to see Cat entering and Blodhgram behind her. Blodhgram gave them a nod indicating that all was well, before speaking, "We are all ready to leave, Shadeslayers. We are simply waiting for your command."

"Very well, Master Elf." Eryana said, "We will be there momentarily." He nodded his head and left.

Turning towards Cat she observed the young woman. She stood tall and confident. Her tunic now holding the symbol that their guard had chosen. "I see you are ready then. Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

Cat knelt before her, "I'm positive, My Lady." And when Eryana cleared her throat she corrected herself, "Eryana. What are your and Arya's orders."

"They are simple." Eryana said, "Simply see to the movement of our things. Once the battle is over and we are settled again we will take the time to evaluate where we stand."

"Of course." Cat stood up and then asked, "Is there anything that I need to know."

Eryana gestured to the trunk that Arya was rewarding, "Only that the trunk contains many wards around it and contains things that are…precious to both Arya and myself. Nothing else matters as much as it."

"I understand." She said and then watched as they both grabbed their packs. She walked with them to the tent door and to where the rest of their troops were lined up and waiting for the order to move. "Good luck, Shadeslayers. I hope to see you both soon."

"Take care, Cat." Arya said and she joined her dragon and secured her bags while Eryana did the same. "We will see you in a few days."

Cat placed her hand over her sternum and bowed her head. "Fight well and good luck, Lady Eryana, Lady Arya."

"Good luck, Cat." Eryana said swinging into the saddle, "See you soon." She then turned Roran and nodded her head.

"MOVE OUT!" Roran called and everyone did as they were ordered.

Cat stood at the tent opening and watched as her new leaders lunched themselves into the air and until they were out of sight before turning to carry out her new orders.


	36. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 32**

Eryana, Arya and their dragons flew slow circles around the marching troops. This was one of the things she hated about marching. They always had to wait for the troops as they moved slower than a dragon. They followed for a few hours at the slow pace not talking, simply content with the presence of their link. Eventually Eryana couldn't handle it any longer, _let's fly ahead and see if we can spot the Empire's troops. Maybe we can figure out the best place to meet them in battle._

When she got her partners' agreement she reached out with her mind to locate Blodhgram's. The elf was serving as their connection to the ground and relayed the message.

_As you wish, Shurtugal._ The elf answered, _I will inform General Stronghammer of the matter. When shall we expect to see you again?_

_We will return before night fall. _Eryana assured him. _We simply wish to see if we can determine what we are up against and try and find a decent place to meet them in battle. _

_Aye, Shurtugal _Blodhgram agreed. _We will see you then._

Eryana withdrew from his mind and turned her attention to her mate and her dragons. _It's a three day march for the main army to Dras-Leona from Belatona. If our men can keep up the pace through most of night they should reach the planes between the River and the city sometime tomorrow eve. It is a 4 day march from Uru'baen to Dras-Leona at a steady pace. So the question is how fast are they moving and when did they leave?_

_Do you really think that we can catch them before they reach the city, my rider_ Arya asked, _if our information was correct they were on track to leave two days ago. If they did we will be meeting them at Dras-Leona's doors. Which is not a good place to be._

_How soon did Nasuada believe they would be able to leave?_ Eryana asked _did we ever hear?_

_Aye, blue eyes._ Eridor answered, _she sent a messenger to Roran and Blodhgram while you two were busy with Catlin. They expected to be able to march with the majority of the Army by tomorrow afternoon. They were to leave 500 troops of so to see to the transport of the supplies and tents, while 1000 were staying to help secure the city and protect our families. Once the battle was decided some our troops would return to escort our families here. _

_So if they leave by tomorrow at noon, even pushing their march it would still be 4 days before they arrive._ She thought, _and the elves what of them?_

_Blodhgram expects our reinforcements to arrive tomorrow as well. _Saphira answered, _The Queen was increasing the speed of their march and will probably be here in 3 days. _

Eryana fell silent as she thought it all through. They were pushing their luck and so much was falling to chance. Did they leave two days ago? Or where they delayed? Would Nasuada and the Varden reach them in time? Or would they be on their own? Would the Empire's soldiers inside city stay and watch? Or would they come out and fight? Should she have waited and marched with the rest of the army and just taken the chance at willing the siege? Should she have…

_Eryana, _her mate's loving voice cut off her thoughts and brought her back to reality. _We will figure everything out, my rider. You are all that you can and you have made the right choices so far._

_I'm not sure I like this. _She admitted and when alls he got was silence she explained, _I'm not sure I like being such a central focus in this war. Fighting when I have to was fine, but leading all these troops. Becoming a dominate power in this fight. I thank the heavens that you, and Saphira, and Eridor are here to help me, because I'm not sure I could do it on my own. _

_Stop this nonsense, little one._ Saphira ordered. _Don't you realize that you have done it on your own? Every choice made in the last few weeks, every decision has been yours. We have simply offered our council and our support. _

_She's right, my rider. _Arya said softly, _like it or not, Eryana, you are leading this war now. Nasuada might not have realized it yet, but the rest of the Generals have. Orik has, my mother has. I know the change is been quick and it is hard to grasp, but you are now leading this war and you are doing an amazing job at it. _

Eryana fell silent again, her mind whirling with thoughts, plans and possibilities. They let her have her silence for a while before Eridor asked; changing the topic for the moment, _how long do you expect us to be in Ellesmera?_

_Hum? _Eryana was startled at the change of topic but accepted it. _Time including travel to and from or simply in the city?_

_Total time. _Eridor corrected.

_Well I would expect it to take 5 to 7 days for us to make it there; depending on how fast we travel. _Eryana said thoughtfully _And then of course 5-7 days back. I would think we could finish out training in a month, maybe a month and a half, so a couple months total. It won't be pleasant traveling in the dead of winter, but it will be necessary._

_And where will be staying, my love? _Arya asked, _your tree house isn't big enough for all four of us and we can't stay in the palace. I'm not sure about Orimis's hut. I don't think either of us wants to stay there. _

_We'll find a place, princess._ Eryana assured her. _We'll talk to your mother about it after this is over. _

_Look_ Saphira interrupted their conversation.

Eryana scanned the ground but saw nothing, _where, my dragon?_

_Towards Uru'baen _Saphira directed her, _on the other side of the river._

Eryana shook her head, _As good as our eyes may be, even we can't see for the leagues that you can, Saphira. _

_Then merge your senses with mine. _She sounded somewhat exasperated.

Eryana chuckled as she did as she was instructed and directed her vision towards Uru'baen. What she saw there made her hiss and she could feel her lover having the same reaction. She scanned the groups, did the calculations and latterly moaned.

_That's 15,000 soldiers. _If it was anyone else her tone could have been called whining_ He sent them all at once. Or does he have even more that he plans of sending?_

_I believe that he sent them all at once._ Arya said thoughtfully. _They are not as close as I would have suspected and they are moving slowly. They do not seem to be in a hurry to reach the city. They couldn't have left until today or late yesterday. At the rate they are moving they won't even reach the river until late tonight. _

_Is it a trap? _Eryana asked the group, _or is he arrogant enough to think that we wouldn't learn of his plans, or that we wouldn't act accordingly. _

_I'm not sure._ Arya admitted, _but I do know that it will be nearly another day and a half before they are on this side of the river. Either going south and around, or crossing it will take them nearly a day. We could meet them in the plains, closer to the river and further away from the city. It will cut off an easy means of retreat for them if we forced their backs to the river. _

_But their numbers will be a problem, _Eryana reminded her. _That's three to one odds, in their favor. _

_Aye, blue eyes, it is._ Eridor agreed, _but we have the best warriors fighting with us. 2500 elves will equal 5000 of them, plus the Kull. _

_What if they are the Ones that feel no pain? _Eryana countered.

_Aim for the heads? _Saphira suggested and when Eryana growled she added, _I do not believe they will be. I believe he will send Magicians, but he is simply looking to reinforce the numbers in the city. I don't think he would expand the energy necessary to create them. _

Eryana could sense Eridor's agreement, and Arya's apprehension. _Arya? _She questioned lightly.

_I think they are right about the type of troops and the numbers. _Arya agreed. _But I'm not sure we have thought about the fact that we won't be able to fight on our Dragon's backs._

_What do you mean little one?_ Eridor asked his rider.

However, it was Eryana that answered, _She's right. We will not be able to fight from your back. If we are to go into battle against such numbers then the warriors will need all of the support and moral boast they can get. Seeing us on the ground, fighting with them will do that. _

_Then we will fight with you on the ground, _Saphira argued.

_No, _Eryana countered her dragon. _You have no armor. Neither does Eridor. It's too dangerous for you to fight on the ground without it. You will have to stay in the air, out of the way of arrows and use your fire to thin their forces. _

_I do not like this_, Saphira sighed, _but I will comply._

_I don't like it either, Saphira. _Eryana admitted, _but it has its advantages. You can help thin their ranks and at the same time keep a lookout for a trap or reinforcements._

_So be it_ both Saphira and Eridor agreed, _Shall we head back?_

Eryana looked over at her mate and see what she wanted to do. _Aye, _Arya agreed, _let's head back. _

_Are you alright, my love? _Eryana asked when she could sense a mixture of emotions coming over their link.

_Aye, my rider._ Arya said softly, _I'm just worried about how things will play out. How are you holding up? _

_My strength is returning._ Eryana said softly, knowing her lover's true fear of her having to fight in less than perfect for. _I will pull some power from the ring before the battle begins if I need to. Everything will be alright._

_Please, don't promise me things you can't guarantee. _Arya said softly. _And we both know that it one of them. _

_I can't explain it Arya, but I know, I just know that everything will be all right. And we both know that it one of them. _

_I can't explain it Arya, but I know, I just know that everything will be all right. _Eryana tried to reassure her mate.

_How can you be so sure? _Arya's voice held a slight desperation. _We are in the middle of a war._

_Because I love you, Arya._ Eryana answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, _I know that we are meant to live a long and happy life together, away from all of this. We are meant to have children together and spend an eternity in our love. _

Arya didn't answer, she didn't need to, her love and acceptance was clearly felt over the bond. It was late evening, just being night fall when they met back up with their Army. Roran saw them approaching and addressed Baldor, "Let's call a halt for an hour for rest and food. We need to talk to Arya and Eryana before we move on."

Baldor nodded and stood up in his saddle, "HALT!" He hollered, "ONE HOUR BREAK FOR REST AND FOOD. THEN WE MOVE ON."

Eryana could hear the command being repeated as they landed and dismounted. She made her way over to stand by Eridor. She didn't offer her mate help, knowing she wouldn't like that in public. Instead she simply wanted for the land on the ground before offering her an arm. Arya smiled at her slightly as she took it and allowed Eryana to lead her to where the other Generals were gathered.

Roran offered them some bread and honey before speaking, "So what did you find."

"Well they obviously didn't leave as quickly as they planed, because they won't reach the river before late tonight." Eryana said offering her mate her canteen full of water, "And they aren't in any hurry to get anywhere, they are marching slowly." She took a piece of honey lathered bread and took a bite.

"It will take them nearly a day to reach this side of the river." Arya continued for her mate, "So we should be able to meet them on the plains closer to the river. We can block their retreat by placing the river on their backs. The elves will come from the north and can attack from the side and that gives us two sides to worry about."

Roran nodded but asked, "Why do I sense a 'but' in there somewhere."

"Well cousin," Eryana answered taking another sip, "that would be because there is." She looked at those gathered around them; Roran, Baldor, Albriech, and Blodhgram were all waiting somewhat patiently. "There are nearly 15000 of them. We are facing three to one odds.

Roran literally groaned. "Of course we are." He said to no one in particular. "Please tell me that they are, at the least, not the Men who feel no pain."

"We can't be certain," Eryana admitted, "But we do not believe so."

"Well that is something." Baldor spoke up. "Do we continue?"

"Aye." Eryana answered, "I see no alternative. Nothing has changed. We still cannot allow them to make it to the city." When they nodded she added, "Arya and I will be fighting on the ground with you. Saphira and Eridor will keep to the air. They will attack the back lines with fire and keep a lookout."

Albriech sighed slightly, "That will be good for morale, to have you two on the ground. You are our best warriors."

Roran stood up, "It's time to move on. Will you two march with us or take to the air again?"

He watched as the two riders conversed silently with themselves and then their dragons. "We'll walk for a while. Saphira and Eridor want to take to the air and work on some things."

When he nodded Eryana turned towards Blodhgram. "Will you contact Nasuada and then the elves? Let them know of the developments and where we plan of fighting." When he bowed his head she added, "You might want to inform them to come as quickly as possible. We could probably use all the help we can get."

"At Once, Eryana-elda." Blodhgram said bowing.

"Thank you, Master Elf." Eryana answered with a bow in return.

Turning to their dragons she asked, _do you want to keep the saddles on or should we make other arrangements?_

_We will keep them and the bags._ Eridor answered. _We will have to wear them while you fight anyway._

Eryana nodded as she and her mate made their way to the saddles. Taking a moment they dug through them to pull out anything they might need while their dragons were gone and then secured them closely, knowing they would probably be doing aerial maneuvers. _Don't forget that Glaedr's Eldunari is among my things._ She advised Saphira and when she got a snort in return she just laughed. _Have fun you two, but keep close. _She said rubbing her dragon's leg, before stepping away with Arya and watching them take flight.

They stood still for a few moments before they turned and joined Roran and the others in the march.


	37. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the rings or any of it's characters.

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

****Sorry guys I was having trouble getting this chapter to post for some reason :-(****

**Chapter 33**

They marched fast and they marched hard. They were determined that they would arrive in time to meet the advancing Empire troops after they crossed the river and before they cleared the plains. Eryana and Arya spent the rest of the day marching with the rest, while Saphira and Eridor flew. Their Dragons had lowered their link to a minimal setting which led the two women to believe that they were either discussing something dealing with Dragon's secrets or something they considered personal.

Over the weeks since Eridor's birth his accelerated growth had continued and as such he had now almost caught up with Saphira in size. He could breathe fire and hold his rider, but he would still need to build up his stamina with both. Eryana knew that the trip to Du Weldenvarden would help out on that front. They would be able to stop when needed but it would be a long trip that would allow the young dragon to stretch his muscles.

Saphira herself had even grown over the last few weeks. However, her growth was at a more sedate pace. She had only grown by a dozen feet and Eryana knew it was due to the increased magic flowing through their link. She and Arya had also noticed a continued change in their own abilities and appearance. They had each grown by an inch or so which caused Eryana to stand at nearly 6 feet 2 inches while Arya now stood at 6 foot even. While they were still muscular and lean there was definitely a more noticeable definition to the muscles. They had noticed an increase in speed and stamina along with better vision and hearing. Their magical abilities had also increased both separately and when they linked their magic together.

Eryana knew that these changes were a result of their Dragon Master's bond, she just wished she knew what else to expect as the time went on. It was frustrating not having the information on hand, but she knew that there was nothing for them to do except wait until they are able to make the journey back to the Elvin forest.

It was nearly midnight when Eryana had Roran finally called a halt to their march. They would rest until day break and then move out again. They had just finished eating a quick meal and seeing to the guard rotation when they felt their link to Saphira and Eridor return to its normal level and the two dragons landed not too far from them. _Did you two have a nice flight?_ Arya asked their Dragons.

_Aye, little ones we did. _Saphira answered. _We flew back towards the river and plains and kept an eye on our advancing friends. _

_And what did you discover._ Eryana asked as she and Arya settled on to their bed rolls.

_Hey have reached the river and seem to be making camp for the night. _Eridor informed them. _I believe that they intend to wait until morning before they attempt to cross. If we leave at day break we should be able to be there by the time they are all across. If we stay far enough away they will not realize we are waiting for them until it is too late._

_Sounds good to me._ Eryana admitted. _Will you two fly ahead tomorrow and scout their progress while we continue the march?_

_Aye, we will._ Saphira agreed, _we will keep the link fully opened tomorrow while we watch. Now it is time that we rest. _She watched with some amusement as the two riders settled themselves on two different bed rolls about a foot or two apart._ Have you two had a disagreement while we were gone?_ She questioned, looking for an explanation for their unusually sleeping arrangements.

_Um…no._ Eryana said confused, _why?_

_Well I have not seen you to keep such a distance from each other since you mated._ Saphira explained.

_We did not think it was prudent to sleep as we normally would._ Arya explained. _While the Varden might know of our relationship, knowing and seeing are two different things. We wanted to avoid problems so close to a battle. _

Saphira exchanged an amused chuckle with Eridor. _Come here my little ones and lay between us._ She ordered and Eryana and Arya simply shrugged and moved their bed rolls as requested. Once they were settled Saphira and Eridor draped their wings over their riders and blocked them from view. _Rest now. We have much to do in the morning._

_Thank you Saphira._ Arya said as she immediately snuggled into her rider's side. _I did not know how I was going to sleep being so far from Eryana. _

_I love you, my Princess._ Eryana kissed her head tenderly. _I love falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up with you still there. I can never sleep well without you._

_I know my rider._ Arya agreed. _If I have my way there will never be a night were you have to sleep without me in your arms or you in mine. Sleep now, my love. We have a long day ahead of us. _

Eryana just pulled her closer and held her as they both drifted into their waking dreams.

Eryana woke the early the next morning to find her mate propped up on one elbow and softly tracing her face. Her fingers were gently trailing over her cheek, jaw, nose, chin, forehead, and lips anywhere she could reach. Eryana couldn't make out the exact thoughts floating through her lover's brain because they were so jumbled, but she could feel a lot of love, desire, contentment, and fear flowing through their link.

_Morning beloved._ She said softly in her mind as she opened her eyes to find deep green ones starring back at her. Arya didn't respond at first. She simply smiled and then leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Eryana's lips. Before she could pull away Eryana placed her hand on the back of the dark head above her and held her close in order to continue the kiss. It was long and deep and even though it was full of passion, it remained tender with love. It wasn't until the necessity for air forced them to that they pulled apart.

Arya planted a small kiss on lips and then snuggled back into her mates strong arms; _Mmmm, good morning to you too, my rider._

_Are you all right, Arya? _Eryana asked after a time when the feelings of fear didn't go away. _What frightens you so much this morning?_

_Just the battle my rider._ Arya admitted. _Nothing more. I'm just worried about what this day and the next few weeks will bring. _

_I know, my princess. _Eryana said softly. _I fear them too, but we have to put that fear aside and fight. _She gently ran her hands through long black hair. _You and I will stick together whenever possible. We are stronger together so we will fight together. _

_I know._ Arya admitted. _I know it must be done. I know we are both capable and strong warriors, but I still fear losing you. There are so many things I want to experience with you that I won't be able to if one of us falls in battle. _

_We won't fall, my princess. _Eryana assured. Truly believing the words. _You and I have a long life that we are destined to live and it does not end with this war. Now come, my love. We need to ready ourselves for the fight ahead. I can hear the men beginning to move about. _

_Aye, my love. _Arya agreed beginning to rise. _Just remember that I love you Eryana Shadeslayer. I love you with all that I am and all that I will ever be._

_And love I you, Arya Shadeslayer._ Eryana assured her. _I will love you until the stars fall from the heavens and the sun burns out._

Arya beamed at her mate as she allowed her love and desire to flow through their link and helped her lover to her feet. Eryana noticed that Saphira and Eridor were still sleeping and surrounded them completely, but had at some point retracted their wings from their tent like structure. It didn't matter since even without their wings covering them, Eryana and Arya were given enough privacy. Letting their dragons sleep longer they began to ready themselves for the day.

Arya drew enough water from the ground for the two women to rinse themselves and they changed into the padded clothes that they wore under their armor. _I hate wearing this stuff. _Eryana half stated half complained as she allowed Arya to help her tighten the armor. _It's always too bulky and slows me down. It also limits my movement too much for my liking. _

_I know, my love._ Arya agreed as she turned around and allowed Eryana to help her with her armor. _I feel the same way. Perhaps we can talk to Rhunon about making us new armor when we return to Du Weldenvarden. Perhaps she can find a way to the armor lighter and better fitting then this. The elves had different methods than the dwarves and men._

_It's worth a shot._ Eryana agreed as she attached Arya's sword to her belt._ She has to make your Rider's Sword first, but we should be there long enough that if she will agree to it she will have the time. _

The decided to allow the dragons to sleep as long as possible so instead they simply used their elfish abilities and jumped to distance up and over Eridor. When they landed they came face to face with a very surprised Roran. "Good Morning, Cousins." He greeted them placing his fist over his sternum in the typical greeting, once he had regained his composure. "I was just coming to see if you wanted to join Baldor, Albriech, Blodhgram and me for breakfast before we have to head out."

"Sure." Eryana easily agreed. Even though it hadn't been long since she had come to terms with her cousin and the people of Carvahall it had been easier than she believed to move past their differences. Once the villagers had accepted her from whom and what she was instead of what they believed she should be, they had quickly fallen into an easy relationship. She was by no means friends with all of them and she wasn't sure she ever really would be, but she could at least spend time with them and find it enjoyable.

She was also surprised at how well Arya seemed to get along with Roran and Katrina. And even Elain and Horst. She really seemed to enjoy their company and she knew Katrina had been a great help to her when Eryana had be wounded in the fight against Murtagh. "Lead the way, cousin." She motioned him to lead while she and Arya fallowed slowly.

They joined the others for their morning meal and as they ate Eryana looked towards the blue furred elf. "Have we heard anything from the elves since last night, Master elf?"

"Yes, Eryana-elda." Blodhgram said tilting his head slightly in respect. I spoke to the queen just an hour ago and she informed me that they should be at the meeting place by tomorrow in the early afternoon."

"And what of the advanced group?" Arya asked. "When should we expect them?"

"If they continued on as the General planned they should reach the plains about the same time that we do." Blodhgram told them.

Something in his tone or manner gave Eryana pause. "Who is their leader Blodhgram?" She asked curiously. With everything else that had been going on she had forgotten to ask.

She could see the elf tense slightly and was surprised when he nearly growled his answer, "General Eowyn leads them." She was even more concerned when she felt her mate's tension and concern.

She wasn't sure who to address first but she could sense that Arya needed a few minutes to herself. "If there a problem that I need to know about, Blodhgram?" She asked the elf to give her lover a few minutes to gather her emotions. "If there is something that will cause problems I need to know about it?"

"I…" Blodhgram paused obviously trying to decide what to say. "General Eowyn is a very competent leader and warrior. But she is also to outspoken and brash at times." He admitted and Eryana knew that it was unusual for elves to be outspoken. Words held great weight with them and she they tended to choose them carefully. "She also is entirely too interested in things that she cannot have." As he added his last thought Eryana saw his eyes dart over to the Princess. Sensing that he might have said too much he stood. "If you would excuse me I need to see to our troops."

Eryana nodded absently as she focused on her mate. _Arya?_ She ventured gently. When Arya didn't answer right away she reached out and touched her hand. _You don't have to tell me anything, my love. I just want to make sure you are alright?_

Arya tilted her face to look at her lover. _I am fine, my rider. It was simply a name I had not heard in a while, one from my distant past. _She took a deep breath and then continued. _One that did not end well. _

_You don't owe me an explanation, Arya. _Eryana interrupted gently. Vaguely she was aware that the other's had left them as well. _I just want to make sure you are alright._

_You are my mate, Eryana. You have a right to know._ She said gently. _More than that I want you to know. _

_Alright, my love._ Eryana conceded. _But only if you are sure. _

_I am. _Arya sent her certainty through the link. _It's a rather simple story. I grew up with Eowyn. She is only 10 years older than me and we were very close friends when we were younger. She was the one who made me realize that I preferred the company of women to me._

She paused to see if her mate would say anything, but all she could feel was love and support so she continued. _The attraction went both ways, but I was still young and seeking my mother's approval. I wouldn't allow myself to explore the possibility of a physical relationship with her. She pushed and argued with me. She tried everything she could to get me to change my mind, but I wouldn't be moved. I think a lot of it had to do with the fact that while I did care for her. I never loved her._

_Blodhgram wasn't kidding when he said she was always brash and outspoken. She cornered me one night and again tried to persuade me and when I tried to leave she became insistent. _Arya could sense her rider's unease at the tale and sent her feelings of love. _Faolin was actually the one to break up the situation. He had been making his rounds and stumbled upon us. He sent her on her way and escorted me back home. It was 6 months later that he and I became mates and took Yawe. _

_The day we left, Eowyn promised that someday she would get what she desired. _Arya finished her story. _And while she was speaking in the common tongue at the time, I still feel like she will try something again._

_She can try._ Eryana tried to reassure her mate speaking in the ancient language. _But it will not matter. We are mated for life, Arya, eternally and completely for as long as we live. Even in death I will always love you. You are the only one I will ever need._

Arya had tears in her eyes when she answered her lover's pledge. _You are the only one I will ever want or need, Eryana. _Arya slipped into the ancient language as well. _I will always love you and nothing or no one will ever change that or come between us._


	38. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the rings or any of its characters.

**A/N: I would like to thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' not only for all the work she did in editing this chapter but more importantly the Battle Scene she wrote for this Chapter. She took pity on me and helped me out. So for that I thank her greatly. I also want to take a moment to talk about the direction of the story. When I started writing it I never dreamed that it would become this long or this...involved. It has certainly taking on a life of its own. I can't begin to guess how many chapters are left, but I will tell you that I am going to be pulling it back to its original intention. Which mean there will be a lot more romance and less action. Just thought I would warn you. **

**Beta note from** Sharnorasian Empire to PF and readers: Well my apologies for taking so long on this chapter and helping out Phoenix Fire. Now I have played both a lot of Heroes III and V of Might and Magic and Lords of the Realm 2, so I can assure you that I have seen and directed palisades both hasty and castle level to hold against thousands of enemies with a lighter 4-6 to one odds against my garrison; and held them. So trust me I know of what I speak.

**Chapter 34**

Eryana observed the battlefield as she and Arya arranged their forces for battle. Eryana came up with an interesting strategy; she ordered two lines of troops armed with shields and swords backed by a line of spearmen, the longer spears would extend over the shoulders of their comrades and allow for extra attacks on the enemy troops. It was hoped that this strategy would help even the odds into the Varden's forces currently here, considering the 6 to 1 odds.

Archers were kept to the rear of the assault force; these would fire at decreasing angles, until the enemy force was too close to fire upon any further before joining the melee.

Already the enemy forces were about 30 minutes from longbow range; some quick smallish wooden palisades had been erected as bottlenecks for the enemy forces.

The plan was to hold the palisade barricades for as long as possible, fallback points had been pre-arranged. Much like the forward line, palisades as well, except these were set up in such a way with a deep ravine on both sides forcing the enemy at the final line along said ravine pass directly with no chances of flanking without a day's journey. A final set of traps would hopefully allow the Varden's forces to retreat and form a full battle line at the plains before the ravine. Time passed as the Empire's forces advanced.

"Prepare to fire." Eryana called out to her troops. "FIRE." She called a few seconds later, bows fired in response to her orders as over 1,000 arrows were launched at the enemy. Not long afterwards the enemy return fire came at the Varden, which thankfully had the advantage of cover. Already the enemy forces were approaching the battle, both sides forcing to break while the archers were resupplied with arrows.

Things were progressing well for the Varden, the terrain and defenses were proving difficult to surmount for the Empire's forces. The small and crags were hampering the Empire's maneuverability; Eryana watched as the empire's forced put pressure on her from lines, some were bringing up axes to hack away at the palisades, but pots of boiling water were poured on them. The front lines continued to hold, what bothered Eryana and Arya was the fact that the enemy's officers cruelly sent their men to the slaughter. Bodies were piling up in front of the palisades and for some of the crueler soldiers of the empire used the corpses as crude ramps to attack the top of the palisade barriers and the men on the makeshift walkways.

"Pull back the first line, second line provide covering fire from the archers." Arya ordered. The line obeyed, falling back as a hail of hundreds of Varden arrows suppressed pursuit. The enemy angrily tore down the palisade barricades and continued after the fleeing lines, watching and becoming more enraged as comrades fell around them. That is not to say the Varden were not taking losses as well, already the enemy cut down as much of the retreating force as possible with their own archers.

The Varden managed to escape to the second line of defense before the enemy caught up with them, again the process repeated itself. Enemies threw themselves at each other, one side outnumbered but protected by barricades, the other by just their numbers and armor. However due to both the changes in terrain and the first line of defenses it took over an hour to breach the Varden's lines and force them to retreat to the final lines before the small hastily constructed fort made by the Varden at the bottleneck. The hiss and hum of arrows, the clashing of all sorts of melee weapons, but the worst of all the screams of the dead and dying. Eryana shook her head in despair, so many lives snuffed out by the will of a tyrant and those who fought against him.

Eryana just watched as the Varden held the lines, the enemy assault breaking like water on rock. Already the empire left almost half their forces dead or dying against the first defense lines. Their morale was shattered almost completely now, Eryana then decided to show herself with a strafing run on Saphira before she and Arya joined the battle. The two lovers mounted Saphira who carried them while unleashing her terrible fire breath before both lovers pulled a minor aerial insertion into their forces. Both lovers joined and began hacking at the empire's forces, each covering the other as much as possible.

Eryana swung Brisingr around and dispatch the empire soldier behind her. A surge of pain through her link with her mate caused her to jerk around and search for the elf. She found her ten feet away on one knee and trying to fight of a soldier. Eryana could feel the pain centered in her leg and knew that Arya had been injured. She couldn't seem to be able to get her leg beneath her and was trying to get up while avoiding the man bearing down on her.

In one swift movement she pulled a knife from her boot and sent it end over end into the Soldier's chest. At the same time she was moving towards her mate. _Are you all right, Arya?_ She asked as she knelt in front of her, aware that their guards closing ranks around them.

_I'm fine, my love._ Arya took the moment to catch her breath. _He just caught me off guard. _She smiled slightly as Eryana automatically reached down and healed the wound. _Thank you, my rider. _Standing up she reached for her mate and pulled her up. _It's almost done. Let's finish this. _

_Always, my love. _Eryana reassured her. _It's just cleanup work finally. Stay close my love, please. We have both made it through another day without major injury. I want to keep it that way. _

_Of course, my rider. _Arya reassured her while adjusting her grip on her sword. _Come on let's work our way to the middle and meet up with mother and Nasuada. _

Eryana nodded her agreement before turning her attention to the Empire's dwindling numbers. She was more than ready for this day to finally come to an end. It was nearing sunset on the second day and they had been fighting for over twenty-four hours. With the arrival of Nasuada and the rest of the Varden they had finally managed to turn the tides, but she knew the price would be high.

They had arrived an hour before noon the previous day and took up positions to wait for the Empire's troops to arrive. The moment they were far enough from the river's banks Eryana had given the order and they watched as Saphira and Eridor swooped down and set fire to the rear ranks. At the same moment Arya ordered the attack from the front.

The two mates had stuck close to each other as they worked together with both magic and swords to steadily deplete the enemy numbers. While the rider's fought on the ground their dragons worked together in the air to thin the numbers as much as possible. It was difficult for them because they had to stay about the range of arrows but they made sure to help where they could.

As Eryana and Arya feared and hoped to Empire soldiers inside the city of Dras-Leona came to their brother's aide. Within six hours the Riders' men found themselves fighting a battle on both sides. Once they had spotted the signs of battle the General in Dras-Leona had ordered his men to ready themselves. It had taken them time to marshal together, but once they had they had exited the city in force. For a short time Eryana feared that the sheer numbers they were facing would overwhelm them, but her men were the best there where and managed to hold their own until the Queen arrived with her elves.

Even though the Vardern's troops were making headway the process was slow. They fought all night and into the late hours of the afternoon until Nasuada arrived to turn things soundly to their favor. When the main body of the Varden arrived the Empire ordered a retreat back into the city walls. Unfortunately for them Nasuada was faster and part of her men were waiting. They managed to stop the retreat and enter the city. It had split the battle onto three fronts but in the end it had worked. The city was falling and the Empire's troops were retreating back to Uru'baen.

The moment they found themselves free of men to fight Arya turned and launched herself into her mate's strong arms. She didn't care who was watching as she captured the taller woman's lips in a deep kiss. _We did it_ She exclaimed through their link_. We actually won._

Eryana didn't respond, but she didn't need to; her joy was obvious through their linked minds. Instead she focused all her attention on showing her princess just how happy she was that they were both alive. They continued to kiss until the sound of a throat clearing broke them apart. Eryana set her mate down but Arya would not release her grip totally as they both turned to face the new arrivals.

They found themselves face to face with Queen Islanzadi and another elf. The Queen was smiling at them in true joy while the other elf was obviously angry. She stood nearly 6 foot tall and had long blond hair. When Eryana felt Arya's grip on her hand tighten she knew immediately that this was General Eowyn. She could tell from the blonde elf's glare that she wasn't happy at all, but she studiously ignored her and turned her attention the queen as she heard Arya greet her.

"Mother." Arya said placing her fist over her sternum and bowing her head in greeting. She tried to hide her surprise at her mother's public display of emotion as she greeted in the traditional elvin fashion, before adding in the ancient language. "I am glad to see that you are unharmed."

"Arya, I'm so glad to see you and your mate are well." Islanzadi declared before stepping forward and pulling her daughter into a tight hug. Arya stiffened briefly in surprise before releasing her mate's hand and returning her mother's hug. She didn't know what had changed in her mother, but she wasn't going to question it. This was the mother she had always dreamed of knowing. She could feel her mate's love and support flowing through her mind and that of their dragons that were landing close behind them.

The queen pulled back and turned to her daughter's mate. Stepping forward she opened her arms and wrapped them around the tall rider. "Thank you Eryana." She whispered in the ancient language.

"For what my Queen?" Eryana asked quietly as her mother-in-law pulled back.

"For making my daughter happy." The queen told the young rider in the ancient language. "For loving her, supporting her, and protecting her." The queen was aware of her daughter stepping up and taking Eryana's hand. She smiled and stepped back slightly. She nodded to them both and they knew that the conversation was not over, but that this was not the time.

Islanzadi turned looked at the two dragons. _Greetings Queen Islanzadi. _Saphira spoke first, her voice only carrying to her fellow dragon masters and the queen. _It is good to see you well._

"And you, Saphira." Islanzadi turned to her Daughter's dragon. "Greetings, Eridor."

_Greetings, My Queen._ Eridor responded. _I am pleased to finally meet my rider's mother. _

"And I you, young dragon." The queen smiled before looking back at the waiting group. Turning she motioned for the general to join them. When the tall blonde stepped next to her the queen turned. "General Eowyn, you remember my daughter."

"Of course, my queen." Eowyn's voice was strained but when she looked at Arya she smiled, "Arya. How are you?"

Eryana stiffened at the informal greeting, but didn't say anything when Arya's hand squeezed hers gently. "General Eowyn." Arya returned the greeting, stressing the elf's title."

The queen turned and gestured to Eryana. "And this is Eryana-elda. Leader of the dragon riders, Shadeslayer, and Arya's Eternal Mate."

Eryana bowed her head slightly in politeness, "General Eowyn. It's nice to meet you. Arya has told me much about you." Eryana's voice stayed polite and light, but the context was clear.

"Eryana-elda." The blonde elf forced out in greeting, but didn't say anything else.

Eryana ignored the elf and turned back to the queen. "My queen, shall we try and find Lady Nasuada? I believe she should have the casualty estimates for the Varden."

"Of course, Eryana." The Queen said stepping up next to her daughter. The queen's guard and the Rider's guard which had been waiting on the sidelines closed ranks immediately. "How faired your men, Eryana, Arya?" She asked as they made their way towards where the Varden Leader's were congregating. Eryana was pleased to see her cousin's tall form among them.

"We lost nearly 200 men and almost another 50 elves." Arya answered her mother. "How did you fare, mother?"

"We lost less than a hundred and another 30 or so are injured." The Queen answered. "Not as bad as I feared."

Eryana nodded, "I feared to losses will be higher once all of the dead are accounted for, but it could have been much worse."

"Lady Eryana, Lady Arya." Roran was the first to greet them. "I'm glad to see you both well and relatively unharmed."

"And you, General Stronghammer." Eryana said with a smile. "General Stronghammer let me introduce you to Queen Islanzadi of the elves."

Roran turned and bowed to the queen and surprised her by greeting her with the traditional greeting of the elves. "It's a pleasure, my queen."

"And you, General Stronghammer." The queen bowed in return.

Eryana was going to say something else, but at that moment Nasuada and Orrin approached and greeted Islanzadi. She was happy to stand back and allow them to converse. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to find someplace she could be alone with her mate. They had been going nonstop for nearly two days and she knew that even the elves had to be nearly out of energy. There was so much to be done, wounded to be seen to, dead to see to, and the loyalty of but all she wanted to do was get some sleep with her mate in her arms.

_Are you alright, Eryana?_ Saphira asked noticing her rider's silence.

_I'm fine, Saphira._ Eryana assured her dragon. _Just tired. It has been a long day. _

_Just hang with me for a little longer, my rider and I will find us a nice warm bed to crawl into._ Arya assured her rider.

_I know, my princess._ Eryana smiled down at her, _there's so much to do, but I can't think of anything but being alone with you. _She looked around at all the other leaders who were still talking and making plans. She caught the burning eyes of the tall blonde elf. _She doesn't look very happy._ Eryana said mentally to her mate as she looked down into deep green eyes.

Arya moved closer to her lover, not even sparing a glance at Eowyn, _She will get over it eventually, my love. Perhaps while we are going to Du Weldenvarden she will come to terms with our status as mates._

_We can only hope, my princess._ Eryana agreed, _Because I'm not going to allow her to hurt you, Arya._

_Nor I you_ Arya assured her mate. _Nor, I you, Eryana. _

"My Ladies," a new voice interrupted their conversation. Both women turned to find a smiling Cat.

"Cat, What are you doing here already?" Eryana smiled at their page. "I thought that you were coming with the supplies in the group coming after the main army?"

"I knew that you and, Lady Arya would want your own bed and space once the battle was over." She explained to the two riders. "I got your things packed and loaded with the rest of your guards." At their surprised look she laughed, "We all wanted to be here as soon as possible. The rest of the army is coming but your things are available."

"Bless you, Cat." Arya smiled. "How soon will the tent be set up."

"They are finishing it as we speak." Cat smiled brightly in pride, obviously happy to be able to please the two riders. "I have already ordered a warm bath and food for you."

"Thank you, Cat." Eryana smiled, "Where are you staying?"

"I have a tent that will be set up not far from yours." The young woman told her. "I will be close if you need me. I'll go and see to your things." She turned and pointed to an area where both riders could see activity. "Your camp will be there."

Arya nodded, "Before you leave, Cat I want you to meet someone." Arya turned and looked at the group. "Mother." She called gaining her attention. When the Queen turned she waved her closer. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there is someone we want you to meet."

"Of Course, daughter. We are finished anyway." The queen turned to look at the young woman standing near the two riders. "And who is this?"

"Mother, this is Catlin, She is serving as our page." Arya informed her mother and then turned to the young woman, "Cat this is my mother, Queen Islanzadi of the Elves."

Cat dropped to one knee and greeted the queen in the traditional fashion. "My Queen, it is my honor."

"And you, Cat." Islanzadi greeted the woman, "I wish we had more time to talk now, but soon I want to hear more about how you came to be here."

"Of course, my queen." Cat smiled rising to her feet.

Islanzadi smiled and nodded before turning to Eryana and Arya, "We are retiring for the rest of the evening. They are posting guards in the city and we will meet in the morning to make plans from there."

"Very well. Where are you staying, my Queen?" Eryana asked.

"They are setting my tent next to yours." The queen told them, "It will allow us time together and let them protect us easier."

"Good." Arya nodded, "Then would you join us for dinner?"

"Of course, Daughter." Islanzadi smiled.

Eryana smiled at the two and looked at Cat. "Then if you would lead the way?"

Cat just bowed deeply and indicated them to follow her.


	39. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the rings or any of it's characters.

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 35**

As they reached Arya and Eryana's tent Cat stepped forward and opened the flaps to allow the other's entrance. The Queen swept through first, followed by Arya, while Eryana took a moment to check the wards surrounding their tent and cast a few more. She then moved to check the Queen's tent. It wasn't until she was on her way back to hers that she became aware of a problem. Cat was standing in front of the opening to the tent with her arms over her chest and her legs spread wide facing off against an angry blonde elf.

"You were not invited General." Cat said with as much command as she could muster. "You will please remove yourself from Lady Arya and Lady Eryana's tent."

_Arya? _Eryana called out to her mate. _Are you hearing this?_

_Yes, I am._ Arya told her, _I was going to intervene but Cat seems to have it under control. _

_Aye that she does._ Eryana agreed. _Has the General always been so…aggressive?_ She asked and she could feel her mate acknowledgment.

"And if I don't?" Eowyn challenged, "You couldn't stop me if you wanted to."

"But I could." Eryana said from behind the General. "You have been told you are not welcomed here and you were told to leave. I suggest you do as Catlin suggested, before I have you removed."

"You can't talk to me like that." Eowyn growled, "I am an Elvin General."

"And I am Lady Eryana Shadeslayer." Eryana growled in turn, "Rider of the Dragon Saphira, Leader of the Oder of the Dragon Riders, Mate to Princess Arya, and your commanding officer. You will learn your place General, and I suggest you learn it soon. Now I repeat. You were not invited to join us for dinner so kindly remove yourself from my tent and allow my page to return to her duties."

_Damned stubborn assed fool._ Arya growled through their link. _She never could learn to control her emotions or reactions. She doesn't like it when people challenge her. That's what makes her such a good general but it is what also makes her such a headache to deal with._

_I have the feeling that she won't be as easy to get rid of in the long term._ Eryana told her make while continuing to focus on the elf in front of her.

Eowyn growled softly before straightening up and brushing her way past the rider. "This isn't over" she threatened. Eryana was tempted to deal with the situation now, but she was tired, hungry and all she really wanted to was to spend some time with her mate.

Looking at Cat she smiled, "Good job. Why don't you get something to eat and then get some sleep? The guard will see to our safety. Tomorrow after the war council we'll go to the training grounds and see where you stand."

"As you wish, my Lady." Cat said with a bow. "Good night."

"Good night, Cat." Eryana smiled and watched the younger girl leave before making her way to join her mate and the queen.

"Is everything alright?" Arya asked out loud for her mother's benefit.

"Everything is fine, my princess." Eryana assured her with a soft smile.

Arya nodded, "Than come, my rider and let's eat. I'm sure that we can all use a warm bath and a soft bed.

"Heavens yes." Islanzadi said surprising them all. As they served themselves and began to eat the queen spoke. "I know that you are both tired and really probably don't want to think about this now, but there is something that we need to discuss now that the majority of the elves are here and the sooner we do the better things will be.

_This can't be good._ Arya told her mate in her mind before asking out loud, "What is the problem, Mother?"

"You becoming a dragon rider has raised a small problem, Daughter." The queen told them.

Arya opened her mouth the retort but Eryana silenced her with a hand on her arm, "Peace, my love. Let your mother speak." Arya nodded in agreement.

Islanzadi smiled slightly at Eryana before continuing, "You are my only heir Arya and we destined to take the throne when the time comes. I know that you never wanted it, but now the problem is you cannot take it. Our laws forbid you from being both the Queen and a Rider. So we are left with a dilemma. Because I do not feel comfortable naming someone else as my successor and I cannot give it to your mate because she too is a Rider. There are some who are pushing for me to name someone, and General Eowyn has tried to suggest that I declare your mating void and allow you to take her as a mate so that she can rule in your stead."

Arya growled at that. Even though she knew that her mother would never go that far, and even if she was so inclined to call upon the ancient magic to do so it wouldn't work. But the simple fact that Eowyn had even suggested such then had her blood boiling. She could feel Eryana's anger increasing with hers and that was enough to make her force herself to calm down and send peaceful thoughts to her mate.

"She has been informed that that suggestion will never be considered and she is not to mention it again." The queen reassured the two women, "She has also been informed that your relationship has my fullest support, but she still seems to think that she can change your mind somehow."

"Why did you place her in charge of the troops you were sending to us, Mother?" Arya asked, "You knew of our history and her desire, why place us all in the position?"

"Because daughter sometimes it is wiser to keep your enemies close to you." Islanzadi told her.

Eryana nodded in agreement but wanted to ask something else, "My Queen. Your opinion of our mating seems to have changed since we first spoke to you about it. If I may ask, why is that?"

"We are in private, Eryana." The queen told them, "Please, it is Islanzadi." When the young rider nodded she continued, "I have had several long conversations with our historians since then. I'm ashamed to admit I never even considered that mates of the same sex could have children. I think since so few elves ever choose to bring children into this world. They explained it to me."

She looked at her daughter, "I have also had time to think long and hard about my relationship and actions towards you Arya. It was wrong of me to treat you the way I have in the past, and to be so emotionally distant from you. I wish to try and fix my mistakes if I can, which bring us back to my main reason for wanting to speak with you."

"As I said you cannot become queen now, when the time comes, and I do not find anyone else acceptable." Islanzadi continued, "Therefore I have enacted a new law. If I die in this war than the crown will be held in reserve for one of your children. Until the time comes that said child is old enough to take up the mantle of Queen or King then the two of you together will serve as regent to the throne."

"I can only hope that that time does not come anytime soon." Arya told her mother after a long pause. "

"Even so the steps had to be taken, Daughter." Her mother reminded her, "The order has already been given and the ruling families made aware of my decision."

"Very well." Arya told her mother, "If that is your wish, then I will follow it, but mother I will not force any children Eryana and I have to take up the crown if they do not wish to."

The queen nodded in resigned acceptance. "I expected nothing less of you daughter." She told them. "There is one more thing I wish to discuss before you retire. I know that you both plan on leaving soon to Du Weldenvarden and in expectation of your arrival there the remaining elves have been given orders to expand your previous housing arrangements Eryana so that it will comfortably fit both of you and your dragons."

"Thank you, Islanzadi." Eryana said seriously. "I had wondered where we would stay and did not relish the idea of having to stay in Master Orimis' house. It will be hard enough to visit to access the Library." Arya nodded in agreement.

"I understand Eryana." The queen told her. "That is why I made other arrangements for you." The queen sight and stood up. "It is late and I am weary. I will take my leave and speak with you both tomorrow at the war council. Perhaps you would allow us to share another dinner before you depart."

"We would be happy to, mother." Arya told her while seeing her to the door. "Good night, mother. I hope you rest well."

As soon as she was gone Arya sealed the flap and turned to her mate. Eryana was standing patiently against the post watching her. Walking up to her Arya wrapped her arms around the rider's neck. Leaning up she kissed her tenderly on the jaw whispering in her mind, _Let me bathe you my beautiful rider, and then I wish for you to take me to bed and remind me how much you love me._

_As you wish my princess._ Eryana said before scooping her up and carrying her to the tub of water in the corner. Where she did as her lover requested. First she allowed Arya to bathe her, then she returned the favor by bathing her lover with tenderness and love, before picking her up and carrying her to their bed, where she lovingly laid her in the center and laid next to her.

Slowly they caressed the warm flesh and moist lips grazed across heated skin as moans rumbled past parted lips. Eryana shifted so that she was un top of her mate and gazed down into her eyes. "I love you, my princess."

She brought their lips together for a deep loving kiss trying to convey all the love she felt in her body to the smaller woman. When they parted, she nuzzled her neck below her ear and licked at her earlobe. Between licking, nipping and sucking her pulse point, Eryana had Arya panting and trying to force her downward. With her long fingers, Eryana brushed them over the tops of Arya's breasts, ignored the whimpers, and hardened nipples that were begging for her touch.

She leaned forward and placed soft kisses everywhere but where Arya wanted them the most. Nipping at the soft underside of a firm breast, she then dragged the flat of her tongue up to circle a nipple and then pulled it between her lips. Arya thrust her hips upward and felt her juices flow from between her folds, never would she get used to how quickly and thoroughly Eryana could arouse her. Moving to the other breast, Eryana flicked the tip of her tongue across the hardened nipple and grinned when Arya cussed at her.

"Please Eryana stop teasing me." Eryana couldn't believe how turned on she got from hearing her mate beg. She left what she was doing and straddled her lover's hips, placing her hands on either side of Arya's shoulders she gazed into her eyes. Tipping her hips, she brushed their clits against each other and watched the flames of arousal flare in her lover's eyes.

Their juices mingled together and trailed down Arya's thighs, her breathing became erratic with each movement of Eryana's hips. "I'm so close…," She thrust upward against her and felt her lover's juices flow against her.

Eryana could feel her climax teetering on the edge; she wanted to please her lover first but didn't know if she could hold out. She took a deep breath and tried to detach her body from what she was doing, a deep moan rumbled in her body when Arya caressed her nipples.

Arya saw what Eryana was doing, her voice was rough with need, and she spoke in through their connection. _Come with me Eryana._ Thrusting her hips up for more contact and pinching Eryana's nipples, her climax rushed through her. She cried out Eryana's name and heard a deep moan tear from her lover's throat.

Hot juices pumped from their centers and into each other as their bodies shuddered together. Eryana dropped her head down for a loving kiss and then buried her face against Arya's neck; she felt her arousal come back when their breasts pressed together. A long vibrating moan against her gasping lover's neck had Arya answering back. Eryana sat up, leaned back on her hands and moved her center against Arya's. The friction of them moving against each other took them back up and then Eryana stopped.

"Not so quickly this time, my love." She gasped out before moving so that she was covering Arya's body with her own. Soft linger kissing and caresses calmed the waters of animal arousal and turned to gentle passionate love. Eryana caressed and kissed every inch of skin on her lover's body until she came to the trimmed dark curls. Soft incoherent words came from Arya; she ran her fingers through Eryana's sweat dampened hair. She lifted her knees and opened her thighs wider offering herself to her lover.

Eryana took her lover's silent order and placed her mouth against Arya's center and slowly drug her tongue through her mate's wetness, moaning against her when she tasted her offering. Slipping her tongue into her center, she felt her lover's muscles clench and flutter. Arya lifted her hips and moved against Eryana's mouth, she could feel her climax working its way through her body.

"Ohhh…please…Eryana." She jerked when Eryana brushed her thumb across her swollen clit, which was all it took to send her over the edge with an earth-shaking climax. She screamed out her release and thrust against Eryana, her juices poured from her with each flutter of her muscles. Eryana sucked each lip into her mouth and then licked Arya until she went over the edge again. She felt her lover tug on her ears and then held her arms open to her, Eryana crawled up her body and lay with her head on her breast.

"Heavens…Eryana…," she paused and moaned when a ripple rolled through her body. "I love you my rider." She felt tears flow down her cheeks and sobbed softly, Eryana lifted her head and kissed the flushed flesh of her lover's chest. In a soft whisper, she said. "Rest my princess." She rolled over to lie next to Arya and gathered her in her arms.

"What about you…I want…," Eryana placed a fingertip on her lips.

"I'm alright, just rest for now." She kissed her lips, pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep with her lover.


	40. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the rings or any of its characters.

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 36**

They were awoken early the following morning by the sounds of arguing outside their tent. _What in the hell is going on?_ Arya asked to any of her bond mates that were listening.

_I hear Cat's voice_. Eryana told her while sitting up in bed, but before she could answer Saphira spoke up.

_She is arguing with Eowyn._ There was a tone in the dragon's voice that Eryana could not place. _Your guards stopped her from entering your tent a few minutes ago and she has been refusing Catlin's attempts to leave ever since. _

_What does she want this time?_ Arya asked un-amused. She really wished her mother had not felt it necessary to put them all in this position.

_She is demanding that she be allowed to speak with you, little one. _ Eridor told her. _I do not believe that she will leave until she does. _

_I can make her leave if you wish, my love._ Eryana suggested. _I can make her leave permanently._

Arya smiled at her lover's growl and protection. Leaning over she captured her lover's lips in a soft kiss full of love and desire. Her smile grew when she heard her mate moan with arousal as the kiss deepened. Pulling back she threw the covers off of her and climbed out of bed. "I'll deal with it, my rider." She looked over at Eryana as she pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. "And I expect you to be still nude and in that bed when I return. We have some unfinished business to attend."

Eryana bit back a moan at her lover's tone and settled herself comfortably as her lover quickly left the tent. Arya took a deep breath as she exited and steadied herself for the upcoming argument. The men who were serving as their guards for the morning snapped to attention as soon as she stepped out. She could see Cat facing her and Eowyn standing with her back to her. She also noticed her mother standing in the doorway of her tent watching and listening intently.

"You have no right to stop me from entering that tent." Eowyn was saying. "It is within my right to see Arya if I wish."

"_Lady_ Arya" Cat's voice was strong and Arya was impressed that she could just barely hear the frustration that she knew the young woman much be feeling as she stressed Arya's title to the tall blonde general. "Is resting with Lady Eryana, her MATE_._ They have left instructions not to be bothered until it is time for the war council. I suggest you wait to speak with the Lady then, General."

Arya could sense the anger that was pouring off of the other elf. She was not used to being told no and was certainly not used to not getting her way and Arya was impressed that Cat was continuing to stand up to her. She could see the tensing of the other elf's muscles and knew what would come next. Eowyn had shown in the past that when people did not bow to her wishes she would lash out with violence. She decided to act before the elf lashed out at her page.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arya's voice was powerful and clearly displeased.

Eowyn spun around when she heard Arya's words and immediately started towards her, "Arya. I've been waiting to talk to you." She stopped when Arya held up a hand indicating her not to move any closer, "But this…girl" she jerked her thumb in Cat's direction, "refused me entrance. Would you please tell her…"

"Be quiet, General." Arya ordered. "I have no desire to hear your excuses. You were told last night you were not welcomed in this tent, why would you believe that it would be different this morning?"

"Now Arya…" Eowyn tried to keep her voice friendly. "I've missed you. I just wanted to spend some time with you…privately." She almost purred to last words and Arya could see the reaction of those around her. Everyone tightened their stance noticeably in protection, which she could hear both Dragons and her mate growl in anger. She smiled inwardly to herself at Eryana's protective thoughts, but outwardly she stayed perfectly calm and emotionless.

"That is Lady Arya to you General Eowyn." Arya warned her old friend in the ancient language. "And if you do not learn your place the only place you will be spending any time will be inside of a cell. You are here as a General and you are under the command of my mate and myself. You are not here in any other capacity. You will remember that and act accordingly. Now you will leave as my page has told you and you will not return to this tent unless there is a threat of battle. You will not seek me or my mate out unless it is to discuss battle plans and you will not bother us again."

She paused for a moment and when Eowyn did nothing by glare she added. "We have a war council an hour after mid day. I suggest you find somewhere else to be until then. I wish to spend to reminder of the morning alone with my mate…privately."

Arya waited long enough to see Eowyn turn and storm away before she beckoned Cat over. "I'm sorry, my lady." Cat said immediately. "It was not my intention to disturb you or Lady Eryana. I know you wished for time alone."

Arya smiled, "I do not blame you, Cat. I should have warned you Eowyn would try again. She will not give up, but I think she will not be back this morning. You should rest while you can, because I can assure you that Eryana and I will not go easy on you this afternoon at the training grounds."

"Of course, my lady." Cat said bowing slightly, "Do you have any orders until then?"

"Only that you rest." Arya told her, "and you are to accompany us to the War Council this afternoon. We will be expecting you to join us at mid day for lunch."

"Yes, my lady." Cat said bowing again.

Arya smiled at her once more before turning and making her way back to her tent and her waiting mate. She tried to push all thoughts of her encounter with Eowyn from her mind, but wasn't successful until she entered the tent. Thoughts of everything but her mate fled. Eryana was stretched out on the bed, her neck and shoulders propped up on pillows, her dark mane hanging gently around her face. She was wearing a white silk top and nothing else, her long tan legs stretched out before her.

Arya felt her mouth go dry and her palms get moist as Eryana raised one eyebrow and smiled at her, sliding her legs apart slightly. She pulled her top off before kicking off her boots and sliding off her trousers. Naked, she joined Eryana on the couch, sliding one knee between her legs and moving it up until it was nestled between her Rider's thighs. She then placed her hands on either side of Eryana's abdomen as she leaned in and kissed her, hard.

The Rider's hands tangled into her dark locks, pulling her head down, matching Arya's passion with her own. The kiss went on for several minutes as tongues tangled and teeth nipped playfully. The Elf moaned slightly when she realized that Eryana's hips had begun to move, sliding her sex up and down her thigh. At first it was a smooth, soft friction, then she felt a warm, wet trail being left in its wake and she growled, pressing into her firmly.

Eryana groaned into her lips, her breath coming in short pants. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Put your hands on me, Arya." Arya sat back slightly. Starting at the bottom, she slowly opened the shirt one closure at a time, watching as her mate shivered in anticipation. She finally opened the shirt fully, pushing it to the side as she laid her hands on the younger woman's smooth, flat stomach. Eryana shook at the touch, the feeling of those long elegant fingers stroking at her skin.

The older woman smiled, allowing her fingers to gently crawl up her lover's abdomen, feeling the soft skin covering the hard muscles underneath her fingers until her hands rose high enough to cup the full, heaving breasts. Eryana arched her back, pushing up into her as Arya sucked on her neck, biting it gently, her fingers finding their way to rosy nipples that were already swollen and hard.

"Oh, Arya, yes!" Eryana moaned. "Touch me…"

The Elf smiled, replacing one of her hands with her mouth, drawing the nipple in to roll her tongue around it, biting down on it gently as the Rider whimpered uncontrollably. Her free hand caressed Eryana's side until the younger woman reached out and grabbed it, guiding it down across her body to bury it between her legs. "Please, my love." Eryana nearly sobbed her need unbearable.

Now it was Arya's turn to groan as her fingers were coated with warm wetness. She played in the moisture, flicking her fingers across the engorged nub of flesh at the top of her sex before sliding her fingers inside. Eryana went rigid for a moment, and then she began to move, undulating her hips to keep time with her mate's thrusts, pushing down hard to draw the fingers further within herself.

The scent of Eryana's arousal reached her and Arya felt her mouth begin to water. Releasing the nipple between her lips, she kissed her way down the glorious body beneath her to bury her nose in the soft downy curls. The taste of Eryana was, as always, incredible; an intoxicating musk that filled her senses and drove all rational thoughts from her head. She sucked on the engorged nub with abandon, grazing it lightly with her teeth as the younger woman whimpered and cooed above her.

"Don't stop touching me… please." Eryana whispered and Arya brought her free hand back to the Rider's aching nipples, moving from one to the other while running her fingers across the skin in between them. The young woman began to buck beneath her, incoherent sounds escaping from her throat as her pleasure intensified, becoming a jagged electric spike that shot out from between her legs and crashed hard along her spine. "ARYA!" She called out loudly as the wave of pleasure broke and she collapsed back against the bed breathing heavily.

Arya was too far gone to allow her time to recover. She slid up the firm body beneath her to straddle her waist, rubbing herself against the bands of muscle on the Rider's midsection. The feel of the hard muscle alternating with soft flesh drove her crazy and she began to push harder, riding Eryana with abandon. When the young woman's hands came up to first cup her breasts and then close on her nipples with firm fingers she began to moan, loudly. As her body began to spasm, Eryana slid her arms down to cup her lover's buttocks, using them to pull the smaller woman more firmly against herself. Arya shuddered as her orgasm broke and liquid fire coursed along her nerve endings. "Oh my, ERYANA!" She screamed her voice breaking. Finally she fell forward, spent and limp into the welcoming arms of her lover.

She lay quietly, noting the slowing movements of the soft breasts beneath her as Eryana got her breathing under control. The Rider reached down and took one of her hands, tracing the fingers with her own before linking them together, even as she continued to rub the center of Arya's palm with her thumb. The Elf laughed softly.

"Something amuses you?" Eryana asked.

Arya looked up at her adoringly. "I think you have a hand fetish."

"Fetish?" The Rider raised one eyebrow.

"A sexual fascination with hands."

Eryana laughed softly. "I know what I fetish is, but you are mistaken, my beloved Arya," She smiled. "I only have a fascination with your hands. I can recall every time you touched me with these hands. Even before we were mated the way the feel of them would burn through my clothes. The way I longed to have them travel across my chest, to tangle in my hair… So soft, so delicate, your long elegant fingers brushing lightly over my skin… I would sit and imagine how it would feel to slide them into my mouth, to suck on them, to run my tongue over them…"

"Oh my," Arya swallowed, feeling desire stir within her again.

"I wanted to feel you touch me everywhere." Eryana grinned at her wickedly. "And even now, I still do."

"Really?" She returned the smile with one of her own. Rising to her knees she looked down at her Rider. "Lay on your stomach."

Eryana's eyes widened but she crawled to her knees to comply. When she turned away, Arya pushed her forward until she was on all fours, her arms and chest resting against the pile of pillows at the head of their bed. Kneeling behind her, she leaned heavily against her and began to scratch her nails down her mate's back in long, smooth strokes. She did it softly at first, and then with increasing pressure until she was leaving long red marks against the smooth skin.

Eryana wiggled slightly in response and the feel of her firm buttocks against Arya's groin proved more than she could stand. Drawing her right hand back, she entered the Rider from behind, closing her eyes at the feel of satin closing around her fingers, at the sound of startled pleasure that escaped Eryana's lips. She closed her left hand on the younger woman's shoulder, pulling her backwards more forcefully to match her thrusts. She let her thumb stray upward, to play at the puckered opening of the woman's other orifice and when the tip of it entered slightly she heard a loud keening wail erupt from her lovers mouth. It rose in volume as she increased her tempo until the Rider shook violently and then lay still.

Arya removed her fingers gently, laying her body across Eryana's back. They rested that way for a few moments until the younger woman abruptly slid out from beneath her and rolled them over until she was hovering over Arya and holding herself up in all fours as she kissed her passionately. She left her lips to trail down the Elf's neck, sucking at her pulse point hard enough to leave a red welt before moving down to her breasts. She took one fat, hardened nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue, biting it gently. Then she moved to the other and gave it the same loving attention. She left her lover's breasts with both reluctance and anticipation, sliding her lips down over the flat, tight stomach to nuzzle into the dark curls between her legs.

Arya's thighs fell open and she used her nose to part her folds, breathing in the scent of her eagerly. When she touched the tip of her tongue to the Elf's clit, the older woman bucked slightly and Eryana wrapped her arms around her thighs, holding them firmly as she lowered her body onto the bed.

She closed her eyes and suckled the small nub with rapt fascination, feeling Arya's fingers tighten almost painfully in her hair. She began to lap at her sex with long strokes until she reach that particularly sensitive spot that she knew would drive her lover wild. Then she focused her attention there as her hand came up and she slid two fingers deep inside, moaning slightly as wet velvet closed around them and tightened convulsively. She thrust slowly at first, pulling her hand back until she almost pulled out before gliding it back in. Each thrust was met by the Elf's hips which were undulating wildly under her touch. Speeding up her movements, she heard the older woman begin to grunt softly at each downward thrust and she sped up the tempo of her lips to match, a low vibration pulsing through her vocal cords as she continued her ministrations.

Arya closed her eyes, losing herself in the passion boiling up within her. Each movement of Eryana's fingers and tongue pushed her closer to the edge until she was hanging on to the Rider's head and shoulder as though her life depended on it. When the young woman raised her other hand and closed her fingers around a swollen, aching nipple, she cried out loudly, singing her passion to the room around her as the pleasure washed over her. "Eryana…Eryana…oh my love…ERYANA!" Her body went rigid, her hands released their hold as they began to tremble and for one brief moment she felt as though she were floating in an ocean of sensation. Then the wave slowly passed and she collapsed, tears flowing down her cheeks as Eryana crawled up beside her and wrapped her up in her arms.

"Shh…Arya." The Rider's tongue caught the tears on her face and licked them away. "I am here. I love you."

"Oh, Eryana." Arya hugged the woman to her in a tight embrace. "I love you so much."


	41. AN

A/N: Let me first apologize that this is not an update and that It has been so long since you have seen an update from me. I recently moved to a new state and transferred to a new posting and a new job. I have spent the last 3 weeks in training and I have 2 more to go. Add the long hours of training with trying to get my new apartment set up and getting used to a new town and I haven't had any time to write. Please be patient with me and I promise that once training is over I will have more time to start writing again.

Thanks,

PhoenixFire


	42. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: No Characters, plot lines, places, or anything else from The Inheritance Cycle belong to me. I simply played with them and warped them to my own twisted imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the rings or any of its characters.

**A/N: I would like to Thank my Beta 'Sharnorasian Empire' for all the work she did in editing this chapter. **

**Chapter 37**

"Well done." Eryana said while sheathing Brisingr. "Very well done Catlin." She was smiling brightly at the young woman who was down on one knee panting slightly. They had been putting her through the paces the last several hours. First Eryana and her mate had tested her knowledge of the ancient language and then they moved on to her ability at magic. They had been very surprised at her ability and knowledge in both of those areas. Her use of the ancient language could use some fine tuning and she needed to work on the range of her vocabulary, but over all they had both been very impressed with what she had learned.

From there they had moved on to testing her skills at weaponry. She was proficient with the bow but it was clear that she excelled at the sword. When she had regained her she pushed herself off her knee and sheathed her blade. "I thank you, my lady." She bowed her head in respect, "But I lost to both you and Lady Arya."

Eryana laughed at the slight pout on their page's lips as Arya spoke, "Aye, you did, but you need to remember who you were fighting. Both Eryana and I are Elvish Riders and at the risk of sounding conceited faster and stronger than any human, even human riders. You fought against me for almost an hour and against my mate for close to 45 minutes. That is impressive."

"Maybe, my lady." Cat said with a smile, "But I am also aware that you were both not fighting at your top skill level. I have seen you fight before."

"Come now Cat…" Eryana smiled at the young woman, "We were only trying to test your abilities against a realistic foe." When the woman continued to frown she added, "Would it make you feel better to know that when I was tested Arya defeated me in combat."

_Aye that was one of the last times I have ever been able to defeat you, my love._ Arya added in her head.

Eryana smiled at her mate but kept her attention on her page. "We all have to start somewhere, Cat. You have amazing skill already and it will only grow over time."

Cat nodded in understanding and then asked, "May we go again, my lady?"

Eryana laughed, "No my friend. Not now." At the disappointed look she added, "You must shower and dress for you are joining Arya and I at the war council this evening and then you must pack. You are leaving with us tomorrow morning."

"I get to travel with you to Du Weldenvarden?" Cat asked in excitement.

"Aye you do." Arya told her, "While we are training you will meet with some Elvin sword masters and magic users to continue your training."

"Thank you Lady Arya, Lady Eryana." It was clear that Cat could barely contain her excitement.

"You are welcome, Catlin." Arya told her. "Make sure you pack warmly it will be quite cold when Eridor and Saphira fly high." They could see the moment that the realization occurred that in order for her to travel with the two riders she would have to ride with them on their dragons.

_I do believe that you have made her day. _Saphira's voice echoed through their link.

Arya and Eryana glanced over to where Eridor and Saphira were laying close and watching their tests of Cat. The younger dragon had grown quickly the last few days and had started to breathe flames last night. He was nearly as big as Saphira and both riders believed that since he was now matured his growing would slow down.

_Thank you for agreeing to allow her to fly with us._ Eryana told her dragons.

_She deserves the chance to continue to train. _Eridor stated simply in a way of answer.

The other three members all silently agreed with the observation as the watched Cat head off king her mate's hand and leading them towards their own tent to get ready.

A few hours later both riders entered the war chambers which were located in the middle of the city. All of the usual members were present except Saphira and Eridor who could not fit into the room. Because of this they had chosen to close their link and use the time for three reasons. First was to concentrate on their growing relationship, while the last two were to rest and hunt before their trip tomorrow. When the two women entered everyone else stood and bowed to the two young riders. The riders bowed their head in return out of respect before taking their seats. They both noticed that they were given the chairs at the head of the long table but choose not to comment on it. Over the week since they had captured Dras-Leona it was becoming more and more obvious that Arya and Eryana were now being looked to as the leaders of the collective armies. More surprising still, at least to the two mates, was that none of the other leaders seemed to really be bothered by the change of power.

Once they were seated Catlin poured them both a glass of wine before coming to stand behind their chairs in a sign of her station as their page. They could both tell that she was a little overwhelmed but they were proud to see her holding up so well. It was obvious that everyone was waiting for one of the riders to start the meeting but before either of them could speak General Eowyn's voice carried across the table.

"Is it true that the two of you are leaving tomorrow?" She asked with no little bit of venom in her voice.

_Damn the meeting hasn't even started and she is already on my nerves. _Arya's voice was irritated in Eryana's head. _Will she never learn?_

_Not any time soon I'm afraid._ The younger woman responded while studying the Blond elf with a hard stare. _Not until she learns her place._

_Perhaps it is time that she was shown exactly what her place is._ Arya's tone was clearly angry. She had been getting more and more frustrated with the other elf's actions over the week. She had continued to ignore their words and warning and took every opportunity to pop up and try and get Arya alone. They had told her politely but in no uncertain tones where she stood, but out of respect for her status they had made sure to do so privately. It had obviously not worked. _Publicly shown that is._ Arya added.

_As you wish, my princess. _Eryana told her _The floor is yours._

"And if we are?" Arya finally spoke out loud, neither her tone of voice nor the look directed towards the General were friendly. "What concern would it be of yours?"

While the two riders had tried to keep their problems with the Elvin General quite it was known to all of the leaders that there had been problems. So it was not surprising that they all began to pay closer attention to what was being said. It was also entertaining for them to see the rider's aggression directed towards someone other than themselves.

"I should have been given enough notice to prepare for the trip." Eowyn said as if it should have been obvious.

"Prepare for it how?" Eryana asked already suspecting where it would lead.

"To prepare to make to trip of course." Eowyn's tone had changed. She now spoke as is she was addressing a little child. It caused many around the table to stiffen in disbelief. Queen Islanzadi frowned ever so slightly. Eryana bristled at the tone and the disrespect while Arya actually growled in anger before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Maybe if you were coming along General it would have been necessary." Arya's tone took a hard edge as she continued. "But since you are not then it does not concern you."

"But you need protection." The Blond elf shouted in outrage and not being allowed to have her way.

"Watch your tone." Eryana warned, "Lady Arya is your Princess and deserves respect." The look she sent the elf made many shrink back in fright. "_My_ mate and I are more than able to protect ourselves without your help."

Eowyn clearly bristled at that response, but still was not wise enough to cut her losses and remain silent. "If not to go with you, then I should have been advised in order to prepare to lead the men in your stead." She sounded so sure of herself and Eryana had a hard time controlling her expressions when all she wanted to do was laugh in the elf's face.

"You are not leading the soldiers in our stead." Eryana informed her in no uncertain terms. Tired of all this mess. "Master Blodhgram will lead our men and Master Baldor and Master Albriech will act as his Generals." When Eowyn began to raise in outrage the Rider raised her hand and the elf immediately sat down and was quiet. Many present had to wonder if The Lead Rider had used magic. "You will follow their lead and order or you will have me to deal with when we return. I am through being polite and I done with this nonsense. It ends now and you will remember your place."

As far as the young leader was concerned that was the end to the matter. Turning to Nasuada she asked the Varden leader. "how are our preparations coming along?"

It took the dark skinned woman a moment to gather her thoughts after witnessing the scene between the riders and the General.

_I think you might have broken her._ Arya teased. _Perhaps we shouldn't have confronted Eowyn in private again, but I was honestly tired of dealing with her obsession when there are more important things to deal with. _

_You do not need to explain it to me, my love._ Eryana assured her. _I feel the same. It might not have been the best idea, but the situation needed to be dealt with so that we can move on. _

Their conversation was interrupted when Nasuada finally found her voice. "They are coming along nicely. We are still working on weeding out the King's supporters from those who will assist us, but so far we have had no problems in that area. Between our spell casters, the Elves, the Spell casters of Dras Leona that have already joined us and the Dwarves' spell casters we should be finished in another day or so."

"That is good to hear." Arya told her. "We were afraid to leave knowing that not everyone had been examined but that puts some of our fears at ease."

"It should be no matter, daughter." Islanzadi told her. "Your trip in unavoidable and now is the best time to make it. We will have everyone searched and dealt with in due time."

"Of course, Mother." Arya agreed lightly. Eryana knew that they were both enjoying their new relationship which had grown by leaps and bounds over the week. She knew it meant a lot to her lover. "What about those that have been found to support the King?" As she spoke to unconsciously reached over and took Eryana's hand.

"They are taking their choices well." Orrin provided, "Some of leaving while others are choosing to stay in the city. All have taken vows in the Ancient Language not to fight with the king or against us."

"Good." Arya smiled, "Have we had any news of the Kings movements?"

"Our spies and supports report much of what we thought." Queen Islanzadi told them. "The King is choosing to use the winter months to lick his wounds and regroup. He did not expect the loss of this city to us and it has been a heavy blow to him. He also is not sure of what has caused your powers to increase too much Eryana, Arya, and that is enough to give him pause while he tries to learn the cause."

"And our number?" Eryana asked, "What was the last count." Eryana and Arya knew in general terms what had been occurring over the last week, but their main focus had been on other areas and they had not had time to be caught up on everything in the last few days.

"They are a lot better than we thought." Nasuada told them, "Many of the citizens of Dras Leona have asked to join us. Add that to the Dwarves and Urgels that arrived two days ago and we have at least half again as many men as we did before we started the battle at Finster."

That was good news indeed, Eryana thought as she continued to listen to the various members give reports about their supplies and weaponry. The whole mood of the Varden seemed greatly improved and she knew that they would have no issues for the month that they were going to be gone.


End file.
